Pour le coeur d'un homme
by Svjetlana
Summary: J'ai vue défiler les millénaires depuis que j'ai été transformée. J'ai vue défiler les vampires qui comptent aujourd'hui parmi les meilleurs. Mais jamais je n'ai prêter attention à ma nature de vampire, pas plus qu'à mon don. Jusqu'à ce que je croise ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ma vie sans lui ne valait plus rien. Et ceci est mon histoire.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et particulièrement aux fans de Twilight, ce qui est logique si vous êtes ici ^^. Je dois vous prévenir que cette fic ne portera absolument pas sur Edward et Bella que je ne peux absolument pas voir. Donc comme vous l'avez comprit, mon histoire porte sur les Volturi et** **plus particulièrement sur Démétri qui est mon personnage préféré et sur qui je trouve qu'il y a très peu de Fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**Une petite précision, je suis étudiante en histoire donc je connais un rayon sur la Grèce antique, c'est pour cette raison que j'écris le prologue à leur époque ^^ vue que je suis passionnée. Si certains mots de vocabulaire vous pose problème, n'hésitez pas à m'en demander le sens même si je pense que vous comprendrez aisément. Et puis, ce n'est que pour le prologue ^^.**

* * *

Sparte, Grèce antique, 464 avant J.C

La terre tremblait, j'en avais conscience, et pourtant je ne parvenais à bouger de l'endroit où je me tenais. J'avais vaguement conscience de mon fiancé qui m'appelait désespérément, tout comme je parvenais à entendre les cris de mes amis quelque part dans les décombres. J'avais mal, j'avais froid, mais je n'avais pas peur. Après tout, il fallait bien mourir un jour ou l'autre. Même si j'aurais aimée que ce soit le plus tard possible.

_Ekaterina_, hurle à nouveau Lucius quelque part dans le déluge. _Répond moi s'il te plait_

Je voudrais, vraiment je voudrais. Il n'est pas l'homme dont j'avais toujours rêver, mais il était gentil, serviable, mes parents l'adoraient, il était l'homme idéal et j'aurais été stupide de refuser un mariage avec lui. Mais actuellement, les jambes brisées par briques qui étaient tombés du mur, les bras en sang sans que je n'en ressente la moindre douleur et mon regard qui se troublait me convainquait que j'allais mourir.

Je retins un hurlement de souffrance lorsque quelque chose tomba sur mon ventre mais je compris tout de suite qu'aucun son n'en serait sortit. Le sang cascadait à flot et c'était ce qui m'empêchait tant de respirer depuis tout à l'heure. Pour la première fois, je paniquais. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas ici, pas à 20 ans seulement, pas sans avoir dit aux personnes que j'aimais à quel point je tenais à elles.

_Lucius_, criais-je brusquement en constatant que si je ne faisais rien, j'y resterait. _Lucius aide moi_

_Rina ne bouge pas_, me répondit-il

A son ton, je compris que sa condition de militaire accomplit le poussait à conserver un calme qu'il n'avait plus. Je souris à cette idée. Mon fiancé était hoplite et je me devais de lui faire honneur, c'était mon rôle. Je délirais.

Un cri retentit un peu plus loin et je sentis mon ventre se crisper, qui venait de le pousser ? Je n'en avait aucune idée, mais cela ne pouvait être qu'un de mes amis. Nous étions les seules dans cette villa. Je me mis à crier, sentant ma douleur augmenter en puissance et la peur me tirailler.

Et la terre qui continuait de trembler, qu'avions-nous fait aux Dieux ? La seule chose dont nous pouvions être coupable serait de laisser Athènes réduire les autres cités à l'état d'esclave. Mais cela valait-il le prix que nous étions en train de payer ?

_Ekaterina_, appela à nouveau Lucius quelques mètres plus loin. _Dit moi que tu va bien, que tu n'est pas blesser ?_

Il espérait une chose parfaitement impossible. Et j'avais si mal aussi. J'allais devenir folle à rester dans cet état là.

Soudain, un coup de vent claqua à côté de moi et j'hoquetai de surprise, la seule chose que je pouvais encore faire, la gorge me brûlant avec le sang qui s'y trouvait. Je plissai les yeux et distinguai la silhouette d'un homme de grande taille. Rien de plus.

_Calmez vous_, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. _Je vais vous sortir d'ici._

_J'ai mal_, suffoquai-je

_Ne bougez pas_, ordonna-t-il

Je restai figée de surprise en le voyant soulever la poutre qui se trouvait sur mes jambes. Elle devait peser des tonnes et lui la soulevait à seulement deux mains. Comment est-ce possible ? Je délirais ma parole.

_Vous êtes mortellement blessée_, murmura-t-il en m'examinant rapidement. _Votre colonne vertébrale est brisée, ainsi que vos jambes et vos bras. Et vous avez sans doute les poumons perforer_

Je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il me disait, mais j'avais relever le sens. J'allais mourir, c'était finit. Et je ne trouvai même pas le courage de pleurer.

_Je peux vous aider_, fit-il à nouveau en glissant un bras en dessous de mes jambes et l'autre dans mon dos pour me soulever. _Mais il va falloir souffrir pour cela_

Pourquoi je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me racontait ? Si j'étais mortellement blessée, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune solution. En tout cas, c'était ce que mon éducation m'avait enseigner.

En sentant brusquement l'air pur sur mon visage, j'ouvris des yeux effarés. Comment étions-nous parvenu aussi vite dehors ? Ce fut à cet instant que je croisais ses yeux et malgré la terreur qui me prit, je ne poussai aucun hurlement, pas plus que lorsqu'il me posa doucement au sol et s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Je vis vaguement une femme s'approcher rapidement et je distinguai sa peau mate typique des pays orientaux. Je me pris à me dire que ma peau ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne avant de sentir l'homme caresser mon front.

_Que s'est-il passer ?_ demanda la femme dans un grec approximatif

_Un tremblement de terre à Sparte_, se contenta de répondre l'homme. _Elle est gravement blessée et personne ne peut plus rien pour elle_

_Je vais regarder_, fit doucement la femme en s'agenouillant devant moi

Je sentis ses doigts appuyer sur mes hanches et je hurlai brusquement en sentant la douleur effroyable se répandre. Je vis le visage de la femme se fermer alors que je me sentais flancher. Elle appuyait simplement sur mon ventre et je me sentais si mal. J'étais si mal.

_La colonne vertébrale_, murmura-t-elle doucement. _Elle est en cendres_

Je sentis la terreur m'étreindre, j'allais mourir. Encore une chose que je ne voulais pas subir de si tôt. Et j'avais mal, je l'ai déjà dit sa ?

_Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir l'aider_, répondit l'homme avant d'ajouter quelque chose dans une langue que je ne parvins pas à identifier

La femme me regarda puis hocha la tête de façon presqu'imperceptible. Puis elle prit une de mes mains et me sourit doucement, presque de façon maternelle.

_Tout va bien se passer_, me murmura-t-elle. _Tout va bien se passer. Tu est sûr de pouvoir le faire ?_

Elle avait demander cela à l'homme à mes côtés qui répondit de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait précédemment.

_Sa va faire très mal_, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi. _Mais tu vivras_

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais ne trouvait rien à dire. Alors je le regardait pencher la tête vers ma gorge en silence.

Puis je sentis la douleur comme si quelque chose m'avait mordu à la gorge, puis ce fut le feu qui s'alluma dans tout mon corps et je m'entendis à peine hurler tout comme je vis à peine le couple reculer. Puis ce fut le néant.

* * *

**Eh bien voilà le prologue. J'ai volontairement fait en sorte que l'on ignore qui a mordu Ekaterina donc c'est fait exprès ^^. Vous comprendrez en lisant la suite ^^, laissez moi un petit commentaire s'il vous plait. Le prochain chapitre le week end prochain. A bientôt. **


	2. Un nouveau départ

**Et me voici pour le chapitre 1, merci à tous pour vos adorables review, elles me font très plaisir et m'encourage à écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira évidemment et je tiens à dire à ceux qui attendent impatiemment Démétri ou les Volturi qu'ils vont arriver, mais pas tout de suite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mettrais pas longtemps à les faire venir ^^. Allez bonne lecture.**

* * *

Nitra, Slovaquie, 1250 après J.C

Je sentais l'odeur des flammes et plus que tout, l'odeur de ses vampires venus d'Italie. Les Volturi, qui montaient en puissance depuis plus d'un siècle et qui avait peu à peu prit le pouvoir sur notre « espèce ».

J'entendais également les hurlements de peur et de douleur poussés par trois femmes. Je le savais à l'intonation de leurs voix et j'en lisais toute la souffrance possible. Ce n'était pas elles qui brûlaient, ce n'était pas elles qui souffraient physiquement. Non, il s'agissait de l'autre femme, plus vieille, plus mature et plus dangereuse. Elle était en proie aux flammes, sous les yeux de ses trois autres filles.

_Non arrêtez_, hurla l'une d'entre elle tandis que je m'approchais lentement de la scène. _Arrêtez elle n'a rien fait_

_La création d'enfants immortels est interdite et puni par la loi_, répondit un homme aussi flexible qu'une porte de prison. _Sasha Denali est donc condamnée à mort et vous avez la chance d'échapper à son sort, soyez-en heureuses._

L'une d'entre elles lui répondit férocement et elle poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'un des gardes lui balança un coup de pied dans le ventre. Je me concentrai sur l'homme qui avait parler. Je le reconnus immédiatement parce qu'on m'avait prévenue. Ne jamais le croiser, ne jamais le toucher. Aro. Aro Volturi.

J'en déduisis immédiatement que les deux hommes qui l'entouraient étaient Caius et Marcus. Le premier était blond très pâle, le second beaucoup plus vieux, était brun. Je cherchai des yeux celui que mon créateur avait transformer en vampire. Il venait de Grèce, comme moi, mais des siècles plus tard. Je ne le trouvais pas et je ne le connaissais pas non plus alors je ne m'obstinait pas.

Je regardai en silence la femme se faire détruire par les gardes Volturi avant que ses restes ne soient détruits dans les flammes. J'entendais les sanglots des trois jeunes filles qui étaient retenus et s'étaient effondrer au sol, sans que les larmes qu'elles ne pouvaient faire couler ne les apaisent. Je ressentis une pointe de pitié pour elles. En âge humain, elles étaient plus âgées que moi, je leur donnait vingt cinq maximum, mais en âge vampire, elles étaient si jeunes.

_Etant donné que vous n'étiez pas au courant de ce qui se passait_, reprit Aro. _Vous êtes innocentées et n'êtes donc pas condamnées à mort. Relâchez-les_

Les gardes obéirent et les trois filles s'effondrèrent au sol, sachant qu'elles n'avaient aucunes chance face aux Volturi et qu'il était trop tard pour l'autre.

_On y va_, ordonna l'autre en rassemblant ses troupes. _Nous avons autres choses à faire désormais_

Je m'en doutais fortement qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire et je me plaquai contre le mur, veillant à ne pas me faire sentir. Lorsque je fus sûre qu'un Volturi ne se trouvait plus dans le village, je sortis de ma cachette et m'approcha du bûcher de fortune. Les trois femmes avaient trouver la force de se relever, mais elles n'avaient pas esquisser d'autres gestes.

Elles ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement, malgré leur couleur de cheveux blondes et leurs yeux ocres. Mais la douleur qui émanait d'elles me brisait le cœur. Leur collègue n'avait pas mériter un tel sort pour avoir transformer un enfant innocent.

_Qui êtes-vous ?_ demanda furieusement l'une d'entre elles alors qu'elles venaient de sentir mon odeur

Je sentais leur méfiance à des kilomètres à la ronde et je m'approchai, méfiante.

_Ekaterina_, répondis-je. _Simplement Ekaterina_

_Tu est nomade ?_ demanda l'autre en se détendant

_On peut dire cela même si je suis rattachée à un clan stable_, répondis-je lentement. _Qui êtes-vous ?_

Elles se concertèrent du regard, puis semblèrent m'accorder leur confiance.

_Je m'appelle Tanya_, fit la plus vieille des trois. _Et voici mes sœurs, Katrina et Irina_

_Enchantée_, répondis-je en serrant leurs mains. _J'ai entendue ce qui s'est passer. Je suis désolée pour ce que les Volturi vont ont faire subir_

Je me tournai en même temps qu'elles vers le bûcher funéraire et serrais les doigts de Katrina, sachant déjà que toute la compassion du monde ne ferait pas revenir leur amie.

_Il s'agissait de notre mère_, m'expliqua douloureusement Tanya. _Ils l'ont tuer parce qu'elle avait créer un enfant immortel. Ils ont aussi tuer Vassili_

Elle m'indiqua un autre bûcher que je n'avais pas vue et je fronçai les sourcils. Ils ne lui avait même pas laisser une chance de prouver qu'il pouvait ce contrôler.

_Partons d'ici_, murmurais-je en sachant que regarder brûler le corps de leur mère ne les aiderait pas à surmonter la souffrance

Katrina serra douloureusement mes doigts et je lui souris doucement. Je savais sa souffrance, je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait et j'avais besoin de lui dire que tout irait bien. Parce que sinon, ce serait remettre en cause mon résonnement et ma douleur reviendrait elle aussi.

_Où aller ?_ demanda Irina. _Ils ont brûler notre maison et nous n'avons rien_

_Gagnons l'Angleterre_, fit Tanya. _Il ne nous reste rien en Slovaquie et cela nous rappellera beaucoup trop de choses._

J'hochai la tête, heureuse d'avoir trouver des personnes correspondants à ma vision des choses, et malgré le fait que nos régimes alimentaires soient différents, j'appréciais leur capacités à se comporter en êtres humains. Si j'avais sue qu'un jour je passerais dans l'autre camps.

*0*0*

Ohio, Etats-Unis, 1911

Je sentais sa respiration artificielle, je sentais son cœur qui ne battait plus et je savais que Tanya, Kate et Irina ressentaient la même chose. Je ne possédais pas le don d'empathie mais je savais qu'il souffrait. Je datais sa transformation de quelques années tout au plus et je devinai que s'il n'avait aucun don particulier, il paraissait s'intéresser de près à ce que ceux qui l'entourent soit heureux.

_Nous devons l'aider_, décida Tanya en me rejoignant devant la fenêtre de l'hôpital. _Ou on s'en voudra toute notre vie_

_Et tu compte aller le voir comment ?_ demanda Kate en s'avançant à son tour. _Te planter devant lui en disant que tu sais ce qu'il ait car c'est également ton cas ?_

Je n'eu pas le temps d'intervenir que l'homme sortait de l'hôpital, une trousse de médecin dans ses mains et d'une démarche qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler. J'ignorais qui était cet homme, mais il avait déjà tout mon respect pour tenter de s'intégrer ainsi à une espèce qui n'était plus la sienne.

Soudain, ayant sans nulle doute sentit notre odeur, il releva ses yeux ocre et je croisais son regard. J'y lus toute la compassion du monde et cela m'étreignit plus fort que cela aurait du. Il était vampire, et pourtant, c'était l'espèce humaine qu'il plaignait.

_Il nous a repérer_, constata Kate en le voyant s'avancer vers nous

Je le laissai faire en silence, et lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur je pu enfin le détailler. Grand, mince, blond aux yeux ocre, il était végétarien, à l'image de Tanya, Kate et Irina.

_Enchanté de vous rencontrer_, fit-il avec un sourire aimable qui me plut immédiatement. _Je me nomme Carlisle et vous ?_

_Tanya_, répondit rapidement celle-ci. _Et voici mes sœurs, Irina et Katrina. Et notre cousine, Ekaterina._

Elles avaient longtemps voulu me faire passer pour leur sœur, mais mes longs cheveux bruns contrastaient avec leur blondeur, ma peau plus mate que la leur me trahissait immédiatement et l'accent grec différenciait un maximum du leur. Autrement dit, je ne pouvais guère me faire passer pour leur sœur, j'étais donc présenter comme la cousine. Si quelqu'un s'était pencher sur la question, il aurait rapidement comprit que ce n'était pas possible, mais les humains n'avaient aucune raison de chercher, quant aux vampires, ils n'en avaient aucune utilité.

_Vous aussi vous avez choisit un autre mode de vie_, constata Carlisle en montrant les yeux ocres des trois sœurs. _J'imagine que ce n'est pas votre cas._

Il n'avait pas dit cela d'un ton accusateur, il avait seulement constater. Le fait que mes iris soient noirs prouvaient que je ne m'étais pas nourrit depuis longtemps et que cela n'était pas du à un manque de sang animal.

Je lui répondis par un sourire positif et il me répondit de la même manière. Après tout, mon mode de vie n'était pas pire que le sien. Je ne tuais personne, je volais des sachets de sang à l'hôpital.

_Vous n'êtes que quatre ?_ demanda Carlisle au bout d'un moment

_Notre mère a été assassiner il y a des années de cela par les Volturi_, expliqua Tanya. _Et nous ne sommes plus que nous quatre en effet. Et toi ?_

_Je n'ai jamais transformer personne_, avoua-t-il. _Je vis seul depuis 1664_

Son courage augmenta mon respect à son égard. Vivre seul quand on était vampire n'était pas chose aisée. J'avais testée en quittant mon clan d'origine, et j'avais vite rejoint un autre groupe, qui me correspondait mieux.

Soudain, une ambulance entra violemment dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital et nous nous poussâmes pour la laisser se positionner en face de l'entrée. Coupant ma respiration pour ne pas ressentir l'odeur du sang, je vis le brancard descendre et je constatai que la jeune femme allongée dessus ne survivrait pas.

Son teint était blafard, il y avait du sang partout et ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée et elle tremblait violemment malgré le coma profond dans lequel elle était enfoncée.

_Docteur Cullen_, fit un des infirmier. _Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Cette femme va mourir si nous ne faisons rien et les urgences ne seront pas assez rapide._

Carlisle Cullen nous planta sur place, sachant d'ores et déjà que nous nous reverrions et il s'approcha du brancard. Encore une fois, j'admirais son self-control face à tant de sang.

Alors que les infirmiers poussaient le brancard dans l'hôpital, j'entendis Carlisle demander le nom de la jeune femme.

_Esmé Platt Messieur_, répondit l'infirmier. _C'est marqué dans le sac qu'elle possédait. Elle s'est jeter d'une falaise, visiblement elle cherchait à se suicider_

J'ignorai ce que je constatai à cet instant, mais en voyant Carlisle poser les yeux sur Esmé, je compris immédiatement qu'il ne resterait pas seul très longtemps. Quoi qu'elle est pu vivre, son avenir serait meilleur. Si Carlisle parvenait à la transformer à temps.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera un tournant décisif ^^ car nous passons à notre époque (finit l'antiquité, le moyen âge et les temps moderne ^^) et nous nous rapprocherons des Volturi. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Au week end prochain, Bizz.**


	3. Des évènements précipités

**Et comme promit, me revoilà avec le prochain chapitre. Nous voici en 2005 (date où se situe l'histoire et bientôt l'apparition de notre cher Démétri ^^). Je vous avait prévenu que les Cullen ne m'intéressait pas particulièrement donc ce chapitre est une transition, il relate tout ce qui se passe avant la rencontre avec les Volturi. C'est pour cette raison que je passe aussi vite sur les évènements que, de toute façon, nous connaissons déjà. Allez, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Forks, Etats-Unis, Octobre 2005

Il pleuvait, et ce n'était pas un euphémisme loin de là. Evidemment, il s'agissait d'un temps parfait pour que nous puissions sortir en plein jour, mais je devais avouer que je n'avais jamais vue autant de pluie dans une année. Nous étions arrivés en Octobre avec quasiment toute l'année sous la pluie. Autant dire que si cela nous convenait à merveille, ce n'était guère le cas des humains qui ruminaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

En garant ma voiture sur le parking du lycée, je ne pu m'empêcher de constater que je m'étais engagée pour une autre année de Terminale, la vingtième en trente ans. Heureusement que le programme se décidait à changer au bout de quelques temps, sinon j'aurais obtenue une moyenne frôlant les 20/20.

_A qui appartient ce pick up ?_ demanda Edward qui était monté avec moi tandis que nos frère et sœurs s'étaient répartit dans la décapotable de Rosalie et le 4X4 d'Emmett. Je ne l'ai jamais vue

_Un nouveau qui débarque en début d'année_, répondis-je avant de me tourner vers lui. _Après tout, je ne suis pas télépathe moi_

J'éclatai de rire en le sentant me taper sur le bras et je vis les élèves se retourner, surprit de voir que les Cullen savaient rire. Cela me coupa net dans mon élan et je fusillai les élèves.

J'avais fait un effort immense pour rester avec Carlisle, puis plus tard les autres Cullen, en acceptant de me nourrir seulement de pochettes de sang que Carlisle me ramenait de l'hopital. Cela avait été dur, mais j'avais rapidement été rejointe par Jasper, ce qui m'avait aider à tenir.

_On y va ?_ demanda Alice en me rejoignant et en attrapant mon bras. _Ou on campe sur le parking_

_J'aime ton humour Alice_, lui répondis-je en entrant à sa suite dans l'établissement

Je pivotai vers Edward avec qui je partageai ma classe avant de me souvenir que nous n'étions pas ensemble en science. Je soupirai et gagnai seule ma classe avec seule compagnie ma fatigue morale de me retenir de mordre un élève.

***0*0***

_Cela fait plaisir de voir à quel point ton cours de biologie c'est bien passé_, fit remarquer Rosalie en constatant comme nous tous les yeux noirs d'Edward et la tension de son corps. _Tu nous explique ce qui ce passe ?_

Je vis Edward suivre du regard une élève et je pivotai sur mes talons pour la détailler. De taille moyenne, mince, des cheveux marrons et des yeux visiblement de la même couleur, elle ne paraissait rien avoir de plus qu'une autre. Sauf qu'elle semblait prêter une attention particulière à mon frère, qui lui rendait bien.

_Edward_, appela Alice en claquant des doigts devant lui. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Cette humaine_, répondit notre frère d'une voix enrouée. _Elle m'attire_

Je levai un sourcil, trouvant que c'était surprenant qu'il l'ai remarquer seulement maintenant.

_C'est elle la nouvelle_, fit Edward faisant ainsi écho à mes pensées. _Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend_

_Peut-être a-tu plus soif que tu ne le pense ?_ fis-je remarquer

_Non je ne ressens rien pour les autres_, répondit Edward. _Allons manger_

C'était ironique évidemment. Aucun d'entre nous n'avalait ce genre de nourriture et nous passerons encore pour des anorexiques lorsque les élèves constaterons que nous ne mangerions encore rien.

En entrant dans la cafétéria, je repérai immédiatement la jeune fille qui avait lever les yeux sur nous. Visiblement, elle était intriguée par Edward. Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

_Qui est-ce ?_ demanda-t-elle à ses voisines. _Qui sont-ils ?_

Je vis du coin de l'œil les deux filles se retourner et soupirer. Je savais que la blonde était particulièrement attirée par mon frère, ce qui n'était guère le cas de ce dernier. Quand à l'autre, je l'aimais bien.

_Les Cullen_, répondit-elle tandis que je m'asseyais à notre table habituelle. _Ils ont été recueillit par Mr et Mme Cullen, leur famille a débarquer d'Alaska il y a quelques années_

_Et ils sont un peu renfermés_, ajouta l'autre

_Oui_, acquiescilla la première. _Ils sont toujours ensemble. Genre vraiment ensemble_

Je souris et je constatai qu'Emmett et Rosalie en faisait de même. Nous étions habituer à ce genre de réactions. On nous considéraient comme frères et sœurs, s'ils savaient que certains étaient mariés ensemble. Hormis Edward et moi, mais les suppositions allaient de bon train. Et ce qu'ajouta la fille sur Rosalie et Emmett manqua de me faire exploser de rire.

_Ils ne font qu'un_, disait-elle. _Je ne sais même pas si c'est légal_

_Jessica ils n'ont pas de lien de parenté_, fit la jeune fille

_Oui mais ils vivent ensemble_, continua l'autre. _Ah, après eux, il y a Alice, qui est super bizarre et le blond complètement coincé, c'est Jasper._

_Et eux ?_ demanda la fille qui ne parlait plus depuis le début

Elle nous indiquait de la tête, Edward et moi. Je compris qu'elle essayait de savoir si oui ou non nous étions en couple.

_Lui c'est Edward Cullen_, reprit sa collègue. _Il est à tomber comme tu le constate. Mais à priori, personne n'est assez bien pour lui_

J'entendis Edward ricaner et je retins un sourire.

_Et la fille ?_ demanda l'autre

_Ekaterina_, répondit la première. _Elle est d'origine russe, cela se voit assez bien. Elle est également très réputée pour sa beauté mais visiblement, elle considère que personne n'est à la hauteur de sa personne_

J'entendis mes frères et sœurs rigoler et je levai les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, j'étais associable. Edward retint un rire.

_Bien_, fit Alice après que tout le monde se soit calmer. _Il semblerait que nous ayons encore attirés l'attention_

_On attire toujours l'attention Alice_, répondis-je avec un sourire. _Toujours_

Jasper me tapota le bras et je faillis mourir couper en deux par Emmett qui posa son bras sur mes épaules et manqua de me faire passer à travers la chaise. Je ripostai par un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Décidemment, on ne pouvait pas dire que nous passions bien inaperçu

***0*0***

Je ressentis son odeur dès qu'elle entra dans la maison et je jetai un regard inquiet à Rosalie qui avait crisper ses doigts le long du plat qu'elle tenait. Elle me regarda et je tentai de lui transmettre tout mon calme. Je sentis les doigts de Carlisle serrer un bref moment mon poignet et je compris qu'il était avec moi.

Tout comme Jasper, je veillais constamment à ne pas sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un. Sauf que moi, je n'étais pas végétarienne. Alors l'odeur du sang de Bella était très tentant, malgré la quantité que j'avais avalée avant qu'elle n'arrive chez nous. Autant prévenir.

_Bonjour Bella_, fit Esmé lorsque mon frère et sa petite-amie entrèrent dans la pièce. _Enchantée de te rencontrer_

_Nous cuisinons Italien pour vous_, continua Carlisle, toujours en synchronisation avec sa femme

Je compris immédiatement qu'elle avait déjà manger à l'odeur de frites qui régnait sur ses vêtements ainsi que par le sourire d'Edward. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à confirmer.

A cet-instant, Rosalie serra trop fort le plat qui explosa entre ses doigts. Je jetai un regard inquiet à Emmett qui se plaça derrière sa femme, prêt à la contrôler en cas de nécessité. Je laissai Rosalie exprimer ma façon de penser à moi aussi.

_Elle est un danger pour nous tous_, clama ma sœur, furieuse. _Elle n'a rien à faire ici_

_Rosalie_, fit Esmé, choquée

_Non il faut qu'elle sache_, coupa Emmett. _Le problème c'est que vous vous afficher ensemble_

_Je vous promet que je ne dirais jamais ce que vous êtes à qui que ce soit_, promit Bella, ses yeux s'attardant quelques instants sur les miens, écarlates.

Je n'avais pas mis de lentilles de couleurs, sachant que Bella devrait tôt ou tard affronter mon regard. Je constatai néanmoins que si son cœur rata un battement, elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur moi. Edward avait du la briefer.

Ce dernier décida à cet instant d'entrainer Bella ailleurs, nous permettant de relâcher enfin la tension qui nous tenaillaient tous.

_Tu nettoie tout cela_, ordonna Esmé à Rosalie

Ma sœur grogna mais obéit aux ordres et je m'agenouillais pour l'aider. Lorsque Carlisle et Esmé quittèrent la pièce, elle se releva et me regarda.

_Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme cela à ton avis ?_ me demanda-t-elle

Consciente que tout le monde nous entendait, je tenais néanmoins à dire ce que j'en pensais.

_Si j'aurais fait pareil_, répondis-je en posant les débris de verre dans l'évier. _Elle n'a rien à faire dans notre famille tant qu'elle sera humaine et nous savons tous qu'Edward n'a pas l'intention de la transformer_

_On est d'accord_, siffla Rosalie. _D'autant plus qu'elle a la vie devant elle. Et elle est prête à tout sacrifier pour l'immortalité_

_Laisse tomber Rose_, fis-je. De toute façon, _on ne nous demande pas notre avis dans cette histoire_

Ma sœur m'adressa un regard morose, sachant que j'avais raison. Ce n'était pas à nous de décider le sort de cette fille.

***0*0***

Je tentai tant bien que mal de contrôler la soif abominable qui venait de m'étreindre à la gorge tandis que Jasper était retenue de justesse par Carlisle et Emmett. Rosalie posa une main sur mon bras, comprenant immédiatement ma souffrance. Le sang. Je ne sentais que cela.

_Faite sortir Jasper_, ordonna Carlisle. _Ainsi qu'Ekaterina_

Je sentis que l'on m'enlaçait pour me faire quitter la pièce et je constatai quelques temps plus tard qu'Esmé me serrait doucement contre elle.

Je voyais mon frère faire les cents pas, remplit de culpabilité et de colère tandis qu'Edward nous rejoignait d'un pas vif. Je compris sans avoir besoin de chercher ce qu'il avait décidé et mon cœur se remplit de colère à l'idée qu'il puisse abandonner Bella après lui avoir fait subir tout cela.

_Tu sais que tu est irresponsable_, clamais-je brusquement en me redressant. _Tu l'a séduit et tu la jette_

Je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur opposé, la poigne d'Edward autour de ma gorge. Je grognais et tentai de lui faire lâcher prise. Je refusai de m'incliner devant lui, pas après tout ce qu'il nous avait fait subir pour Bella. Et je ne voulais pas non plus utiliser mes dons contre lui.

_Tu ignore ce que je ressens_, gronda-t-il. _Tu n'est pas comme nous, le scrupule ne t'attint peut-être pas, mais ce n'est pas mon cas_

Sa déclaration me fit plus mal que ses doigts encerclant ma gorge. Il venait littéralement de me traiter de monstre, une chose que je tentais tant bien que mal d'éviter. Il venait très clairement de me signifier que je ne faisais pas partie de sa famille. Qu'il me considérait comme un membre à part qui ne possède pas sa place.

_Edward_, suffoqua Esmé. _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Te rend tu compte de ce que tu vient de faire ?_

Edward me relâcha, mais je ne bougeai pas. La douleur qui se diffusait dans mon corps n'était pas du au sang qui cascadait de mon cou qu'il avait serrer trop fort, mais de ses mots. Je ne m'étais jamais véritablement entendu avec lui, mais jamais nous n'avions dépasser le stade de la moquerie. Aujourd'hui, il venait de créer un gouffre entre nous. Rien n'effacerait ses mots. Pas même toutes les excuses du monde.

Je lui jetai un regard blessé et rentrai à l'intérieur de la villa, ignorant les appels de ma famille. N'avait-il pas raison ? Je n'avais aucun lien avec eux, ils ne m'avaient pas créer, j'étais milles fois plus vieille que Carlisle lui-même et je me nourrissais de sang humain quand ils préféraient chasser les animaux. Je n'étais rien pour eux.

_Rina_, appela Rosalie dans mon dos quelques minutes plus tard tandis que j'avais grimpée sur le balcon. _On nous attend dans le salon_

_Faite cette réunion sans moi_, répondis-je d'une voix sourde. _Je n'appartiens pas à cette famille, Edward me l'a très bien fait savoir_

_Ce qu'il a dit était ignoble et croit moi personne n'est près de lui pardonner cela_, riposta Rosalie. _Mais pour nous, tu est un membre de cette famille au même titre qu'Alice et Jasper_

Elle m'attrapa par le bras et me fis descendre dans le salon. J'ignorais royalement Edward et me plaçai entre Emmett et Alice.

_Après l'accident qui a eu lieu ce soir_, fit Carlisle. _Edward demande à ce que nous quittions Forks et que nous laissions Bella en paix. Nous vivons en famille, tous ensemble_ (je le vis se tourner vers moi pour me faire comprendre que j'en faisais partie), _donc ce choix doit se faire par un vote. Qui est pour quitter Forks ?_

Je relevai les yeux tandis que Carlisle se tournai vers Esmé.

_Esmé ?_ demanda-t-il

_Cela me brise le cœur_, répondit celle-ci. _Mais pour la sécurité de Bella, je vote pour_

_Edward ?_ fit Carlisle

_Pour_

_Jasper ?_

_Pour_

_Alice ?_

_Contre évidemment_, riposta Alice. _Comment pouvez vous laisser Bella tomber ainsi ?_

_Il s'agit de sa sécurité_, rétorqua Edward

_Non_, coupa Alice. _De la tienne_

_Ekaterina ?_

Je réfléchis un long moment, sachant que ma décision impliquait beaucoup de chose. Malgré mon envie de répondre « contre », je pensai à la vie de Bella. Transformée en vampire, elle serait privée de grandir et de vieillir, privée de donner un jour la vie. Elle devait avoir la chance de reprendre une vie normale. Elle devait vivre. Et nous devions partir.

_Je suis pour_, murmurais-je en gardant les yeux rivé sur la table

_Emmett ?_

_Contre_, fit mon frère

_Rosalie ?_ demanda Carlisle en se tournant vers ma sœur

_Pour_, fit celle-ci sans hésitation. _Même si ce n'est pas pour la même raison qu'Edward_

Carlisle prit une inspiration profonde, mais le choix était déjà fait. Nous étions à quatre contre deux, même si Carlisle votait pour rester, nous partions.

_Je vote pour aussi_, murmura-t-il

Je sentis la colère d'Alice monter en puissance, mais elle ne répondit rien, sachant que nous devions nous plier aux règles décider par la famille. Elle était en minorité, elle obéissait.

_Alors nous partons demain_, décida Edward. _Le plus tôt sera le mieux_

_Demain_, confirma Carlisle. _Préparer vos affaires. Demain, nous serons à Los Angeles_

Je me levai, accompagnée par Rosalie et Emmett avant de m'approcher de la fenêtre. Des siècles que je passais mon temps à changer de ville, et pourtant, cela était toujours aussi dur qu'au premier jour.

Un instant, je laissai mon esprit partir vers le clan auquel j'avais été attachée et qui m'avais transformer. Je savais qu'ils avaient été décimé et qu'aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus que quatre, sans compter moi et le vampire qui avait rejoint les Volturi. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'avais la sensation de bientôt les revoir après des millénaires de séparation. Et j'avais peur de leurs réactions. Très peur.

* * *

**Un chapitre très long en effet, et je compte bien en faire de même pour les prochains. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et qui est votre personnage préféré dans la saga ? Ainsi que celui qui est votre préféré dans les Volturi ? Le prochain chapitre arrivera le week end prochain, en attendant, j'attend vos commentaires. Bonne semaine et Bizz.**

**PS : les Volturi arrivent dans le prochain chapitre si je reçois assez de reviews ^^ (du chantage, moi ? Non ^^)**


	4. Volterra

**Et me revoilà comme promit avec mon prochain chapitre. Et les Volturi arrivent également, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais répondre aux personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites sur ce site et à qui je ne peux pas répondre autrement que par ici.**

**_lilijoy_ : oui, en effet, il va y avoir de l'action et j'espère que cela sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^. Ah, pour Ekaterina et Démétri, c'est une surprise, je ne dirais rien du tout ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta review dynamique qui m'a fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture**

**_Guest_ : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu apprécie Ekaterina ^^. Oui, moi non plus je n'aime pas Edward, c'est un personnage qui me révulse véritablement. Et j'en ai marre de le voir partout, après tout, il n'y a pas que lui et ses instincts surprotécteur dans cette saga ^^. Oui, Leah me fait plutôt pitié, je n'envie pas sa position et je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ^^. Sinon, Rosalie est également un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup car j'aime bien sa personnalité. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira**

**_Ellana_ : Alors nous allons être de grandes amies si tu aime aussi Démétri ^^. Non franchement, il est super autant dans les livres que dans les films. Je ne connais pas la série dont tu m'a parler, elle racconte quoi ? Oui tu a raison, si Charlie Bewley joue dedans, ce doit être bien ^^. Pour Aro, moi aussi je l'aime bien, mais un peu trop exiter à mon goût, après tout, on dirait quand même qu'il est un peu malade mental si tu voit ce que je veux dire ;). Oui, j'ai vue le film et moi aussi j'ai été très triste ^^. Mais on comprend après donc c'est mieux ;).**

**Encore merci à tout les autres auxquels je répond directement (surtout, si je vous oublie, n'hésitez pas à me le dire car je déteste oublier quelqu'un ^^). Allez, assez parler. Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Ai-je dit à quel point je hais Los Angeles ? Non pas encore. Eh bien maintenant, vous êtes au courant. Le soleil brillait toute la journée et j'étais cloisonnée dans la villa pendant au minimum douze heure par jour. Autant dire que je haïssais mes conditions de vie, même si c'était dans l'une des villes mondiales.

_Je n'en peux plus_, déclara Rosalie en s'effondrant dans le canapé à mes côtés. _Comment peut-on vivre ainsi ? C'est inhumain_

_Je ne te le fais pas dire_, répondis-je vaguement en zappant à la télévision. _Il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-dedans_

Quatre mois que nous étions coincés ici et les seuls moments où je voyais le monde extérieur en dehors de la télévision, c'était la nuit, quand le soleil ne risquait plus de nous trahir. Dès fois, j'en venais à regretter Bella et ces histoires pathétiques.

Soudain, la porte de l'étage claqua violemment, nous faisant sursauter. Nous n'étions pas habituer à la violence dans cette maison et si j'ignorais qui avait commit ce bruit, je n'allais pas tarder à lui faire savoir.

_Rina_, fit douloureusement Alice en entrant dans la pièce. _Rose. Bella est morte_

Je bondis de mon fauteuil, ne pouvant pas croire à ce que ma sœur me dévoilait. Bien sûr, je savais que Bella avait déprimée, mais Alice avait dit qu'elle allait mieux. Elle nous avait jurer que la jeune fille reprenait goût à la vie. Comment aurait-elle pu se faire tuer ?

_Elle s'est suicider_, avoua Alice, les yeux dans le vague

Je rectifie, comment a-t-elle pu arriver à se suicider ?

_Je pars pour Forks_, décida brusquement ma sœur et je l'attrapai par le bras

_Je viens avec toi_, répondis-je. _Je ne reste pas une minute de plus ici_

_Mais Edward…,_ commença Rosalie

_On s'en fiche_, cracha Alice. _C'est à cause de lui ce qui est arriver, je ne laisserai pas Charlie seul face à cette situation_

J'hochai la tête et suivis ma sœur dans la voiture en direction de l'aéroport. J'ignorais dans quel état je retrouverai les proches de Bella que j'avais toujours côtoyer de loin.

***0*0***

Hum. Il pleuvait. Triste constatation à la hauteur de mon humeur. J'avais passée le voyage en compagnie d'Alice qui n'arrêtait pas de se jeter la faute au visage et de blâmer Edward, ce qui n'était pas forcément sans raison à vrai dire. C'était quand même à cause de lui que nous étions dans cette situation ci. Evidemment, vous diriez que je ne fais pas preuve de beaucoup de chagrin à l'annonce de la mort de Bella ? Eh bien je dois vous avouer que je peine à accepter l'idée qu'elle est pu se suicider. Après tout, il lui restait tout de même ses parents qui tiennent particulièrement à elle ainsi que des amis comme le Jacob je ne savais plus le nom. Non, franchement, cela aurait été une bêtise de se suicider. Maintenant, il était vrai que je n'avais jamais été confrontée à un chagrin d'amour.

_Enfin arriver_, fit Alice en garant la voiture devant la maison de Bella. _Bon sang, tout paraît si mort_

_Il fait nuit Alice_, ripostais-je. _C'est tout à fait normal. Tu veut entrer par effraction ?_

_Je veux comprendre pourquoi elle s'est suicider_, clama Alice d'une voix douloureuse. _Ce n'est pas sans raison_

_Hum_, fut la seule chose que je répondis

Après avoir circuler dans toute la maison, y comprit dans la chambre de son père, je ne pu constater qu'une chose. C'est que cela puait le chien. Ils avaient du adopter un adorable animal qui, visiblement, sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais rien qui puisse nous indiquer pourquoi elle avait décidée de mettre un terme à sa vie.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et se referma. Je distinguai le battement effrénée d'un cœur et me dirigeai dans l'entrée. Je distinguai une ombre dans le couloir, juste à temps de me retrouver avec Bella dans les bras et le coude d'Alice qui m'appuyais sur la hanche tellement Bella nous serrait fort.

_Oh bon sang_, suffoqua-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. _Vous êtes là. Comment… comment…_

Elle avait reculer et Alice attaqua.

_Je croyais que tu était morte_, s'exclama-t-elle. _Je t'ai vue sauter d'une falaise_.

Bella se mit à rougir et je compris qu'elle avait réellement sauter. Restait à savoir pourquoi et dans quel but. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur, lui signifiant ainsi que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau. Même une fois qu'elle nous eu installer dans son canapé, grelottant et serrant une tasse de thé chaud entre ses doigts.

_Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant à sauter du haut d'une falaise bon sang Bella_, sifflait Alice

_Ce n'était pas…,_ fit Bella en me regardant. _Je ne voulais pas… est-ce qu'il est au courant ?_

Je m'en voulu de gâcher ses espoirs mais je secouai la tête, laissant Alice répondre à ma place.

_Non_, répondit-elle. _Nous sommes venues seules. On ne le voit pas beaucoup depuis que l'on a quitter Forks. Il vit loin de nous, à chasser, seulement à chasser_

_Qu'est-ce qui sent le chien à si forte dose ?_ demandais-je brusquement alors que l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte

_Oh_, s'exclama Bella en enlevant son manteau. _Cela doit être moi, ou plutôt Jacob_

_Jacob ?_ répéta Alice tandis que je me creusais la tête pour tenter de trouver qui était Jacob

_Oui il s'est avérer être un loup-garou_, avoua Bella tandis que je soupirai de lassitude en constatant que les ennuis la trouvait, même sans notre aide

_Bella_, s'exclama Alice. _Les loups-garous ne sont pas fréquentables_

_Et les vampires non plus_, ajouta une voix masculine dans notre dos

Je bondis de mon fauteuil et le garçon dans l'encadrement de la porte évita de justesse le pot de fleur que je lui avait balancer à la figure. Il me fusilla du regard et un grognement sortit d'entre mes lèvres. Chien, il était là le chien.

_On ne va pas lui faire de mal_, fit Alice en se levant et en appuyant sur mon bras pour m'empêcher de balancer autre chose

Je voulais juste lui rappeler que ce n'était pas en m'écrasant le bras qu'elle allait bloquer mes dons et d'ailleurs, elle ferait peut-être mieux d'arrêter de le faire car il risquait de s'activer encore plus que prévue.

_Vous êtes des vampires inoffensif_, clama le garçon en nous fusillant des yeux. _Mais la vampire que vous avez attirer l'est nettement moins_

_Victoria ?_ demandais-je surprise. _Mais elle est revenue ?_

_Oui_, intervint Bella

_Mais je ne l'ai pas vue_, s'exclama Alice avant de se tourner menaçante vers le garçon. _Toi et ta pathétique meute de chiens bloquer mes visions_

Elle grogna et je voulus lui rappeler que là, c'était à elle se calmer.

_Ignoble sangsue_, siffla l'autre

Je grognai à mon tour, histoire de faire bonne mesure et m'avançai lentement sur le loup. Jacob j'imaginais.

_Hey non calmez-vous_, clama Bella en s'interposant entre nous. _Je ne veux pas vous voir vous battre_

Un long silence s'imposa avant que je comprenne la tête de Bella.

_Bon on a comprit_, soupira Alice. _On te laisse avec le chien_

Elle attrapa mon bras et m'attira à sa suite.

_Hey_, reprit Bella. _Vous revenez n'est-ce pas ?_

_Dès que tu aura sortit le chien_, répondis-je fière de ma réplique

Alice sourit et referma la porte derrière elle. Je soupirai et la regardai, me demandant dans quel pétrin nous nous étions encore fourré. Sûre qu'Edward ne nous pardonnerait pas cette incartade tout comme Carlisle et les autres qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'oublier Bella.

_Il va bien falloir leur avouer_, murmura Alice. _Et je me demande comment on va faire pour laisser Bella. Si on part à nouveau, cela la tuera. D'autant plus qu'elle a comprit que sa mort nous ferait revenir ici_

_On a pas le choix Alice_, répondis-je. _Je ne laisserais pas cette fille seule à nouveau. Tu l'a vue comme moi, elle survit, elle ne vit plus. Elle a assez souffert et nous sommes ici par notre faute et non pas de la sienne. Quoi qu'en dise les autres, moi je reste ici_

_Même si tu ne l'a jamais vraiment aimer ?_ demanda Alice en me regardant

_Mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir là-dedans_, répondis-je. _On a fait souffrit Bella, on doit rester avec elle. Quoi qu'il advienne._

Soudain, ma sœur se figea sur elle-même et je me retrouvai projetée dans ses pensées. Parfois mon don agissait sans mon avis et cela me traumatisait à chaque fois. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Edward se montrant à des humains, exposé en plein soleil.

Lorsque je repris pied dans le jardin de Bella, je croisai les yeux horrifiée d'Alice et on se précipita dans la cuisine où on l'entendait discuter avec Jacob.

_Ne t'approche pas_, disait ce dernier

_Mais…,_ commença Bella

_Bella_, cria Alice lorsqu'on la rejoignit. _Edward, il te croit morte_

Bella pâlit et se tourna vers Jacob qui agrippait le plan de travail, visiblement sur le point de se transformer. Je le gardai à l'œil mais regardai avant tout Bella qui avait sembler comprendre immédiatement le danger dans lequel Edward s'était engranger. Je savais que mon frère lui avait parler des Volturi, mais qu'elle en prenne l'ampleur immédiate me surprit.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas laisser lui parler ?_ demanda-t-elle en hurlant à Jacob. _Pourquoi lui a tu dit qu'il était à l'enterrement ?_

Alice ne laissa pas Bella continuer à crier et lui coupa la parole.

_Il faut partir au plus vite pour Volterra_, clama-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras. _Il faut l'empêcher de se suicider_

J'attrapai les clefs de la voiture de Carlisle et me mit au volant, Alice à ma droite et Bella, qui avait entre temps attraper passeport et carte d'identité, à l'arrière. Je plissai le nez tandis que Jacob tentait de retenir Bella. Puis je parvins enfin à démarrer pour l'aéroport.

***0*0***

Je fus malgré tout heureuse de poser le pied à l'aéroport de Volterra, après une escale à New York, puis Paris. Et surtout, je n'en pouvais plus des ronflements de mes collègues de voyage. Surtout que je commençai à avoir très soif.

Alice vola une voiture et conduisit, me permettant de me nourrir d'une des pochettes de sang que j'avais emmener avec moi. Que j'étais contente de pouvoir enfin boire.

_Pourquoi sont-ils tous en rouge ?_ demanda Bella, tendue

_Ne panique pas Bella_, fit Alice. _C'est la Saint Marcus, ils commémorent l'extermination des Vampires de la ville_

S'ils savaient qu'ils vivaient en vérité dans un nid de vampire, aucun doute qu'ils se mettraient à fuir.

_Bella_, fit Alice alors qu'on se faisait arrêter par les policiers qui nous indiquait que nous ne pouvions pas aller plus loin en voiture. _On ne peut pas y aller, Edward croira à une tentative de sauvetage. Il faut que tu le trouve toi même avant midi_

_Où ?_ demanda-t-elle

_Sous le clocher_, répondit Alice. _Dépêche toi_

La portière claqua et Bella partit en courant dans la direction du clocher. J'imitais Alice et recouvris mon corps d'une cape noire dont je rabattis la capuche, de gants similaires et de grosses lunettes de soleil. Puis je l'a suivis dans la ville, heureuse d'avoir mis des bottes en sentant une fille m'écraser le pied. Je grognai distinctement et elle recula, craintive.

_Elle l'a sauver_, fit Alice quelques instants plus tard alors que je la conduisais par le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se prenne un mur en lisant sa vision. _Mais deux gardes arrivent, il faut y aller_

_Quand on trouve les ennuis_, soupirais-je. _On y a le droit jusqu'au cou_

Elle ricana et j'en fis de même en poussant la porte de toute mes forces.

_Aro désirerait te parler à nouveau_, disait l'un des deux d'une voix calme

_Très bien_, répondit mon crétin de frère. _Bella, va profiter des festivités_

_Non la fille vient aussi_, répondit un autre d'une voix nettement plus sèche

_Allez vous faire foutre_, clama Edward

_Allons allons_, fit Alice en s'avançant en ma compagnie. _Vous ne voudriez pas faire une esclandre ?_

Les deux gardes nous regardèrent fixement, bien que je sois quasiment invisible sous ma cape tandis qu'Alice souriait de toutes ses dents. L'un d'entre eux était très grand, plutôt musclé et ressemblait particulièrement à Emmett, des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges écarlate. Le second était plus petit et plus mince, avec des cheveux clairs.

Des bruits de talons retentirent dans le couloir et je sentis mentalement Edward se tendre. Que ce passait-il encore ?

_Certainement pas_, fit le plus grand des deux.

_Cela suffit_, clama une voix enfantine

Je vis finalement apparaître une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année apparaître. Petite et blonde, elle avait un visage angélique que trahissait un sourire sec et des yeux mauvais. Elle n'était pas inoffensive, et je n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser mon pouvoir pour le savoir.

_Aro se demande ce qui prend tant de temps_, continua-t-elle tandis que ses compagnons lui souriaient. _Suivez moi_

Je laissai Edward et Bella passer devant moi, et je me mis à la hauteur d'Alice qui m'interrogea du regard. Elle ignorait qui était la jeune fille et son pouvoir, moi, j'avais compris.

Je sentais la présence des deux gardes dans mon dos et l'un des deux me frôla quand on ralentit pour entrer dans l'ascenseur. Je me retrouvai rapidement coincée entre les deux Volturi, avec pour seule compagnie, les cheveux blonds de la fille devant moi. Je soupirai et surprit le regard intriguée du garde le plus petit sur moi. Il fallait dire que je n'avais pas enlever ma capuche, et qu'elle cachait donc toujours mon visage.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et je sortis à la suite de la Volturi. A nouveau à la hauteur d'Alice, je lui adressai un signe de tête en direction de la réceptionniste qui nous accueillait avec un grand sourire. Aucune envie de lui répondre. Et aucun doute qu'elle allait finir en repas pour l'un de ses Volturi si accueillant.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent devant nous et je vis apparaître une immense pièce avec, en son centre, trois trônes où se tenaient Aro, Caius et Marcus. Et un jeune garçon qui s'avança vers la fille.

_Alec_, fit la fille blonde

_Ma sœur_, fit-il chaleureusement. _On te demande d'aller chercher un vampire et tu revient avec trois vampires… et demi_

Le demi semblait d'ailleurs perdu et se serrait contre Edward, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'elle encourait.

_Jane_, l'accueillit Aro en se levant. _Quelle surprise. Bella est vivante. J'adore les Happy End_

J'attendais de ressortir en vie de là-dedans avant de crier au Happy Ending. Aro prit la main d'Edward et je sentis son pouvoir s'activer. Il lisait les pensées lui-aussi ! Déjà que je ne supportais pas qu'Edward lise les miennes…

_Impressionnant_, fit Aro en le relâchant. _Tu perçoit les pensées de tout le monde, hormis celles de Bella_

Quand je disais qu'elle avait de la chance.

_Me ferait tu l'honneur ?_ demanda Aro à Bella qui lui tendit craintivement la main. _Non, je ne vois rien_

Il se tourna vers Jane et je compris immédiatement ce qu'il allait lui demander. Et Edward également.

_Non_, grogna-t-il en s'élançant sur elle avant de s'immobiliser, sous le pouvoir de Jane

Bella voulut s'avancer, je l'a retint par le poignet tandis qu'Alice rejoignait Edward, allongé sur le sol. Bella tenta à nouveau de s'approcher et je me retrouvai face à Alec qui était intervenue et la retenait également. Sauf que contrairement à moi, ce n'était pas pour la protéger.

Je retins mon pouvoir et ne réagis pas, difficilement. La présence si près, voire même quasiment indécente d'Alec près de moi me donnait envie de grogner mais, encore une fois, je me retins.

Aro se mit à rire en constatant que le pouvoir de Jane ne faisait rien sur Bella et il applaudit. Mais Caius lui rappela rapidement l'une de leurs lois : aucun humain ne pouvait être au courant de l'existence des vampires.

_Félix_, finit par soupirer Aro en reculant

Alec relâcha Bella et rejoignis Jane quelques mètres plus loin. Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui se passa, mais Edward se précipita sur Félix, le poussant violemment sur le sol.

Alice voulut se précipiter pour l'aider, mais Alec l'attrapa violemment par la gorge, la plaquant contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger au passage.

Je restai la seule à pouvoir réagir, mais chacun de mes actes entrainerait des risques pour ma famille. Je pivotai sur mes talons, poussant Bella derrière moi, et voulus attaquer Félix à mon tour. Mais tout comme Alice, je n'allai pas plus loin.

Une main s'abattit sur mon épaule et je heurtai le mur opposé. Ma capuche tomba, révélant mon visage aux yeux des Volturi. Aro me reconnut immédiatement pour avoir vu mes dons dans les pensées d'Edward.

Mais j'avais autre chose à penser que de savoir si Aro avait deviné ou pas qui j'étais et je pivotai sur moi même et envoyai mon pied dans le ventre du vampire qui se précipitait sur moi. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Edward tenter d'arrêter Félix, mais je n'étais pas stupide, j'étais la seule à pouvoir les arrêter. Tous.

Le vampire se releva et je laissai mon don exploser. La colère que je ressentais envers cette vie que je ne contrôlai plus, la souffrance que j'avais à rester inébranlablement dans mes vingt ans et celle encore plus dure de savoir que je ne pourrais jamais donner la vie à un enfant, la rage de voir ma famille menacée. Tout cela déclencha ce que j'avais longtemps peinée à contrôler, un don puissant, menaçant et qui m'avait permise de survivre malgré tout, mais que j'avais appris à maitriser.

_A genoux_, sifflais je au traqueur qui s'effondra devant moi, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de peur

Je sentis avant qu'il ne me touche, le sombre don d'Alec et je le fixai tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol, ses hurlements retentissant dans toute la salle. Je me tournai à temps vers Jane qui m'envoyait une onde de souffrance que je contrai avant de riposter de la même manière. Elle imita rapidement son frère, ses cris se mêlant à ceux de ce dernier.

Je vis Aro comprendre brusquement qui j'étais, il avait eu écho de mon pouvoir. Un don qui me permettait de contrôler l'esprit d'une personne, dans tout les sens du terme. Tout comme Jane, je pouvais lui donner l'impression de souffrir, je pouvais contrôler les gens à faire ce que je souhaitais et plus que tout, je percevais les ondes émises par les gens, quel qu'ils soient.

Ce fut à cet instant que tout bascula. Félix, qui avait eu un mouvement de surprise en voyant ses trois collègues au sol, empoigna Edward par le cou et commença à lui arracher la tête.

_Non_, hurla Bella. _Non ne le tuez pas. Prenez ma vie, pas la sienne. Pas les leurs_

Je constatai du coin de l'œil que la garde s'était avancée, prête à m'arracher la tête. Mais leurs visages étaient marqués par l'appréhension. Aucun doute que le spectacle auquel ils assistaient était unique.

_Tu serait prête à faire don de ta vie pour l'un d'entre nous ?_ demanda Aro tout en me gardant à l'œil, tandis que je distinguai son envie à l'égard de mon pouvoir. _Pour un vampire, un monstre, sans la moindre âme_

_Vous ne savez rien de son âme_, répondit courageusement Bella alors que le vampire était à quelques mètres d'elle, prêt à la saigner. _Ils sont plus que vous ne le croyez_

Retour à la case départ. Sauf que cette fois, nous ne nous battions plus à armes égales. Je sentis l'impatience et la curiosité d'Aro à mon égard augmenter tandis que Bella me jetait un regard effrayé. Aro s'avança vers moi et je libérai Jane et Alec, les gardant néanmoins à genoux. Leurs hurlements se tarirent et je leur jetai un regard menaçant alors qu'ils tentaient de s'en prendre mentalement après moi.

_Nous n'avons pas été présenter_, fit Aro d'une voix faussement amicale. _Qui êtes vous ?_

_Ne vous approchez pas d'elle_, siffla Edward quelque part sur ma gauche

Autant dire qu'il aurait pu parler à un mur. Aro avait découvert mon don, et nul doute qu'il ferait tout pour se l'approprier.

Je me résignai et levai les yeux sur le chef des Volturi, exposant mon regard écarlate si différent des Cullen sur Aro. Je vis tout le monde faire un mouvement de surprise. Mes iris étaient bien différents de ceux des Cullen, car je n'étais pas végétarienne.

_Une Cullen qui boit du sang humain_, murmura Aro, agréablement surprit. _Vous m'en voyez étonné. Carlisle n'a-t-il pas tenter de vous exposer son idée stupide sur la consommation de sang animal ?_

_Il a essayer_, fis-je. _Mais je me nourris seulement de pochettes de sang, je ne tue personne. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas à tous ici_

_Tu est une vrai énigme_, murmura-t-il en parvenant à poser son regard dans le mien. _Qui est tu ?_

_Ekaterina_, sifflais-je finalement. _Ekaterina_

_Ekaterina comment ?_ continua-t-il

Comment lui dire qu'à mon époque on ne portait pas de nom de famille ? Etant princesse, je portais le nom de ma cité derrière mon prénom. Une chose que j'avais abandonnée depuis longtemps.

_Ekaterina de Sparte_, répondis-je finalement en sachant déjà comment il allait réagir, ainsi que ses deux acolytes

Il tendit sa main et un garde s'avança vers moi, prêt à m'arracher la tête au moindre mouvement de rébellion. S'il savait que je pouvais être plus dangereuse sans me battre au corps à corps.

_Me permet tu ?_ demanda Aro à quelques mètres de moi

Je tendis mes doigts sans bouger d'un pouce mais Aro n'eu pas besoin que je tende longuement ma main. Il s'en empara aussitôt, plongeant dans mes pensées, dans mon passé, dans mon histoire.

**Flash Back**

_Les rues de Sparte avaient toujours été magnifiques, je n'avais jamais vraiment aimée celles d'Athènes duquel était originaire ma mère. Ici, tout était calme, la mer ne parvenait pas à l'intérieure des terres et le vent en était donc moins violent. Les murailles ne gâchaient pas le paysage, les enfants pouvaient vivre en paix. Il n'y avait pas de contrainte à part, peut être, celle que mon futur mariage impliquerait._

_Pourtant, sur ce plan là je ne m'inquiétais pas. Lucius était tout ce que je pouvais désirée. Un bel homme, charmant et doux, fidèle et loyal. Je n'avais pas besoin d'autre chose. Savoir qu'il m'aimait était suffisant et j'étais prête à tout les sacrifices pour lui, même à passer ma vie dans notre futur villa._

_**Vous possédez une belle cité**, fit une voix fortement accentuée dans mon dos_

_Je pivotai sur mes talons, me retrouvant face à un homme de grande taille, à la peau cristalline mais non moins mate, et des yeux noirs encre. Il ne paraissait pas réel et je souris à cet idée. Comment aurait-il pu être humain avec une telle beauté ?_

_**Une aussi jolie fille que vous ne devrait pas se balader seule**, continua-t-il en baisant doucement ma main. **Vous paraissez si inoffensive**_

_**Ne vous fier pas seulement à ce que vous voyez**, répondis-je sur le même ton. **Je sais me battre, mon père y a personnellement veillé. Et je sais parfaitement crier également. Ma garde ne doit pas être loin de nous et ils interviendront vite**_

_Il me sourit et je compris que j'avais gagnée son respect. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'avais également l'impression d'avoir sauver ma vie. Pourquoi aurais-je craint quelque chose alors que j'avais passer mon enfance à être protéger à tout heure de la journée et de la nuit ?_

_**Vous avez mon respect**, reprit-il en relâchant doucement ma main. **Mais je maintient qu'une aussi jolie jeune princesse ne devrait pas se balader seule à cette heure ci**_

_**Je n'ai jamais aimé les contraintes**, répondis-je en m'avançant à ses côtés en direction du palais. **Qui êtes vous ? Votre accent me rappelle celui de ces gens que nous avons tenter d'aider dans leur révolte***_

_**Je suis bien Egyptien**, répond l'homme d'une voix douce en m'aidant à monter les marches. **Vous êtes très intelligente. Et très perspicace**_

_**Je m'appelle Ekaterina**, me présentais-je finalement. **Ekaterina de Sparte**_

_**Amun**, fit ce dernier. **Mon nom est Amun. Enchanté de vous rencontrer**_

_**Il en fut de même pour moi**, répondis-je avec un sourire ravi. **Pourrait je vous revoir ? Pour une fois qu'un homme me parle comme à une égale, j'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître**_

_Il me fit un sourire énigmatique avant de se retourner en entendant la garde arriver._

_**Je vais devoir vous laisser**, murmura-t-il. **Mais je ne serais jamais loin pour vous**_

_Il embrassa promptement mes lèvres avant de partir très rapidement à travers la porte des jardins. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je sentis mon cœur se gonfler de joie._

**_*0*0*_**

_Il pleuvait, des trombes d'eau et pourtant, les bourreaux se préparaient à exécuter cette femme qu'ils soupçonnait d'être à la solde des Perses. Et moi, je courrais comme une malade dans les longs couloirs de la prison, me souciant peu de ma condition. La princesse de Sparte, héritière de la couronne, courait sans scrupules dans une prison remplit d'homme. Mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance._

_En parvenant enfin devant les grilles de la cellule, j'ouvris rapidement la porte et entrais à l'intérieur. Je distinguai brièvement la silhouette craintive de la femme et me précipitai sur elle tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait contre le mur, craignant de recevoir à nouveau des coups._

_**Levez vous**, ordonnais-je en la forçant à m'obéir. **Vite il faut sortir d'ici avant que les gardes ne nous surprenne**_

_La lune éclaira le visage de la jeune femme, de quelques années plus vieille que moi. Elle était grande, mince, un visage mate qui clamait à tous d'où elle venait et de grands yeux vert dans lesquels se dessinaient la terreur. Elle semblait perdue mais j'avais promit à Amun de la sauver. Et je tenais toujours mes promesses._

_**Allez vite**, m'impatientais-je en parvenant à la faire sortir de la prison pour l'entrainer vers le bois le plus proche. **Sa va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas**_

_A peine avais-je atteint la lisière des bois que je sentis un coup de vent à mes côtés avant de voir la silhouette distincte d'Amun._

_Kebi poussa un gémissement soulagée et se précipita dans ses bras. Il l'a serra contre lui, tout aussi soulagé. Je regardai autour de moi et leur tendit un petit sac en cuir._

_**Il y a tout le nécessaire à l'intérieur**, expliquai-je précipitamment. **De la nourriture, de l'argent et des vêtements. Partez. Loin d'ici et ne revenez jamais ou ils vont tuerons**_

_Amun m'attira dans ses bras et me serra de toute ses forces contre lui. Consciente qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois, je répondis fortement à son étreinte. Puis je reculai après avoir serrer les doigts de Kebi._

_**Prenez soin de vous**, murmurais-je. **Et ne revenez jamais**_

_Je leur jetais un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons et de me précipiter dans le palais avant que l'on se rende compte de mon absence._

**_*0*0*_**

_La souffrance était intolérable, comme un torrent de feu qui déferlerait dans mes veines et ravagerait tout mon corps sans parvenir à me tuer. Certes, la douleur que j'avais ressentis quelques heures auparavant était atroce, mais celle-ci dépassait tout entendement. J'avais mal, et c'était la seule chose que je parvenais encore à formuler._

_**Tuez moi**, implorais-je douloureusement alors que le feu se précipitait vers mon cœur qui tentait vaillamment de se battre. **Laissez moi mourir**_

_**Tout va bien se passer**, murmura la voix d'un homme à mon oreille. **Tu va vivre Rina, je te le promet**_

_Qui était-il ? Où était-je ? Je l'ignorais. Et pourtant, je savais que je le connaissais, ou du moins que mon esprit le connaissait. Car à cet instant, j'avais mal, seulement très mal._

_Puis je sentis la douleur s'estomper dans mon corps pour ne plus se concentrer que sur mon cœur. Il battait encore, mais il savait qu'à présent, son temps était compter. Et moi aussi._

_**Amun je crois que c'est bientôt finit**, murmura une femme à mes côtés. **Son pouls ralentit rapidement**_

_Je sentis que l'on appuyait sur mes doigts et un cri de souffrance traversa la barrière de mes lèvres. J'avais mal, je l'avais sans doute déjà dit des centaines de fois, mais je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus._

_**Oui**, répondit le dénommé Amun. **Elle va bientôt se réveiller**_

_Et vivre dans la souffrance ? Non, je refusais cela. Je voulais mourir car à présent, je sentais la douleur atroce qui déferlait dans ma gorge. Qu'avait-je fait pour un tel sort ?_

_Soudain, tout s'arrête. Je n'entend plus rien et dans un dernier sursaut, mon cœur cesse de battre. Et pourtant, je suis toujours en vie._

_**Ekaterina ?** demande la voix douce d'Amun que je reconnais enfin. **Tu m'entend ?**_

_Pour sûre que je l'entend. Même très bien, moi qui me souvenait encore avoir sentit mes tympans exploser lors de l'effondrement de ma villa. J'ouvris les yeux violemment et surprit la poussière qui volait tout autour de nous._

_Puis je distingue enfin les silhouettes d'Amun et de Kebi. Ils sont debout à mes côtés, se tenant par la taille. Un sourire attendrissant se dessina sur mes lèvres avant qu'une soif incontrôlable me prenne à la gorge._

_**Tu a besoin de te nourrir**, fit Amun en s'approchant en me tendant quelque chose_

_Mes doigts se refermèrent malgré eux sur le verre qu'il me tendait et lorsque je repris conscience de mon corps, je l'avais vidée. Je levai des yeux effarée sur mes amis qui s'assirent à mes côtés._

_Ce fut à cet instant que je compris celle que j'étais devenue. Un vampire, assoiffée de sang, mais que j'avais appris à contrôler avec le temps. Cela m'avait permise de voyager et de voir défiler les siècles. Et j'avais développée un pouvoir bien plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait. Un talent psychique, celui de pouvoir contrôler tout ce qui était psychologique : faire souffrir mentalement, forcer les gens à m'obéir, lire les pensées et pouvoir voir le présent de toute personne que j'avais pu croiser. Je contrôlai tout ce que le psychique pouvait mettre à ma portée : le contrôle des esprits, le contrôle des animaux, rendre fou ceux que je désirais. Tout cela était à ma portée pour peu que la personne possède un esprit. Personne ne pouvait m'arrêter dans ces moments-là. J'étais puissante. Très puissante_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Aro relâcha ma main doucement et j'heurtai le torse du garde qui se tenait toujours derrière moi. Il savait à présent, il savait qui j'étais et d'où je venais. Et surtout, il savait ce que je représentait. Un danger. Ou une arme.

_Enchanté de te rencontrer_, fit Aro au bout d'un moment tandis que Caius, énervé de ne pas savoir, s'avançait précipitamment

Je savais ce qu'il entendait par là et la tension dans le corps du garde dans mon dos me convainquit que j'étais prise au piège. Evidemment que je pouvais l'obliger à me lâcher, évidemment que je pouvais tous les forcer à reculer pour que nous puissions rentrer à Forks, mais il était évident que personne n'en resterait là. Et nous étions donc tous coincés.

_Mon frère que ce passe-t-il ?_ demanda sèchement Caius en se plantant à nos côtés. _Pourquoi ce silence ?_

Je rivai mes yeux sur Aro qui pivota lentement vers son frère. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, voulant connaître le mot de l'histoire.

_Caius je te présente Ekaterina_, répondit Aro. _Qui est passez par trois clans depuis sa création au Vème siècle avant notre ère_

Tout le monde sursauta et je distinguai les regards incrédules qui se posèrent sur moi. Dont celui de Caius. Il avait enfin comprit que je vivais depuis bien longtemps et que j'étais donc très puissante, surtout avec un don comme le mien.

_Quoi_, fit-il cependant, marquant ainsi qu'il avait comprit le danger

_Il s'agit de la fille d'Archidamos de Sparte*_, fit Aro en continuant

Il ignorait que ces mots avaient provoquer un déluge de souvenirs dans ma tête, et notamment de ce père que j'avais aimée plus que tout, ainsi que de ma mère et de mes frères. Je n'avais plus que des images flous de leur visage, et qui s'estompait au fil du temps.

_Quoi ?!_ s'exclama Caius en tressaillant. _Tu veut dire qu'elle est…_

_La fille de ton ancien roi_, siffla Aro en hochant la tête

Hein ? Je n'étais pas une contemporaine de ses trois là, je pensais qu'ils avaient été transformer bien après moi. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas si je me penchai sur la tête que faisait Aro et Caius et sur le regard incrédule de Marcus qui était pourtant réputé pour son côté plus mort que vivant. Et en sentant le torse du garde qui se tenait derrière moi frémir un instant, je compris que j'étais bel et bien dans une situation incalculable.

_Laissez là_, ordonna Aro

Je ne me leurrait pas, ils avaient peut-être été des sujets de mon père, mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient les rois. Quant à moi, je représenterais sans nul doute une menace à leurs yeux.

Je vis Edward esquisser un geste avant que le colosse qui le retenait de resserre sa prise sur lui. Je lus dans les yeux de mon frère un désarroi profond, une colère immense et une tristesse démesurée. Ainsi qu'une loyauté inébranlable que je n'aurais pas imaginée voir un jour dans son regard.

Et ce fut à cet instant que je compris. Au moment même où Aro se tournait vers Bella, seule au milieu de la pièce. Je ne sortirais pas de Volterra, je ne rejoindrais pas ma famille. Il s'agissait de ma vie contre celle de Bella. De sa mortalité contre mon immortalité, de son salut contre le mien. Et je comprenais la décision d'Edward à mon égard. J'aurais agis de la même manière pour l'homme que j'aurais aimée. Alors je hochai doucement la tête, libérée de mon garde, et plantai mes yeux dans ceux de mon frère, l'incitant à parler.

_Aro_, s'exclama-t-il finalement. _Laisse là tranquille_

Il ne parlait pas de moi. Mais de Bella. Et Aro comprit à cet instant qu'un accord allait être passer. Il n'avait pas le choix, tout comme moi et Edward non plus.

_Je ne peux pas laisser une humaine en vie Edward_, clama Aro d'une voix fausse tandis qu'il pivotait vers nous

_Ma vie contre la sienne_, intervins-je à ce moment précis. Prenez _ma vie, ou gardez moi à vos côtés et laissez partir Bella. Une telle proposition ne se refera pas. Je connais les talents de votre traqueur_ (j'avais tendu la main vers le garde qui se tenait toujours à genoux devant moi), _mais il ne parviendra pas à me battre. Vous le savez autant que moi. Aucun des pouvoirs de votre garde n'équivaut le mien et je n'hésiterais pas à tuer vos deux jumeaux si vous osez levez la main sur Bella. Et vous savez autant que moi que cela se finira très mal pour nos deux clans. Croyez moi, je parviendrais à vous arrachez la tête à vous et votre frère avant que l'un d'entre eux ne réagisse_

Je n'avais pas mentionné Marcus qui semblait suivre la conversation d'une oreille. Je disais une oreille car il n'était pas retombé dans son ennui profond, mais ne prenait également pas part à la conversation.

Caius et Aro se concertèrent du regard. Aucun doute qu'ils cherchaient à savoir si oui ou non je représenterais un danger une fois inclut aux Volturi. Mais je devais avouer que je ne rejetai pas cette vie. J'avais côtoyer des clans tous différents, mais au final, aucun n'avait sembler aussi proche de ma vision des choses. Quoi que j'en dise.

_Très bien_, répondit Aro

_Mais cela n'empêchera pas cette fille d'être transformer en vampire si elle souhaite vivre_, clama Caius en pointant Bella. _Aucun humain, quel qu'il soit, ne peut être au courant de notre existence. Veillez y_

Le colosse relâcha Edward et Alice rejoignit Bella, le regard bouleversé et déchiré. Bella les ignora et se précipita sur moi. Le traqueur que j'avais relâcher se releva brusquement et s'interposa entre nous deux. Je grognai furieusement et Aro leva la main.

_Démétri laisse la passez_, ordonna-t-il

Le traqueur recula mais ce plaça derrière moi, alerte. Je reçu rapidement Bella dans mes bras, et si j'avais été encore humain, j'aurais crier de souffrance lorsque ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon dos.

_Je suis désolée_, sanglota-t-elle. _Si tu savait comme je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais_

Je savais que lui dire qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ma situation me briserait définitivement. Je devais être cruelle, comme j'avais su l'être lorsque j'avais quittée mon clan d'origine. Je devais la protéger, les protéger. Et cela passait par la douleur. Inévitablement.

_Va-t-en d'ici Bella_, ordonnais-je d'une voix glaciale. _Tu n'est plus la bienvenue_

Lui faire aussi mal était nécessaire, elle devait savoir qu'elle ne devait plus tenter de me recontacter. C'était vitale pour elle, et pour moi.

J'entendis Edward grogner devant ma méchanceté et le regard mauvais que je lui lançai le fit taire. C'était tout de même de sa faute si nous en étions là. Sachant qu'il lirait mes pensées, je lui transmit ma supplication. Protéger Bella et notre famille, empêcher les Denali de débarquer ici et si possible, arrêter Amun avant qu'il ne provoque les Volturi. Mon frère hocha la tête de façon imperceptible et enlaça Bella pour suivre Démétri qui les conduisait dans le couloir.

Lorsque la porte se referma, je me tournai vers Aro, sachant que j'allais devoir changer. C'était inéluctable. Mais serait-ce en bien ou en mal ? Telle était la question.

* * *

*** Révolte des Egyptions contre les Perses au Ve siècle avant J.C pendant les guerres médiques qui ont opposés les perses aux grecs et ioniens**

*** Archidamos de Sparte était le roi des Spartiates durant le Ve siècle. Il était contre la guerre contre Athènes et très pacifique. Il a eu deux fils qui ont tout les deux été rois à leur tour après sa mort.**

**Vous avez enfin eu le droit de voir qui était le créateur d'Ekaterina et quel était son don. Pour ceux qui vont me faire la remarque, en effet, elle a un don similaire à Jane pour la souffrance, mais son don est plus vaste puisqu'elle joue sur le psychologique. Et contrairement à Jane (et ce qui fera que les Volturi garderont cette dernière), c'est que son pouvoir de faire souffrir est moins stable. Enfin, vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure. De toute manière, je ne compte pas faire disparaître Jane et Alec, ils sont essentiels à mon histoire eux-aussi.**

**Après ce grand chapitre (14 pages sur World), je vous dit au week end prochain. Passez une bonne semaine et bisous à tous. **

**PS : vous aurez remarquer que j'ai tenue ma promesse, les Volturi sont là et Démétri également. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, désormais, ils seront totalement présent. Allez, bisous.**


	5. Créer des liens

**Comme promit, voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais j'ai des examens qui arrivent, donc difficile à mener les deux à la fois ^^. Vivement les vacances. Allez, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Je m'étais éloignée pour ne pas subir l'engouement d'Aro et le repas des Volturi qui était arrivé à domicile. Certes, je n'avais jamais tuer, et je me refusais à commencer maintenant. Mais l'odeur du sang était plus fort que moi, et m'éloigner était la seule solution que j'avais pu trouver en cette fin de soirée.

Assise dans un coin de l'immense jardin des Volturi, je regardais le soleil se coucher lentement, faisant étinceler de milles feux ma peau blafarde. Personne ne s'était encore mit à ma recherche dans ce château, mais je savais que cela ne tarderais pas et que j'allais devoir subir l'interrogatoire complet des deux rois (et demi) et qu'il allait me falloir faire preuve d'une soumission totale.

_Le temps paraît ralentir ici n'est ce pas ?_ demanda une voix que je n'aurais pas penser entendre de si tôt

Je me tournai vers Marcus qui m'offrit un sourire à moitié étouffé par la tristesse de ses yeux. Je savais que l'amour pouvait faire beaucoup plus de ravages que la haine, même si je n'avais pas aimée comme lui avait aimé Didyme, je ressentais toujours à l'égard d'Amun une tendresse des plus fortes. Mais l'amour qui m'avait le plus marqué avait été celui que j'avais vécue avec Eleazar.

_Oui_, répondis-je en me déplaçant assez pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. _Et j'aime cela. Dehors, le temps passe trop vite, sans me laisser le temps de m'habituer_

Marcus ne répondit rien et je perçus sa détresse à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je ne comprenais pas comment ses frères ne parvenaient pas à en prendre conscience. Quoi qu'il est pu arriver à Didyme, elle a laisser derrière elle sans doute plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

_Je sais que le temps n'efface pas les blessures_, murmurais-je lentement

Marcus se tourna vers moi, un doux sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. J'en fus étonnée, surprise qu'il puisse encore connaître ce sentiment.

_Non_, répondit-il. _Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici_

Je haussai un sourcil et il continua.

_J'ai ressentis un sentiment qui te lit à Amun_, fit-il

_Il s'agit de mon créateur_, répondis-je doucement

_Et envers Eleazar ?_ demanda Marcus

Un silence retomba, tandis que j'analysais mes sentiments. Certes, j'avais passée deux siècles avec lui, et sans doute les plus belles années de mon existence. Mais quand il avait rencontré Carmen et qu'il était resté avec elle, j'avais tout de suite compris qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Je ne m'y étais jamais opposée, devenant même au contraire très proche d'eux deux.

_Je l'aime_, répondis-je sincèrement. _Mais d'un amour fraternel. Je ne veux plus rien entre nous deux. Je ne veux que son bonheur. C'est tout_

_Tu a un courage hors norme_, murmura Marcus

_Ce n'était pas mon âme sœur_, fis-je en souriant. _Entre nous, c'était bien trop enflammée_ (Marcus eu un rire et je fus contente de pouvoir le faire sourire un bref instant). _J'ignore combien de maisons ont du être détruite à cause de nous, que ce soit à cause de notre vie privée ou à cause de nos incessantes disputes_ (un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres à ses souvenirs là) _mais entre nous, cela à toujours été explosif. Aujourd'hui, notre relation est soudée et je sais pouvoir compté sur lui. Je préfère cela_

Marcus me regarda et je levai mes yeux écarlates sur lui. Il était plus vieux que moi, tant sur le plan humain que sur le plan vampirique. Lui avait déjà vécue en temps qu'être humain, moi, j'avais été transformée à l'âge de vingt ans. Pas assez pour avoir connu autre chose qu'un passé choyer.

_Sera tu heureuse ici ?_ demanda Marcus au bout d'un moment

_Je l'ignore,_ murmurais-je. _Mais quoi qu'il advienne, cela restera une aventure plus ou moins enrichissante. Aro ne me supportera pas toujours à ses côtés. Je ne suis pas un animal domestique. Je me plierais à vos lois, je vous aiderais s'il le faut, mais je garde mes instincts et ma liberté. Je ferais selon mes propres valeurs. Et ce n'est pas votre clan qui changera cela_

Marcus sourit à nouveau et prit mes doigts entre les siens. Je pensais un instant qu'il était bien le seul avec qui je m'entendrais dans ce clan. Aucun doute que les vampires que j'avais torturée ou soumit allaient me haïr, qu'Aro ne ferait que me considérer comme un objet, certes de valeur, mais sans plus d'intérêt et qu'avec Caïus, cela frôlerait bien souvent la bagarre. Mais s'il y avait Marcus, alors tout irait mieux. Je savais que ma confiance pouvait lui revenir. Il avait également été le seul qu'Eleazar, ancien Volturi, avait réellement apprécier.

_Tu es courageuse_, reprit Marcus. _Mais je ressens ta souffrance de façon aïgue, comme si tu ne parvenait pas à la surmonter_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à ma vie_, répondis-je sincèrement. _Lorsque j'étais humaine, j'avais des amis, une famille et un fiancé que j'aimais à ma manière. Mais je n'avais jamais eu à réfléchir à une quelconque vie future. Puis Amun est apparut dans ma vie. Notre relation n'a jamais été physique, mais j'ai développer à son égard une vision de l'homme que je souhaitais épouser. Et mon fiancé n'y correspondait pas. Puis il y a eu ce tremblement de terre où j'ai été transformée. Amun m'a donner la vie éternelle et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante. Mais son amour avec Kebi, puis plus tard celui de Benjamin et de Tia me faisait prendre de la distance. Ils étaient heureux, et moi aussi, mais c'était différent. Je suis partie lorsque j'ai appris qu'Amun avait transformé un vampire qui possédait un pouvoir et qu'il a commencer à espérer en faire mon âme sœur. Je refusais de jouer à ce jeu là même si je savais qu'il cherchait seulement à me rendre heureuse à mon tour et j'ai quittée mon clan sans jamais rencontrer ce vampire. J'ai errer quelques temps avant de trouver les Denali. Même si nos idées étaient différentes sur certains points, nous nous sommes toujours bien entendu et j'ai été heureuse à leurs côtés jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Eleazar. Nous avons vécue un amour secret pendant deux siècles. Il était des vôtres et je refusais de vous rejoindre, alors notre histoire ce faisait à l'égard de votre monde. Puis il a rencontrer Carmen et je les ai conduit à Kate, Tanya et Irina que je savais très proche de leurs idéologie. J'étais heureuse pour eux, mais cela me rappelait alors que j'étais encore plus seule qu'avant. Alors un jour, j'ai décidé de rejoindre Carlisle. Il savait le prix d'une vie, il avait transformer les siens que parce qu'ils étaient au bord de la mort et j'avais envie de vivre à leurs côtés. L'amour qu'ils possédaient les uns envers les autres c'est diffusé jusqu'à moi et j'ai été contente de vivre à leurs côtés. Puis il y a eu Bella. Elle avait tout ce que je n'avait plus : le pouvoir de vieillir, de donner la vie à un enfant, celui de pouvoir faire des activités humaines en sachant que la vie ne vaut d'être vécue que parce qu'elle nous accorde des bonheurs qu'il nous faut cultiver. Alors j'ai préférée la haïr, jusqu'à hier soir, quand elle a su qu'Edward allait mourir pour elle. J'ai compris qu'à l'instar d'Amun et de Kebi, qu'à l'instar d'Eleazar et Carmen, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai sacrifier mon bonheur contre le leur_

Marcus resta figé devant mon histoire. Lui n'avait lu mes pensées et ignorait donc ce que j'avais pu vivre. Et contrairement à Aro, il possédait encore la possibilité de ressentir des émotions.

_Tu n'a tout simplement pas encore trouver ta moitié_, reprit-il néanmoins

_J'en ai vue défiler des hommes pourtant_, répondis-je avec un sourire triste. _Mais aucun ne m'était destinée. Il se pourrait que je ne connaisse jamais l'amour_

_Si_, coupa Marcus brusquement. _Je ne sais pas de qui encore, mais il est déjà là_

Je levais un sourcil, surprise. Je savais le pouvoir du roi. Je savais qu'il ressentait les liens entre les personnes, et ce, avant même que ces dernières n'en soit au courant. Mais je n'avais côtoyer les Volturi que quelques instant et les trois rois étaient déjà en couple. Alors la ténacité des propos de Marcus m'étonnait.

_Que voulez vous dire ?_ demandais-je finalement en le regardant droit dans les yeux

_J'ai sentis quelque chose_, répondit-il. _Lorsque tu a toucher l'un des gardes. Et j'ai déjà une petite idée de la personne. Mais je refuse de vous poussez dans les bras l'un de l'autre si ce n'est pas le cas. Ton destin va changer rapidement Ekaterina, il suffit de ne pas le repousser_

Mon cerveau tournai déjà à grande vitesse. Dans la pièce où j'avais été emmener, il n'y avait eu que peu de personnes et encore moins d'hommes. Aro, Caïus, Marcus, Félix, Démétri et Alec. Les trois premiers étaient ou avaient déjà été mariés, le second ne m'avait fait aucun effet et je doutais qu'il me corresponde au vue de sa carrure. Restait Démétri et Alec.

_Ne cherche pas_, fit Marcus. _Il viendra en temps et en heure_

_Si vous le dites je veux bien vous croire_, répondis-je avec un sourire. _Espérons que ce ne sera pas trop tard_

Marcus me sourit et je l'imitai. Soudain, une ombre se plaça juste devant moi et automatiquement, je plaçai ma main devant Marcus, prête à le défendre jusqu'à la mort. Mais en relevant les yeux, je me retrouvais face à Démétri qui haussait un sourcil.

_Eh bien visiblement tu a déjà endossé ton rôle de servante_, ironisa-t-il

Un sifflement m'échappa et je retins de justesse mon pouvoir. Je refusais de me laisser aller à ce jeu là. Si c'était la guerre qu'il voulait, il allait l'avoir, mais pas de cette manière.

_Visiblement ce rôle me va moins bien qu'à toi puisque je ne m'étais même pas aperçut que tu pouvait parler sans la permission de tes maitres_, rétorquais-je d'une voix douce. _C'est dommage, je te trouvais plus mignon sans ta langue de serpent_

Mon insulte le fit frémir et je lui offrit le plus beau de mes sourires. J'avais eu des millénaires pour m'entrainer à toutes les tactiques de sournoiseries. Et j'avais eu de bons maitres.

_Que ce passe-t-il Démétri ?_ intervint Marcus en se levant à son tour

_Aro m'envoi maitre_, fit Démétri en baissant la tête pour s'incliner sous mon regard moqueur. _Il souhaiterait vous voir en privé, ainsi que cette fille…_

_… qui a un prénom_, continuais-je en examinant de façon nonchalante mes ongles parfaitement manucurés. _Et qui risque forcément de te botter le derrière si tu ose encore me traiter comme un vulgaire objet. Oublierait tu que je possède un pouvoir tel qu'il te mettrait à genoux et sans défense devant moi ? Ou a tu besoin que je renouvelle l'expérience_

Si le regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà morte sous les yeux furibonds que Démétri faisait peser sur moi. Mais cela ne faisait que renforcer mon sourire et je sentais sa colère monter en puissance.

_Allons y_, fit Marcus en me poussant devant lui. _Merci Démétri, tu peut partir maintenant_

_A la prochaine_, clamais-je en veillant à le bousculer en passant

Je me retournai en ne sentant pas Marcus dans mon dos et je le vis figer sur place entre moi et Démétri. Je levai des yeux étonnés sur ce dernier qui m'offrit le même regard et nous nous avançâmes en même temps. Aussi fis je un bond quand Marcus décida de revenir parmi nous et nous offrit un magnifique sourire sortit tout droit d'un film comique. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait l'enchanter à ce point tout en le faisant sourire de manière moqueuse ?

_Maitre vous allez bien ?_ demanda Démétri en tendant la main vers Marcus

_Parfaitement bien Démétri_, répondit ce dernier en avançant vers moi. _Allons y_

Je haussai un sourcil avant de suivre Marcus dans les couloirs de Volterra en direction de la salle de trône. Qu'était-il passé par la tête de Marcus ?

_Ah mon frère_, fit Aro au moment où Marcus poussait la porte pour nous faire entrer dans la salle. _Ekaterina, enchanté de voir que tu a accepter de nous voir_

_Ai-je eu le choix ?_ demandais-je doucement

_Evidemment_, fit Aro outré. _Vous êtes libre ici, en dehors des moments où vous êtes en mission_

_Evidemment_, répétais-je avec un sourire. _Que puis-je pour vous ? Vous avez déjà vue mes pouvoirs_

_Te poser les règles de ce château_, intervint Caïus qui m'analysait du regard depuis que j'étais entrer dans la pièce

_Je sais que je ne dois pas me montrer aux humains_, repris-je. _Que je n'ai pas le droit de chasser à Volterra, que je dois vous prévenir si je quitte le château. Que je dois « obéir » à vos ordres tant qu'ils restent nécessaires, que je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs sur la garde supérieure, il y a de fortes chances que Démétri les subissent en revanche_ (et Marcus ponctua cela d'un rire qui fit hausser les sourcils d'Aro et Caïus et qui me fit frémir), _que je dois également effectuer les missions que vous me donner et que je suis charger de votre protection en cas de besoin_

Les trois rois me regardèrent, surprit de mon savoir. Et je ponctuai cela d'un sourire poli.

_En parlant de protection_, reprit Aro. _Chacun de nous trois possèdent deux gardes attitrés parmi la garde supérieure. Sauf que jusqu'à présent, il nous manquait quelqu'un. A toi de choisir. Qui veut tu protéger ?_

Il me posait sans doute la question en espérant que je le choisisse, mais mon choix était déjà fait depuis longtemps.

_Marcus_, répondis-je rapidement

Ce dernier m'offrit un sourire, le millième depuis le début, et Aro hocha la tête.

_C'est parfait_, fit-il. _Tu prendra la place d'Heidi aux côtés de Démétri. Elle sera heureuse de ne plus avoir peur pour la vie de Marcus_

Il me fallut quelques instants pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de me dire.

_Démétri_, répétais-je horrifiée. _C'est une blague n'est ce pas ?_

_Non,_ répondit en souriant Aro. _Félix et Jane protège Caïus, Alec et Renata me protège et Démétri et toi protégez Marcus_

Il y allait avoir un carnage, sans aucun doute. Démétri me haïssait, je l'avais vue dans ses yeux. Quant à moi, je détesterais quiconque remettrait en doute ma personne. Je n'avais plus subis le regard supérieur des hommes depuis que j'avais été transformée en Vampire. Et aucune chance que cela recommence aujourd'hui, plus de trois millénaires après cela.

_Vous parviendrez à vous entendre pour assurer la sécurité de Marcus ?_ demanda Aro en voyant la fureur enflammer mes yeux

Sa phrase me ramena à la réalité et je vis le regard interrogateur de Marcus posé sur moi. Il serait en danger si j'étais incapable de le protéger à cause de mes différends avec Démétri.

_Oui_, répondis-je simplement. _On y parviendra_

_Parfait,_ s'exclama Aro très fier de lui. _Tu es libre jusqu'à ce que l'on ait à nouveau besoin de vous_

_Merci_, répondis-je ironiquement en tournant les talons pour franchir le pas de la porte qui se referma derrière moi

Je haussai un sourcil en voyant les deux vampires qui la gardaient m'adresser un hochement de tête significatif de leur respect. Ainsi donc, la colère de Démétri serait-elle plutôt liée à mon pouvoir ? Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage tandis que je m'avançai dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une occupation pour combler mon éternité.

***0*0***

J'ouvris des yeux effarés en découvrant la chambre qui m'avait été accordée. Ce n'était pas une simple pièce sans intérêt, non, ils m'avaient offert un véritable palace. Une chambre immense, un dressing qui aurait suffit à habiller une dizaine de mannequins pour un défilé et une salle de bain tout aussi bien proportionnée. Je me surpris à me dire que sur ce point là, Alice aurait été heureuse.

_Je mettais bien dit que malgré ta sœur surexcitée tu n'avait jamais vue un dressing de cette ampleur_, fit une voix enfantine dans mon dos

Mon sourire se figea et j'attirai mon pouvoir à moi, prête à l'utiliser si la situation se révélait devenir dangereuse. Puis je pivotai lentement vers Jane Volturi.

_Alice aurait été heureuse là-dedans en effet_, répondis-je d'une voix neutre en détaillant la jeune fille en face de moi

Tant sur le plan humain que vampirique, elle était plus jeune que moi. Tout en elle invoquait une enfance brisée, un passé intolérable et une haine viscérale à l'égard de tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de près ou de loin des humains.

Elle était jeune, très jeune, sans doute l'une des plus jeunes vampires qui soit. Je savais l'une des règles essentielles des Volturi et je compris qu'ils ne l'auraient pas enfreinte si Jane et son frère ne s'étaient pas révélés si puissant. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, c'était une simple adolescente que j'avais devant moi. Ou plutôt une femme dans un corps d'adolescente. A mon instar même si j'avais eu la chance d'être transformée plus tard dans ma vie humaine. Et la douleur qu'elle cachait au plus profond d'elle-même me faisait vaciller. Celle de ne représenter qu'une enfant aux yeux des adultes. Alors qu'elle était bien plus que cela.

_Tu a eu de la chance d'avoir une chambre aussi rapidement_, continua-t-elle en montrant ce qui nous entourait de la main. _Habituellement, il faut plus de temps que cela_

_J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance_, répondis-je lentement en guettant ses réactions

Je sentis sa souffrance monter d'un cran en entendant mes paroles et je fronçai les sourcils. Son visage restait impassible, et les sentiments se livraient une bataille acharnée dans son cœur.

_Cela n'a jamais été mon cas_, murmura-t-elle si bas que seule un vampire aurait pu l'entendre. _Je n'ai jamais connu le mot chance_

Je retins un suffoquement quand sa douleur m'atteignit de plein fouet. Un instant, je crus qu'elle me jetait son pouvoir en pleine tête, mais je compris que c'était mon propre don psychique qui me démontrait sa souffrance.

Je voulus m'avancer, puis je m'arrêtai net. Peut-être ne supporterait-elle pas mon soutien ? Après tout, je l'avais torturée, et je représentais ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

_Tu a ton frère Jane_, repris-je cependant en sentant l'approche de ce dernier. _Il sera toujours là lui. Tu pourra éternellement compté sur Alec_

_Un jour ou l'autre tout changera_, murmura Jane en s'avançant vers mon lit où elle s'asseya. _J'y pense tu sais. Un jour une fille prendra son cœur, et il ne sera plus là_

Je m'avançai et m'assis à ses côtés. J'étais étonnée qu'elle se montre si rapidement confiante à mon égard, avant de me rappeler que j'étais sans doute la seule dans ce château à la comprendre. La seule qui n'était pas en couple et qui ne l'a craignait pas pour son pouvoir.

_Même si ton frère en aimera une autre il ne pourra jamais te rayer de sa vie Jane_, fis-je en attrapant ses doigts. _Vous êtes liés, même si théoriquement vous n'avez plus de sang en commun. Et cela, rien ni personne ne pourra le changer. Et qui dit que ce ne sera pas toi qui aimera quelqu'un avant lui ?_

_Parce que je ne suis qu'une gamine aux yeux de tous_, répondit-elle férocement. _Et parce que je fais peur. Personne ne s'approchera de moi. Personne sain d'esprit ou ne possédant aucun don pouvant contrer le mien n'osera devenir mon compagnon. Et qui le blâmera ?_

_Jane ton pouvoir fait peur parce que c'est ainsi que tu a décidé de le présenter,_ fis-je. J_e possède le même en quelque sorte, et pourtant, il n'a jamais effrayé qui que ce soit. J'ai été aimé, Eleazar ou Amun savaient quel pouvoir je possédais, ils savaient ce qu'ils pouvaient risquer. Mais je n'ai jamais présenté mon pouvoir comme une quelconque menace. A toi de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas non plus_

_Personne ne me respectera si je ne le présente pas ainsi,_ fit lentement Jane

Je sentis son frère atteindre ma chambre, mais il s'arrêta à l'extérieur, ayant entendu nos deux voix. Puis quand il sentit que sa sœur ne risquait rien, je le sentis entrer directement dans la chambre de Démétri que j'entendis ronchonner de son intrusion directe. Je souris devant mes deux camarades et me rappelai que je devais avoir une certaine discussion avec Démétri.

_Regarde moi Jane_, fis-je en reposant mon attention sur elle. Tu ne te résume pas à ton pouvoir. _Tu est une femme à part entière et il serait peut être temps que les gens s'en rendent compte non ?_

Elle me regarda, ses yeux reflétant pour la première fois autre chose que de la haine ou du mépris. Je compris à cet instant que je ne pourrais jamais la détester. Pas elle, pas celle qui me rappelait de près ma sœur cadette que j'avais été obligée d'abandonner lorsque le venin qui circulait dans mes veines m'avait rendu incontrôlable.

_Je peux t'aider si tu veux_, proposais-je. _Mais il faudra me faire confiance. Tu croit en être capable ?_

Elle hésita et je lui laissai le temps de réfléchir. Je savais ce que cela pouvait lui coûter. Je n'avais jamais accordée ma confiance qu'à quelques personnes se comptant sur les dix doigts de ma main : Amun, Kebi, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et Rosalie. Les autres n'avaient obtenu qu'une loyauté limitée, je ne donnerais pas ma vie pour eux.

_Tu va me haïr_, fit Jane. _Je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain_

_Non,_ répondis-je en hochant la tête. _Mais cite moi une personne qui a changé du jour au lendemain ?_

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle serra mes doigts au moment même où Heidi entrait violemment dans la pièce, suivit de près par Félix. Ils se figèrent sur le pas de la porte en apercevant Jane que je sentis se tendre.

_Je peux vous aider ?_ demandais-je chaleureusement en me rappelant que je devais donner l'exemple. _Ou vous vous êtes juste tromper de chambre ?_

_Tu vois que je ne suis pas la seule à trouver étrange que tu me suive partout Félix,_ clama Heidi qui fut mise en confiance en voyant que je l'accueillais plutôt bien. _Je voulais juste apprendre à te connaître. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on a des nouveaux dans ce château. Et encore moins une personne qui entre directement dans la garde rapprochée_

Je lui souris et elle s'approcha de mon dressing.

_Ah tu a constater les achats que j'ai fait_, ironisa-t-elle

_Je t'en remercie_, fis-je en me levant pour la rejoindre devant la porte. _Je dois dire qu'Alice serait ravie_

_Une journée shopping un de ses jours ?_ demanda Heidi en tendant la main

_Cela s'impose_, répondis-je en serrant sa main pour sceller l'accord

Je pivotai sur mes talons lorsque j'entendis la porte de la chambre de Démétri s'ouvrir et Alec entra dans la pièce et rejoignit immédiatement sa sœur de qui il embrassa la joue. Qu'ils me rappelaient mon frère et ma sœur.

Mais mon allégresse retomba immédiatement lorsqu'une autre voix retentit dans ma chambre.

_Que ce passe-t-il ici ?_ demanda Démétri en entrant à la suite d'Alec

Je pivotai sur mes talons et plongeai immédiatement mes yeux dans ceux de ce dernier. On s'affronta alors du regard. Un regard où j'y lus la haine et la colère, mais également une incompréhension et une incertitude immense. Dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais encore fourrée ?

* * *

**Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Et si vous avez quelques idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je les prends en compte parfois ^^. Sinon, je posterais la suite le plus vite possible, mais en ce moment, je suis en pleines révisions pour mes partiels qui approchent à grands pas, donc j'espère que vous comprendrez que je privilégie mes études. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive rapidement. Sinon, vue que j'aime bien faire plaisir à ceux qui me laisse des review, dites moi si vous voulez que je vous fasse un OS sur un personnage de la saga, quel qu'il soit (Cullen, Volturi, Quileutes). Je me ferais une joie de vous faire plaisir ^^. Allez bisous à tous. A bientôt.**


	6. Entre deux camps

**Bonjour à tous. Eh bien je dois avouer que je suis surprise d'avoir réussis à écrire un chapitre cette semaine, mais vos review m'ont tellement encourager que j'ai eu envie de vous poster un bon chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Et pour les pressées, sachez que l'histoire entre Ekaterina et Démétri va avancer, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais il faut tout de même un peu de temps ^^.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui postent des review et à qui je réponds rapidement, si je vous oublie, n'hésitez surtout à me le faire remarquer ^^. Sinon, je tiens à remercier lilijoy, tes commentaires me font vraiment plaisir et j'adore les lire ^^.**

**Allez, assez parler. Voici le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je devais avouer que s'il y avait une personne avec qui je me sentais le plus à l'aise dans ce château, c'était bien Marcus que je suivais souvent partout. Non pas que je ne sois pas capable de me trouver une occupation meilleure ou que je me sentais obligée de le suivre. Bien au contraire, son calme et sa douceur m'attirait. Il ne s'en faisait pas, il ne s'en faisait plus et cela me faisait du bien.

_Aro commence à se demander si tu ne le détesterait pas_, murmura doucement Marcus qui lisait un livre, assit sur un banc dans l'une des cours du château tandis que je battais à grands pas Alec aux échecs. _Pourtant, je ne ressens aucune haine de ta part_

_Sans doute parce que je n'en possède pas_, fis-je en souriant à Alec qui grommelait dans sa barbe en voyant mon pion se rapprocher dangereusement de son roi. _Je n'ai jamais haïs personne, que ce soit en tant qu'humaine ou en tant que vampire. Il y a des gens que je n'apprécie pas, ce fut le cas d'Edward, mais Aro n'en fait pas partit. Je ne dirais pas que je le porte dans mon cœur, mais je le protégerais s'il le fallait_

_Au péril de ta vie comme tu le ferait pour moi ?_ demanda Marcus en me scrutant du regard

Je renversai le roi d'Alec qui poussa une exclamation de surprise. Sûre qu'il ne m'avait pas vue venir. Je lui souris et il soupira en rattrapant l'une des pièces qui allait tomber sur le sol.

Puis je pensai aux paroles de Marcus. Serais-je prête à donner ma vie pour Aro ? Sans doute pas encore, pour que je donne ma vie pour quelqu'un, il fallait au minimum que cette personne est une quelconque importance pour moi. Ce qui n'était pas encore le cas d'Aro.

_Pas maintenant_, répondis-je honnêtement. _Mais qu'il n'est aucun soucis à se faire, je n'attenterais pas non plus à sa vie. Je le respecte, même si c'est sans doute dur à voir_

J'entendis des exclamations à ma droite et trouvait Démétri en train de se faire hurler dessus par une des greluches qui lui courraient après. Mais que lui trouvait-elles ?

_On s'occupe comme on peut_, cria-t-il à notre encontre en nous voyant le regarder

_Espèce de sale hypocrite_, siffla la fille en tentant de le gifler

C'était sans compter la force de Démétri qui n'appréciait pas que l'on lève la main sur lui. Il l'attrapa par le bras, le coinça dans son dos et l'envoya à terre. Un grondement sortit de ma gorge en le voyant s'en prendre à une femme comme cela. Moi qui avait vue mes compatriotes subirent des humiliations encore pires au fil des siècles. Comme j'enviais ma position de vampire, aucun homme n'aurait jamais de pouvoir sur moi. Pas à ce point-là.

_Il est très courtois d'habitude_, me confia Alec en posant une main sur mon bras tandis que je bougeai d'une manière presqu'imperceptible. _Je ne comprend pas ses réactions_

_Il a perdu sa courtoisie visiblement_, sifflais-je en me levant pour aller lui régler son compte

_Nina rassit toi_, fit doucement Marcus en m'obligeant à obéir. _Il me semble que Démétri ne soit pas dans son état normal_

J'haussai un sourcil et me concentrai sur les pensées de ce dernier. Hormis de la rage, d'une colère immense et d'une pointe d'incompréhension, il ne me paraissait pas malade ou autre chose de ce genre là.

_Peut-être devriez vous tenter de faire la paix_, suggéra Marcus d'une voix posée

_Pour que cela finisse par une guerre sans précédent ?_ demandais-je lentement. _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une si bonne idée_

_Vous appartenez au même clan_, renchérit-il avec un sourire. _Il serait peut être temps de vous y faire_

Je tournai la tête vers Démétri qui débattait avec la jeune fille et je tentai de l'imaginer comme un ami. Sauf qu'à la place de cette version là de l'histoire, je me retrouvai bien plus intime avec lui qu'une amie. Nos lèvres sceller, ses bras autour de mon corps, la chaleur qui parcourait toute ma peau alors que celle-ci avait cesser de ressentir la moindre chaleur depuis des siècles.

Avant que je ne puisse aller plus loin, la vision s'échappa de mon emprise et je sursautai violemment. Je me tournai précipitamment vers Marcus, juste à temps pour le voir cesser de sourire d'un air narquois.

_Ce que j'ai vue,_ sifflais-je menaçante. _Dites moi que ce n'est pas ce que vous ressentez ? Ce que vous prévoyez pour moi et cet abruti ?_

_Je ne contrôle rien Ekaterina_, murmura doucement Marcus en analysant mes réactions. _Ce que tu a vue, c'est seulement ce que je ressens entre vous deux. Rien de plus. Mais tu ne pourra pas contrer ce sentiment s'il s'impose_

_Mais c'est hors de question_, suffoquais-je en tentant de m'arracher l'image de Démétri et moi même l'un contre l'autre. Je _n'accepterais pas cette idée, je préfère encore me coltiner Félix_

_Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit un bon choix_, intervint brusquement Alec qui avait suivit en silence la conversation mais qui n'en avait pas perdu un seul mot. _Félix sait se montrer très pénible quand il s'y met. Croit moi, Démétri est beaucoup mieux_

_Ah mais arrêtez avec lui_, fis-je en me levant. _Hors de question que je finisse avec ce crétin_

Je tournai les talons, sous le regard railleur de Marcus et me dirigeai vers la porte. En passant devant Démétri qui se débattait toujours avec sa groupie, je leur adressai un sourire moqueur auquel il me répondit par un regard mauvais. Non, décidemment, le don de Marcus commençait à déconner. Moi et Démétri ! Non, impossible

Je regagnai mon étage et entendis des voix provenant de la chambre d'Heidi. Mais en entendant celle de Félix lui répondre, je rentrai dans la première pièce qui se trouvait à mes côtés.

_C'est original comme entrée_, fit une voix masculine dans mon dos

Je fis un bon sur le côté, prête à attaquer si le propriétaire de cette voix se montrait menaçant. Mais au lieu de cela, je fixais Caius avec des yeux ronds. Que faisait-il à l'étage de la garde rapprochée ?

Ce fut à cet instant que je remarquai que je me trouvai dans une bibliothèque. La deuxième du château en vérité, et que Caius était assit en compagnie d'une femme de grande taille, d'une blondeur exceptionnelle que Rosalie était seule à rivaliser et dont les yeux écarlates me fixaient avec interrogation.

_Je te présente ma femme Athenodora_, présenta Caius en me voyant dévisager l'intrus longuement, tentant de me remémorer mes souvenirs. _Athenodora, voici Ekaterina_

_Notre nouvelle recrue si je puis t'appeler ainsi_, répondit Athenodora en se levant avec un sourire aimable. _Enchantée de te rencontrer, Caius et Aro m'ont raconter ton histoire, et je dois avouer que je serais heureuse de te l'entendre me l'a raconter à nouveau_

Elle était grande, c'était peu dire. La femme de Caius me dépassait d'une bonne tête, et j'atteignais déjà les 1m75. J'ignorais où elle avait prit tout ses centimètres mais en voyant la taille de Caius, je compris que cela ne devait pas leur poser de problème.

_Egalement enchantée de vous rencontrer_, fis-je en serrant la main qu'elle me tendait. _Mon histoire est banale vous savez, rien de plus que les autres, où que votre mari du moins_

_Vous êtes la première que je rencontre à être aussi vieille que nous_, fit Athenodora. _Exception faite de Sulpicia et Didyme_

J'haussai un sourcil au nom de Didyme et je les fronçai à l'évocation de celui de la dénommé Sulpicia. S'il s'agissait bien de celle que je pensais, alors les choses allaient se compliquer.

_Il s'agit de la femme d'Aro_, se sentit obliger de justifier Athenodora, se méprenant sur mon incrédulité. _Tu l'a rencontrera rapidement je pense. Elle est très curieuse et apprécie énormément les nouvelles recrues avec qui elle peut discuter pendant très longtemps. Je te souhaite bon courage pour ce moment là d'ailleurs_

Elle et Caius échangèrent un doux rire qui se voulait aimable et je compris qu'ils appréciaient énormément Sulpicia. Mais mes pensées étaient dirigées entièrement vers cette dernière. Se pourrait-il que ce soit elle ? Qu'elle est survécue après toute ses années ? Pour devenir la femme d'Aro. Auquel cas mes relations avec ce dernier allait devenir pour le moins compliquées.

_Je vais vous laisser_, fit Athenodora en prenant un livre sur la table. _Je dois rejoindre ma chère sœur pour dresser l'inventaire de notre prochaine garde à robe. N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour par nos appartements, il me semble que vous vous entendez bien avec Marcus. Il se fera une joie de vous accompagnez si vous vous perdez_

A l'énonciation du prénom de Marcus, son visage s'était fermé par la douleur. Aucun doute, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, ils s'appréciaient les uns les autres et rien ne pourrait détruire cela.

Athenodora embrassa furtivement son mari avant de se diriger vers moi pour serrer mon bras et sortir de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle. Encore plongée dans mes souvenirs, je surpris malgré moi le regard que Caius posait sur moi.

_Athenodora t'apprécie beaucoup_, fit-il en m'indiquant le siège que son épouse venait de quitter. De _toute manière, elle apprécie tout le monde_

_Je peux la comprendre_, répondis-je en obéissant

_J'imagine que cela reste plus facile de côtoyer des gens se rapprochant de ton époque_, reprit-il en scrutant mon visage

J'hochai la tête, posant mes yeux sur le livre qu'il lisait. En reconnaissant la langue, mon cœur se serra tandis que je luttais contre les souvenirs.

_Sparte possédait une armée hors pair_, fit Caius qui avait suivit mon regard. _Tu peut être fière d'appartenir à un tel peuple_

_Je n'y appartiens plus depuis longtemps_, répondis-je d'une voix faible. _Les miens sont morts depuis des millénaires_

_Personne ne meurt jamais tant qu'on ne les oublie pas_, murmura Caius. _Je parle en connaissance de cause_

Je fus surprise de découvrir une telle faiblesse de la part du roi le plus sec des Volturi. Mais d'un autre sens, je comprenais sa douleur. Après tout, nous venions du même endroit.

_Comment se porte Eleazar ?_ demanda brusquement Caius

_Il allait bien il y a encore une semaine_, répondis-je sur le même ton. _A vrai dire, nos relations se sont un peu distendu avec Carmen. Mais il sera toujours important pour moi_

_Cette jeune femme est époustouflante_, fit Caius en parlant de Carmen. _Elle a réussit à nous voler notre garde sans rien faire. Seulement un regard_

A cet instant, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mes pensées s'orientèrent vers Démétri. Et mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine lorsque son visage s'imposa devant moi. Ce pourrait-il que Marcus est véritablement raison ? Que ma relation si haineuse avec le garde devienne plus sérieuse au point de devenir celle d'un couple ? D'âmes sœurs ? Je peinais à y croire, mais visiblement, mon cœur semblait d'un autre avis puisqu'il me fallut reporter mon attention sur Caius pour faire disparaître un temps soit peu l'image de Démétri de mon esprit.

_Pourquoi n'avoir jamais tenter de prendre le pouvoir ?_ me demanda-t-il lentement. _Tu était la fille d'un souverain, tu possédais un don puissant et personne n'aurait remit en cause ton autorité_

_Je n'ai jamais aimée gouverner qui que ce soit_, répondis-je un peu sèchement. _C'est pour cette raison que mon pouvoir m'a toujours surprise. Comment puis-je posséder un tel don psychique alors que le simple fait de donner un ordre m'a toujours sembler inhumain ?_

_Peut-être t'a-t-il été accordé pour cette raison_, expliqua Caius. _Peut-être que ta répulsion à ordonner aux autres ta permise d'obtenir un don aussi puissant._

J'allais lui répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Jane visiblement énervée. Je levai un sourcil tandis qu'elle s'inclinait devant Caius.

_Aro te demande en salle de trône_, fit-elle en s'adressant à moi avant de se tourner vers Caius. _Ainsi que vous, maître_

_Que ce passe-t-il ?_ demanda Caius en se levant

_Je l'ignore encore maître_, répondit Jane tandis que je me levais à mon tour. _Il a seulement demander de réunir la garde rapprochée ainsi que vous et Marcus. Je ne sais rien de plus_

Je trouvai cela étrange également, mais me contentais de suivre Jane jusqu'à la salle du trône. En y entrant, je trouvais tout les autres gardes déjà rassemblés et Marcus et Aro qui se tenaient au fond de la salle.

Je suivis Jane jusqu'à mes collègues et me glissai entre Démétri et Alec. Quelque chose se passait, et je sentais déjà que cela m'impliquait directement, même sans avoir lu les pensées d'Aro.

Ce dernier se tourna d'ailleurs directement vers moi, s'avançant rapidement dans ma direction. Que ce passait-il encore ?

_Les Cullen_, fit-il en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de moi

Mon cœur se glaça en entendant le nom qui avait été le mien pendant plusieurs décennies. Que leur étaient-ils arrivés ?

_Il y a une série de meurtres à Seattle_, expliqua Aro devant mon air catastrophé. _Je sais déjà qu'ils ne sont pas derrière cela, mais aucun doute que cette histoire les implique_

Bella Swan. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'avais le sentiment intense qu'elle était encore la cause de ce problème. Les choses ne se calmeraient-elles pas un jour ? N'aurais-je pas la paix ?

_Vous avez le commandement_, souffla-t-il rapidement. _Faite votre devoir_

Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce que signifiait ses mots, mais lorsque Démétri me força à les suivre pour quitter la pièce, les mots d'Aro prirent tout leurs sens. Il nous envoyait à Seattle, pour régler cette affaire.

Il me faisait une entière confiance, me laissant partir alors que seulement quelques semaines encore, je faisais partit du clan qu'il avait l'intention de surveiller. Alors où était mon propre camps ?

_On part pour Seattle ce soir_, ordonna Jane. _Préparez vous, je ne tolèrerais aucun retard_

On se regarda un instant, puis chacun prit une direction opposée. Et je me retrouvai seule au milieu du couloir. Qu'avais-je fais pour me retrouver face à une telle situation ?

_Rester au milieu du couloir ne t'aidera pas à trouver les réponses à tes questions_, fit une voix qui me scotcha sur place

_Démétri_, murmurais-je sans trace de quelconque sentiment. _Ce n'est guère le moment de venir m'imposer ta présence. Si tu souhaite t'en prendre après moi, attend quelques temps_

_Je n'ai guère l'intention de m'en prendre après toi_, fit Démétri en se déplaçant de telle manière à se retrouver devant moi. _Tu a besoin d'aide et je suis là_

_Depuis quand ?_ demandais-je, surprise pas son brusque changement de comportement. _Depuis quand a tu décidé de me voir comme une égale et non plus comme une ennemi ?_

_Depuis que j'ai compris que tu n'avait utiliser ton pouvoir que pour te défendre_, répondit-il doucement. _Mais je n'oublie pas cela_

J'haussai un sourcil, mais ne répondis rien. Je contrôlais trop de choses à la fois.

_Que va-t-il se passer ?_ demandais-je, lentement. _Je me retrouve devant un choix impossible. Je ne peux pas choisir entre les Volturi et les Cullen, ce que vous me demander est inhumain_

_Aro a confiance en toi_, répondit Démétri. _Et tu va venir avec nous, on va régler cette affaire en espérant ne pas faire trop de dégâts et on rentrera le plus vite possible_

_Evidemment_, fis-je sarcastique. _J'aurais du y penser_

Un sifflement s'échappa de mes lèvres et je parvins enfin à me mettre en marche, me dirigeant jusqu'à mon étage, suivit de Démétri qui n'avait rien ajouté à mes propos. Savait-il seulement ce que je ressentais ? Lui n'avait jamais eu à faire de choix.

On se sépara au moment où j'entrai dans ma chambre et je refermai la porte derrière moi, me précipitant sur mon miroir, ignorant vraisemblablement pourquoi j'agissais ainsi.

_Pourquoi m'obliger à cela ?_ demandais-je tout haut, sachant que personne ne m'entendrait

Je fixai le reflet qui m'était renvoyer. Celui d'une jeune fille qui aurait pu être banale sans ses deux yeux écarlates qui attiraient irrémédiablement le regard. Je soupirai en attrapant une boîte de lentille de couleur, détestant rien que l'idée de les porter. Mais encore une fois, avais-je le choix ? Certainement pas.

Puis je me dépêchais de prendre une douche et de m'habiller. En sortant de la salle de bain, je fus surprise de découvrir Jane assise tranquillement sur mon lit. Elle était habillée de pieds en cape et son visage était rendu plus strict par la coiffure qu'elle portait.

_Tu doit mettre ceci_, fit-elle en me tendant une cape identique à la sienne et un pendentif sur lequel je n'avais aucun doute. Le blason des Volturi

En acceptant de le mettre, je savais ce que cela impliquerait. Mon allégeance à ce clan, mon rôle dans leur famille, ma destinée peut-être bien.

Mais je ne répondis rien, prenant en silence ce que Jane me tendait. Lentement, je passais la cape sur mes épaules, constatant qu'elle cachait entièrement mon corps et que sa couleur pourpre sombre mettait en valeur mon visage blafard et mes yeux actuellement marrons. Une couleur qui n'avait jamais été la mienne, même du temps de mon vivant. Ajoutée à mes bottes noirs et à mes cheveux blonds relevés en chignon quasiment identique à celui de Jane, je ressemblais irrémédiablement à une justicière.

_Je suis vraiment désolée que tu sois si rapidement obligée de nous jurer allégeance_, murmura Jane en me voyant examiner le pendentif. _Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu_

Je pivotai sur mes talons, découvrant mon cou qui avait jusque là été couvert. Elle ouvrit les yeux en constatant que le blason des Cullen y brillait.

_J'ai changée plusieurs fois de clan_, répondis-je lentement en laissant ma cape retomber pour recouvrir le pendentif. _Et j'ai portée plus d'un blason, mais chacun d'entre eux avait une signification. Je possède encore celui des Egyptiens et celui des Denali_

J'avais dit cela en lui montrant mon poignet droit où le tatouage des Egyptiens prenait place, recouvert par un léger bracelet aux armes des Denali. Aucun de leurs emblème ne m'avait jamais quitter.

_Je ne jurerais allégeance que lorsque j'aurais la preuve que vous en valez la peine_, continuais-je en lui tendant le pendentif qu'elle prit lentement. _Je suis navrée, mais je n'ai jamais accordée ma confiance sans prendre la peine de vérifier à qui je la confiais_

Elle hocha la tête, enroulant ses doigts autour du V du blason. Je lui jetai un regard désolée et laissai retomber ma manche sur mon poignet droit. A cet instant précis, les autres entrèrent de ma chambre, encore une fois sans frapper. Je les fusillai du regard et chacun me répondit d'une manière différente. Félix m'adressa un sourire éblouissant, nullement inquiété par mon regard, Heidi m'offrit un sourire qui se voulait timide bien que je sache qu'elle ne sens voulait pas pour le moins du monde, Alec leva un sourcil, visiblement pour me dire qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, Démétri l'imita mais son sourire m'apprit qu'il l'avait, en revanche, fait exprès.

Je soupirai de lassitude, mais abandonnai l'idée de leur faire savoir ma façon de penser. Quelle importance finalement ? En revanche, qu'ils ne retentent pas l'expérience où le prochain finirait sa route en bas de la tour, en passant par la fenêtre. Et encore, j'étais gentille.

_On est prêt_, fit Alec en se tournant vers sa sœur qui avait regarder la scène sans prononcer un seul mot

_Très bien_, répondit-elle en se levant avant de me jeter un regard pour m'interroger

J'hochai la tête, lui signifiant ainsi que j'étais prête également. Visiblement, rien ne pourrait retarder l'inévitable. Les Cullen, vraiment, dans quel pétrin m'étais-je mise ?

Je détournai le regard quand Heidi embrassa fougueusement Félix, ne pouvant partir avec nous. Je croisai à cet instant les yeux de Démétri sur moi. Il ne possédait aucune trace de haine ou de mépris, juste un sentiment que je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer.

_Bon on y va ?_ demanda Jane à qui toutes ses embrassades donnait envie de vomir. _Ou vous comptez rester ainsi quelques temps ?_

Heidi et Félix se séparèrent, et se retinrent de justesse de foudroyer du regard Jane. Mais ils se rappelèrent au dernier moment quel était son pouvoir et je les sentis ravaler leur colère. Heidi embrassa une dernière fois Félix, nous sourit à tous, excepté Jane et sortit de la pièce précipitamment. Je jetai un regard désapprobateur à Jane et son visage se ferma. En effet, les choses allaient être plus compliquées.

_Je suis désolée_, fit-elle au moment où je passais à ses côtés

_Ce n'est à moi qu'il faut t'excuser Jane_, répondis-je sur le même ton. _Mais à ceux à qui tu t'en est prise_

Je l'entendis bougonner et un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Visiblement, elle n'appréciais guère d'être en tord. Mais j'avais raison, et elle le savait.

_Désolée_, fit-elle précipitamment à Félix avant de prendre la tête de notre petit groupe

Je jetai un regard à mon ami et retins un rire en voyant les yeux écarquillés qu'il avait poser sur Jane. Première fois qu'elle s'excusait auprès de lui, et il ne s'y habituait pas.

_Tu fait des miracles avec ma sœur_, fit la voix d'Alec à mon oreille

Je me tournai vers lui, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. Sourire auquel il me répondit également.

_J'espère qu'elle parviendra enfin à être heureuse c'est tout_, répondis-je en marchant à ses côtés. _Elle le mérite autant que nous tous_

_Oui_, fit Alec d'une voix plus sombre

Je compris à cet instant qu'il possédait les mêmes peurs que sa sœur et je lui serrai la main, avec un sourire compréhensible. Je les appréciais tous, y comprit Démétri qui, pour une raison inconnu, nous fusillait du regard sous les yeux rieurs de Félix qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Chose qui ne sembla pas plaire du tout au traqueur qui nous rejoignit rapidement, semblant vouloir éviter à tout prix son meilleur ami qui ne pu retenir un rire moqueur. J'haussai les sourcils mais Démétri ne nous expliqua rien et je soupirai longuement. Que le trajet allait être long.

***0*0***

Non, vraiment, Seattle devait détenir la palme d'or de la ville la plus pluvieuse au monde. Jamais je n'y avais vue le soleil y briller et les éclairs qui déchiraient son ciel ne faisait qu'accroitre ma certitude. Il ne faisait jamais de beau temps dans ce coin là.

_Ils commencent à faire beaucoup trop de dégâts_, fit brusquement Démétri à ma gauche. _Ils vont finir par attirer l'attention_

Je jetai un nouveau regard aux nouveau-nés qui se trouvaient en contrebas, se jetant sur les humains qu'ils venaient de tuer. L'odeur du sang nous arrivait de plein fouet et j'avais depuis bien longtemps coupée ma respiration. Ce n'était guère le moment de faire un repas.

_Tout comme notre inaction_, renchérit Félix vers qui je tournai mes yeux

_Laisse_, répondit Jane d'une voix froide en regardant deux d'entre eux se battre avant que l'un n'arrache la tête de l'autre

Félix se détourna, sans doute trop touché par l'odeur sanglante qui régnait. La tension du corps de Démétri et d'Alec me confirmait que j'avais eu raison de bloquer ma respiration dès le départ.

_Peut-être devrions nous consulter Aro_, proposa Félix d'une voix qui ne cachait pas sa colère envers Jane

Colère que cette dernière perçut car elle pivota sur ses talons et fixa son regard écarlate sur lui. Avant que je n'ai pu intervenir, Félix se plia en deux, comme maintenu par des liens invisibles.

_Les décisions d'Aro sont espionnées_, rappela Jane d'une voix lente tandis qu'elle se délectait de la souffrance de Félix. _Nous devons décidés seuls_

Alec posa une main sur son épaule tandis qu'elle relâchait Félix qui s'effondra au sol. Je tendis mon esprit vers le sien pour vérifier qu'il allait bien et n'y perçu qu'une colère profonde qu'il ne se permettait plus d'exprimer. Cela me faisait mal de voir quelqu'un tel que lui, d'habitude si joyeux, remplit par une haine si caractéristique de notre espèce. Une haine mortelle.

_Alors décide chère sœur_, fit Alec dans un langage datant du Moyen-âge. _Il est temps_

Jane se tourna à nouveau vers la scène du carnage, tandis que je l'imitai, jetant un regard encourageant à Félix qui hocha la tête.

_Oui il est temps_, murmura-t-elle. _Mais que devons nous faire ? Les laissez accomplir leur tâche ? Ou bien les éliminer ?_

Je ne répondis rien, mais attestais de ma colère en serrant la rambarde des mains. Celle de Démétri se posa sur l'une des miennes, m'insufflant le même calme que j'avais procurée à Félix quelques instants auparavant. Je m'y accrochais, tentant d'oublier que Jane était en train de se demander si elle devait laisser ses nouveau-nés tuer mon ancien clan.

Mais je devais avouer que cela réglerait bien des problèmes. Plus de Bella, donc plus de soucis à se faire. Mais cela signerait également la mort d'Edward et le début d'une guerre dans laquelle je me retrouverais écartelée. Une position que je vivais déjà par intermittence.

Alec capta ma rage silencieuse et brusquement, un des nouveau-nés bascula en arrière, hurlant de toutes ses forces. Tout les autres se figèrent, tournant leur regard sur lui. Je sentis à peine les bras d'un de mes collègues entourer ma taille pour m'écarter du spectacle réjouissant qui se jouait sous mes yeux.

_Ekaterina calme toi_, fit la voix douce de Démétri à mon oreille. _C'est inutile de les torturer, ils n'y sont pour rien_

_Mais ils sont les seuls après qui je peux m'en prendre_, sifflais-je en tentant d'échapper à son étreinte pour continuer mon jeu

Malheureusement, il semblait déterminé à ne pas me laisser faire car malgré la décharge électrique je lui balançai, il resta campé sur ses positions. Je soupirai, et annulai mon pouvoir tandis qu'il reprenait une respiration qui lui était pourtant inutile.

_Tu sais que ce que tu fait est dangereux ?_ demandais-je tandis que mon dos se tenait toujours contre son torse. _Qu'il me suffirait de plus de puissance pour que tu t'effondre à mes pieds ?_

_Je ne te laisserai pas faire cela_, fit-il simplement

Je compris le double-sens de ses propos qui me figèrent sur place. Il venait simplement de m'avouer qu'il tenait à moi. Mais qu'il n'avait pas oublier ce que je lui avais fait subir dans la salle du trône, lors de notre première rencontre.

_On y va_, siffla Jane en descendant à son tour les marches. _Inutile de rester ici, nous interviendront demain_

Je me détachai de Démétri, perdu dans mes sentiments. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Moi, qui avait vue défiler des hommes, et pas des moindres, je pliais devant lui.

Je ne répondis rien à personne et rejoignis en vitesse Alec et Félix qui menaient la marche, ignorant le regard scrupuleux de Jane dans mon dos et celui moqueur de Démétri. Que j'avais envie de commettre un meurtre sur l'un des deux.

***0*0***

On s'approchai à grande vitesse du lieu de combat et une odeur nauséabonde me heurta de plein fouet. Une odeur de chien. Les loups garous.

Je compris immédiatement que mon camp n'accepterait pas de trêve avec ces derniers, et si j'étais en mesure de mentir à Aro, ce ne serait pas leur cas. Quoi qu'il advienne, ils ne devaient pas rester ici. Je projetai mon esprit à pleine vitesse vers celui d'Alice, la prévenant de notre arrivée. Je refusais de devoir tuer qui que ce soit sans avoir de sérieuses raisons pour le faire.

Puis la clairière nous apparut, d'abord trouble avec la fumée qui y régnait, puis je distinguai rapidement les silhouettes de ceux qui avaient été famille. Un pincement au cœur me traversa et ma respiration artificielle se heurta. Je vis vaguement Jane me lancer un regard navré avant de retrouver sa froideur habituelle.

_Incroyable_, fit-elle alors qu'on s'arrêtait devant les Cullen. _Je n'ai jamais vue un clan survivre à une attaque d'une telle ampleur_

Les yeux de tous étaient rivés sur moi, j'en sentais le poids sur mes épaules, pourtant le mien restait irrévocablement fixer sur la vampire nouveau-né qui se tenait derrière eux. Je me refusais à souffrir plus que le nécessaire. Quoi que j'en dise, je n'avais plus eu ma place dans cette famille dès le jour où Bella y était entré. C'était ainsi.

**_Je t'interdis de penser cela_**, claqua la voix d'Edward dans mes pensées

Je relevai la tête et tournai les yeux vers lui, surprenant tout les autres qui ne bougèrent cependant pas, ne voulant pas me trahir.

**_Ose seulement prétendre le contraire_**, sifflais-je en réponse. **_Je n'ai jamais rien eu à faire quand elle est arrivée. Tu me l'a très fortement fait savoir, je ne me leurrais pas. Et c'est moi qui suis restée chez les Volturi, pas toi, ni Alice et encore moins Bella. Mais je devrais plutôt te remercier, j'ai enfin réussis à comprendre qu'il m'était inutile de me mentir. Je ne suis plus humaine et autant l'accepter entièrement_**

Il ne répondit rien et je coupai volontairement mes pensées des siennes, refusant qu'il puisse encore accéder à ce que pensais. Il en allait de la survie de mes collègues qui n'avaient, d'ailleurs, pas suivit l'échange.

_La chance était de notre côté_, répondit Carlisle à Jane

_J'en doute fort_, fit lentement Jane

Je perçus l'ironie de son ton, et je ne fus guère la seule à voir la réaction de Jasper qui me regarda brusquement. Je sentis une vague d'amour me heurter et je faillis répondre à mon frère, avant de me rappeler que je ne faisais plus partit de leur clan. Je préférais encore fermer mon esprit à toutes les émotions qui pourraient me submerger. Plutôt que souffrir.

_Nous avons rater un combat fort divertissant_, intervint Alec que j'avais vue me jeter un regard inquiet

_Nous n'avons guère l'habitude d'être inutile_, termina sa sœur en lui adressant un sourire

_Si vous étiez arrivés une demi heure avant vous auriez fait merveille_, répondit Edward d'une voix faussement respectueuse

Je lui adressai un regard remplit d'avertissement. Je connaissais le mépris de Jane à l'égard de son couple, et je savais mon self-control à l'égard de Bella très faible. Elle m'avait déchiré de ma famille et quoi que je fasse, je ne parvenais pas à oublier cela.

_Dommage_, répondis-je à la place de mes acolytes

_Mais vous en avez oublié une_, reprit Jane en souriant joyeusement

Tout de suite, chacun se mit en mouvement. Les Cullen fléchirent et Jasper rejoignit l'inconnue qui leva un regard interrogatif sur lui. Démétri tendit lentement la main vers moi, ses doigts à quelques centimètres de mon bras, tandis qu'Alec se préparait à intervenir. Je jetai un regard Jane, sachant d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle allait faire.

_Nous lui avons accordé l'asile_, fit Carlisle. _En échange de sa reddition_

_Vous n'aviez pas à le faire_, répondit Jane

Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers la malheureuse qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol, hurlant de souffrance sur l'herbe trempée. Je sentis les doigts de Démétri entourer mon poignet avant de passer à ma taille et je compris, presqu'inconsciemment, que j'avais avancée, ne supportant pas la douleur de cet être innocent.

_Qui es-tu ?_ demanda Jane nullement préoccupée par mes états-d'âmes. _Qui t'a créer ?_

Mais l'autre n'avait guère la possibilité de répondre, trop occupée à hurler de souffrance. Je n'avais jamais eu à affronter mon propre pouvoir, mais en ayant vue Jane et Alec s'effondrer lorsque je l'avais déclenchée, j'en avais déduis que la souffrance devait être intolérable. Il en allait de même pour celui de Jane.

_C'est inutile de continuer ainsi_, intervint Esmé. _Elle vous dira tout ce que vous souhaitez savoir_

Elle m'avait jeter un bref regard, remplit de tendresse et de tristesse qui me brisa le cœur. Alors je préférais me concentrer sur ce que j'allais faire subir à Démétri une fois que tout cela serait finit. Car ce dernier ne m'avait toujours lâcher et son corps si près du mien me faisait réagir comme une adolescente que je n'étais plus. Si j'avais encore eu un cœur en état de marche, il aurait sans doute exploser. Et je haïssais ce sentiment qui se destinait à un homme que je m'étais pourtant refusé.

Je me souvins alors des paroles de Marcus et priait intérieurement pour que les liens qu'il avait sentit entre moi et un autre vampire ne soit pas ceux qu'il y avait entre moi et Démétri. Car je n'y survivrais pas.

_Je sais_, répondit Jane en relâchant son pouvoir tandis que l'autre gémissait douloureusement au sol

_Je ne sais pas_, s'exclama-t-elle cependant, sûrement pour ne pas avoir à subir à nouveau le pouvoir dévastateur de ma consœur. _Riley n'a rien voulu nous dire, il disait que notre esprit n'était pas sûr_

_Elle s'appelait Victoria_, termina Edward. _Vous la connaissiez sans doute_

Sans aucun doute et je fusillai du regard celui qui avait été mon frère pendant plusieurs années. Je vis Jane le regarder sur le même ton et j'en conclu qu'elle n'avait pas apprécier le lien entre nous et Victoria.

_Edward_, intervint Carlisle d'une voix soudainement tendu. _Si les Volturi avaient eu connaissances des actes de Victoria, ils auraient régler le problème depuis longtemps. N'est ce pas Jane ?_

_Cela va sans dire_, répondit cette dernière d'un ton neutre

Soudainement, les pensées de la vampire nouveau-né me heurtèrent et j'y vis nos visages lors de notre conversation avec Victoria et Riley *. Ainsi donc, elle était au courant. Qu'il était dommage de savoir qu'elle allait mourir ce soir.

Je surpris le regard sombre d'Edward sur moi et je compris que, lui aussi, avait perçu les pensées de la jeune fille. Après tout, cette dernière n'avait-elle pas voulu lui transmettre ce message ? C'était tellement évident.

_Félix,_ clamais-je, le cœur remplit de haine à leurs égards à tout les deux

Mon camarade avança et je perçus sa gratitude à mon égard. Lui qui rêvait d'une petite bagarre.

_Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait_, intervint à nouveau Esmé

Je tendis le bras vers Félix, me dégageant par la même occasion de l'étreinte de Démétri. Puis je plantai mes yeux dans ceux d'Esmé.

_Nous en prenons l'entière responsabilité_, continua-t-elle

_Laissez lui une chance_, continua Carlisle

_Comme vous m'avez laisser une chance ?_ demandais-je froidement. _Dans ce cas là, je préfère lui éviter la sombre douleur de constater que, parce qu'elle n'a pas été transformer par vous et qu'elle n'est pas en couple avec l'un d'entre vous, elle n'a pas sa place dans cette famille_

Les réactions furent multiples. Carlisle chancela sous mon ton accusateur et je lus dans son regard toute la douleur du monde. Esmé tendit malgré elle une main vers moi, main que j'ignorais. Rosalie et Emmett voulurent avancer mais le grognement qui sortit des gorges de Démétri et Alec les en dissuada tandis qu'Alice me lançait un regard douloureux et que Jasper était frappé de plein fouet par ma propre souffrance. Edward me jeta un regard un regard partagé entre tristesse et haine à mon égard tandis que les yeux de Bella larmoyaient si fort que j'en percevais les larmes à cette distance.

Du côté des Volturi, les réactions avaient également été très vives. C'était la première fois que je faisais part de ma colère à l'égard des Cullen et cela ne laissait personne indifférent. Jane et Alec me jetèrent un regard véritablement compréhensif, comme s'ils parvenaient à comprendre la colère que je ressentais. Félix grogna à l'encontre des Cullen mais la réaction qui me surprit le plus fut celle de Démétri dont je perçus la pure haine à l'égard de mon ancienne famille.

_Les Volturi ne laissent jamais de seconde chance_, cracha Jane à leur encontre. _Souvenez vous en, Caius sera sans doute heureux de savoir qu'elle est toujours humaine_

Je compris qu'elle partageait la même haine envers Bella que moi et tout de suite, ma sympathie à son égard monta encore d'un cran.

_On a fixer la date_, fit Bella, intervenant pour la première depuis que nous étions arrivés

_Occupe-t-en Félix_, repris-je en la foudroyant du regard en déclenchant un grognement de la part d'Edward auquel répondit celui de Démétri. _J'aimerais qu'on rentre_

Je vis le regard d'Edward ainsi que celui des autres Cullen faire la navette entre moi et Démétri, cherchant sans doute à savoir si nous étions un couple.

Félix s'avança et se dirigea sur la vampire nouveau-né, tandis que je gardais à l'œil les Cullen, prête à intervenir si l'un d'entre eux tentait quoi que ce soit. Mais personne ne bougea, personne ne réagit lorsqu'elle poussa un hurlement déchirant, ni quand Félix lui arracha la tête, noyant ainsi son cri dans un bruit de flamme.

Je tournai une dernière fois la tête vers Carlisle, lui accordant un simple regard dénué de sentiment auquel il me répondit par un regard remplit par la colère à l'encontre des évènements, la douleur de me voir partir, la tristesse de savoir que je lui en voulait et sa rage à son propre égard. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour lui accorder un pardon. Alors je préférai détourner les yeux et tourner les talons pour suivre les autres en direction de Volterra. Si j'avais seulement sue qu'alors j'aurais bientôt à accorder mon pardon à la famille en entier. Si j'avais sue…

* * *

*** Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre de Stephenie Meyer sur la vie de Bree Tanner, Bree était au courant des « liens » entre les Volturi et Victoria et elle transmet le message à Edward juste avant de se faire tuer.**

**Et oui, je vous laisse sur un énorme suspense, je suis méchante, horrible et j'en passe ^^. Mais je pense que vous serez heureux de savoir que je suis tellement contente et encourager par vos reviews que, du coup, j'écris plus vite, même en période d'examen. Donc c'est grâce à vous que ce chapitre arrive un peu en avance ^^. Sinon je tiens à dire à tout ceux qui m'ont répondu sur un probable OS (j'en avais parler dans le chapitre précédent ^^). Voici donc les personnages sur lesquels j'en ferais un et qui m'ont été demander : Jane, Alec, Démétri, Paul et Caius. Je les ferais au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, pour que cela ne paraisse pas en décaler et ne dévoile rien de mon histoire ^^. Evidemment, si d'autres personnages vous viennent en tête, n'hésitez pas, je me ferais une joie de les écrire ^^. Voilou, j'arrête de parler et vous dit à la semaine prochaine peut-être. Bisous à tous.**


	7. Entre le coeur et la raison

**Bonjour à tous**

**J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire mais grâce à vos adorables commentaires, j'ai tout de même trouver le courage et le temps de vous écrire ce nouveau chapitre, fort long au passage (16 pages en World) qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Il y a tout ce que vous pourriez espérer, et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je vous remercie tous encore pour vos reviews à chacun de mes chapitres, ce sont eux qui m'aident à garder ma volonté d'écrire cette fic en ce moment où je suis en pleines partiels ^^.**

**Je voulais savoir si j'avais répondu à tout le monde la dernière fois. Car j'ai reçu tellement de review que j'ai peur d'avoir oublier quelqu'un. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas, car toutes vos review me font plaisir.**

**_Lilijoy_ : je te réponds ici puisque tu n'a pas de compte ^^. Alors vraiment merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a véritablement donner le courage d'écrire ce chapitre tellement il était détailler et encourageant ^^. Oui, j'ai un peu peinée à écrire cette vision de Marcus parce que je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses, mais il faut tout de même que cela avance. Entre Démétri et Ekaterina, je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^. Je te remercie pour ton compliment, car c'est assez difficile de rester fidèle aux livres tout en incluant quelqu'un qui a quand même fait partie intégrante des Cullen pendant quelques temps. Donc je suis heureuse de voir que mes efforts ne sont pas vains ^^. Je prend en compte ta demande pour les OS, je suis heureuse de voir que vous me proposer des choses, cela m'encourage à continuer à écrire ^^. Démétri, c'était prévu. Oui, Démétri et Ekaterina iraient bien ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas, les choses vont tout de même s'accélérer entre eux ). Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir beaucoup de leçons, j'ai passer mon bac et c'est vrai que c'est dur. Mais qu'est ce qu'on est heureuse de savoir qu'on là ^^. Je te souhaite de réussir en tout cas. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui, encore une fois, me va droit au cœur.**

**Allez, j'arrête de parler, bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Je devais avouer que errer comme une âme en peine dans les immenses couloirs du château de Volterra ne m'aidait pas particulièrement, mais c'était la seule chose dont j'avais encore envie en ce jour particulièrement pluvieux à Volterra. Chose totalement inouïe en sachant que Volterra se situait en Italie, dans une région que trop ensoleillée. J'aurais d'ailleurs du en profiter pour faire quelques achats en ville tant que le soleil ne brillait pas dans le ciel, mais cela était totalement au-dessus de mes forces.

Trop de colère, trop de haine mais également trop de tristesse et de culpabilité. Je ne parvenais pas à m'ôter la vision du visage blessé d'Esmé, ni celui ravagé de Carlisle après les mots que je leur avais balancer, quelques jours auparavant. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer pendant les quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées.

_Pourquoi était-je sûr de te trouver ici ?_ demanda Marcus en s'avançant vers moi alors que je m'asseyais sur le banc dans la cour, ignorant la pluie qui me trempait de la tête aux pieds

_Peut-être parce que c'est le seul endroit où je me sens bien_, répondis-je d'une voix morne. _Ou peut-être parce que vous saviez déjà ce que j'allais faire_

Je levai les yeux sur lui alors qu'il positionnait sa main sur mon bras, y exerçant une simple pression.

_La culpabilité qui te ronge te détruit peu à peu mais je sais que tu en ait au courant_, continua-t-il

_Je mérite d'endurer ce que je ressens_, sifflais-je. _Après ce que j'ai dit, c'est un juste retour_

Le silence de Marcus me fit frémir et je tournai à nouveau mon regard vers lui pour le voir me regarder, une expression de compassion.

_Tu a dit ce que tu pensait_, reprit-il doucement. _Et n'ai jamais peur de le faire, tu n'ai pas un pantin, tu a le droit d'avoir des opinions_

_On m'avait pourtant apprit à me taire_, sifflais-je à voix basse. _J'étais une belle petite princesse dans son palais, dont la seule fonction était de donner un héritier à la couronne. Mais au lieu de cela, je me suis retrouvée à jamais figée dans mes vingt ans sans véritable but dans mon éternité que de me nourrir. Cela change tout n'est-ce pas ?_

J'étais amère, frôlant sans nulle doute l'incorrection mais de cela, je me souciais peu. Seuls les mots que j'avais prononcée résonnaient dans ma tête, comme un disque rayé.

_A-tu essayer de te lier aux autres gardes ?_ demanda Marcus sans se soucier de mon ton d'associable. _J'ai entendue dire que tu avait commencer à créer des liens avec Jane et Alec, une chose épatante soit dit en passant, que tu t'entendait bien avec Heidi et que tu te rapprochait de Félix et Démétri_

_Vous répondez seul à vos questions Marcus_, répondis-je en haussant un sourcil

_Question rhétorique_, répondit l'autre d'une voix où je sentais une pointe de rire

Un sourire m'échappa aussi et je relevai les yeux, me sentant légèrement mieux.

_Tu n'a pas à passer l'éternité à t'en vouloir_, fit Marcus en se calmant finalement. _Prend enfin la vie qui t'est donner Ekaterina_

_La non-vie Marcus_, fis-je. _La non-vie_

_Tu est vraiment de mauvaise foi_, répondit l'autre

Je bougonnai légèrement et cela le fit rire.

_Rejoint les autres Rina_, fit Marcus en se levant._ Rien ne sert de se morfondre sur soi même. Des personnes t'aiment dans ce palais, descend de ton piédesta_l

Ces paroles n'étaient pas destinées à me fendre le cœur, je le savais et son étreinte douce sur mon bras avant qu'il ne s'éloigne me le confirma.

Je me levai à mon tour, regagnant lentement l'intérieur du palais. Mais j'ignorais où vraiment aller. Je n'avais pas ma place dans le reste du monde, c'était inéluctable. Mais alors où était-elle vraiment ?

_Ekaterina_, hurla la voix de Jane dans le couloir

Je pivotai sur mes talons, fixant mon amie qui s'approchait rapidement, un air ravi sur le visage.

_Les Cullen_, clama-t-elle

Immédiatement, mon visage se ferma. Je savais sa haine à leur égard et son visage ravi ne pouvait indiquer qu'une seule chose. Elle allait pouvoir se venger d'eux.

_Tu est invitée à leur mariage_, clama-t-elle. _Ainsi qu'un cavalier de ton choix_

Sa réponse me laissa sans voix, si bien que je lui arrachais presque la lettre fermée qui m'était destiner mais qui avait du être envoyer au nom des Volturi. Il y avait du y avoir une autre lettre sans nul doute destinée aux trois rois.

**_Ekaterina_**

**_Je préfère t'envoyer une lettre directement plutôt qu'une simple invitation à notre mariage pour que tu puisse comprendre à quel point ta présence serait désirée. Je sais à quel point notre dernière rencontre a été dure et je m'en veux d'être la cause de tout cela. Je sais également les raisons pour lesquelles tu me hait et si je pouvais changer quelque chose, je le ferais, mais je ne peux le faire._**

**_Evidemment, je sais que si tu lis cette lettre, j'aurais beaucoup de chances, ta haine à mon égard n'a pas d'égal et j'ai longuement hésitée avant de t'envoyer cette lettre. Mais les Cullen t'aiment tous, surtout Rosalie et Emmett qui, même s'ils ne me l'ont pas dit clairement, aimerait pouvoir réparer tout cela. Mais nos clans nous en empêcherait, alors à quoi bon s'appesantir sur des choses qui ne se feront pas._**

**_Je tenais à ce que tu sache tout cela. J'aurais aimée apprendre à te connaître, comme j'ai appris à comprendre ce que ressentais Rosalie et les raisons de sa haine à mon égard. Alors je t'en pris, accepte de venir à mon mariage, s'il se produit, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi et je voudrais que tu sois présente. Et peu importe le cavalier que tu emmènera avec toi, il sera également le bienvenu._**

**_Je te remercie pour tout_**

**_Isabella Swan_**

C'était sans nul doute la raison pour laquelle il pleuvait sur Volterra depuis une semaine. C'était à peu près le temps qu'il avait fallut à sa lettre pour franchir l'Atlantique et parvenir en Italie. J'étais invitée à un mariage où les principaux concernés me haïssaient particulièrement.

_Marcus dit que tu ferait mieux d'y all_er, reprit Jane devant mon silence. _Et je pense qu'il a raison. Je hais les Cullen, et Bella d'autant plus, mais je sais que se sera mieux pour toi. En revanche, pour le cavalier, je te souhaite bonne chance_

_Pourquoi ?_ demandais-je suspicieuse

_Parce que la plupart du palais voudrait y aller avec toi_, répondit Jane. _Et qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est véritablement le bienvenu là-bas_

_Je n'irais pas avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas_, répondis-je furieusement

_Il te reste alors Félix, Démétri, Alec, Colin et Santiago_, fit Jane. _Enlève d'office Santiago qui est marié à Chelsea, Colin qui est associable ainsi que Félix dont la compagnie ne te conviendrait guère_ (un sourire m'échappa), _et il ne te reste pas beaucoup de choix_

Force m'était de constater qu'elle disait vrai. Alec ou Démétri ? J'appréciais le premier, mais d'un rapport se rapprochant nettement plus d'une relation entre un frère et une sœur et je me doutais qu'apparaître avec lui signifierait jouer un jeu amoureux avec lui pour la mascarade auprès des humains, chose impossible pour moi. Quant au second, nos relations étaient ambiguë et j'ignorais véritablement ce qu'il pensait de moi.

_Ta pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda Jane en me voyant me mordre la lèvre inférieure. _Il ne te reste que Démétri. Je sais que tes relations avec Alec ne vont pas dans ce sens là, sinon je t'aurais fait subir un interrogatoire digne des services secrets_

Je lui adressai un sourire amical auquel elle me répondit. Mais encore une fois, elle avait vue juste. Il ne restait que Démétri.

_Et comment suis-je censée lui balancer cela sans que je ne semble amoureuse de lui ?_ demandais-je à mon amie

Son sourire se figea, réfléchissant à ma question. Et oui, j'allais faire comment ?

_Faire comment quoi ?_ demanda Félix en arrivant. _Oh tu est au courant pour ton invitation, cela va être marrant_

_Il lui faut un cavalier_, sortit Jane brusquement

Alors là, je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. J'étais prête à confier n'importe quoi à Félix, jusqu'à ma vie puisque je lui faisais confiance. Mais pas ma vie privée, et encore moins une histoire de cœur.

Et j'avais vue juste car le sourire de Félix se fit carnassier. Il avait déjà deviné qui et comment. Restait à savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

_Démétri_, beugla-t-il dans tout le palais. _Ramène toi_

Je sursautai sous la violence de sa voix et levai un sourcil, m'accoudant contre le mur. Autant qu'à faire, autant être à l'aise. Surtout que j'allais vivre un très mauvais moment.

_Est-ce que tu était vraiment obligée de crier mon nom dans tout le château ?_ demanda Démétri en arrivant. _Caius a tuer sans faire exprès la personne qu'il était en train de torturer dans les cachots_

Ah oui, le vampire totalement cinglé qui avait faillit nous dévoiler à tous. Pas de chance. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire de toute façon.

_Oui mon ami_, fit Félix alors que Démétri nous rejoignait

_Et qu'est-ce que vous faites planter au milieu du couloir du troisième étage ?_ demanda à nouveau ce dernier

_Je comptais refaire la décoration,_ répondit Jane. _En rose bonbon cela vous irait ?_

Je retins un sourire en voyant Félix et Démétri regarder Jane comme si elle avait annoncer une calomnie.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait Rina_, fit Félix. _Mais je ne reconnais plus du tout Jane_

_Si tu veux je peux redevenir la Jane d'avant juste pour toi_, clama cette dernière en examinant de plus près Félix

Ce dernier sembla blanchir et mon sourire s'agrandit devant la menace à peine voilée de Jane. Mais je savais qu'elle faisait des efforts pour se contrôler, et j'étais sûre qu'elle y parviendrait.

_Bon c'est quoi le problème ?_ demanda Démétri en se rappelant à notre bon souvenir

_C'est Rina_, fit Jane en prouvant que tout le monde avait adopté mon surnom

Démétri me regarda immédiatement et nos yeux se croisèrent. Je lus dans son regard un reste de ressentiment, et également un sentiment plus proche qui me fit détourner les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_ demanda-t-il inquiet

_Elle va bien_, fit Jane. _Le problème, c'est qu'elle est invitée au mariage de notre adorable couple préféré. Il lui faut un cavalier_

On pouvait compter sur Jane pour tout casser en quelques secondes, mais cela ne sembla pas la gêner. Quant à Démétri, il semblait attendre la chute. Je soupirai et me redressai.

_Est-ce que tu aurait l'amabilité de m'accompagner ?_ demandais-je d'une voix que je tentai de garder neutre

Je ne donnais pas de raison et un seul regards suffit à Jane pour comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas en donner non plus. Je n'avais jamais eu à me justifier et je ne commencerais pas maintenant.

_C'est à Forks ?_ demanda Démétri finalement

_Oui_, répondis-je. _Chez les Cullen eux-mêmes. Il ne devrait pas y avoir d'ennuis, hormis de se nourrir avant. Mais se sera fait avant_

Il me jugea du regard et je le soutins, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de savoir s'il devait faire ce « sacrifice » pour moi.

_Très bien_, répondit-il finalement. _C'est d'accord_

_C'est parfait_, clama Aro en décidant d'arriver à ce moment là. _Jane très chère, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire_

_Oh non_, gémit Démétri alors que je souriais joyeusement

_Les boutiques_, clama Jane en nous attrapant tout les deux par le bras. _On y va_

J'éclatai de rire en entendant Félix se moquer de Démétri qui, malgré son extrême politesse, lui répondit par une expression moderne. Comme quoi, les grossièretés existaient dans tout les temps.

***0*0***

D'accord, je n'avais pas réfléchis aux conséquences de ce mariage. Evidemment, je n'avais vue cela que du point de vue des Volturi, d'ailleurs, je commençais véritablement à penser comme eux désormais. Mais les personnes face à qui j'allais me retrouver serait celles que je connaissais déjà. Y comprit les humains.

Les doigts de Démétri autour des miens se resserrèrent, il avait sentit mon malaise et je lui répondis vaguement, tenter de trouver un soutien en lui. Je fermai le point et frappai doucement à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Carlisle.

On se figea tout les deux sur place, hésitant l'un comme l'autre à engager la conversation. Evidemment, je n'allais pas rester sur place en attendant le mariage d'Edward et Bella. Et bientôt, Démétri risquait de se retrouver sans bras tant était bien que je lui serrais si fort.

_Ekaterina_, dit Carlisle finalement. _Démétri c'est cela ?_

_En effet_, répondit ce dernier sans rien dire à propos de ma pression sur son bras

_Enchanté de vous revoir à nouveau_, continua Carlisle sans que son regard n'est bouger de moi. Entrer, je vous en prit

Je commençai à me demander si les choses allaient rester aussi tendus jusqu'au moment où Alice entra comme une furie dans la pièce, se précipitant sur moi et me serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

_Je suis tellement contente que vous ayez pu venir_, fit-elle sans montrer la moindre surprise en voyant Démétri. _Ekaterina, il me faut ton avis sur la robe. Démétri, Jasper est dans le salon, si tu veux le rejoindre. Il est visiblement partit sur une partie de bras de fer avec Emmett_

Elle ne nous laissa même pas le temps de nous concerter et m'entraina à sa suite dans ses étages que j'avais longtemps fréquentée. Je me laissai faire, envahit par les souvenirs, surtout au moment où Alice me fit entrer dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Mais elle ne se précipita pas sur son dressing, se figeant sur place tandis que je voyais Rosalie sortir de l'ombre. Je compris immédiatement que je n'échapperais pas à une conversation dans laquelle je n'étais pas sûre de sortir indemne.

_De quoi voulez vous parler ?_ demandais-je en soupirant. _Si c'est pour me reprocher les mots que j'ai dit, ce n'est guère la peine, je m'en veux assez, croyez moi_

Rosalie se précipita sur moi et me serra contre elle d'une étreinte qui aurait tuer un être humain. Mais je ne l'étais plus. Alors je répondis à son étreinte, désespérée moi aussi parce que j'ignorais où se trouvait vraiment ma place. Ici ou ailleurs ? Comment savoir ?

_Tu nous manque à tous_, murmura Rosalie en reculant. _Si tu savait comment. Emmett ne fait que de parler de toi, à mon instar, Alice n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de voir ton futur pour être sûre que tu va bien, j'ai surprit Jasper dans ton ancienne chambre en compagnie d'Esmé et il est indéniable que tu manque à Carlisle_

_Vous êtes bientôt sur le point de gagner une nouvelle sœur_, répondis-je doucement pour ne pas les blesser. _Vous parviendrez à m'oublier_

_Il n'y a aucune chance Rina_, fit Alice tandis que l'on s'asseyait sur son lit. _Tu fait partie entière de cette famille, tout comme les Denali et les Egyptiens ne peuvent t'oublier_

_Amun_, murmurais-je. _Qu'a-t-il dit ?_

_Carlisle le lui a annoncer avec des pincettes_, fit Alice. _Tu n'est pas la première des siennes à le quitter pour les Volturi. Il est ton créateur et cela vous lie plus qu'autre chose_

A cet instant précis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et je tournai les yeux vers Démétri, Emmett et le reste de la famille qui venait d'entrer violemment. Je compris que le véritable responsable était Démétri.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demandais-je en croyant que nous étions attaqué

_Tu a été transformer par Amun ?_ demanda Démétri en ignorant ma réponse

Sa question me surprit. Quelle était l'importance ? Puis je captai le regard levé au ciel d'Edward et cela m'enfonça encore plus dans l'incertitude.

_Oui il est mon créateur_, répondis-je, lentement

_Tu a été transformée en quelle année ?_ demanda-t-il très lentement

_En 464 avant notre ère_, répondis-je sans comprendre

_Tu est de quelle nationalité d'origine ?_ continua-t-il visiblement incrédule de ce qu'il entendait

_Aujourd'hui ce serait Grecque_, répondis-je. Je _suis née et morte à Sparte_

_Oh bon sang_, s'exclama-t-il

Il du se raccrocher à la porte et je vis les autres se regarder, sans comprendre tandis qu'Edward me regardait. Puisque Démétri n'ajoutait rien, je laissai mon don prendre le contrôle pour lire les pensées de mon collègue. Mais il se redressa avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit.

_Démétri explique moi_, ordonnais-je. _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Tu sais en quelle année j'ai été transformé ?_ demanda-t-il

_Non_, répondis-je simplement

_En 424 avant notre ère_, fit-il lentement. _Je suis grec moi aussi, né à Athènes et mort à Délion_

Mon cerveau reconstitua ce qu'il venait de me dire. Et peu à peu, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place. La fin du Ve siècle avait été particulièrement marqué par la guerre opposant Athènes à Sparte qui avait durement frapper les deux cités grecques et donner de nombreux morts dans chacun des deux camps. La bataille de Délion était gravée dans mon esprit car nous nous y trouvions, Amun, Kebi et moi. Je me rappelais l'odeur effroyable du sang, que j'avais combattu par respect de l'espèce humaine. Je me rappelai qu'à cet instant, la cité d'Athènes avait perdu nombre de soldats.

Je me rappelai à cet instant précis les paroles qu'Amun avait prononcer. Il nous avait laisser sur place en disant avoir découvert quelque choses, un être humain au don fantastique. Le soir, je quittai le clan pour tenter de trouver un équilibre à ma vie. Je n'avais jamais rencontrer cet homme, devenu vampire depuis.

Je me levai d'un bond, faisant sursauter tout le monde, y comprit Edward qui avait pourtant suivit à coup sûr mes réflexions. Je venais brutalement de comprendre qui était cet homme, et les raisons qui faisaient que Démétri me semblait si familier bien que je ne l'ai jamais côtoyer. Amun nous avait transformer tous les deux, nous étions bien plus proches que je ne le pensais.

_On peut dire que les Volturi font les choses bien_, clama Edward en s'attirant le regard noir de Démétri et de moi

_Il ne s'agit pas d'eux là_, sifflais-je. _On appartient au même clan, Amun est ton créateur n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui_, répondit Démétri face à moi

Un lourd silence s'installa avant qu'Alice décide de le briser.

_Et la robe de mariée alors_, s'exclama-t-elle tellement brutalement que nous la regardâmes tous, surprit. _Elle doit me donner son avis et vue qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir contrôler son esprit, tout le monde dehors_

Elle réussit à virer tout le monde de la salle sans qu'aucun ne puisse riposter. Je souris, contente de sa répartie. Puis je me préparais à répondre à ses questions sur la robe de mariée.

***0*0***

Je restai prostrée dans la salle de bain, en compagnie de Rosalie, Bella qui me regardait depuis tout à l'heure et Alice. Je m'étais nourris pas plus tard que ce matin et ce n'était pas cela qui me torturait. Mais l'idée qu'Eleazar et les Denali se trouvent en bas. Comment avaient-ils prit la nouvelle de mon inclusion dans les Volturi ?

_Rina tu en pense quoi ?_ demanda finalement Alice en me montrant Bella prête pour son mariage

_C'est parfait Alice_, répondis-je sincèrement

On frappa à la porte et la mère de Bella entra. Aussitôt, la mascarade reprit. Malgré la gêne que cela m'occasionnait, je m'avachis un peu sur moi-même, plaquais un sourire faux sur mes lèvres et serrait doucement, très doucement, la main de cette dernière.

_Il y trois jeunes hommes qui vous attendent de l'autre côté_, fit-elle. _Dont deux m'ont demander de vous dire qu'ils faudraient que vous rejoignez le public_

Emmett et Démétri, irrévocablement. Puisqu'Alice ouvrait la danse, elle rejoindrait Jasper après. Je soufflai un bon coup et suivis Rosalie dans le couloir. Je vérifiai une dernière fois ma tenue dans le miroir qui me renvoya l'image d'une jeune femme sûre d'elle et possédant la beauté classique de notre espèce dont la robe épousait chacune de ses formes.

_Ne t'inquiète pas tu est parfaite_, fit Démétri à mon oreille. _Tu n'a pas à t'en faire sur ce point là_

Je pivotai lentement sur mes talons, me tournant vers mon collègue qui avait également fière allure dans son costume choisit par les soins de Jane. A ce souvenir, un sourire dessina mes lèvres. J'avais véritablement cru que Démétri se suiciderait après avoir passer une demi journée entière dans les boutiques. Mais il avait survécu et nous étions là maintenant.

_Allez on descend_, fit Rosalie au bras d'Emmett. _On est chargé d'aller accueillir les invités tout de même_

Je remerciai les Cullen de faire preuve de tant de gentillesse à mon égard, mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le malaise que je ressentais. La haine envers le couple principal et mon amour pour le reste de la famille faisait que je me retrouvai confrontée à un sentiment ambiguë. Je me préparais alors à faire face à ce que j'allais personnellement devoir affronter, puis je pris le bras que me tendait Démétri pour descendre les escaliers et rejoindre le reste des invités.

Le nombre d'invités me fit sourire. Aucun doute, c'était bien Alice qui avait tout organiser. Bella ne connaissait même pas la moitié des invités. Je jetai un regard sur ma gauche et je me figeai sur place en constatant le regard d'Eleazar et Carmen sur moi, tandis que les trois sœurs se tenaient un peu plus en retrait, discutant avec Carlisle. Chacun se tourna vers moi lorsqu'ils sentirent le poids de mon regard.

_Souhaite tu aller les voir ?_ demanda doucement Démétri

Je me doutais que je n'avais guère le choix. Je les aimais toujours, ils étaient le clan où je m'étais le plus sentit le plus à l'aise. D'ailleurs, je commençais à m'en vouloir de les avoir quitter face à la vie que je menais à présent.

J'hochai la tête lentement et Démétri comprit le message, m'entrainant doucement vers le clan des Denali. Carlisle me sourit et je tentai de lui répondre par ce qui devait sans nul doute ressembler à une grimace.

_Rina ?_ demanda Eleazar bien qu'il se doutait que c'était bien moi face à lui

Je regardais lentement mon ancien amant et nos regards se croisèrent, nous ramenant des siècles auparavant, quand il n'y avait que nous au monde. Un instant, je me rappelai son amour pour, le mien pour lui, la chaleur de nos étreintes et la joie qu'il avait mit dans mon cœur. Je me rappelai aussi la vie que j'avais menée à ses côtés, je m'en étais presque sentis humaine bien que nous appartenions alors à deux clans différents. Ces instants où nous nous retrouvions seuls tous les deux, loin de tout. Ces instants me manquaient à présent, et savoir qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais me brisait le cœur. Pourtant, j'étais sûre de ne plus avoir ce genre de sentiments à son égard.

_Eleazar_, répondis-je finalement avant de me tourner vers les autres. _Carmen_

Elle s'approcha et me serra doucement contre elle. C'était ce que j'avais toujours aimée chez elle : sa gentillesse à toutes épreuves, sa compassion pour tout le monde, sa joie de vivre et sa tendresse envers ceux qu'elle aimait. C'était pour elle qu'il m'avait quitter, c'était pour elle qu'il avait quitté les Volturi. Et pourtant, je n'étais jamais parvenu à les haïr. Cela serait revenu à haïr du vent. Je les aimais tout les deux, et cela ne changerait pas.

_Je suis contente de te revoir_, fis-je doucement. _Comment allez vous ?_

_Comment va tu ?_ demanda Eleazar avant de jeter un regard à Démétri qui se tenait un peu à l'écart, préférant sans doute me laisser un peu de liberté

Je savais ce qu'Eleazar cherchait à me demander. Lui aussi avait fait partit des Volturi, et s'il ne regrettait pas cette période, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler que ces derniers n'étaient pas tendre.

_Je vais bien_, répondis-je avec un sourire tandis que Kate se précipitait sur moi, manquant de m'arracher la tête au passage. _Toujours aussi expressive_

_On ne change pas ma très chère sœur_, répondit Kate

Ses paroles me firent chaud au cœur et un éblouissant sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Elle me considérait toujours comme sa sœur. A mon instar.

_Tu nous manque tellement Rina_, fit Tanya en me serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Cela _nous manque nos soirées entre filles. Eleazar se sent malheureux quand on lui arrache Carmen_

J'éclatai de rire devant la tête outrée de mon ancien compagnon et le serrai à son tour dans mes bras. Puis je reculai et regardais Irina qui me dévisageait. Elle s'avança, son beau visage torturé.

_J'aimerais tellement que tu revienne_, fit-elle en me rendant mon étreinte. _Ils ont tous raison, tu nous manque comme pas possible_

_Vous aussi vous me manquez_, répondis-je en reculant un peu pour avoir une vue d'ensemble

Tous me sourirent et je me tournai vers Démétri, lui faisant signe d'avancer. Mes quatre sœurs et mon frère se tournèrent vers lui, sans arrière pensées.

_Je vous présente ou vous représente Démétri_, souris-je en me rappelant qu'Eleazar connaissait le connaissait déjà

_Démétri quelle surprise de te voir_, fit Eleazar en lui serrant la main. _J'en suis heureux_

_Moi de même_, répondit mon collègue en passant un bras autour de ma taille. _Comment se passe ta vie de végétarien ?_

Un humain qui passait par là nous regarda bizarrement, mais quand on tourna tous les yeux vers lui, il s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis quelques mètres plus loin.

_Très bien mon vieux_, s'exclama Eleazar en enlaçant également sa compagne. _Croit moi, cela vaut le coup_

_Très peu pour moi_, fit Démétri en souriant. _J'ai déjà tenté et je dois dire que je ne renouvellerait pas l'expérience_

_La persévérance Démétri_, clama Eleazar. _La persévérance_

Je souris et à cet instant, j'entendis Rosalie appeler tout le monde à gagner sa place. Je suivis les autres en direction des bancs des premiers rangs. En passant, je constatai le regard surprit des amis de Bella que j'avais vaguement côtoyer lorsque j'étais inscrite au lycée de Forks.

Je m'assis entre Eleazar et Démétri et levai les yeux vers Edward qui se plaça sous l'autel, le visage rayonnant. A cet instant précis, je compris clairement l'amour qu'il portait à Bella, sa décision et celle de sa fiancée. Je compris aussi que, malgré ma haine à leur égard, je n'avais pas imaginer l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. J'avais mal jugée.

Edward tourna un bref instant son regard vers moi et je lui souris pour la première fois sincèrement. Evidemment, je ne cautionnais pas leur décision, mais l'amour pouvait faire faire des choix impossible. Alors comment les juger ?

_La voilà_, fit Alice en nous rejoignant

On se leva doucement de nos sièges et Démétri attrapa mes doigts, à l'instar des autres couples. Je me félicitais de ne pas avoir choisis quelqu'un d'autre pour être ici. Avec Alec, cela se serait finit par une crise de fou rire non désiré aujourd'hui. De plus, comme nous l'avait faire remarquer subtilement Esmé, nous nous accordions tous les deux, ce qui s'était avérer être vrai puisque personne n'avait sembler surprit par le couple que nous formions. Evidemment, nous étions les seuls à savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Bella était magnifique, malgré sa beauté d'humaine. Dans sa robe de mariée confectionner aux soins d'Alice, sa coiffure où je m'accordais une part de mérite et son léger maquillage, elle avait de quoi rendre jalouse n'importe qui. Y comprit les vampires. Son père était tout aussi élégant, mais ne semblait guère à l'aise dans son costume trois pièce. Tout les deux s'accordaient bien. Tel père, telle fille.

Je sentais l'appréhension de Bella, qui n'était pas très loin du malaise devant tant de monde. Mais ses yeux se relevèrent sur nous tous. Elle repéra sa mère qui lui sourit de façon ému, sur Alice et Jasper dont le dernier lui envoya une onde de calme, sur Emmett et Rosalie qui lui adressèrent un sourire encourageant, sur Esmé dont l'expression remplit de tendresse sembla lui redonner le courage. Puis je vis ses yeux tomber sur moi et Démétri, s'attardant quelques instants sur nos doigts liés avant de les relever sur moi. Je décidai de faire l'effort que je ne m'étais jamais forcer de faire. Je lui souris à mon tour, un sourire dénué de colère, de haine ou de répulsion. Un sourire juste sincère, preuve que je commençais à comprendre.

Alors elle reprit contenance et tourna les yeux vers l'autel, s'attardant quelques instants sur Carlisle qui souriait, comme tout le monde, et qui se tenait à la droite d'Edward. Puis elle regarda ce dernier et je compris que Jasper n'avait même plus besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir sur elle. Bella avait retrouver son calme et sa contenance, et elle parvenait même enfin à être heureuse de se trouver en plein mariage, une chose qui l'avait particulièrement horrifiée.

_Je vous pris de vous asseoir_, fit le prêtre tandis qu'ils se rejoignaient devant l'autel

J'obéis doucement et écoutai d'une oreille particulièrement attentive ce qui fut dit pendant toute la cérémonie, souriant à l'unisson de Démétri en constatant qu'ils avaient changé la phrase « _jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_ » par l'éternité. Une façon subtile de rappeler que ce n'était pas un mariage ordinaire qui se déroulait sous nos yeux, à l'ignorance complète des nombreux humains qui se trouvaient pourtant ici.

_Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée_, fit finalement le prêtre et je rigolais avec les autres en voyant Edward arrêter le baiser que Bella semblait vouloir prolonger à l'infini

Puis ils se tournèrent vers nous et leur joie éblouissait tout le monde. Ils rayonnaient véritablement, comme deux humains ordinaires. Seul comptait pour eux cet instant. Et j'en fus heureuse pour eux.

_Mes sincères félicitations_, fis-je en m'approchant pour serrer un bref instant Edward dans mes bras. _Soyez heureux_

Puis je me tournai vers Bella, sous le regard alerte d'Edward. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras en veillant à ne pas la briser et la serrai contre moi. Je sentis son cœur s'affoler. Pas par la peur ni l'appréhension, juste par la joie. Elle avait comprit que je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir et que mes félicitations étaient sincères.

_Merci d'être venu_, murmura-t-elle contre mon oreille. _Merci d'avoir fait cet effort pour nous_

_Ce n'était pas un effort_, répondis-je en reculant pour que Démétri puisse lui serrer la main, bien moins contrôlable que moi pour l'odeur de son sang. _Je l'ai fait parce que je le souhaitais. Et je ne regrette rien_

Elle comprit le double sens de mes mots et son visage se détendit. En quelques mots, je lui avais ôter un poids énorme des épaules, elle qui s'en voulait pour m'avoir condamner à l'éternité chez les Volturi. Mais après tout, mes paroles étaient sincères. J'étais heureuse. A quel point ? Je l'ignorais encore, mais il allait me falloir du temps pour trouver mes repères.

Démétri enlaça à nouveau ma taille et m'entraina vers la piste de danse. J'haussai un sourcil et il me répondit par un hochement d'épaules et je laissai échapper un sourire. Peut-être était-il temps d'enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre entre nous.

_Tu est heureuse d'avoir pu t'expliquer avec les Cullen_, murmura-t-il à mon oreille

_Oui_, répondis-je contre lui._ Il me fallait le faire. Pour eux et pour moi_

_Je me suis trompé sur toi_, fit-il

Je relevai la tête et le fixai dans les yeux, attendant la suite sans comprendre.

_Je t'ai détesté pour l'humiliation que tu m'avait fait subir dans la salle du trône lors de notre première rencontre_, expliqua-t-il. _Je t'ai haïs de réussir si bien à t'intégrer dans notre groupe si restreint alors que je peinais tellement à le faire. Certes, je m'entends bien avec les autres, mais je ne me sens pas forcément à ma place tout le temps. Et pourtant, quand toi tu était là, c'était différent. Tu ne m'a jamais détesté, malgré les répliques j'ai pu te balancer et cela me faisait enrager d'autant plus. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir les autres me résister et passer outre ce que je suis. Et pourtant, tu y parvenait si aisément. J'ai cru que tu faisait preuve d'arrogance, de mépris envers les autres et d'une totalement indifférence. Jusqu'à ta conversation avec Jane et ta confrontation avec les Cullen il y a un mois. J'ai compris alors que tu n'était pas différente des autres, que tu souffrait aussi et je m'en suis voulu_

J'ignorais comment prendre ses révélations. Evidemment, j'avais bien senti que ma colère à son égard avait diminuer jusqu'à quasiment disparaître lorsqu'il avait accepter de m'accompagner ici. Mais je ne savais pas ce que cela pouvait véritablement signifier. Pourtant, il s'agissait d'une question à se poser, j'en avais conscience.

Soudain, je me rappelai la vision qui avait échapper à Marcus quelques mois auparavant. Démétri et moi, ensemble. Je savais que quoi que j'en dise, les visions de Marcus étaient véridiques. Elles représentaient la vérité, ce n'était pas lui qui les mettaient en place.

_Et je t'ai mal jugée aussi_, répondis-je sincèrement. _Je haïssais de voir les autres réglementer ma vie, juger de ce qui était bien ou pas. J'ai toujours appris à vivre de telle manière à pouvoir me regarder dans un miroir sans m'en vouloir. Et toi, à chaque fois tu me rappelais que je n'étais pas meilleure que les autres, une chose que je ne pouvais pas supporter_

_Oh moins nous sommes deux à avoir fait une erreur_, rigola doucement Démétri

_Alors nous sommes amis ?_ demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux, me surprenant de mon audace

Son regard évoqua quelque chose que j'avais déjà vue dans celui d'Amun ou d'Eleazar, mais en milles fois plus fort.

_C'est vraiment ce que tu veut ?_ me demanda-t-il

Ce que je voulais ? Je ne pense pas que mes idées soient à partager à cet instant précis. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais été comme cela. Il me faisait véritablement perdre tous mes moyens, et je me retrouvais sans contrôle sur moi-même. Désespérant.

_Parce que tu voudrait autre chose ?_ demandais-je en conservant mon sang-froid en me rappelant que des humains nous entouraient et que le moindre mouvement suspect serait vu immédiatement

_Je crois que oui en effet_, répondit Démétri

J'ouvris la bouche pour lu répondre mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Ses lèvres se posèrent immédiatement sur les miennes, doucement mais fermement. J'oubliais immédiatement ceux qui nous entouraient, seul ne comptait plus que ses bras autour de moi et ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Son étreinte se fit plus franche et je le laissai faire, trop occupée à tenter de conserver le peu de sang froid qu'il pouvait me rester. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver ailleurs que dans ses bras et je ne souhaitais personne d'autre que lui.

_Contrôlez vous_, ordonna la voix d'Eleazar près de nous. _Ou les humains vont commencer à ce poser des questions_

Son avertissement nous rappela tout les deux à la raison et si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais sans doute fait. Je m'étais tout simplement laisser aller sans faire attention à tout ceux qui nous entouraient. Une chose qui ne m'était pas arriver depuis fort longtemps.

Puis je mesurais l'ampleur de notre geste et je reculai violemment, mais Eleazar et Démétri me maintinrent en place, m'empêchant de justesse que ma vitesse vampirique soit montrer à tous. Je me figeai sur place, n'osant plus bouger.

Mais à cet instant, une odeur de chien me faussa mon odorat et je fronçai le nez, à l'instar de mes deux collègues. Je tournai les yeux vers la baie vitrée, cherchant à comprendre d'où venait cette odeur infecte. Qui se multipliaient d'autant plus.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda Démétri contre moi. _C'est quoi cette odeur dégoûtante ?_

Je me rappelai à cet instant Jacob Black. C'était son odeur, je l'aurais reconnu entre milles, le meilleur ami de Bella. Je laissai alors mes sens vampiriques se développer et englober tout ceux qui m'entouraient, cherchant ma cible.

_**Mais tu va la tuer**, s'exclama le chien d'une voix enragée_

_**Jacob vient on s'en va**, implora une autre voix plus aimable_

_**Non**, s'écria son collègue. **Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, elle va mourir si vous faites cela**_

_**Jacob cela suffit**, clama une voix plus forte sur tout les plans. Son **sort ne nous concerne plus**_

_**Mais elle va mourir Sam**, répéta l'autre pour la centième fois_

_**C'est sa décision**, riposta le dénommé Sam. **Elle ne nous concerne plus. On rentre. Seth tu vient avec nous**_

_Il y eu un grognement mauvais et menaçant, puis j'entendis des pas s'éloigner, ne sentant plus la présence que d'un cœur vivant que j'identifiais comme étant celui de Bella et l'odeur acide d'Edward._

_**Je suis vraiment stupide**, fit Bella d'une voix douloureuse. **Pourquoi j'ai gâcher ce dernier moment ?**_

_**Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella**, répondit Edward à toujours vouloir la protéger. **Il l'aurait su de toute façon. Vient, nous devons retourner dans la salle avant que nos invités ne se rendent compte de notre absence**_

J'arrêtais net de les écouter et revins à la réalité. Je constatai à cet instant que tout les vampires présent dans la salle s'étaient regrouper, continuant de danser, mais de façon très tendu, à mon instar. J'en avais même oublier mon baiser avec Démétri à ce stade là.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier semblant dans la même situation que moi

_Aucune idée_, répondis-je furieusement. _Mais pas très aimable_

J'haussai un sourcil en voyant les mariés entrer dans la salle, le visage tendu mais qu'ils tentaient de contrôler.

_Une danse ?_ demanda Eleazar en se plantant devant nous

_Quoi ?_ demandais-je en reportant mon attention sur ce qui m'entourait dans l'immédiat

_Je te demande si tu veux danser_, répéta Eleazar en souriant. _Avec moi s'entend_

Je levai les yeux sur Démétri qui hocha la tête et me lâcha. Je pris la main de mon ancien compagnon et me retrouvai dans ses bras. Visiblement, cette soirée allait être très émouvante.

_Je te dois des excuses_, débuta Eleazar

_Si c'est pour ta relation avec Carmen ce n'est pas la peine_, coupais-je. _Tu l'aime et j'en suis heureuse. Je ne vous ais jamais détestée et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer_

_Alors j'en suis heureux_, fit Eleazar en me serrant contre lui

_Et moi de même_, répondis-je avec un sourire

Je passais le reste de ma soirée à danser dans les bras de tous les garçons possibles : Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, et même Edward. J'avais faillis en tomber par terre d'ailleurs sous le coup de la surprise.

_Allez vos valises sont prêtes_, clama Alice alors que je souriais doucement à Mike à qui j'avais accorder une danse. _Il est l'heure de partir sauf si vous voulez rater votre avion_

Je rejoignis Démétri quelques mètres plus loin et qui venait de relâcher Rosalie. Il me prit aussitôt la main et quelques secondes, je me demandais où s'en trouvait notre relation. Mais il y avait plus important pour l'instant.

Sauf que Bella et Edward refusaient de se lâcher quelques secondes malgré tout le monde qui les regardait. Ils semblaient dans leur monde à eux seuls et personne ne semblait pouvoir les en arracher.

_Edward tu ne voudrait pas rater l'avion ?_ demanda Alice en commençant à être menaçante

Mais rien n'y fit, ses paroles eurent peu d'effet sur le couple qui sembla, au contraire, se rapprocher encore plus.

_Bella tu ne compte pas prendre l'avion en robe de mariée ?_ fit Alice en grinçant des dents

Je retins un rire en voyant que Bella semblait très peu se soucier de voyager en robe de mariée. Aucun impact sur leur baiser.

_Si tu ne la lâche pas immédiatement je lui dit où vous partez_, s'énerva finalement Alice. _Je te le jure Edward_

Cette fois ci, le vampire réagit et interrompit son baiser sous les rires de l'assemblée. Il fusilla sa sœur du regard, mais sembla finalement comprendre ce que les mots d'Alice voulait dire, puisqu'il relâcha Bella pour qu'elle suive sa sœur pour se changer.

_Rina tu vient avec moi_, ordonna Alice

Je soupirai et suivis les deux filles dans la chambre d'Alice qui servait de salle de maquillage et autres aujourd'hui.

Je l'aidais à préparer Bella pour son départ et parvint à éviter à celle-ci de se retrouver en sous-vêtements trop provocant. « Pour la bonne cause » d'après Alice, moi je savais surtout que Bella ne serait absolument pas à l'aise comme cela dans l'avion.

_Merci_, murmura cette dernière au moment où l'on descendait vers la sortie. _Tu m'a éviter un calvaire_

_Mais je ne suis pas sûre de te l'avoir éviter dans ta valise_, répondis-je. _J'ignore ce qu'Alice y a mit_

_Je suis sûre que cela ira_, fit Bella d'une voix moins sûre cependant

_Bon courage Bella_, fis-je au moment de rejoindre Démétri. _Et profite de chaque instant. L'éternité n'est pas si longue quand on aime quelqu'un_

_Merci d'être venu_, fit-elle en me serrant contre elle. _Soit heureuse et n'hésite pas à passer un jour_

Je lui adressai un sourire et rejoignis Démétri et les autres Cullen. J'adressai à Bella un dernier signe de la main tandis que la Volvo disparaissait dans la sombre nuit.

***0*0***

J'étais bien heureuse de retrouver mes marques dans le château de Volterra, d'autant plus que Démétri semblait s'être mit en tête que nous devions parler. Chose pour laquelle je n'étais pas encore prête. Et pour l'instant, les Dieux semblaient être avec moi puisque les trois rois nous demandaient tout les deux en salle du trône, sans nul doute pour discuter de ce mariage.

_Ma très chère Rina_, fit Aro en se précipitant sur moi

J'haussai un sourcil et ses mains passèrent de justesse à côté des miennes. Avait-il oublier que je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il lise mes pensées sans mon accord ?

_Désolé_, siffla-t-il sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. _J'avais oublier_

_C'est ce que j'avais crue comprendre_, répondis-je avant de lui tendre ma main

Il bondit dessus comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau bijou sacré de tout les temps. Allez savoir pourquoi.

_Ainsi donc ils sont partit en lune de miel sans qu'elle ne soit tran_sformer, fit Aro surprit

_Elle va y rester et cela nous fera une personne en moins_, ricana Caius qui vouait une haine incomuserable à l'égard de l'humaine. Ils _nous font tous le travail, ce n'est pas marrant_

_Nous n'en savons rien mon frère_, fit Aro après avoir également prit la main de Démétri. _Oh vous êtes ensemble ?_

Je surpris le sourire moqueur de Marcus et le fusillai du regard. Non mais il se croyait où là ?

_C'est à peu près cela_, répondit Démétri, prudent en voyant ma réaction

_Qui est en couple mon cher frère ?_ demanda soudainement une femme en entrant dans la salle

Je reconnus tout de suite Athenodora. Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui me figeai sur place, non plus son signe de main à mon égard. C'était la femme qui apparut juste derrière elle et qui se glaça également sur place, imitant à la perfection mon geste.

Le silence tomba violemment sur l'immense salle tandis que tout le monde constatait notre comportement. Je la fixais et elle en faisait de même, malgré les mètres qui nous séparaient mais qui n'étaient qu'une broutilles face aux millénaires qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions vu.

_Sulpicia_, m'exclamais-je en me rappelant brutalement que j'avais oubliée de vérifier mes sources quand Athenodora avait prononcer son nom quelques temps auparavant dans la bibliothèque

_Ekaterina_, s'écria-t-elle en même temps que moi

_Tu est morte_, sifflais-je en retrouvant toutes mes facultés. _Je le sais parce que je t'ai vue mourir. J'ai vue cette poutre te tomber dessus. Personne n'y aurait survécu_

Je me rappelai comme d'hier le souvenir de ce tremblement de terre de l'année 464 avant notre ère, année où j'avais été transformée en vampire, rejoignant à jamais l'éternité. Je n'avais pas assistée aux funérailles de ma famille, encore trop assoiffée pour pouvoir me contrôler. Mais je savais qu'elle avait péri, à l'instar de tous nos amis. Comment avait-elle survécu ?

_Et moi je t'ai entendu hurler_, clama Sulpicia. _J'ai entendu Lucius dire que tu était morte et j'ai vue le reste de la villa s'écrouler là où tu était_

_Que ce passe-t-il ?_ s'exclama brutalement Aro en nous rappelant que nous n'étions pas seules

Nous nous tournâmes en même temps vers Aro et en faisant le lien, je me figeais sur place.

_Aro je te présente ma sœur jumelle_, fit lentement Sulpicia. _Ekaterina, je te présente mon mari, Aro_

Nous nous regardâmes tout les trois en chien de faïence, tandis que dans ma tête éclatait la vérité. Ma sœur était en vie, et j'avais un beau frère qui se trouvait également être l'un des trois rois de notre espèce. Comment m'étais-je retrouver dans cette situation ? Je n'en savais rien.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous penser ? Pour Sulpicia, je pense que vous vous doutiez qu'elle avait un lien avec Ekaterina ^^, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous avait demander sur qui vous souhaiteriez avoir un OS : voici la liste**

**Jane**

**Alec**

**Démétri**

**Paul**

**Caius**

**Aro**

**Les Cullen**

**Si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas ^^, je les ferrais au fur et à mesure, quand l'histoire sera un peu plus avancer pour avoir de quoi écrire ^^. Allez, à bientôt. Bisous à tous et encore merci. Bizz.**


	8. Entre le paradis et l'enfer

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez vous ?**

**Malgré les examens qui me tombent dessus en ce moment, j'ai trouver le courage de vous écrire ce nouveau chapitre, et j'ai même décidée de vous faire une surprise, mais vous verrez à la fin. Je tiens, comme d'habitude, à remercier mes lecteurs et lectrices, et surtout, ceux qui me laisse des commentaires, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos review m'aident et m'encouragent.**

**Lilijoy**** : Oui, il faut vraiment que tu te créer un profit, que je puisse te répondre immédiatement et te dire à quel point tes review me donnent du courage. Elles sont toujours très grandes et me permettent de savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas. Pour répondre à ta review, je vais le faire ici ^^. Alors oui, Démétri et Ekaterina sont enfin ensemble, je pense que les chapitres qui vont suivre vont te plaire, je l'espère en tout cas. Moi aussi j'ai aimée écrire cette partie de l'histoire, j'avais envie de rappeler qu'entre eux, les Volturi ne sont sans doute pas comme ils sont devant le reste du monde. Pour la scène de retrouvailles, il va y en avoir une en effet, mais peut être pas celle que tu attend, tu va comprendre dans ce chapitre. Mais ils se reverrons en effet. Oui, la réaction montre qu'il n'est pas indifférent, tu a bien vue ^^. Merci, je suis contente de voir que je ne tombe pas dans le guimauve, j'aime pas cela, alors ton compliment me fait très plaisir. Elle s'entend avec tout le monde, mais il risque d'y avoir quelques changements, notamment avec ce chapitre. Pour Alec, ne t'inquiète pas, il sera plus présent par la suite, c'est une promesse. Pour Sulpicia, je ne savais pas comment le mettre en scène, je ne voulais pas que cela arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais visiblement, tout le monde aime, donc je suis contente ^^. Aro va faire des crises et Ekaterina aussi ^^, mais c'est cela qui est marrant. Je ne suis pas sadique ^^. Dans la suite, il va y avoir plus de Démétri et Ekaterina, c'est promit ainsi que du Alec, c'est également une promesse, je pense d'ailleurs que ma surprise va te plaire. Je l'espère en tout cas. Pour Marcus, tu a raison, en effet, mais je pense que la suite t'aidera à mieux comprendre. Il faut bien que je garde des secrets pour la suite tout de même ^^. Pour l'avis d'Aro sur Ekaterina, c'est au programme, j'ai l'intention d'écrire un OS sur lui. J'espère que tu le lira et que tu me laissera ton avis ^^. Je t'en pris, continue à donner ton avis, il m'aide beaucoup, tout comme celui des autres. C'est très encourageant pour moi. Merci, merci milles fois pour ce beau commentaire qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et m'a véritablement donner le courage de faire ce chapitre plus la surprise (faut pas l'oublier celle là) ^^. Et n'hésite pas pour les idées, quand certaines me plaisent, j'aime bien les ajouter. Donc va y, ne te gêne pas. Milles bisous et à bientôt.**

**Ellana**** : Je suis super contente de ta review qui, comme d'habitude, me fait très plaisir ^^. Je suis heureuse de voir que ce chapitre t'a plu, j'espère qu'il en serai de même pour la suite. Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Bisous**

**Voilou, assez parler, bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'ai soif, j'ai froid pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, j'ai peur aussi. Comme si l'enfer qui s'abattait sur ma tête rendait le paradis que j'avais commencer à construire totalement intolérable. Rien ne compte, si ce n'est ma propre haine à l'égard du monde entier. A l'égard d'Edward et Bella, à l'égard des Cullen, des Denali et des Egyptiens qui ont décider de se sacrifier pour eux, pour une enfant qu'ils ont tous condamnés à l'éternité, à l'égard de ses Volturi que j'aime malgré tout. Plus aucune pitié, même à leur égard, à ces deux hommes que j'ai aimé, que j'ai suivis. Désormais, la mort est la seule issue. Et j'ai déjà choisis mon camps.

**Un mois auparavant**

« _L'amour est une force sauvage, quand nous essayons de le contrôler, il nous détruit. Quand nous essayons de l'emprisonner, il nous rend esclave. Quand nous essayons de le comprendre, il nous laisse perdus et confus_ ». Assise dans la bibliothèque, je laissai mes yeux dérivés sur les longues lignes qui s'étaient sur l'une des pages du livre que je lisais depuis quelques heures, m'attardant sur la citation que je possédais sous mes yeux. Elle reflétait ce que je ressentais, ce sentiment qui m'habitait et que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre, à gérer.

_Rina_, fit doucement la voix de ma sœur tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à mes côtés, seules dans la bibliothèque

Je préférai garder mes yeux rivés sur l'ouvrage que je ne lisais pourtant pas. Mes sens se sont obligatoirement mit à son écoute, comme je le faisais des siècles auparavant. Quant nous n'étions encore que des enfants insouciants.

_Rina j'ai besoin que tu me parle_, continua-t-elle en devinant que je l'écoutai

Je relevais finalement les yeux sur elle, et je croisai son regard suppliant. Sœurs jumelles, semblables et pourtant nous étions si différentes, tant sur le plan physique que psychologique. Elle n'a pas changer, à mon instar.

Plus petite que moi, plus mince aussi, ses cheveux étaient blonds tandis que les miens étaient bruns, ses lèvres sont moins pleines que les miennes mais elle paraît plus mature que moi, sans doute à cause du rang qu'elle occupait aujourd'hui. Autrefois, même nos yeux se différenciaient, les miens étaient bleus, les siens verts. Et pourtant, nous étions bien des sœurs jumelles.

_Si j'avais seulement su que tu était en vie_, fit Sulpicia, semblant penser réellement ce qu'elle disait. J'ai _crus que tu y était rester, comme tout nos amis_

_Je ne peux guère t'en vouloir_, répondis-je en parlant pour la première fois. _Je n'ai pas fait mieux_

Le silence retomba et je décidais de le briser.

_Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être la femme d'un des vampires les plus puissants de notre monde ?_ demandais-je finalement

_Ce ne sont pas ses pouvoirs ou son rang qui m'ont attirer_, expliqua-t-elle. _Je l'aime sincèrement et malgré les siècles qui se sont succéder, mon amour ne c'est pas estomper, bien au contraire_

_Je suis heureuse pour toi,_ fis-je simplement

_Et toi avec Démétri ?_ osa-t-elle lentement pour constater ma réaction

_J'ignore où nous en sommes_, avouais-je. _Avec lui, on dirait que rien ne c'est passer, il m'ignore totalement. Et comme nous avons l'éternité devant nous, nous n'allons pas agir maintenant, j'en ai bien peur_

_C'est stupide_, s'offusqua-t-elle. _Vous allez tellement bien ensemble_

_L'amour ne se résume pas qu'à cela_, rétorquais-je. _Mais cela tu le sais déjà_

Je refermai le livre que je n'avais pas achevée et me levai.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que tu m'en veux ?_ demanda-t-elle en m'imitant

_Je ne t'en veux pas Sulpicia_, répondis-je face à elle. _Mais je ne peux faire comme si les siècles voire même les millénaires ne s'étaient pas écouler depuis notre dernière rencontre. Sulpicia, nous sommes en 2012, nous sommes mortes en 464 avant cet ère. Il n'y a plus rien qui nous unit, plus aucune goutte de sang n'est la même dans nos veines. Nous ne pouvons même plus se baser là-dessus_

Ma sœur accusa le choc et je vis son visage se tordre en une grimace.

_J'ignore ce que tu a endurer ces derniers millénaires_, répondit-elle. _Mais jusqu'à quel point peut tu être cruelle ?_

_Je te demande pardon_, sifflais-je debout à quelques centimètres d'elle

_Tu fait souffrir tout le monde_, cracha-t-elle. _Evidemment que nous ne pouvons passer outre les trois millénaires qui se sont écouler depuis notre dernière rencontre, mais nous sommes sœurs, nous avons eu la même vie humaine. Je tente de faire des efforts, mais toi, tu n'en fait pas un seul. Jusqu'où peut tu pousser la cruauté ?_

Un sifflement m'échappa et je fermai les poings, plus que jamais énervée.

_Tu ne sais rien de ma vie Sulpicia_, ripostais-je. _J'ai vécue par différents clans toute mon existence parce que je ne trouvai ma place nulle part. J'avais une vie avant ce tremblement de terre, j'étais heureuse, j'avais un fiancé que je devais épouser et que j'aimais. Et du jour au lendemain, tout m'a été enlever. Tu a trouver Aro dès le départ, moi cela fait des millénaires que je me sens seule au monde. Alors oui je peut être cruelle, mais je pense être dans mon droit_

J'avais dit cela avec désespoir et reculai quand elle voulu me prendre dans ses bras. Un instant, j'eu l'impression de revenir à l'époque, quand nos crises de jalousie et de colère nous séparaient. Sauf qu'à cet instant là, nous savions que nos disputes étaient anodines et que nous nous retrouverions. Désormais, il y avait un immense gouffre entre nous deux. Je me sentais encore plus proche de Bella que d'elle.

_Je suis navrée Rina_, fit-elle en se figeant

_Laisse moi du temps_, implorais-je finalement, ne voulant pas la blesser plus que nécessaire. _Le temps de m'adapter à tout ce qui me tombe dessus_

Elle hocha la tête et je sortis précipitamment, cherchant à reprendre mes repères. Je remontai dans notre couloir et m'adossai au mur, ne sentant aucune présence dans les chambres. Trop de choses en même temps. Je fermai les yeux, voulant reprendre un contrôle que je n'avais plus sur moi.

_Rina qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda soudainement la voix de Démétri que je n'avais pas entendue arriver

J'ouvris des yeux furieux et les braquait sur ce dernier qui s'arrêta net, croyant que je manquais de sang. Mais il constata rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas.

_Hypocrite_, clamais-je en me redressant. _Tu ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis plus d'un mois et demi et là, tu te préoccupe de mon sort. Tu a penser à consulter un psy pour savoir si tu n'a pas deux personnalités_ _?_

Je savais que j'étais mauvaise, que je m'en prenais après la mauvaise personne. Mais Démétri m'ignorait depuis trop longtemps et je haïssais ce sentiment de dépendance à son égard.

Je vis la fureur dans ses yeux et brusquement, je me retrouvai plaquée au mur, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas désirée. Démétri ne me laissait aucune issue, j'étais coincée contre lui, nos lèvres à quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

_Ne me provoque pas Rina_, fit-il lentement

_Toi non plus Démétri_, répondis-je sur le même ton. _Ais-je besoin de te rappeler mes pouvoirs ?_

_Tu ne me fera aucun mal_, siffla Démétri avec un sourire provocateur drôlement charmant. _Je le sais_

Je me débattis et son étreinte se resserra. Il ne me laissa aucun chance et ne se soucia pas de mes protestations lorsqu'il m'entraina dans sa chambre.

Lâche moi espèce de pervers, clamais-je violemment une fois qu'il eu refermer la porte. Tu me prend peut-être pour une de tes groupies, mais je n'en suis pas une

_Pourtant la dernière fois que je t'ai embrasser tu n'a pas sembler indifférente_, riposta Démétri

Je levai la main pour le gifler et il me retint le poignet de justesse, et pour la troisième fois, j'eu le droit d'heurter le mur du dos. Cessant de me débattre, je soupirais. Ma fureur était retomber, il avait raison, j'étais incapable de lui résister. Et j'allais en souffrir.

_Pourquoi réagit tu ainsi ?_ demanda-t-il plus doucement en me voyant abandonner

_Parce que tu va me faire souffrir_, répondis-je sincèrement. _Parce que je sais déjà comment cela va finir. A l'instar de ma relation avec Amun et Eleazar_

_Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir_, riposta Démétri visiblement déstabiliser par mes paroles

_Je connais ta réputation Démétri_, répondis-je en baissant les yeux

_Tout comme elle était celle de Félix avant qu'il ne rencontre Heidi_, fit-il en relevant la tête. _Tu est capable de beaucoup de chose Rina, et entre autre chose de me faire changer_

Je le regardai, soudant sa réponse. Ainsi je ne réagissais pas lorsqu'il baissa la tête, m'embrassant doucement, attendant que je lui donne mon accord pour aller plus loin. J'hésitai un bref instant, pesant le pour et le contre, puis finalement, je laissai mes sentiments prendre le contrôle. Notre baiser devint rapidement plus intense et je ne fus guère surprise de sentir le matelas du lit contre mon dos, nettement plus confortable que le mur. Ses doigts parvinrent rapidement à dégrafer mon chemisier et les miens en firent de même avec sa chemise. Il avait de l'expérience, c'était indéniable, ce fut la raison pour laquelle je lui laissai tout contrôle. Je ne regrettais d'ailleurs jamais mon choix.

***0*0***

Ces doigts caressaient doucement mon épaule, là où le drap laissait à découvert ma peau. Blottis contre lui, je ne pensais à rien d'autres qu'à la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs pas vue s'écouler. Etonnamment, je n'avais pas peur, je profitais seulement de l'instant présent, ne redoutant pas de me jeter corps et âme dans le bonheur.

Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur mes cheveux et je relevai la tête. Il n'hésita pas à m'embrasser et je sentis mon corps s'enflammer à nouveau, à l'instar du sien. D'ailleurs, il y aurait eu de forte chance pour que l'on renouvelle l'expérience à nouveau, mais à cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_Démétri on te demande en salle du trône_, clama Jane. _Santiago a repérer quelqu'un qui approchait_

_J'arrive Jane_, répondit Démétri avant de se tourner vers moi pour m'embrasser

Je le laissai faire un moment, mais quand je sentis ses doigts descendre vers ma taille, je l'arrêtais doucement.

_Tu a quelque chose à faire de plus urgent_, murmurais-je. _Je ne pense pas qu'on te pardonnera d'avoir négliger la sécurité du château_

Il grogna mais il convint qu'en effet, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il m'embrassa rapidement puis se releva, filant sous la douche. Restant seule dans le lit, je me mis sur le dos et jetai un regard par la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait déjà, et ses rayons touchèrent ma peau, la faisant briller de mille feux. J'admirai toujours les diamants de ma peau quand Démétri ressortit de la salle de bain et m'embrassa à nouveau avant de se précipiter dans la salle du trône.

Je décidai finalement de me lever au bout d'un moment et pris une longue douche, me remettant doucement de mes émotions. Evidemment, j'avais déjà connu l'amour tant physique que psychologique, mais Démétri avait dépasser tout les autres.

Soudain, alors que je finissais de mettre mes bottes, un très mauvais pressentiment me prit à la gorge, et ce n'était pas la soif. Comme si quelque chose de grave allait se jouer.

_Jane_, appelais-je brusquement en sachant que peu importe où elle se trouvait, elle m'entendrait

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, elle pénétrait dans la chambre, pas le moins du monde surprise de me voir dans la chambre de Démétri. Mais son regard était chargé d'appréhension et cela confirma mes craintes.

_Qui était cette personne ?_ demandais-je en me levant

_Irina Denali_, répondit mon amie en guettant ma réaction. Elle _a réclamer Aro, Caius et Marcus. Elle disait vouloir dénoncer un crime de la plus haute importance_

Que faisait ma sœur ici ? Elle qui détestait plus que tout les Volturi, en particulier Aro et Caius. J'allais poser ma question à voix haute lorsqu'Alec débarqua à son tour.

_Aro nous demande en salle du trône_, déclara-t-il. _J'ignore ce qui se passe, mais il demande à toute la garde de se réunir. Cela en fait du monde_

J'avais visée juste. Quelque chose de grave se préparait. Je suivis mon ami dans les couloirs en direction de la salle du trône et lorsqu'on y entra, je constatai que la moitié de la garde était déjà là, la salle déjà bien remplit.

Je cherchai Démétri des yeux et le rejoignis, accompagner des autres. Démétri me prit rapidement les doigts, les serrant fortement. Je compris alors une chose qui me glaça sur place. Que ce soit de près ou de loin, la situation m'impliquait.

_Mes amis_, clama Aro en entrant dans la salle suivit par ses frères, Sulpicia, Athenodora et Irina

Celle-ci posa immédiatement ses yeux sur moi et j'y lus un puissant malaise. Je voulus m'avancer mais Démétri me fit reculer tandis qu'Alec refermait ses doigts sur mon autre bras. Je me contentai alors de poser ma question avec les yeux.

_Si je vous ai réunit c'est qu'un crime abominable a été produit_, continua Aro. _Un crime commit par les Cullen_

Cela me foudroya sur place et je tournai à nouveau les yeux sur Irina qui ne me regardait plus à présent, mais fixait ses yeux sur ses bottes. Qu'est ce que les Cullen avaient pu faire pour déclencher une telle colère qui l'aurait pousser à les condamner auprès de nous ?

_Ils ont enfreint une de nos règles essentielles_, clama Aro. _Mes chers amis, les Cullen sont accuser d'avoir transformer une enfant immortelle_

Aussitôt, je sentis mon cœur se glacer. Malgré mon amour pour mon ancienne famille, je ne pouvais ignorer ce qu'ils avaient fait. Je refusais de le croire, mais la vision d'Irina me confirma cela. Elle n'aurait jamais condamner les Cullen à la mort sans en être sûre.

Je projetai mon don sur elle et lus ses pensées. Ce que je vis me figea sur place. Nous étions dans les montagnes, il neigeait et Irina se trouvait sur une falaise. Elle était venu pour s'excuser de ses agissements lors de la bataille face aux nouveaux nés. Elle s'avance, puis je vis l'enfant. Car c'était bien une enfant. Une fillette pour être exacte, je lui donnais à peine six ans au vue de sa taille. Elle était immortelle, je le voyais. Sa peau était pâle, ses yeux ocres et surtout, elle était aux côtés de Bella, elle même devenu immortelle.

Je m'arrachai à cette vision macabre, ma colère augmentant en puissance. Comment avaient-ils oser ? Comment avait-elle oser ? Car au vue de ce qui avait défiler dans ma tête, elle était la créatrice de cet enfant. Sinon pourquoi celle-ci se serait-elle tant accrocher à elle en voyant Irina ?

_Un tel crime ne peut être que puni_, reprit Aro. _Les Cullen doivent payer ce qu'ils ont fait. Les lois sont claires, aucun enfant ne doit être transformer. Nous avons tous au souvenir les conséquences de leurs actes_

Il fusilla du regard Irina qui ne s'en aperçu pas mais qui capta son ton acerbe. Je compris qu'il parlait de leur mère, qu'il avait tuer des siècles auparavant pour une même histoire.

_Devons nous laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi ?_ demanda Aro d'une voix forte. Les _laisser continuer de tuer des enfants ?_

_Non_, répondit l'ensemble de la garde, et je ne pus qu'être d'accord avec eux

_Alors mes chers amis_, conclut Aro. _Préparer vous à partir pour Forks dans un mois_

Ses paroles me firent froid dans le dos et je laissai Démétri m'attirer à l'extérieur.

_Comment ont-ils pu ?_ explosais-je en sortant de la salle. _Comment ont-ils pu tuer un enfant, eux qui répugnaient tant à transformer Isabella ?_

_Ekaterina calme toi_, fit Démétri

_Laisse la exprimer sa colère_, coupa Jane d'une voix froide. _Je l'a partage_

Je grognai et me tournai vers mes amis, un regard d'incompréhension poser sur eux. Car je venais également de comprendre une autre chose. Ces loups garous à l'odeur effroyable, ils étaient là pour protéger les humains. Ils n'auraient jamais laisser une telle chose se passer. Et pourtant, j'avais bien vue ce qu'Irina avait vue.

_Je les hais_, m'exclamais-je furieuse. _Sont-ils totalement cinglés ? Provoquer ainsi la colère des Volturi. Ont-ils penser à moi ou aux autres ?_

Démétri ne me laissa pas terminer et m'étreignit contre lui. Je m'attendais aux remarques salaces de Félix, mais il n'y en eu aucune. Ce dernier était trop focalisé à réfléchir aux conséquences de notre intervention. Et j'en mesurais soudainement la portée.

Il y allait avoir un guerre. C'était inévitable. Nous contre eux. Les Cullen face aux Volturi. Un guerre où nous en sortirons vainqueurs, mais à quel prix ? Pas besoin de lire leurs pensées pour savoir que la garde rapprochée était celle qui était la plus menacer. Démétri également.

Inconsciemment, je me blottis encore plus contre lui et je ne m'aperçu de cela que lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front. Je ne laisserai pas mon bonheur s'échapper à nouveau, c'était hors de question.

_Il faut se préparer_, fit Jane sans formuler clairement ce qu'elle sous entendait

Irina. Elle aurait la réponse, elle saurait me dire comment une telle chose était possible de la part des Cullen. Je me détachai des bras de Démétri et partis en courant vers son odeur que je percevais clairement. Je n'étais pas une traqueuse, ironie du sort Démétri en était un, mais je parvenais à distinguer les odeurs de ceux qui avaient partager ma vie.

_Ekaterina_, s'exclama Irina quand je pénétrais dans l'une des salles juxtaposant celle du trône. _Bon sang comme je suis heureuse de te revoir_

Je me précipitai contre elle et elle me serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. En âge vampirique, j'étais la plus jeune, mais en âge humain, j'étais plus jeune. Et malgré les siècles qui avaient défilés, j'avais parfois besoin de soutien.

_Comment est-ce que c'est possible ?_ demandais-je d'une voix faible. _Comment ont-ils pu faire cela ?_

_Je l'ignore_, répondit-elle d'une voix où je percevais la souffrance. _Mais après tout, après avoir coopérer avec les loups-garous, ce ne serait qu'une suite logique_

_Ne dit pas cela_, coupais-je lentement. _Je sais que leur trêve partait d'un bon sentiment. Il a tenter de tuer Bella, et ils ont protéger leur terre_

_Tout est de la faute de cette fille au final_, répondit Irina tandis que je reculai pour mieux la voir._ Depuis le départ, elle n'a pas été fichue de laisser le surnaturel de côté pour vivre une vie humaine. C'est une pure idiote_

_Ne sois pas aussi cruelle Irina_, fis-je doucement. _Elle l'aime, comment pouvons nous blâmer cela ?_

_Est-ce que tu te rend seulement dans quoi elle nous a lancer ?_ demanda sèchement Irina dont je sentais la colère augmenter

_Si tu n'était pas venue ici on l'aurait ignorer_, crachais-je en reculant encore plus. _La jalousie Irina, je sais que c'est cela qui t'étouffe. Mais peut tu voir le bonheur des autres au-delà du tien ? Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?_

J'étais en train de cracher sur le dos des Volturi, alors que je savais que tout le palais m'entendait surement, pour peu qu'ils y prêtent attention.

_Ce n'était pas mon choix_, clama-t-elle furieuse. _C'est votre rôle de faire la justice_

_Et tes sœurs sont-elles au courant ?_ demandais-je sur le même ton. _Tanya, Kate ? Sont-elles au courant ?_

_Ne me parle pas de mes sœurs toi qui les a abandonner il y a plus d'un siècle_, cracha Irina à mon encontre

Un grognement franchit ses lèvres et je me figeai devant sa fureur. Sauf qu'elle n'eu rien le temps de faire avant que deux bras puissant m'enlace et ne me fassent reculer. Je reconnus très rapidement l'odeur envoûtante de Démétri et bloquai mes mains autour de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'attaquer Irina. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui fasse de mal, malgré celui qu'elle venait de me causer.

_J'ai quitter notre clan parce qu'il m'était trop dur de voir Eleazar et Carmen au quotidien_, clamais-je d'une voix qui, si elle l'avait encore pu, aurait été secouer par les sanglots. _Tu sais ce que c'est de vivre sans la personne que l'on aime, mais au moins, la tienne était morte. Moi je le voyais évoluer avec Carmen, sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose car j'étais incapable de leur faire du mal. J'en suis d'ailleurs toujours incapable. Mais tu ne peut pas comprendre cela n'est ce pas Irina ? Toi qui vient de trahir sans la moindre explication le clan avec lequel tu t'entendait le mieux_

Mes mots lui firent l'effet d'une claque et elle se figea sur place. Mais ses yeux se portèrent derrière moi, derrière Démétri qui se tendait au fur et à mesure des minutes tandis que je raffermissais mon étreinte sur ses bras. Je sentis l'odeur semblable d'Alec et Jane qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Une odeur musqué pour le premier, plus fruitée pour la seconde. Je commençais à les connaître.

_Ne lui faite pas de mal_, ordonnais-je en sentant Jane rassembler son pouvoir. _C'est inutile. Et je ne le supporterais pas_

Je pivotai dans les bras de Démétri et posai mes deux mains sur son torse pour le faire reculer, puis j'attrapai un de ses poignets et l'entrainai en dehors de la salle avec moi, agrippant au passage la main d'Alec et jetant un regard implorant à Jane. Celle-ci sembla se retenir de frapper, mais elle m'obéit et nous suivit dans le couloir. Désormais, les dés étaient jetés. Jusqu'où cela allait-il nous mener ? Malgré mes fantastiques dons, je l'ignorais complètement

***0*0***

La neige tenait au sol, les flocons se fixaient partout, dans nos cheveux, dans les arbres, sur nos capes, et la couleur de ces dernières tranchaient violemment avec le blanc immaculé qui allait devenir rouge sang avec le combat qui se préparait. Mais à qui appartiendrait-il ?

En sentant que nous approchions des Cullen, je relâchai les doigts gantés de Démétri et plaquai mon bras contre mon flanc, rivant les yeux devant moi, sûrs, froid, indescriptible. Personne n'aurait dit que je m'apprêtais à tuer ceux qui avaient été ma propre famille.

Irina se trouvai à ma gauche, elle ne m'avait rien dit depuis notre dernier échange et je n'avais pas fait un pas de mon côté. Je ne retirerai pas ce que j'avais dit. Je le pensais. Pourtant, à l'idée de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait de son côté, cela me brisait le cœur. Elle souffrait, de la perte de Laurent, de celle de la famille qu'elle avait aimer aussi.

Soudain, les arbres cédèrent leur place à une immense plaine immaculée. Il n'y avait rien de vivant en son centre, car les seules personnes qui s'y tenaient n'avaient plus de cœur en état de marche. Coincées entre la vie et la mort, dans un stade d'immortalité perpétuelle.

_Non_, s'exclama faiblement Irina

Moi aussi j'étais parvenu au décompte. Il y avait plus de neuf personnes en face de nous. Bien que leur nombre ne dépasse pas le notre, ils formaient un grande groupe soudé. Et le monde se figea sur place lorsque je constatai l'identité des vampires présents.

Je me stoppai net, le reste des Volturi m'imitèrent, pour d'autres raisons. Les loups venaient d'arriver, mais leur approche me laissait de marbre. Car mes yeux ne trouvaient qu'un seul port d'accroche. Amun, Kebi, Eleazar. Les trois personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus au monde. Ils étaient là.

Je relevai mes yeux et mon regard croisa celui de mon créateur, semblant figer le monde entier. Ce dernier aurait pu s'écrouler autour de moi que je n'aurais pas réagit. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Je tournai un regard meurtrier sur Irina mais qui se transforma rapidement en un regard remplit de tristesse en voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas non plus à réaliser la présence de ses sœurs parmi les rangs ennemis.

_Les tuniques rouges arrivent_, fit un des leurs dont j'ignorais le nom

Je sentis le reste des Volturi arriver, écrasant en nombre les clans face à nous. Les doigts de Démétri cherchèrent les miens et je m'y agrippai désespérément. Lui aussi avait repérer Amun, lui aussi vivait mon calvaire.

Je détaillai les autres vampires, tentant d'ignorer le regard lourd qu'Amun faisait peser sur nous. Ce n'était pas un regard de haine à notre égard, mais envers Aro, Caius et Marcus. Je reconnus tous les Cullen, hormis l'enfant, immortelle comme prévue. Les Denali, les Egyptiens et je pus constater la présence de Benjamin et Tia que j'avais rencontrer relativement peu dans ma vie mais qui m'avaient toujours inspirer confiance, les Amazones que l'on reconnaitraient entre milles, les Irlandais dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Mon regard tomba sur les Roumains, Vladimir et Stefan. Les deux derniers survivants d'un clan maudit. J'étais en revanche totalement incapable de reconnaître le loup, même si je mettrais ma main au feu que Jacob était celui qui se tenait aux côtés de Bella.

Ce fut à cet instant que je remarquai que mon don ne marchait plus, du moins pas sur eux puisque j'étais capable de lire celle de Démétri à mes côtés, pensées qui bouillonnaient de colère et de haine. Je tournai les yeux vers Edward et Bella, me doutant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Ma haine augmenta en puissance en constatant qu'ils étaient également les responsables de cette mort collective.

_Comme annoncé, ils sont venus_, chuchota Vladimir à l'oreille de Stefan ce qui ne nous empêcha de l'entendre

_Les femmes aussi_, siffla l'autre et je jetai un regard inquiet à Sulpicia qui me renvoya le même. _Toute la garde. Tu as vu combien ils sont ? Heureusement que nous n'avons jamais tenté d'attaquer Volterra_

Je ne te le fais pas dire en effet. Tu n'aurait pas fait cent mètres sans tomber sous le pouvoir de Jane ou d'Alec. D'autant plus que ce dernier pouvait, comme moi, étendre son don à plusieurs personnes. Aucune chance.

Brusquement, je sentis à nouveau des vampires nous rejoindre. Les témoins qu'ils avaient convoqués, tous prêt à détruire ses clans qu'ils savaient hors la loi. Ma colère monta en puissance et je retins un grognement à l'égard de Bella. Mais cette dernière semblait en pleine réflexion et je surpris son regard sur Démétri. Un regard meurtrier et cette fois, je grognais sans pouvoir me retenir. Pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour savoir que Démétri faisait partit de ses cibles privilégiées. Edward me répondit en écho et on s'affronta du regard, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda Carlisle en sentant son fils se tendre

_Ekaterina_, siffla ce dernier en posant un regard meurtrier sur moi, provoquant un grognement de la part de Démétri

_Où est-elle ?_ demanda son père, me cherchant des yeux

_Entre Démétri et Irina_, répondit Edward. _Il n'y aucun espoir de la récupérer Carlisle_

_Pourquoi ?_ demanda ce dernier, sans comprendre les raisons d'un tel pessimisme

_Parce qu'elle est la compagne de Démétri_, fit Edward provoquant des murmures dans ses rangs

J'avais raison, Démétri était leur proie privilégiée. Car les Denali, les Egyptiens et les Cullen tournèrent un regard dévasté sur moi. Aucun doute, mon alliance avec Démétri leur faisait comprendre que je ne les laisserai pas l'approcher. Et ils avaient raison.

_Elle se battra et mourra à leurs côtés_, siffla Edward. Elle n'envisage pas autre chose. _Elle a choisit son camps malgré la souffrance que lui occasionne la présence d'Eleazar, Amun et Kebi_

Les doigts de Démétri se resserrent autour des miens, me rapprochant inconsciemment de lui.

_Alistair avait raison_, clama Edward alors qu'on s'avançait à nouveau

_Comment cela ?_ demanda Tanya d'une voix sourde

Je n'entendis pas la suite mais devinait qu'elle n'était pas très flatteuse à l'égard de mon clan. Mais mon attention était occupée ailleurs et on s'arrêta net, alertés par la présence de la vingtaine de loups qui venaient d'apparaître et se rangeaient aux côtés de notre ennemi.

Bella lâcha un grognement à notre égard qui fut reprit par Senna et Zafrina. Mais Edward appuya sur ses doigts pour lui signifier de rester calme. Je fixai mes yeux sur Bella et n'en bougeai plus. Je constatai rapidement qu'Irina avait reculer, sans doute espérant échapper à ce qui nous attendait. Je vis Bella reconnaître certains d'entre nous et elle resta quelques instants les yeux dans les miens. Mais j'avais fait reculer tout sentiment, hormis celui de la haine pur et elle ne pu rien y lire.

J'entendis la respiration d'Edward s'accélérer.

_Oui ?_ demanda Carlisle

_Ils ne savent pas trop comment procéder_, répondit Edward. _Ils soupèsent leurs options, choisissent leurs cibles importantes comme moi évidemment, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus décrypte la force des liens qui nous unissent en quête de points faibles. La présence des Roumains les irrite_ (à juste titre), ils _sont soucieux de ceux qu'ils n'identifient pas comme Zafrina et Senna en particulier_ (ah oui ? Un sourire passa sur mes lèvres et il grogna à ma rencontre, s'attirant la réponse de mon clan. Je tournai les yeux vers Aro qui comprit mon message). _Des loups aussi, naturellement. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de se retrouver en sous-effectif. Voilà pourquoi ils se sont arrêtés_

_En sous-effectif ?_ répéta Tanya, incrédule. _Et leurs témoins ?_

_Ils ne comptent pas dessus_, fit Edward. _Pour eux, ils sont insignifiants. Aro aime avoir un public, rien de plus_

_Faut-il que je leur parle ?_ demanda Carlisle

Je vis l'hésitation flagrante d'Edward, mais il comprit rapidement que nous ne resterions pas très longtemps sur place.

_C'est le moment ou jamais, oui_

Carlisle jeta un regard tendre à Esmé, puis s'avança. Aussitôt, je me préparai à réagir. A l'instar de Jane et Alec.

_Aro, vieil ami, voilà des siècles que nous nous sommes croisés_, lança-t-il

Il n'avait rien de mieux que cette réplique ? Parce que personne ne prétait la moindre attention à ses paroles stupides. En revanche, il nous tendait une perche immense.

Je perçus le regard d'Edward sur moi et fermai brutalement l'accès à mes pensées, l'empêchant de les lire. Je ne pouvais parler à Aro, mes pensées redeviendraient alors accessible.

Soudain, je grognai en cœur avec les autres gardes quand Aro s'avança, Renata sur ses pas. Je vis Félix se courber, prêt à attaquer.

_Paix_, clama Aro

Il ne réussit pas à faire grand chose, hormis me faire détacher mes doigts de Démétri. Pour être prête à réagir.

_Belles paroles Carlisle_, répondit Aro à son ancien ami. _Qui semblent déplacées cependant à en juger par l'armée que tu as rassemblée pour me tuer et tuer ceux qui me sont chers_

Carlisle ne se laissa pas abattre et ses yeux se posèrent un bref instant sur moi avant de revenir sur mon beau-frère. Mon beau-frère je n'en revenais toujours pas soit dit en passant. Il tendit la main.

_Il te suffirait de me toucher pour découvrir que telle n'a jamais été mon intention_

_En quoi tes intentions comptent-elles Carlisle, au regard de ce que tu as fait ?_

Je sentis une véritable tristesse prendre Aro mais Carlisle renchérit rapidement.

_Je ne suis pas responsable du crime pour lequel vous êtes venus me punir_

_Alors écarte toi et laisse nous châtier les responsables. Je t'assure que rien ne me ravirait plus que de te garder en vie aujourd'hui_

Il était sincère, ainsi que sa tristesse si semblable à la mienne en vers Amun. Je me laissai aller à lire les pensées de ceux qui m'entouraient et comprit que tout n'était que haine et tourment. Heidi ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa créatrice, Maria, qui se tenait aux côtés de deux autres nomades.

_Personne n'a enfreint la loi Aro. Permets moi de t'expliquer_

A quoi bon des explications ? Je voyais l'enfant. Et visiblement je n'étais pas la seule puisque Caius s'avança à son tour, me forçant à faire un pas en avant, à l'instar de mes collègues.

_Toi Carlisle_, clama-t-il. _Qui crées tant de règles vaines pour toi même, comment oses tu intercéder alors qu'une vraie loi a été enfreinte ?_

_Nulle loi n'a été enfreinte…_

Je les laissai débattre sur la situation jusqu'à ce qu'Aro appelle Edward. Je vis Bella se tendre et jeter un regard lourd à son mari. Mais ce dernier l'embrassa rapidement et s'avança. Soudain, les pensées d'Edward me furent à nouveau accessible et un sourire cruel dessina mes lèvres. Mais je me contentai de me préparer à réagir.

_Alors tu vois_, fit Edward une fois qu'Aro est relâcher sa main

_Oui_, répondit l'autre heureux comme s'il avait vu un fantôme

Et j'avais héritée de cet homme comme beau-frère. Sulpicia, tu me déçoit.

_Puis-je la rencontrer ?_ demanda Aro

Je levai un sourcil et repoussai ma capuche qui tomba sur mes épaules, révélant mes traits au reste des vampires. Aussitôt, les regards des Denali, Cullen et Egyptiens se posèrent sur moi. Sans façon, je ne croiserais pas leurs yeux.

Edward hocha la tête et je perçus la colère de Bella.

_Vue les circonstances_, fit Aro. _Je t'accompagne_

Automatiquement, j'avançais, constatant que le reste de la garde avait fait la même chose. Aro nous arrêta sur place et je ne pus retenir un grognement. Des grondements répondirent de la même manière. Renata poussa un gémissement angoissé et je la regardai, anxieuse. Je n'osais imaginer la charge qui reposait sur ses épaules.

_Maitre_, implora-t-elle en nous jetant un regard suppliant

_Tranquillise toi beauté, Tout va bien_

_Vous devriez peut être demander à quelques membres de votre garde de vous rejoindre. Cela apaisera tout le monde_

_Félix_, appela Aro. _Démétri_

Démétri embrassa rapidement mes doigts gantés et rejoignit Aro, conservant un visage impassible. Je vis Edward lui jeter un regard neutre, puis ils avancèrent vers les Cullen.

_Bella_, appela-t-il lorsqu'ils furent pile au milieu des deux camps. _Amène Renesmée et quelques amis_

Ce fut sans surprise que je vis Emmett et le loup partir avec Bella. Je me tendis, prête à intervenir si nécessaire. Je compris finalement que c'était bien Bella qui les protégeait tous. Car elle laissa Renesmée à découvert et son visage se fit mauvais en me voyant sourire.

Renesmée posa sa petite main sur la joue d'Aro et tous les deux se figèrent, à l'instar de nous tous. Je sentis Alec bouger et je sus qu'il se préparait lui aussi à réagir. Mais on ne bougea plus, totalement dépendant des actes d'Aro.

_Magnifico_, fit ce dernier lorsque la petite ôta sa main et rejoignit Bella et Edward

_Quoi ?_ demanda Caius à qui demander tant de patience était impossible

_Cette enfant est bien la fille de Bella et Edward_, constata Aro

Aussitôt, je me sentis perdue. Je savais que ce n'était pas finit. Ils ne les laisseraient pas en paix. Pas sans raison et preuve valable.

_Où est l'informatrice ?_ demanda Caius furieux

Je pivotai sur mes talons, sentant les couleurs désertés mon visage. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle qui s'était tromper sur toute la ligne.

_C'est bien cette enfant que tu a vue ?_ demanda-t-il sèchement à Irina qui se plaçait à mes côtés, je sentais son bras contre le mien

_Je ne sais pas_, murmura-t-elle

_Jane_, appela Caius et je me figeai sur place, plaçant inconsciemment la main devant Irina

_Elle a changer_, répliqua ma sœur en m'obligeant à baisser le bras. Elle a grandit

_Tu nous a donc emmener ici par erreur_, siffla l'autre totalement hors de lui

Je tournai en même temps qu'Irina les yeux vers les Denali. Je sentais la tension dans la clairière, la moindre étincelle y mettrait un feu interminable qui ne s'arrêterait que dans le sang.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux ravagés par le désespoir, et le visage exprimant la tristesse. Je secouai la tête, sans doute espérant encore la sauver.

_Tu avait raison_, murmura-t-elle. _J'aurais du d'abord être loyale, mais je ne l'ai pas été_

_Irina_, commençais-je en lançant un avertissement

Mais elle passa outre et je grinçais des dents.

_Les Cullen sont innocents_, clama-t-elle à haute voix. _J'assumerais la totale responsabilité de mes actes_

Elle avait dit cela en regardant son clan, et en serrant mes doigts entre les siens. Tout comme moi, elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Sauf que contrairement à moi, elle rendait les armes.

_Je suis désolée_, murmura-t-elle à Bella et Edward

Il y eu un lourd silence, puis brutalement tout bascula. Je lus les pensées de Caius avant même qu'il ne les formule, à l'instar d'Edward.

_Non_, criais-je en me jetant devant ma sœur

Le bras que Caius avait lever me heurta avec violence, me précipitant avec souffrance contre Irina, puis contre Félix. Mais malgré la douleur, je me relevai et me replaçai devant Irina.

_Va-t-en_, ordonnais-je à Irina tandis que je voyais les choses basculer. _Pars_ _loin d'ici_

_Ne paie pas à ma place Rina_, fit Irina en tentant de me pousser. _N'oblige pas Démétri à devoir me poursuivre pour l'éternité_

Mon cœur se déchira mais je refusai de les laisser détruire l'une de mes sœurs. La garde rapprochée n'osait pas intervenir, Félix se tenant à quelques mètres de moi.

_Ecartez la_, ordonna sinistrement Caius. _Démétri je te l'ordonne. Si tu veux qu'elle survive, écarte la. Ou elles meurent toutes les deux_

Je levai des yeux désespérés sur Caius, puis pivotai sur mes talons. J'avais lu les pensées de Démétri, il m'écarterait. Je serrai Irina de toutes mes forces contre moi et elle me rendit mon étreinte. Puis je sentis deux bras m'entourer à la taille et m'écarter violemment. Il savait qu'il devait agir vite, la impatience de Caius était légendaire. Je retins un cri en me retrouvant séparer de ma sœur, puis fut forcée de reculer.

_Pardonne moi Rina_, implora Démétri contre mon oreille. _Pardonne moi_

Caius lança un regard à Félix qui me jeta un regard remplit de désolation, puis qui s'approcha d'Irina tandis qu'un autre refermait ses bras autour de la taille de cette dernière, mais de manière bien plus violente que l'étreinte de Démétri.

Félix lui balança un coup de poing violent dans le ventre qui l'a fit plier et elle poussa un hurlement de douleur. Bien malgré moi, je me débattis, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose. Sauver la vie de ma sœur.

Puis il lui arracha la tête, violemment, sans souffrance inutile et le corps d'Irina tomba à genoux sur le sol avant de s'écraser face contre terre.

_Non_, hurlais à l'unisson de mes sœurs Denali

Caius attrapa une torche allumer je ne sais comment et les flammes ravagèrent le corps d'Irina, férocement.

Des hurlements de pure souffrance retentirent dans le camp des Cullen et je vis la débâcle qui s'y déroulait. Tanya et Kate, courant à pleine allure dans notre direction. Je me débattis, ne désirant qu'une chose, faire payer l'ignoble crime qui venait de se dérouler. La force de Démétri ne suffit pas à m'arrêter et malgré la douleur que cela m'occasionnait de lui faire du mal, je déclenchai mon pouvoir sur lui. Il me relâcha dans un cri et je me jetai en avant.

_Ekaterina non_, hurla-t-il en parvenant à se relever

Je vis Félix se jeter sur moi, mais mon pouvoir l'anesthésia, de même que pour Santiago, Afton et Chelsea. Heidi tenta de m'attraper, y parvint quelques secondes, puis s'écroula dans un soubresaut. Ma fureur et ma peine était telle que je ne me rendais pas compte de mes actes.

En plein dans ma fureur, je ne vis pas l'hésitation de Jane, Alec et Aro. Aucun des trois ne parvenaient à prendre la décision de m'arrêter. Les deux premiers refusaient d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur moi, le troisième surprit le regard remplit de larmes qui ne pouvaient couler de sa femme.

J'allai me jeter sur Caius, quand une autre force me plaqua au sol. Roulant sur plusieurs mètres, je me redressai et allais attaquer quand, à travers les larmes de douleur et l'étau écarlate qui entourait mes pupilles, je reconnus Athenodora. Elle me maintint au sol, et je ne pu utiliser mes pouvoirs contre elle. Pas elle.

_Je comprend ta souffrance Rina_, clama-t-elle. _Je sais ce que l'on ressent en perdant une sœur. Je le sais mieux que quiconque, j'ai perdue Didyme qui comptait beaucoup à mes yeux. Je sais la douleur que l'on ressent et la fureur à l'écart du monde entier. Mais ne t'en prend pas après Caius, s'il te plait, ma vie sans lui n'est rien. Et ce monde ne sera plus jamais le même si tu lui arrache la tête, même s'il le mérite amplement pour ce qu'il a fait. S'il te plait Rina, pense à Démétri, que ressentirait tu si c'était lui à la place de Caius. S'il te plait reprend le contrôle sur toi même_

Pendant quelques secondes, je fixai le visage d'Athenodora avec fureur. Je constatai que Tanya et Kate avaient été arrêtés elles-aussi et que les autres tentaient de les persuader de ne pas attaquer. Je vis le visage remplit de pitié d'Aro, celui dévastée de ma sœur biologique, je vis celui remplit par la peur et la supplication d'Athenodora. Je constatai que Félix, Jane, Alec et les autres partageaient ma souffrance. Non pas qu'ils ressentent de la peine pour la mort d'Irina, mais ils ne supportaient pas l'intolérable douleur qui me ravageait. Je tournai les yeux vers Marcus qui m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait encourageant, pour me persuader de résister, de reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même.

Pourtant, je pourrais le tuer. Si aisément, ce serait si simple, et un juste retour aux choses. Mais en perdant de ma fureur, je pouvais ressentir les émotions de ceux qui m'entouraient et je sentais la peur d'Athenodora. Je tournai les yeux sur Caius et manquai de sursauter. Ses yeux qui me regardaient reflétaient seulement une désolation, sans colère. Mais ce fut le visage de Démétri qui se tenait à quelques mètres, retenu par Félix qui m'acheva. Il m'implorait littéralement par tout les pores de sa peau de ne pas attaquer à nouveau.

Un sanglot m'échappa et j'abandonnai, perdant toute envie de faire couler le sang de Caius. La souffrance m'atteignit de plein fouet et je fermai les poings sur le choc. Démétri s'avança vers moi et me releva, me plaquant contre lui. Puis il nous fit reculer, les rangs se refermèrent.

_Irina a été payer pour son erreur_, fit Aro en retrouvant une voix neutre. _Maintenant, revenons à nos problèmes. Cette enfant représente une nouveauté, un danger que nous ne pouvons ignorer_

Il voulait encore créer une guerre après le sang qui venait de couler. Un sanglot me secoua à nouveau et Démétri me serra plus fort contre lui. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, rien n'effacerait la violence qu'avait employer les Volturi à l'égard de ma sœur.

_Nous ne pouvons laisser un tel danger se promener dans la nature_, continua en veillant particulièrement à éviter mon regard. _Nous devons donc…_

Edward laissa un rire lui échapper et on se tourna tous vers lui. Pour la première fois, j'osai espérer que mon frère riait pour une bonne raison. Une raison qui m'éviterait de choisir mon camp. Car je n'étais plus sûre à présent d'où était ma place.

_Si tu te joignait à nous Alice_, clama Edward

Alice ? J'avais tellement été perturbée par le risque de conflit énorme que je n'avais même pas remarquer son absence ainsi que celle de Jasper.

Voir Alice avancer d'un pas gai déchira mon cœur et je refermai à nouveau mes poings. Pourquoi tant de cruauté envers les autres de son espèce ?

Elle se dirigea droit sur Aro et lu tendit la main. Bien que cela ne change rien à la situation, je lus les pensées d'Alice et suivit la scène. Alors qu'elle allait montrer la vision qu'elle voulait montrer, elle se figea sur place et une autre vision traversa son esprit. Et je me retrouvai en enfer.

_**Quoi qu'il advienne mes mots ne feront aucun effet**, clama-t-elle. **Tu refuse de voir la vérité et de changer tes positions**_

_Elle se tourna vers Bella, son beau visage dévasté par la tristesse._

_**Sauve la**, ordonna-t-elle_

_Puis elle pivota sur ses talons et son pieds heurta le torse d'Aro avec violence qui vola dans les airs. Il parvint de justesse à se rétablir et Alice tenta de rejoindre en courant les Cullen, mais deux gardes se jetèrent sur elle et l'immobilisèrent._

_**Emmenez là**, ordonna Aro sèchement_

_**Lâche là**, hurla Carlisle en se jetant sur nous_

_Il parvint à tuer deux gardes et s'envola dans les airs pour frapper, mais Aro en fit de même et brutalement, l'enfer s'abattit sur nos têtes. Lorsqu'ils retombèrent, l'un était en vie, l'autre était mort. Le premier était Aro, le second Carlisle._

_Un hurlement resta coincée dans ma gorge tandis que Caius brûlait le corps de Carlisle et que mes yeux restaient rivés sur ce dernier. Comment était-ce possible ?_

_J'ai soif, j'ai froid pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, j'ai peur aussi. Comme si l'enfer qui s'abattait sur ma tête rendait le paradis que j'avais commencer à construire totalement intolérable. Rien ne compte, si ce n'est ma propre haine à l'égard du monde entier. A l'égard d'Edward et Bella, à l'égard des Cullen, des Denali et des Egyptiens qui ont décider de se sacrifier pour eux, pour une enfant qu'ils ont tous condamnés à l'éternité, à l'égard des Volturi que j'aime malgré tout. Plus aucune pitié, même à leur égard, à ces deux hommes que j'ai aimé, que j'ai suivis. Désormais, la mort est la seule issue. Et j'ai déjà choisis mon camps._

_Les Cullen s'élancent, puis les autres les suivent. Les Volturi attendent l'ordre d'Aro qui ne tarde pas à venir. Les loups s'élancent à leur tour et moi je reste figée sur place, à quelques mètres de Caius. Personne ne s'en formalise, ils savent tous que je suis perdue, seule._

_Puis soudain, je vois Jasper attraper Démétri par le bras et les deux commencent à se battre. Un seul s'en sortira en vie, c'est un combat mortel qui s'engage. Je reste pétrifiée sur place, mais lorsque Jasper frappe Démétri et que celui ci tombe à genoux, je réagis. Peu importe quel sera le camp où je me retrouverai, la mort de Démétri m'était irréalisable. Alors j'ignore le cri de pitié d'Alice et lance mon pouvoir à toute puissance, qui heurte celui qui avait été mon frère. Il relâche Démétri qui se relève, Félix l'attrape par le bras et Démétri lui arrache la tête. Simple, bref, rapide. Jasper n'est plus de ce monde._

_Etrangement, la souffrance que j'attendais ne m'atteint pas. Comme si j'étais devenu subitement totalement inerte. Pourtant c'est bien moi qui me bat à présent face à Senna. C'est finit, l'humanité que j'ai tant tenue à protéger est morte._

_Puis, violemment, alors que je lui arrache la tête, je me sens propulsée en avant. J'heurte le sol, je pivote sur moi-même pour découvrir Amun et Eleazar. Ensemble, pour la seule et unique fois sans doute. Ils constatent eux-mêmes les dégâts que toutes ses pertes ont créer sur mon esprit. Bien que je sois devenue forte en tant que vampire, mon moral n'a pas suivit._

_**C'est à moi que cela revient**, murmura Amun. **Mais c'est toi qu'elle a aimer pendant tout ce temps. Alors je te laisse le faire. Eleazar (il avait dit cela en le retenant par le bras). Fait vite, ne l'a fait pas souffrir**_

_Eleazar se tourne vers moi, je me relève, je ne pourrais pas me battre face à lui. Alors pour la première fois de ma vie, je fuis. Je tue sur place un loup de couleur gris pâle, tandis que Benjamin créer un gouffre à nos pieds. Alec sauve de justesse ma vie, avant de se jeter sur Bella._

_Et alors qu'elle allait tomber sous ses coups mortels, Emmett me bouscule, se précipite vers lui et l'attrape par la gorge. Je tente de l'arrêter avec mes pouvoirs, mais on m'attrape par le bras pour me faire pivoter. Je me retrouve face à Alice, furieuse, haineuse même. Un sentiment que je n'avais jamais vue sur ses traits. Mais après tout, je le mérite. Pourtant, cela ne m'empêche pas de la frapper. Puis le corps d'un garde atterrit à mes pieds, la douleur me foudroie sur place. Même sans sa tête, je reconnais Alec. Il l'a tuer._

_Un cri de rage franchit la barrière de mes mots et je me jette sur Bella, la haine conduisant tous mes actes. Je frappe, une fois, deux fois, du coin de l'œil je vois Edward qui se redresse, il hésite entre moi ou Démétri. Avec moi, il risque la vie de sa femme, avec mon amant, il risque celle de sa fille. Mais finalement, Démétri fait le choix à sa place et se jette sur lui. Les coups pleuvent, je ne sens pas la souffrance, j'envoie un poignard en plein dans le flanc d'un loup que Félix achève avant de venir en aide à Jane._

_Puis c'est le hurlement de souffrance d'Heidi que j'entends et je pivote sur mes talons, elle s'effondre, la tête arrachée au corps. Elle touche le sol, ne bouge plus. Tandis que Stefan relève les yeux sur moi. Une colère froide me heurte. Il se plie à genoux sous mon pouvoir, je veux sa mort. Pour celle d'Heidi, celle d'Alec._

_**Ekaterina**, hurle une voix_

_Je pivote sur moi même à temps pour être heurter par Bella, furieuse mais froide. C'est la première fois que la petite humaine semble déterminé._

_Tu a enfin fait assez de mal autour de toi, crachais-je. Tout cela c'est de ta faute. Et j'espère que lorsque ce combat sera finit, quand nous serons tous morts, tu t'en voudra à mort. Pour la mort d'Irina, celle de Carlisle, Jasper. Tu mérite la mort Isabella Swan et à mes yeux, tu ne sera rien de plus qu'un poison qui a frayer son chemin trop loin_

_Elle poussa un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur moi. D'un geste de la main, je la précipite au sol. Je n'ai plus accès à mes pouvoirs, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai des siècles d'expérience en combat. Je me suis entrainée aux côtés des meilleurs. Elle n'a aucune chance face à moi et ce n'est pas Edward qui a trop de problèmes avec Démétri qui lui viendra en aide. Alors je souris furieusement, sadiquement, ressemblant de très près à Jane sur ce coup là. Mes pensées dérivent vers Alec et j'attaque. Simplement._

_Soudain, elle se fige et je ne peux m'empêcher de regard l'endroit qu'elle fixe. Je vois alors Edward tomber dans le gouffre, Démétri indemne. C'est la seule chose qui m'importe._

_Je pivote sur Bella et me jette sur elle. Elle ne s'y attend pas et mes bras bloquent sa tête, je suis prête à lui arracher la tête. Mais on m'attrape par la taille, on me fait reculer. Puis on me lâche. Je tourne sur moi-même. Amun se tient face à moi, à nouveau._

_**Pardonne moi Rina**, fit-il doucement. **Je t'avais promis de t'empêcher de devenir un monstre. Je tiens ma promesse**_

_Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, je sens mes pouvoirs à nouveau anesthésier. Je ne peux me défendre avec. Désormais, je sais que je suis seule avec moi-même. Mais Amun bondit sur moi, m'attrape par la gorge et me plaque contre lui._

_**Je t'aime Ekaterina**, fit-il. **Comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu**_

_Il m'embrasse sur le front et recule brusquement. Puis il me bondit dessus et je sentis sa pression entre ma gorge. Puis la souffrance me gagne alors qui m'arrache la tête. Je vois Edward ressortir du gouffre dans lequel il était tomber et bondir sur Démétri. Ce dernier tourne les yeux vers moi et nos regards se rencontrent. C'est la dernière chose que je vois avant de mourir. Tuer par mon créateur, après tout ce n'est qu'un juste retour aux choses._

_Mon corps s'effondre dans les bras d'Amun qui n'a pas assez de courage pour le lâcher tout de suite. Autour de nous, tout n'est qu'hécatombe. Démétri s'effondre aux pieds d'Edward qui tourne ses yeux sur Amun qui laisse enfin tomber mon corps. Je m'effondre, comme l'on fait les autres avant moi. Kebi pose la main sur son bras, Eleazar se fige. Mais je suis déjà morte, trop tard pour les remords._

_Puis c'est Félix qui subit le même sort, suivit par Jane et Caius. Puis vient le tour de Marcus qui accueille la mort à bras ouverts. Pour finir par Aro, tuer par Edward et Bella avant que les gardes ne leur arrache leur propre tête._

Je reprend pieds violemment, agrippant fortement les bras de Démétri. Je ne dis rien, à l'instar d'Aro, Edward et Alice. Nous sommes les seuls à avoir vue cela, le destin est entre nos mains. Deux dans chaque camps, qui prendront la bonne décision. Aro se tourna vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard. J'hochai la tête, oui, j'avais tout vue. Et non, je ne voulais pas de ce combat.

_Le sort de tous est entre tes mains_, clama Alice. _C'est à toi de décider ce que tu souhaite. Mais mes visions sont justes quand elles sont confirmer. A toi de voir_

Le silence règne en maitre mot. Chacun sait que nous avons vue quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Mais personne ne pose de questions.

Soudain, le bruit d'un cœur se fait entendre, en dehors de celui de l'enfant que je perçois enfin. Je tournai les yeux vers la forêt, à l'opposé et j'y vis émergée deux personnes. Un homme et une femme. Elle est vampire, il est étrange.

_Qui est tu ?_ demanda Aro en empêchant Caius de parler

_Nahuel_, répondit ce dernier. _Je suis mi vampire, mi humain_

Il nous sortit une histoire étrange, mais réelle. Il ne mentait pas, ce qu'il disait était véridique.

_De quoi te nourrit tu ?_ demanda Aro

_De tout_, répondit l'autre. _Sang ou nourriture humaine, les deux me conviennent_

Je baissai les yeux et attendis la réponse d'Aro.

_Cette enfant n'est pas un danger_, décida ce dernier en me faisant relever la tête. _Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici mes amis_

Caius siffla entre ses dents, mais ne contesta pas les paroles de son frère. Il avait deviner que telle décision avait été prise en connaissance de cause. Il tourna les talons et disparut dans la forêt, en direction de Volterra. Tout le monde suivit, hormis moi, Aro et Démétri.

_Vous êtes un cas exceptionnel_, fit Aro. _Ne gâchez pas ce talent_

Je souris faiblement et m'apprêtais à tourner les talons.

_Démétri_, appela Amun. _Ekaterina_

Nous nous tournâmes doucement vers notre créateur, mes doigts dans ceux de mon compagnon.

_Je suis heureux de savoir que vous vous êtes choisit_, fit Amun

Je regardai ses yeux et y lus la sincérité. Cela me toucha au plus au point. J'hochai la tête, lentement, et par là même, lui accordait mon pardon. Le pardon qu'il demandait depuis qu'il m'avait créer. Le fait que je lui pardonne de m'avoir condamner à l'éternité. Désormais ce n'est plus une condamnation, car aujourd'hui peut être, je pourrais enfin envisager la vie sous un autre angle. Une fois que j'aurais pansée la plaie laisser par la mort d'Irina. Une fois que j'aurais pardonnée à Caius et à mon passé. Mais j'avais l'éternité devant moi, et Démétri. Restait à savoir si j'en serais capable… et cela dépendait des conséquences de mes actes présents.

* * *

**Alors dites moi : qu'en avez vous penser ? Il a été très dur à écrire car il fallait accorder les réactions de tous à la présence de Ekaterina, pas évident. Mais j'espère que le résultat vous vas. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis très important ^^.**

**Et maintenant, la surprise. Enfin, la surprise pas tant que cela puisque vous avez sans doute tous vus que j'avais rajoutée un chapitre de plus ? Non, eh bien regarder bien, vous avez le chapitre suivant déjà en ligne ^^. Il s'agit de mon cadeau de Noël pour vous remercier tous de votre présence et de vos encouragements. C'est grâce à vous que je poste aussi souvent, et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Alors Joyeux Noël à tous.**


	9. Entre guerre et paix

« **_Toute notre vie, nous passons notre temps à dire adieu à ceux qui partent, jusqu'au jour où l'on dit nous-mêmes adieu à ceux qui restent_ **».

Je ne parlais plus, déjà que je n'avais jamais été très bavarde avant la tragédie qui m'avait arrachée ma sœur Irina. Les jours qui passaient se ressemblaient d'une manière étrange, presque de la routine. L'éternité était un fardeau, mais il y avait une chose de positif : je n'avais pas besoin de dormir. Pas de cauchemars sur le corps démembré d'Irina.

_Rina_, appela Jane en entrant dans la chambre que je n'avais pas quitté depuis mon retour de Forks. _Tu_ _devrait descendre pour te nourrir. Il y a du sang à volonté, tu n'aura pas besoin de tuer_

_J'ai déjà tuer Jane_, répliquais-je d'une voix glaciale. _Cela ne me ferait qu'une mort de plus sur la conscience_

_La mort de qui ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés. _Tu n'est pas responsable de celle d'Irina. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te laisse mourir à ce point là_

A cet instant, la fureur explosa en moi. De quel droit pouvait-elle parler de l'avis d'Irina ? Elle qui n'avait jamais eu de pitié pour qui que ce soit.

_Irina est morte_, sifflais-je en me levant. _Alors je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse penser à quoi que ce soit_

_Croit tu au Paradis et aux Enfers ?_ demanda soudainement Jane d'une voix lointaine

Je pivotai vers elle, surprise qu'elle me pose une telle question en cet instant là. Mais sa demande avait quelque chose de positif : elle me faisait sortir de mes sombres pensées.

_Je l'ignore_, répondis-je lentement d'un ton plus calme. _Je pense que nous sommes punit pour nos mauvais actes et récompenser pour les bons. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchis à la question_

_Croit tu que mes bourreaux ont payés pour ce qu'ils ont fait_ ? continua-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur moi

Je l'espérais en tout cas. Comment avaient-ils pu condamner à mort des adolescents ? Devant tous, personne n'avait réagit.

_Sans doute_, murmurais-je. _J'ose espérer que oui. Mais je n'ai pas la réponse Jane. Je ne l'ai jamais eu_

_Démétri a besoin de toi_, clama Jane brusquement

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle parla de lui. Je l'aimais, il m'avait fallut bien du temps pour le comprendre, mais je connaissais mes sentiments. Seulement, j'avais déjà eu le cœur brisé à deux reprises. Je ne voulais pas tester le célèbre dicton : « Jamais deux sans trois ». Ce serait trop pour moi.

_Et je sais très bien que cela est réciproque_, continua Jane sans se soucier de mon silence. _Tu peut passer ton temps enfermer ici, à ressasser le passé, et croit moi cela ne sert à rien, ou bien décidé de profiter de l'immortalité qui t'a été accorder_

_Et c'est toi qui me dit cela ?_ demandais-je furieusement en sentant ma volonté céder devant ses réflexions véridiques. _Toi qui m'a dit que tu ne supportait plus d'être coincer dans ton corps d'adolescente_

_Et tu m'a répondu une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas penser_, répondit l'autre pas du tout déstabiliser. _Que c'était à moi de choisir ce que je voulais à présent. Et tu avait raison. Je fais des efforts, je parviens à devenir une autre et mes efforts paient. A toi d'en faire. D'autant qu'avec Démétri, tu ne risque pas grand chose_

_C'est un coureur de jupons Jane_, sifflais-je en sursautant lorsque je brisais le vase que j'avais trop serrer entre mes doigts. _Je ne suis qu'une proie de plus sur sa liste_

_Etait_, corrigea-t-elle lentement. _C'était un coureur de jupons. Seulement, c'était avant de te rencontrer_

Elle entendit clairement mon ricanement.

_Les hommes ne changent pas Jane_, murmurais-je. _Quand il se sera lassé de moi, il repartira dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Je ne suis qu'un passe-temps_

_Croit ce que tu veut Ekaterina_, coupa Jane dont je sentais pour la première fois la colère. _Mais si tu ne veux pas d'histoire avec lui, alors dit lui en face une bonne fois pour toute. Et ne revient pas vers lui_ (je pivotai lentement vers elle). _Mais si tu pense pouvoir passer outre son passé, si tu pense pouvoir l'aimer de la même manière que lui t'aime, si tu sais être capable de donner dans votre histoire, alors n'hésite pas_

Elle se leva, serra quelques instants mon bras, puis tourna les talons pour quitter ma chambre. Sans ajouter un seul mot. Mais les paroles qu'elle avait déjà prononcer résonnaient à présent dans ma tête, comme un mauvais tour.

Soupirant de peur et de désespoir, je m'assis à nouveau sur mon lit et pris ma tête entre mes mains, dans un geste tellement humain qu'il me choqua quelques instants. Depuis que j'avais commencer à côtoyer Démétri, j'avais l'impression de récupérer une part de mon humanité que je pensais perdu à jamais.

Je me levai et crispai mes mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le grincement que cela produisit ne me choqua même pas. J'avais l'impression d'être perdu en plein désert, avec des tonnes de possibilités mais aucune qui ne soit à ma portée. Je grognai un bon coup, histoire de me convaincre que ce que je vivais était bien réel.

_Tu compte agresser les meubles ?_ demanda la voix ironique de Démétri dans mon dos

Je me figeai sur place, n'osant plus effectuer le moindre geste. Peut être avais-je mal entendu. Peut-être qu'il n'était là, dans la même chambre que moi alors que je le fuyais depuis que nous étions revenu, environs une semaine et demi.

Cependant, le soupir que j'entendis derrière moi me persuada qu'il était bien là, à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pivotai lentement, très lentement vers Démétri, tentant de contrôler mes sentiments.

Il était bien là oui. Impossible que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Les mêmes yeux écarlates, les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même carrure plus fine et plus petite que Félix mais non moins dangereuse. C'était bien Démétri face à moi alors pourquoi tentais-je encore de m'en persuader ?

_Ekaterina j'ai tout entendu de ta conversation avec Jane_, expliqua-t-il lentement

Mon cœur se serra. Ainsi donc, il avait tout entendu de mes peurs et de mes appréhension. Vraiment, nous formions un beau couple tout les deux. Il s'avança doucement vers moi et mes yeux se chargèrent d'avertissement. Ma volonté était cependant bien ébranlée et il le sentit aussi bien que moi.

_Je ne joue pas avec toi Rina_, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de moi. _Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi. Je suis désolé de mon passé, mais je ne peux rien y faire. En revanche, je peux te promettre que désormais, il n'y a que toi_

Ces déclarations faisaient un peu guimauve, surtout venant d'un garde Volturi pouvant faire preuve de la plus grande cruauté. Mais ses mots me réchauffèrent le cœur, tandis que je luttais pour ne pas me laisser avoir aussi facilement.

Il comprit immédiatement mes réticences et fondit sur mes lèvres, sans attendre mon accord. Alors forcément, mon cerveau ne parvint pas à différencier ses sentiments de la raison. Je me contentais de lui rendre son baiser, tentant désespérément de garder le contrôle sur moi-même. Je ne devais pas céder, pas aussi vite.

_Je t'en pris_, implora Démétri en me serrant contre lui lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent._ Je ne suis peut être pas celui que tu aurait aimer, ni Amun, ni Eleazar. Mais je te promet que mes sentiments sont identiques aux leurs. Sauf qu'ils sont plus fort_

Je sentis les barrières que j'avais ériger contre lui s'effondrer. Comment pourrais-je rester neutre et insensible devant ses paroles ?

Ses doigts caressèrent mon visage et il baissa la tête, arrêtant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, me laissant le choix d'aller plus loin ou de reculer. En relevant mes yeux dans les siens, j'y lus simplement de l'appréhension face à ma réaction. Alors je me contentai de mettre de côté ma peur et franchis l'espace qui nous séparait.

Aussitôt, ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille, m'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte qui m'avait manqué, bien que je n'ose me l'avouer. Mon corps réagissait à chacune de ses caresses, à chacun de ses baisers et je devinai que mon cœur avait eu l'ascendance sur ma raison.

_Promet moi de ne pas me faire souffrir_, implorais-je mon front contre le sien. Je _ne l'endurerais pas. Alors si c'est un jeu, arrête le maintenant_

_Je ne te souhaiterais jamais de mal_, répondit Démétri son souffle balayant mon visage. _Alors t'en faire moi-même est inimaginable_

J'hochai la tête et nos lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau. Mais avant que les choses basculent vers quelque chose de plus intime, l'odeur humaine me frappa violemment. Du sang.

Je redressai la tête, mes sens aux aguets. Et je n'étais pas la seule. Les yeux écarlate de mon amant se noircirent et on se sépara lentement, chacun calquant son esprit sur l'odeur d'un humain. Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas nourrit ? Oh moins depuis que nous étions rentrer de Forks.

_Le repas est servit_, clama Jane d'une voix joyeuse en passant juste devant notre chambre

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres à sa remarque. L'odeur du sang était inéluctablement irrésistible. Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ?

Malgré moi, je suivis les autres dans la salle du trône qui, aux yeux des humains, allait devenir la chambre des horreurs. Mais après tout, même entre eux, les humains ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux.

_Mes chers amis_, déclara Aro avec un sourire bien différent de celui qu'il portait habituellement lorsqu'on entra dans la salle en refermant les portes derrière nous. _Le repas est servit_

Je tournai les yeux vers une jeune fille face à moi qui esquissa un mouvement de recul en arrière. Mais déjà tout autour de nous, les hurlements de terreur et de douleur retentissaient. Et l'adolescente n'échappa pas à la règle, courant comme une folle en direction de la double porte close.

_Elle ne s'ouvrira pas_, déclarais-je d'une voix menaçante en me rapprochant d'elle tandis qu'elle pivotai vers moi, le visage plus que blafard. _Croit moi, c'est inutile de gaspiller tes forces ainsi_

_S'il vous plait_, implora-t-elle en fixant un point derrière moi, les joues trempées par les larmes. _Je n'ai que dix huit ans, laissez moi vivre. Je vous en pris_

Elle avait ajouté ces derniers mots alors que je ne me tenais plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. L'odeur du sang autour de moi était intolérable, et mon instinct vampirique ne pourrait plus se contrôler très longtemps.

_Tu ne vivra pas de toute manière_, répondis-je sèchement. _Tu est déjà condamné_

_Pourquoi ?_ sanglota-t-elle en tremblant de tout son corps

_Parce que tu en a trop vue_, fis-je lentement

Je me détachai de son odeur et relevai violemment la tête, la faisant sursauter. Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux horrifiés et je savais que ce qu'elle voyait dépassait l'entement. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

J'avisai le corps d'une femme à ma droite et son pouls m'indiqua qu'elle était morte d'un arrêt cardiaque. Automatiquement, je reculai pour m'occuper d'elle, sachant qu'elle était déjà morte et que me nourrir de son sang ne lui ferait plus défaut.

_Tu va mourir_, déclarais-je à la jeune fille. _Si ce n'est pas de ma main, se sera de la leur_

Et je bondis violemment sur le corps inerte de la femme à mes côtés. Mes dents s'enfoncèrent aussi aisément dans sa peau qu'un couteau dans du beurre. Et le sang qui coulait dans ma bouche me fit perdre tout contrôle sur moi-même. Je fermai les yeux, me contentant d'avaler sans penser à rien. Sans penser aux vies humaines qui s'arrêtaient à mes côtés.

Brusquement, je sentis un changement dans l'atmosphère. Un mélange de colère, de surprise et d'incompréhension. Je relevai la tête, abandonnant ma proie désormais vide pour découvrir Alec debout face à l'humaine que j'avais épargnée quelques minutes auparavant. Sauf qu'il semblait dans l'incapacité totale de lui faire du mal dans l'immédiat.

Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il se passait et je me relevai violemment. Je devais la sauver, avant qu'Alec ne perde tout contrôle sur lui-même et la tue. J'avais déjà vue cette réaction, sur Edward. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle, mais son sang serait bien trop tentant pour qu'il ne l'épargne.

Je me jetai devant elle au moment même où Alec se jetait sur l'adolescente qui poussa un cri épouvantable. Mon frère me heurta violemment dans un coup de tonnerre et on atterrit contre le mur, l'enfonçant largement.

_Alec retient toi_, ordonnais-je. _Tu ne peux pas la tuer, tu le sais. Alors reprend le contrôle sur toi. Maintenant_

Le dernier mot avait été sifflé de la voix glaciale que j'avais quand j'utilisai mon pouvoir. Aussitôt, Alec se figea sur place, ses yeux exprimant encore la soif incontrôlable qui nous caractérisait tant quand nous perdions le contrôle devant le sang.

_Va voir ailleurs_, sifflais-je sur le même ton. _Mais laisse la tranquille_

Puis je bondis sur l'adolescente, l'empêchant de pousser le moindre cri.

_Tu va m'écouter attentivement_, murmurais-je. _Ou il faudra que j'emplois la manière forte_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ demanda-t-elle en sanglotant violemment si bien que je compris qu'elle était au bord de la panique

_Ecoute moi_, ordonnais-je en utilisant à nouveau mon pouvoir. _Tu va vivre comprit. Mais il faut que tu m'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Quoi qu'il advienne, tu reste derrière moi et tu ne bouge pas d'ici. Ils ne te feront aucun mal, mais ne me désobéit pas_

Elle hocha la tête et je pivotai sur moi même, prête à affronter les vampires qui voudraient s'en prendre après elle. Je levai un sourcil septique en me retrouvant un Aro totalement assoiffé.

_Aro_, prévins-je d'une voix menaçante. _Vous ne l'a toucherez pas. Ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la force, vous risqueriez de le regretter_

Je le vis tenter de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même et, intérieurement, je fus heureuse de constater qu'il y parvenait. Merci Sulpicia, ton mari n'est pas aussi instable que je le pensais.

_Que ce passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-il en parvenant à retrouver une voix à peu près humaine mais qui ne le fut pas assez à croire l'humaine qui poussa un glapissement

_Alec_, répondis-je simplement en tendant ma main vers lui

Il me lança un regard surprit et la pris dans la sienne. Bien que sa capacité à lire mes pensées me dégoûte, il y avait plus important à l'instant. Je me contentai de vérifier que personne ne venait vers nous pendant qu'il constatait par lui-même que l'humaine devait vivre.

_Ah_, lança Aro avec un grand sourire. _L'amour. Quel magnifique sentiment_

Autour de nous, le carnage s'arrêtait et les vampires relevaient les uns après les autres le regard sur nous. Brusquement, quelqu'un s'avança à mes côtés et je me plaçai instinctivement devant l'humaine avant de constater qu'il s'agissait de Démétri. Ce dernier m'indiqua qu'il se contrôlait parfaitement et je me détendis lentement.

Je me tournai vers Alec qui s'était redressé et qui fixait l'humaine, le regard déraisonné. Allons bon, après avoir eu un Edward totalement fou d'une humaine, cela recommençait avec Alec.

_Il faut la transformer_, clama Aro

_Me transformer_, répéta l'humaine qui n'avait pas perdue sa voix à défaut de tendre vers la folie devant ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux

_Ce n'est pas à moi que reviens la décision_, répliquais-je en lui coupant la parole

Tout le monde se tourna vers Alec qui leva un regard remplit d'incompréhension sur nous. Allons bon, s'il fallait appeler Edward au secours, j'en mourrais de honte.

_Alec ?_ demanda Aro en s'approchant du jeune homme. Le choix te revient. Sa mort ou sa transformation

_Mais quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda l'humaine d'une voix coléreuse déserter de toute frayeur à présent. _C'est de moi dont on parle et je ne comprend rien à vos paroles. Où suis-je ?_

_A Volterra_, répondis-je sans la regarder. _Et bienvenue dans le palais royal des Volturi. Nous sommes des vampires et tu te trouve devant ceux qui font la loi. Et l'une d'entre elle concerne tout être humain ayant connaissance de notre existence. Vous n'avez plus le droit d'existence à partir du moment où vous êtes au courant_

J'avais dit cela d'un ton volontairement froid pour l'empêcher de paniquer devant notre nature. Mais visiblement, elle n'en était plus à une surprise de plus puisqu'elle hocha la tête, un peu perdue.

_Alec_, redemanda Aro. _Ta décision ?_

_Transformez la_, répondit Jane à la place de son frère. _Il en sera incapable_

Alec hocha la tête d'une manière peu rassurante. Visiblement, il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. Jane lui jetait un regard inquiet et se tourna vers moi. Je lui adressai un signe de tête se voulant rassurant. Après tout, ce n'était pas très dramatique.

_Qui se porte volontaire pour la transformer ?_ demanda Aro en reprenant la parole. _A moins qu'Alec est déjà une idée ?_

Je me tendis en voyant mon frère se tourner lentement vers moi et ses yeux se river aux miens. Il ne pouvait pas me demander cela. Pas à moi.

_Ekaterina s'il te plait_, implora-t-il

Pourquoi pas Aro, Caius ou Marcus ? Ou même Sulpicia ou Athenodora ? Je tournai les yeux vers Marcus qui inclina la tête. Je me rappelai brusquement notre conversation quelques temps auparavant.

**Flash Back**

_Je me tenais immobile dans la bibliothèque, assise en silence face à Marcus. Ce dernier lisait une œuvre italienne, chose qu'il avait sans doute déjà faite des centaines de fois._

_**Tu commence à t'adapter**, lâcha-t-il au moment où je commençais le cinquantième chapitre de mon propre livre. **Je le sens**_

_Je relevai les yeux, les posant sur Marcus qui m'offrit un sourire éblouissant._

_**Je l'espère**, répondis-je lentement en refermant mon livre. **Les lieux ne me sont plus si inconnus, et j'apprécie chacun des membres ici**_

_**Oui je le sais**, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. **Je sens ton amour pour Démétri et sa réciprocité qui éclipse tout quand vous êtes tout les deux dans la même pièce. Je ressens également les liens qui te lie à Félix et Heidi avec qui tu développe une grande amitié (je souris sincèrement devant ses mots). Et surtout, je perçois tes liens avec Jane et Alec. Ils sont exceptionnels. Vous vous considérez comme frères et sœurs. Pour eux, tu est la grande sœur qu'ils n'ont jamais eu. Tu accorde à Jane l'attention qu'elle attendait sans pouvoir recevoir et l'espoir dont elle avait besoin. Quant à Alec, tu le considère comme un égal, malgré les millénaires qui vous sépare. Tu ne le considère pas pour son pouvoir, tu n'en a pas peur et tu permet aux autres de constater également qu'ils ne sont dangereux que pour ceux qui s'en prennent après eux. Alec t'apprécie beaucoup et les liens qui t'unissent à lui sont de la même ampleur que ceux qu'il possède envers Jane. C'est incroyable**_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je pinçai les lèvres, comprenant brusquement pourquoi c'était vers moi qu'Alec s'était tourné. Car j'étais celle envers qui il avait le plus confiance, en dehors de Jane. Et qu'il espérait ainsi éviter à cette fille de se retrouver sous la totale influence d'Aro. Comment lui refuser cela alors que je tentai moi-même de ne pas tomber sous son contrôle ?

J'inspirai un long moment bien que je n'en n'éprouve plus le besoin depuis fort longtemps, puis je tournai les yeux vers Alec et hochai la tête, prouvant ainsi mon accord.

_Il faut faire vite_, ordonna Aro. _Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre_

_Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?_ demanda l'adolescente que je sentis paniquer derrière moi

Je me tournai vers elle et l'attrapai par le bras tout en attrapant Démétri par la manche. Je me savais capable de résister à la sensation du sang, mais je préférais savoir que quelqu'un m'empêcherais de commettre une bêtise. Car cela n'impliquait pas que moi aujourd'hui, mais également Alec.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de spectateur_, sifflais-je avant de sortir de la salle. _Hormis Jane et Alec. Et Aro, Caius et Marcus puisque je sais qu'ils seront incapable de se retenir_

J'entendis un ricanement et je le reliais automatiquement à Caius lorsque je l'entendis me répondre « _Elle a vue juste_ ». Je soupirai d'une fausse lassitude et aidait l'humaine à monter les marches, tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre fort, très fort.

Lorsque je la relâchai dans la chambre qui lui avait été désigné, l'adolescente resta figée sur place. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit traumatisée par ce qui allait se passer, aussi demandais-je aux autres de sortir, le temps que je lui explique deux ou trois choses.

_Je sais combien tu a peur_, fis-je lentement en m'asseyant à ses côtés. _J'avais vingt ans quand j'ai été moi-même transformée et les choses que cela entraine sont un peu effrayantes. Mais tu parviendra à t'y faire, je te le promets_

_Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?_ demanda-t-elle en tentant de contenir le ton effrayée de sa voix

_Te transformer en vampire_, lui répondis-je. _Je vais te mordre, c'est aussi clair que cela. Sauf que tu ne mourra pas, c'est inutile de te décrire les détails_

_Personne n'a penser à me demander mon avis_, murmura-t-elle avec reproches

_Tu n'a pas le choix_, fis-je sur le même ton. _C'est ainsi et pas autrement, autant t'y habituer maintenant. Mais sache que tu oubliera vite cette contrainte_

_Je n'ai rien à perdre_, répondit-elle. _C'est pour cette raison que je ne me bat pas_

_Comment cela ?_ demandais-je, surprise

_J'ai la mucoviscidose_, murmura-t-elle. Une _maladie intraitable qui me fait souffrir et le fera d'autant plus quand j'arriverais au dernier stade. Alors si j'ai une chance de survivre, et de connaître le bonheur, je ne cracherais pas dessus_

_Ta famille ?_ demandais-je soucieuse de savoir à quelle genre de colère nous devrions nous attendre à son réveil

_Mon père est devenu profondément alcoolique_, répondit-elle désespérément. _Ma mère souffrait également de cette maladie, elle me l'a transmise. Mon père ne l'a pas supporter, il s'est noyer dans l'alcool pour ne pas me voir dépérir. Comment lui en vouloir ?_

Une colère sourde emplit la pièce et je l'a reliais immédiatement à Alec qui se trouvait juste de l'autre côté de la porte. J'hochai la tête et l'a forçais à me regarder. J'ignorais si je devais la prévenir de la douleur qu'elle allait subir, si je devais la prévenir quand j'allais mordre. Puis, en voyant ses yeux noyer de larmes, je compris qu'il n'y avait aucune préparation à cela. Elle allait souffrir, qu'elle soit prévenu ou non. Alors je me décidais en une fraction de seconde.

_Démétri_, soufflais-je en sachant qu'il m'entendrait par delà la porte

Elle entendit mon souffle et releva les yeux, mais je m'étais déjà déplacée et alors que son cœur commençait à peine à s'accélérer, mes canines s'enfoncèrent dans son cou.

J'aspirais son sang, en même temps que sa vie et ne pus m'empêcher que ce n'était que la seconde fois que je faisais cela. Après des siècles de retenu, mordre délibérément un humain enflammait mon corps et je m'agrippais à ma victime comme à une bouet de sauvetage.

_Ekaterina cela suffit,_ fit une voix très lointaine

Mais je l'ignorais, j'avais soif, bien que je me sois nourris juste avant. Pourquoi devrais-je m'arrêter ? Après tout, je n'étais qu'une vampire. Et les vampires se nourrissaient de sang.

Soudain, des bras entourèrent ma taille et me soulevèrent. Je grognais mais la part d'humanité que je possédais encore me força à ne pas résister, à laisser l'autre m'éloigner de la jeune femme qui hurlait à présent sur le lit.

_Tout va bien_, murmura une voix à mon oreille tandis que l'on sortait de la ville

Je reconnus difficilement Démétri et m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre, tentant de calmer ma soif qui brûlait encore ma gorge.

Je sentis mon compagnon s'asseoir à mes côtés, et poser une main sur un de mes genoux qu'il serra doucement, pour me rappeler qu'il était là.

Je n'avais transformer qu'une seule personne jusqu'à maintenant. Mon propre descendant pour une histoire d'amour également. Des années après ma transformation, je continuai de surveiller tout ceux qui descendait de mon union avec Lucius. Nous n'avions eu qu'un seul fils que je n'avais jamais connu. Et quelques générations après, je m'étais retrouver face à ce jeune homme, possédant les mêmes traits que mon ancien fiancé, qui m'avait alors implorer de le transformer, et je n'avais eu guère d'autres solutions quand sa compagne avait également insister. Je lui avais accorder l'immortalité car elle ne représentait pas un fléau à ses yeux. Mais je n'avais jamais penser recommencer un jour.

_Rina_, appela Démétri tandis que je parvenais enfin à reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même et que ma soif s'estompait pour disparaître. _Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Oui_, répondis-je faiblement. _Cela va aller, laisse moi quelques secondes_

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que tu transformait quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-il doucement. _Ta manière de t'y prendre, ta justesse_

_Oui j'avais déjà transformer quelqu'un_, coupais-je en relevant la tête. _Mon arrière-arrière-arrière et j'en passe, petit fils_

Cela eu le mérite de lui couper net la parole, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

_Avec ton fiancé ?_ demanda-t-il

_Oui évidemment_, répondis-je un peu trop sèchement. _Je suis fidèle, et j'avais accouchée quelques jours avant que ce séisme ne détruise ma vie_

_Avant votre mariage ?_ fit Démétri

_Ce n'était pas un problème_, murmurais-je. _Nous étions fiancés, et le mariage était prévue et arrangé. Il n'y aurait du avoir aucun problème. Sauf un séisme à Sparte évidemment_

Ma tentative d'humour lui arracha un sourire et il se détendit. Après tout, mon fiancé était mort depuis des millénaires, et je ne l'avais jamais aimer comme j'aimais Démétri. Un peu guimauve ce que je disais.

_Il est toujours en vie ?_ demanda Démétri. _Enfin, façon de parler_

_Oui_, répondis-je

_Quel est son nom ?_ fit mon compagnon en fronçant les sourcils

_Je doute que tu le connaisse_, murmurais-je. _Il est très discret et ne possède aucun pouvoir. Il s'appelle Luca, _ajoutais-je devant son regard insistant

Démétri se figea sur place et j'en fis de même. Que ce passait-il ?

_Luca_, murmura Démétri. _Un nomade né avant notre ère ?_

_Oui_, répondis-je surprise. _Démétri que ce passe-t-il ?_

_Il avait des descendants ?_ demanda Démétri en ignorant ma question

_Oui_, fis-je. _Une fille. Mais pourquoi…_

_Oh bon sang_, s'exclama mon compagnon en me faisant sursauter

_Est-ce que tu va m'expliquer oui ou non ?_ demandais-je d'une voix glaciale

_Renata_, déclara Démétri

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

_Elle a été transformer par un certain Luca, son ancêtre_

Alors là, j'en restais pire que stoïque. Mais combien de descendants vivaient encore aujourd'hui ? Et combien transformer en vampire ?

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ces deux chapitres ont été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire et de poster un autre chapitre d'ici le week end prochain, mais je ferais mon possible. Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël et une bonne année 2013 ainsi que de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et d'obtenir tout ce que vous souhaitez pour cette nouvelle année. Profiter de tout ces bons moments. A bientôt. Bisous à tous.**


	10. Petite demande à vous mes lecteurs

**Bonjour à tous**

Alors tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous un **Joyeux Noël** fait de pleins de bonheurs et de joie, j'espère que vous avez tous passés un bon réveillon. Bientôt le passage en 2013 ^^.

Alors voilà, je suis en train d'écrire la suite de ma fic, grâce à vos encouragements et vos compliments, j'ai pleins d'idées et de chapitres à faire. Mais j'ai eu deux grandes idées totalement contradictoires, ce qui veut dire que je ne vais pouvoir en utiliser qu'une seule des deux et que je ne pourrais pas revenir sur mon idée vue ce qu'elle va impliquer. Et pour choisir, j'ai décidée de vous demander votre avis sur la question car c'est vous les lecteurs de l'histoire et ensuite aussi parce que cela me permettra de me décider (c'est d'ailleurs le but premier ^^). Je ne vais pas vous exposer mes idées, sinon cela gâcherait le suspens, mais voici une petite dizaine de questions auxquelles j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez si vous l'acceptez évidemment :

1. Est ce que vous êtes vraiment très fan des Volturi ? (_Par Volturi, j'entend surtout Aro et Caius et la garde en général_)

2. Est-ce que vous souhaiteriez voir plus apparaître Sulpicia et Athenodora ou est ce que vous vous fichez de leur sort ?

3. Quel est votre clan préféré dans tout ceux proposés par Stephenie Meyer ? (_Essayez la diversité, ce serait sympa ^^)_

4. Est-ce qu'il y a des personnages que vous aimeriez bien voir disparaître ? (_non, je ne compte pas tuer tout le monde, mais mon idée à besoin de votre réponse_)

5. Que pensez vous du clan Denali ? (_avec un petit avis sur les différents membres si possible_)

6. En cas de guerre, quels sont les personnages que vous aimeriez voir survivre ? (_En bref, quels sont vos personnages préférés_)

7. Est-ce qu'un changement de clans de certains personnages vous gênerait ? (_non je ne compte pas faire venir Alec et Jane chez les Cullen, je vous rassure_)

8. Que pensez vous d'Ekaterina ? (_là, c'est également essentiel pour la suite_)

Non, je vous promet que je ne vous pose pas ses questions par simple bonheur de savoir qui vous plait dans la saga et qui vous détestez, vos réponses seront vraiment essentielles à la suite de l'histoire. En fonction de ce que vous répondrez, je saurais laquelle de mes deux idées remportera la majorité. Alors je vous en pris, ce sera la seule fois où je vous dérangerais avec toutes ses questions, et je sais que vous n'avez peut-être pas beaucoup de temps pour me répondre, répondez juste très rapidement (par des noms ou des adjectifs, je pense que j'arriverais à me repérer).

C'est pour vous que je fais cela, car moi, une des deux idées me plait beaucoup, mais elle va entrainer des conséquences pour les personnages assez grave, donc il me sera impossible de revenir en arrière après avoir écrit.

**Merci à tous ceux qui accepterons de me répondre, je compte sur vous. Passez une bonne fin de soirée et une bonne semaine. Bizz.**


	11. Une guerre irréversible

**Bonjour, bonjour.**

**J'espère que vous avez tous passer un excellent Noël et que vous vous préparez à fêter cette nouvelle année que j'espère remplit de bonnes choses. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2013 un peu en avance.**

**Je voulais aussi tous vous remercier pour votre participation à mes questions, je suis super contente d'avoir vue que vous répondiez à mes interrogations, prouvant ainsi que vous appréciez mon histoire. J'en suis super heureuse.**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, vous vous rejoignez à peu près tous dans les réponses (j'ai pu ainsi constater que je n'étais guère la seule à ne pas pouvoir voir Bella et Edward ^^) et j'ai donc réussis à choisir laquelle de mes idées j'allais prendre. Vous en avez un aperçu dans ce chapitre.**

**En parlant de ce chapitre, il va complètement changer par rapport aux précédents car désormais, je n'utilise plus les livres étant donnés qu'il n'y a pas de suite. J'ai donc choisis une voie et je vous demande de me laisser une chance. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si vous risquez d'être un peu… dépayser. Mais laissez moi une chance, je vous prouverais que mon histoire vaut le coup d'œil.**

**Lilijoy : Je te souhaite également de bonnes fêtes et une bonne année 2013 qui va débuter. Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à mes questions, c'est super ^^. Et cela m'a beaucoup aider pour me décider. J'étais également super contente de ton roman ^^, j'adore les longues review. Sinon eh bien je vois que nous avons les mêmes goûts donc la suite devrait te plaire, du moins je l'espère. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout les personnages que tu aime devrait survivre ^^, je les adore aussi. Merci aussi de tes commentaires sur Ekaterina, j'adore la façon dont vous la percevez, cela m'aide à savoir comment m'orienter. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, dit moi ce que tu en pense.**

**Ellana : merci beaucoup pour tes réponses, elles m'aident également beaucoup. Ah moi aussi je suis déçu de ne pas avoir vue Edward et Bella mourir, très déçue ^^. Je vais mettre en scène tout les personnages que vous m'avez dit aimer, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Voilou. Dit moi ce que tu pense de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je tournai en rond, c'était peu dire, depuis au moins vingt minutes, à l'instar d'Heidi. Je gardai mon pouvoir rivé à Démétri, refusant de le laisser sans protection loin de moi. Ce n'était pas de la possessivité, mais de la prudence.

Les temps s'assombrissaient autour de nous, même les humains parvenaient à le sentir. Ce n'était pas l'apocalypse en vue, mais bien une véritable guerre entre vampires qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Je n'en discernais pas encore tout les contours, mais les pensées que je percevais me confortait dans cette idée là. Volterra n'était plus une ville ouverte, les portes étaient bien surveillées par les gardes secondaires et chacun d'entre nous se préparait à intervenir au moindre geste suspect.

Cela faisait environs trois mois et demi que nous étions revenus de Forks, et si la douleur d'avoir perdu Irina s'amenuisait doucement pour ne laisser qu'un vide impossible à combler, les évènements qui nous avait tous opposé semblaient avoir durablement marqué notre monde vampirique.

Je savais parfaitement que le clan des Roumains avaient mal vécu le fait de ne pouvoir anéantir les Volturi, c'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient depuis des siècles. Mais malgré le fait que je sache que leur colère à notre encontre soit normal au vue de ce que leur avait subir les Volturi, j'avais développé une haine et une méfiance immense à leur égard. Sans nulle doute car j'avais lu la même sensation dans les cœurs de mes sœurs Denali, ou encore dans celui des Egyptiens. Ils se méfiaient des Roumains, et visiblement, c'était à juste titre.

_Pourquoi ne rentrent-ils pas ?_ demanda Heidi en tentant de rester sagement assise dans son fauteuil._ Leur mission n'était pas très difficile et ne nécessitait pas tant de temps_

_Ils vont bien Heidi_, répondis-je d'une voix vague, trop concentrée sur Démétri, Félix, Alec et Jane pour la rassurer plus

Mais je n'étais guère plus rassurée qu'elle à vrai dire. Mon compagnon et mes collègues se trouvaient à la frontière Franco-italienne, tentant de trouver des vampires nouveau-nés dans les parages. Des meurtres s'étaient répétés à cet endroit précis, et je n'avais guère pu les accompagner, les trois rois jugeant que je devais rester à Volterra pour protéger la cité si nous étions attaqués. Remarque logique, alors j'étais restée malgré la souffrance que cela m'occasionnait de me tenir si loin de Démétri, surtout en cette période de troubles.

Mais ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'était de craindre pour la vie d'autres personnes. J'avais continuellement peur pour Démétri, n'envisageant plus de lui survivre s'il devait venir à disparaître, mais j'appréhendais également la mort des autres Volturi à qui je m'étais attachée : Félix, Alec, Jane, Heidi étaient ceux dont le sort me préoccupait le plus, sachant que nous étions les cibles privilégiées en cas d'attaque. Mais Sulpicia, Aro, Renata et Laurina étaient également ma préoccupation première. Je n'envisageais pas de laisser ma sœur biologique mourir, malgré les millénaires qui nous avaient tant séparés et Aro bénéficiait par son mariage de ma loyauté, Renata était ma descendante et en tant que tel, elle avait reçu ma protection. Quant à Laurina, j'étais sa créatrice alors il était hors de question qu'elle laisse la vie maintenant.

Ils n'étaient malheureusement pas les seuls pour qui je craignais. J'avais peur pour Marcus avec qui j'avais développés des liens très fort, l'aidant à surmonter douloureusement la perte de sa femme tandis qu'il m'aidait à enfin trouver ma place. Je lui devais pas mal de choses dans ce château, à commencer par ma relation avec Démétri. Je ne ressentais rien à l'idée de voir mourir Caius, j'avais pourtant tenter de reléguer au second plan le fait qu'il est tuer Irina, mais à chaque fois je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que sa mort règlerait l'envie de vengeance que je ressentais dès que je croisais son regard. Athenodora, et malgré sa gentillesse à toutes épreuves, je l'a reliais irrévocablement à Caius.

Il restait que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter également pour Luca quelque part dans ce monde, mes sœurs Denali que j'aimais plus que tout, j'avais appris que Kate avait trouver quelqu'un, un dénommé Garrett. J'avais beau tenter de me rappeler son visage, je n'y parvenais pas. Peut-être à cause des évènements qui s'étaient enchainés depuis ce jour là. Je ne parlais même pas du clan des Egyptiens pour qui je me faisais tout le temps du soucis, ainsi que pour Eleazar et Carmen. En revanche, et cela m'étonnait véritablement, je ne ressentais rien à l'égard des Cullen. Peut-être parce que je les rendais tout aussi responsable de la mort d'Irina que Caius. Je me savais injuste, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas eu le droit de les accompagner, siffla Heidi en bondissant de son fauteuil. Après tout, est-ce qu'on demande à Aro de quitter Sulpicia ? Ou à Caius de laisser Athenodora sur place ? Non que je sache, c'est tellement douloureux cette fichue situation

J'allais lui répondre que j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle lorsque je sentis une présence indésirée s'approcher de Volterra. Et à la réaction de mes collègues gardant les portes, je ne me trompais pas.

_Quelqu'un arrive_, lançais-je en me levant pour me diriger vers la salle du trône. _Quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vue_

De cela, je ne pouvais en douter. Mes pouvoirs fonctionnaient à distance, je pouvais lire les pensées de toutes les personnes que j'avais un jour rencontrer. Et ce n'était pas le cas de celle-ci.

_Qui est-ce ?_ demanda Aro alors qu'on se regroupait tous en salle du trône, lui se posant sur son fauteuil du milieu

_Aucune idée_, répondis-je en montant sur les marches pour me placer entre Marcus et Aro, prête à les défendre en cas de besoin. _Je n'ai jamais rencontrée cette personne. Qui que ce soit, elle ne m'ait pas familière_

Aro hocha la tête tandis que Sulpicia et Athenodora se plaçaient derrière les trônes de leurs époux. Je sentais la présence de ma sœur biologique à ma gauche, tout prêt de moi.

Tout en gardant un œil sur mes amis qui revenait à Volterra, je me concentrais sur les doubles portes qui s'ouvrirent doucement pour laisser apparaître une silhouette encapuchonnée entourée de deux gardes prêts à lui arracher la tête en cas de mouvement suspect. Ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger puisqu'il avançait d'un pas brusque et rapide vers nous. Je descendis quelques marches, me plaçant automatiquement devant Aro et Marcus. Mon pouvoir prêt à frapper, mais l'inconnu s'arrêta à quelques pas et posa un genou à terre.

Je levai un sourcil surprit et me tournai doucement vers Aro, tout en gardant l'autre à l'œil. J'échangeais un regard suspect avec Heidi avant de me concentrer sur les pensées de l'intrus. N'y percevant aucun danger, je regardais Aro et hochai la tête, lui donnant ainsi mon approbation pour pouvoir approcher.

_Qui êtes vous ?_ demanda mon beau-frère en se déplaçant de son trône mais en ne nous dépassant pas, ni moi, ni Heidi. _Je ne crois pas vous connaître_

_En effet_, répondit son interlocuteur en abaissant sa capuche

Je fixai ses traits, le détaillant à loisir. Grand, très mince, de longs cheveux blonds n'étant plus à la mode depuis plusieurs siècles tombant raides dans son dos et des yeux écarlates preuve qu'il avait du se nourrir aux abords de Volterra ce qui n'allait pas plaire à Aro, non il ne me rappelait personne.

_Qui êtes vous ?_ répéta Aro en fronçant les sourcils

Ce fut à cet instant que je constatai aussi l'aura qui se dégageait de lui. Une aura prouvant qu'il existait depuis des millénaires, tout autant que nous. Il était de notre époque, transformé à quelques années d'écart de nous.

_Ekaterina de Sparte n'est-ce pas ?_ me lança-t-il en inclinant la tête

J'ouvris de grands yeux. On ne s'était incliné devant moi depuis des siècles, du moins pas en tant qu'héritière d'une cité prospère. On me craignait pour mon pouvoir, on connaissait mon prénom au-delà des frontières. Mais très peu de monde était au courant de mon ascendance biologique.

Je tournai inconsciemment la tête vers ma sœur jumelle et constatai qu'elle aussi paraissait choquée devant les paroles de l'inconnu. Qui était-il ?

_Et sa sœur Sulpicia de Sparte_, acheva l'autre. _Enchanté de vous rencontrer également_

Sulpicia ne répondit rien, trop choquée pour réagir.

_On ne va pas se répéter une quatrième fois_, siffla Caius à qui toute cette tension donnait de l'urticaire. _Qui êtes vous ?_

_C'est Luca qui m'envoi_, répondit l'autre en me regardant. _Je m'appelle Eldorian_

_Luca_, répétais-je. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Vous êtes en grand danger_, répondit l'autre

Caius siffla et se leva à son tour n'attendant pas de me regarder pour savoir s'il ne risquait rien.

_Les Roumains_, cracha-t-il. _J'en suis sûr_

_Non_, coupa l'autre sans se soucier de couper la parole à l'un des trois personnages les plus puissant du monde vampirique. _Il ne s'agit pas d'eux. Car ces derniers sont également en grand danger_

_Cessez de parler par énigmes et répondez à leurs questions_, lâchais-je énervée. _En quoi sommes nous en danger ? Et comment ce fait-il que Luca soit au courant de quelque chose ? Si quelqu'un souhaitait nous faire du mal, je doute qu'il avertisse un de mes descendants_

Eldorian avisa les gardes qui s'étaient rapprochés ainsi que mon visage qui devenait glacial. S'il ne nous répondait pas immédiatement, ce serait en hurlant qu'il nous avouerait la raison de sa venue et de ses funestes paroles.

_Il semblerait qu'un clan de vampire vous en veuille_, reprit-il finalement. _Un clan de vampire aussi puissant que le votre, qui vit cacher à l'abri de tous depuis des millénaires et qui prépare sa vengeance depuis tout ce temps là. Un clan qui n'a rien à perdre et rien à craindre vos talents respectifs, un clan qui a les moyens de vous détruire. Et qui s'est juré de le faire_

Le silence tomba violemment sur l'assemblée et personne n'osa le briser. Un clan aussi vieux que le notre, mais je n'avais rejoint les Volturi que depuis peu, j'ignorais tout de leurs actes passés et donc des clans qu'ils avaient pu détruire. Mais visiblement, ils avaient taper fort ce jour là, puisque leur adversaire avait apprit à rester à l'abri de tous pendant des millénaires, rassemblant ce qui ressemblait fort à une puissante armée composée de personnes possédant des pouvoirs puissant. Il ne pouvait y avoir que cela pour parvenir à déclencher une véritable guerre équitable contre nous.

_Nous ne nous sommes jamais alliés aux Roumains_, clama Aro finalement. _Alors pourquoi en voudraient-ils à nos deux clans respectifs ?_

_Je l'ignore Aro_, répondit l'autre en utilisant son prénom. _Mais ils ont une raison et ils sont visiblement prêt à mourir pour elle_

_Comment Luca est-il au courant de cela ?_ demandais-je violemment. _Comment peut-il savoir cela alors que nous en ignorons tout ?_

Eldorian s'avança vers moi et aussitôt, il se retrouva à genoux à mes pieds. Non pas que je risque véritablement quelque chose en étant entourée comme je l'étais, mais il s'approchait également par la même occasion de Marcus et Aro. Et cela restait trop dangereux pour eux.

_Luca a été prévenu grâce à l'une des siennes_, répondit Eldorian en se souciant guère d'être incliné devant nous tous. _Une de ses descendantes, qu'il a transformer, possède le pouvoir de voir le présent. Elle n'a reconnu aucun visage, mais elle les a entendu parler de détruire à jamais les clans des Volturi et des Roumains. Elle a également mentionné celui des Egyptiens bien que je ne comprenne pas cela_

Je me figeai sur place. Oh si, il y avait bien une raison. Au cours de ces trois derniers millénaires, seulement trois clans avaient pris le pas sur les autres vampires. En premier lieu, il s'agissait des Egyptiens, dont Amun était alors un des disciples. Il m'avait transformer et m'avait présenter à son clan, mais je n'avais guère appréciée les dénigrements à mon égard à cause de ma nationalité Spartiate et Grecque. J'avais donc décidé de les laisser dans leur petit monde pour vivre ma vie de mon côté.

Quelques siècles après cela, juste avant que notre ère ne commence, j'avais appris qu'il avait été anéantit par un autre clan qui, depuis, régnait sur le monde vampirique. Les Roumains, qui avaient ériger un immense empire dans la Roumanie actuelle, aux portes de la Transylvanie, inspirant par là même la légende de Dracula.

Puis ils s'étaient retrouver à nouveau devant plus fort qu'eux : les Volturi. Qui avaient agrandit leur puissance à l'ombre de tout soupçon et qui avaient été plus intelligent que les Roumains, les arrachant de leur palais de glace pour les faire brûler.

_Les trois clans qui ont dominés au cours de ces trois millénaires_, murmurais-je en attirant l'attention d'Aro. _Qui que soit ces personnes, elles en ont après nos trois clans parce que nous sommes les trois clans qui avons dominer les autres_

_Ils veulent à leur tour prendre le pouvoir_, siffla Caius en interprétant mes paroles dans un sens que je n'avais pas pensée

_Ou alors ils veulent se venger d'un mal qu'on leur aurait occasionner tous les trois_, répondis-je en hochant la tête aux paroles de Caius. _Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, cela rend une guerre inévitable car ils voudront se battre_

_Qu'ils viennent donc_, ricana quelqu'un dans l'assemblée des vampires réunit

_Non_, coupais-je. _Parce que s'ils se sentent assez fort et puissant pour nous battre, c'est qu'ils le sont. Des millénaires de rumination, des années pour pouvoir trouver des personnes possédant des dons puissants. Ils ont ce qui leur faut, je ne doute pas de cela_

Le silence retomba à nouveau sur nous tous et je jetai un regard du côté de Démétri à temps pour le voir entrer en Toscane. Ils n'étaient plus très loin, fort heureusement.

_Il faut rassembler le plus de vampires possible_, murmura Aro. _Et renforcer nos rangs. Rappeler tout nos vampires qui se trouvent dans le monde et se préparer à une guerre sans précédent. Il faut prévenir tout le monde, pour savoir qui se battra à nos côtés et qui préfèrera l'autre clan_

_On ne peut pas les forcer à ce battre pour nous_, sifflais-je en pensant immédiatement aux Denali

_Il leur faut choisir un clan_, coupa Aro en pivotant vers moi. _Il n'y aura pas de personnes neutres dans ce conflit Ekaterina, tu le sais. C'est notre monde qui chancèle, tous sont concernés_

Luca et son clan combattrons à vos côtés, intervint Eldorian. C'est pour cela que je suis ici et pas seulement pour vous prévenir. Nous sommes cinq, dont deux qui possèdent des pouvoirs pouvant vous être utile. Une qui voit le présent et l'autre qui a le pouvoir de se rendre invisible

Aro hocha la tête aux paroles d'Eldorion alors que je commençai à peine à prendre l'ampleur de ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Dans un humour noir, je pensais alors aux Cullen qui avaient parcourut le monde entier dans l'espoir de trouver des témoins face à nous. Ironie de la situation ou retour de bâtons ? Je l'ignorais encore.

Pendant que tout le monde se jetait dans une discussion animée pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire et comment, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant entrer Démétri, Alec, Félix et Jane qui se figèrent en constatant que tout le monde était réunit dans la salle. Puis ils nous repérèrent et nous rejoignirent. Je soupira de soulagement en sentant l'étreinte de Démétri autour de ma taille, mais j'avais désormais une autre préoccupation plus grave : la survie de notre clan.

Je jetai un regard autour de moi dans l'espoir de comprendre où tout cela allait nous mener. Je constatai que Félix et Heidi s'embrassaient doucement, que Laurina expliquait la situation à Alec et Jane en étant également écouter par Démétri qui avait comprit que j'étais concentrée sur une situation.

_Silence_, ordonna Aro en faisant s'abattre le silence à nouveau. _Il nous faut trouver des vampires qui accepterons de ce joindre à nous. Nous devons partir dès maintenant pour pouvoir avoir une chance de…_

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que tout explosait sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi. Je sentis juste le souffle brûlant sur mon corps tandis que je volai dans les airs pour heurter le mur. Quelque chose me tomba dessus, et je sentis une douleur fulgurante déchirée ma jambe droite. Mais je ne voyais et n'entendais plus rien. Pas de hurlements, pas de pleurs, pas de supplications, juste le bruit effroyable des flammes et cette couleur orange partout.

La douleur était si forte que j'eu l'impression de perdre connaissance, chose totalement impossible à mon espèce. Pourtant, quand je repris mes esprits, des cris retentissaient dans le lointain, des appels à l'aide sans nul doute. Sauf que j'étais pour l'instant dans l'incapacité complète de leur répondre.

_Je ne comprenais rien_, je ne me rappelais rien d'ailleurs. _Que c'était-il passer ? Comment est-ce que tout avait pu basculer en quelques secondes ?_

Pourtant, à travers ma tête remplit de questions sans réponse, je parvins à me rappeler quelque chose, une personne.

_Démétri_, suffoquais-je en me rappelant qu'il se tenait derrière moi quand tout avait exploser

Je regardais autour de moi mais constatait encore une fois que tout n'était que flammes, cendres et fumée opaque. Des craquements atroces retentissaient de partout, comme si tout c'était effondré.

Ce fut à cet instant que mon sang se figea au sens propre du terme. Nous nous trouvions au centre de Volterra, une explosion dans notre château provoquerait l'effondrement de la ville en entier. Je pensais immédiatement aux vies humaines sacrifiées dans une guerre dont ils ignoraient tout les aspects.

_Aidez moi_, implora soudainement une voix féminine. _A l'aide. Quelqu'un_

Je me rappelai brusquement que j'étais une vampire et qu'entre autre, je possédais une force surhumaine. Je grinçai des dents, posais mes deux mains contre la poutre qui s'était effondrée sur mes jambes et la soulevai doucement, la laissant tomber à mes pieds.

Mes jambes étaient dans un état pitoyable, mais le pouvoir de guérison des vampires s'activait automatiquement et les blessures se refermaient rapidement. Déjà, je pouvais me mettre debout.

Je m'avançai lentement devant moi, détestant le peu de vision que je pouvais avoir. On aurait dit une banale humaine qui ne trouvait pas son chemin à travers les gravats. Vive la vampire super puissante.

_Aidez moi_, implorait toujours l'autre femme

Soudain, je perçus deux choses : un cœur qui battait et surtout, une quantité absolument incroyable de sang répandu sur le sol. Ce n'était pas un vampire que j'avais sous les yeux, c'était une humaine. Une simple humaine que je n'avais jamais vue de ma vie.

_Ne bougez pas_, ordonnais-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas lui bondir dessus à cause de son sang. _Ne bougez surtout pas_

Mais je n'avais que peu d'espoir quant à sa survie. Son corps était plié dans un sens inhabituelle et l'angle dans lequel se trouvait ses jambes me persuada qu'elle avait la colonne vertébrale brisée. Les battements de son cœur ralentissait, et je compris qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Je fermai un bref instant les yeux, tentant de retrouver un sang froid qui avait depuis longtemps déserté.

Lorsque je les rouvris, tout me sembla un peu plus claire. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour elle, les meilleurs médecins du monde non plus. Alors je me contentai de m'agenouiller devant elle, prenant ses doigts ensanglantés entre les miens en espérant lui transmettre un peu de chaleur. Elle ne pouvait de toute manière plus sentir la froideur de mes doigts.

_Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-elle en suffoquant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. _Je n'ai aucune chance de survivre_

_Tout va bien se passer_, répondis-je en fixant ses yeux pâles remplit de souffrance

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?_ demanda-t-elle dans un espoir vain d'oublier qu'elle allait mourir

_Je l'ignore_, répondis-je. _Je ne comprends pas_

_Moi non plus_, fit-elle en suffoquant douloureusement. _Je me baladais dans la rue, je rentrais chez moi d'ailleurs, quand soudainement, tout à exploser_

Cela confirmait ma théorie. C'était Volterra en entier qui brûlait.

_Tout va bien_, me contentais-je de répondre. _Vous avez de la famille ?_

_J'ai une petite fille_, répondit-elle en pleurant douloureusement. _Elle s'appelle Laura, elle a cinq ans et a déjà perdue son papa en début d'année dernière. Elle va devoir se passer de sa maman aussi_

Je sentis son cœur s'affoler et elle resserra sa prise sur mes doigts, sentant elle aussi que son heure approchait. Malgré le détachement extérieur que je possédais, à l'intérieur, c'était tout autre. C'était la même scène qui m'avait couter mon humanité. Après un tremblement de terre, j'avais été allongée sur le sol, ne pensant à rien d'autres qu'à tout mes proches que j'allais laisser derrière moi.

Peut-être à cause de cela, peut-être à cause du rapprochement que j'avais fait entre elle et moi, mais je me penchais et posais mes doigts sur son front brûlant, tentant de lui accorder un peu de répit dans toute cette souffrance. Je ne pouvais la transformer, je savais ce qu'elle endurerait. Et je n'avais pas non plus le temps de m'occuper d'une jeune femme hurlant pendant trois jours avant de se transformer en vampire assoiffée de sang. Je ne pouvais rien pour elle.

_Elle est chez mes parents_, continua l'autre en ignorant la douleur que cela lui occasionnait de parler. _A Rome. S'il vous plait, si vous sortez en vie d'ici, donnez lui ceci_

Elle posa un médaillon dans ma main droite et je refermai les doigts dessus en voyant son regard implorant.

_Je le ferais_, répondis-je. _Je vous le promet_

_Comment vous appelez vous ?_ demanda-t-elle en me regardant à travers ses larmes

_Ekaterina_, murmurais-je._ Je m'appelle Ekaterina_

_Vous n'avez personne ici ?_ questionna-t-elle

_Si_, répondis-je. _Mes amis sont là-dedans_

_Allez les retrouver_, murmura-t-elle d'une voix de plus en plus lointaine. _Sauvez les_

Son cœur s'arrêta brusquement de battre et sa main dans la mienne devint inerte. Je me figeai sur place, tremblant légèrement. Puis je déposai sa main sur sa poitrine et embrassai doucement son front, fermant ses yeux pâles. J'enfonçai le médaillon qu'elle m'avait donner dans l'une de mes poches et partit à la recherche de mes amis.

_Démétri_, parvins-je à crier dans tout ce carnage. _Félix_

C'était les deux premiers prénoms qui m'étaient venu à l'esprit.

_Rina_, fit une voix à mes côtés

Je me retrouvai en face de Renata, ses vêtements en lambeaux. Aucun doute que sans sa condition vampirique, elle aurait aussi trouver la mort.

_Caius et Marcus sont en vie_, m'annonça-t-elle. _Je les ai croiser en cherchant les autres. Ils m'ont dit avoir vu Jane se relever, mais n'ont pas eu le temps de l'approcher avant qu'une poutre s'abatte entre eux_

J'hochai la tête. Il y avait des humains autour de nous, beaucoup d'humains. Trop même. Mais mes pensées étaient focalisées sur une seule personne : Démétri.

Renata me suivit tandis que je marchais à travers les décombres, ignorant les brûlures que les flammes m'infligeaient par moment.

_Mais puisque je te dis que c'est par là_, s'exclama la voix coléreuse de Laurina sur ma droite. _Si tu arrêtait de tenter de me fusiller du regard, tu l'aurait comprit_

_Et moi je te dis que tu est tomber sur la tête_, répondit la voix furieuse d'Alec._ J'ai vue Santiago passer_

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu peut être tétu_, s'exclama Laurina. _J'en ai marre, je te laisse ici, débrouille toi_

_Laurina_, appelais-je en me précipitant vers leurs voix. _Alec_

_Bon sang Ekaterina_, s'écria Laurina en me serrant contre elle. _On vous cherchait_

_Tu a vue Jane ?_ demanda Alec, inquiet

_Non mais Renata dit que Caius et Marcus l'avaient vue_, répondis-je inquiète. _Et Démétri ?_

_On est là_, s'exclama Félix en poussant la poudre de son passage, menaçant de tout faire s'écrouler

J'oubliais un instant que nous venions d'être attaquer, que cela allait sans doute déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale, version vampire et que nous n'étions pas encore tirer d'affaires. Je m'en contre balançais, préférant me réfugier dans les bras de Démétri.

_Je ne te trouvais pas_, murmura ce dernier contre mon oreille._ J'ai chercher mais impossible de te trouver_

_Pareil pour moi_, répondis-je en me détachant doucement de lui pour regarder les autres. _Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il est advenu d'Aro, Sulpicia et Athenodora_

Caius pestait contre tout le monde mais n'avait pas l'air traumatisé, répondit Renata. J'en ai déduis qu'Athenodora allait bien. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai crus comprendre entre son « Ils vont me le payer très cher »

_Tu m'étonne_, sifflais-je._ Ils ont fait sauter Volterra_

_Il faut sortir d'ici_, clama Renata en repoussant une poutre qui venait de lui tomber sur l'épaule. _Tu peut percevoir les autres ?_

Je suis stupide, c'est officiel. J'avais le pouvoir de les repérer, mais tellement horrifiée de ne pas trouver Démétri, je ne l'avais pas utiliser.

_Je te rassure j'ai oublier que j'avais le pouvoir de traquer moi_, me rassura Démétri en voyant ma tête horrifiée

Je lui fis la moue puis cherchais désespérément les autres. Je perçus Caius et Marcus qui pestait toujours, je parvins à repérer Sulpicia et Aro qui se rapprochaient d'eux rapidement, Athenodora qui cherchait son chemin en compagnie d'Heidi. Jane était à quelques pas de nous, ce à quoi Alec hurla son nom de toutes ses forces. Je parvins rapidement à repérer chacun des autres et fut soulagée de constater que personne n'y avait laisser la vie. Le but n'avait pas été de nous tuer, mais de nous provoquer. Nous poussez à déclarer une guerre.

_Il faut sortir d'ici_, répéta Renata en scrutant les lieux qui menaçaient de s'effondrer. _Je ne sais pas si nous survivrons à une deuxième explosion de ce genre_

_Ils ont fait exploser Volterra_, suffoqua Jane qui n'en revenait toujours pas. _Il faut être cinglés. Parce qu'en plus de nous avoir provoqué, ils risquent de dévoiler notre existence_

Soudain, chacun d'entre nous entendit des cris provenir de notre gauche, des cris ressemblant de très près à ceux pousser par l'humaine de tout à l'heure.

_Il y a encore des humains en vie là-dedans_, lançais-je en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit des flammes et celui un peu plus lointain d'un effondrement. _On ne peut pas les laisser ici_

_Ils vont mourir de toute manière_, cria Jane en lançant un regard affolé sur sa droite. _Ce n'est pas notre rôle_

Je refuse de partir sans avoir essayer de sauver des vies, répondis-je en plissant des yeux pour distinguer quelque chose à travers l'épaisse fumée qui envahissait les lieux. Je ne suis pas un monstre

_Allons y_, clama Félix en décidant pour tout le monde. _De toute manière, on ne risque que de les voir mourir_

Joli euphémisme. Mais au moins, ils avaient acceptés de me suivre, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Foutue humanité que je tenais tant à conserver. Elle m'empêchait de sauver ma vie au profit de celles d'humains très certainement mortellement blessés.

L'odeur du sang fut celle qui me heurta le plus, rapidement rejointe par celle de la terreur et de la souffrance. Il y avait plus d'un humain ici, peut-être même une vingtaine. Je me figeai sur place en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'enfants, une classe entière.

_Oh mon Dieu,_ murmura Laurina en constatant elle aussi le carnage. _Ce n'est pas possible_

_Recule Laurina_, sifflais-je en l'a voyant regarder le sang avec une expression d'avidité. _Alec, reste avec elle et empêche la de commettre un crime_

Alec hocha la tête et Jane resta à ses côtés, refusant de s'approcher de ses enfants en larmes. Non pas qu'elle reste insensible face à la scène, mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre à plaindre des humains. A ces yeux, ils restaient des repas sur pattes. Et on n'éprouve pas de pitié pour un repas.

_Comment t'appelle tu ?_ demandais-je à un petit garçon en m'agenouillant devant lui

_Gianluigi_, répondit-il en agrippant ma veste tandis que je le prenais doucement dans mes bras

Son pouls battait fort à cause de la douleur et de la peur mais un rapide examen sur son corps m'apprit qu'il survivrait si je parvenais à le faire sortir d'ici.

_Tout va bien se passer_, murmurais-je en le serrant doucement contre moi. _Tu va voir, tout va bien se passer_

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ sanglota-t-il la tête contre mon cou. Je jouais avec mes amis quand tout à exploser

Je lui caressai le dos, tentant de lui insufflant du courage et de la force, mais l'enfant était totalement affolé et s'agrippait à moi sans se rendre compte de la rigidité de mon corps et de la froideur de ma peau.

***0*0***

Sortir de la ville s'était révélée des plus compliquée, tout d'abord parce qu'il avait fallut franchir la barrière des flammes, chose peu aisée, y comprit pour les Vampires et ensuite parce qu'il m'avait fallut utiliser tout mes dons pour pouvoir franchir les pompiers, policiers, journalistes et habitants qui tentaient de pénétrer dans Volterra pour essayer de sauver des gens.

Et maintenant, je me tenais en hauteur, regardant avec incrédulité la cité de Volterra brûlant de toute part, la douleur assaillant mon cœur. Je ne pensais pas m'être attachée aussi vite à elle, mais la voir en flammes me faisait du mal.

_Je vous promet une chose_, siffla Caius dans mon dos. _Quand je tomberais sur ce clan, je vais le réduire en cendre, très lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances_

Il faudra d'abord les vaincre Caius, lançais-je en me tournant vers lui. S'ils ont oser nous attaquer ainsi, au risque de dévoiler notre identité au monde entier, c'est qu'ils sont tout à fait capable de nous affronter

_Elle a raison_, intervint Aro tandis que Caius se mettait à réfléchir, sans doute sur la manière la plus atroce de faire payer les coupables. _Il nous faut quitter l'Italie, voire peut-être même le continent. S'ils nous cherchent, c'est pas ici qu'ils commenceront_

_On ne peut pas se déplacer tous ensemble_, fis-je remarquer en désignant tous les Volturi qui se tenaient immobile, attendant une quelconque décision. _Nous sommes trop nombreux. Et quoi qu'il advienne, il faudra nous battre, ils ne nous laisserons aucun répit_

Aro sembla réfléchir quelques instants et je pivotai vers Démétri qui m'enlaça contre lui. J'avais bien conscience qu'il y allait y avoir un combat, une guerre sans précédent. Il ne s'agirait pas de celle qui avait été mené contre les Roumains, ni même celle qui nous avait confronter aux Cullen. Non, cela allait être plus terrible, plus sombre, plus mortel. Les victimes se compterait par centaines, dans les deux camps. Et qui allait être vainqueur ? Y en aurait-il seulement un ?

_Il nous faut trouver des alliés_, clama Aro en reprenant la parole. _Ils n'auront pas le choix, il va leur falloir choisir un camps_

_Et ils ne choisiront pas le notre_, intervint Alec les yeux sombres. _Nous qui les persécutons depuis des siècles, ils n'accepterons jamais de nous aider à sauver nos vies pour ensuite se retrouver à nouveau face à une oppression_

_Les Denali et les Egyptiens_, clama Aro en me regardant

_Je ne condamnerais pas les Denali à cela_, le prévins-je. _Et je vous empêcherais de le faire. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez tuez une de mes sœurs ? Je n'oublie pas Aro, et il est hors de question qu'ils y perdent la vie. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire_

_Quant aux Egyptiens_, intervint Démétri. _Ils sont aussi sous la menace_

_Une alliance ?_ demanda Marcus en intervenant pour la première fois. _Entre eux et nous_

_Et les Roumains_, fit remarquer Laurina qui avait tout suivit sans en placer une. _Ils sont autant en danger que nous et en nous alliant, nous auront déjà plus de chance_

Je vis à la tête des trois rois que cela ne leur plaisait pas. Mais avions-nous véritablement le choix ? J'étais bien consciente que tout les vampires allaient devoir choisir un camp, et nous étions un des seuls clans à savoir déjà que nous n'avions pas le choix.

_Très bien_, siffla Aro alors que Caius donnait un coup rageur dans un rocher qui se rompit en deux._ Ekaterina, Démétri, Félix, Heidi, Alec et Jane vous allez voir les Egyptiens. Amun acceptera mieux une alliance si vous êtes présent_

_Laurina vient aussi,_ coupais-je en attrapant la jeune fille par le bras pour la placer entre moi et Démétri. _Je suis sa créatrice et c'est moi qui décide où elle doit se trouver_

Instinct maternelle, c'était Jane qui m'avait lancer cela. Et c'était sans nul doute vrai. Je l'a considérais comme ma fille, et je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

_Et je crois également que l'un d'entre vous devrait nous accompagnez_, lançais-je alors qu'Aro hochait la tête

Caius, qui était en train de s'appliquer à détruire un autre rocher, s'arrêta net. Il était visiblement en train de calculer lequel du clan des Roumains ou de celui d'Amun était le pire à ses yeux. Mais ne trouvant pas de réponse, il se remit à s'acharner sur son rocher.

_Je viens avec eux_, décida Marcus en nous rejoignant. _Cela vaudra mieux, je suis celui qu'Amun déteste le moins_

Je retins un ricanement. Aucun doute que mon créateur ne pouvait pas voir Aro et encore moins Caius. Quand je disais qu'il était rancunier…

_Très bien_, accepta Aro. _Nous allons vois les Roumains avec Caius. Renata, Corin et Santiago vous venez avec nous. Afton, Chelsea, je vous charge de vous occupez du reste de la garde. Nos lois sont toujours en application et il est hors de question que l'un d'entre vous se rende coupable de notre exposition aux yeux des humains. C'est clair ?_

_Oui maitre,_ clama l'ensemble de la garde, les sens aux aguets

_Très bien_, murmura Aro. _Si tout ce passe bien, nous nous retrouvons à Paris dans un mois_

_Pourquoi Paris ?_ demanda Sulpicia un peu en décalé avec la situation

_Aucune idée_, répondit son mari et mon beau-frère au passage. _Peut-être parce que c'est au milieu de tout_

_Autant qu'à faire,_ murmurais-je

_Faite de votre mieux_, ordonna Aro. _Il faut que nous sachions sur qui nous pourrions compter_

On hocha la tête et Démétri prit mes doigts tandis que nous prenions la direction du Sud. Direction l'Egypte. Un endroit où je n'avais pas remit les pieds depuis des siècles. Et depuis ce jour là, les choses avaient bien changé.

* * *

**Alors dites moi, qu'en avez vous penser ? Je sais ce que certains vont me dire : « Tu est malade d'avoir détruit Volterra », je m'y attend. Mais c'était important et puis, cela se reconstruit une ville, d'autant plus que Volterra est en pierre, donc tout n'est pas détruit. Mais il me fallait frapper fort et j'ai trouver que mon idée était bien. Donc voilà, je l'ai mise en œuvre.**

**J'espère ne pas perdre de lecteurs avec cela, mais la suite devrait vous plaire (du moins je l'espère) puisque nous allons revoir beaucoup de personnes auxquelles vous semblez attacher d'après vos réponses à mes questions (c'était d'ailleurs le but ^^). Donc voilà, j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre et j'avoue avoir un peu peur de vos réactions car je ne veux pas perdre mes lecteurs ^^. Donc j'attend vos review avec impatience (et appréhension).**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que je commence à écrire les OS comme je vous l'avais promit. Donc je les commence. D'après mes statistiques ^^, je commence par Amun. Voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a malgré tout plu et je vous dit à bientôt. Bon réveillon pour ce 31 Décembre et BONNE ANNEE. Bizz.**

**PS : Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre car j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordinateur et là, j'emprunte celui de ma soeur. Donc je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera. De même, je répondrais à vos reviews quand je le pourrais, mais ne croyez pas que j'ai abandonner ma fic, je continue de l'écrire. Voilà, bonne année 2013 à tous et bon réveillon. Bizz.**


	12. Retour aux origines

**Bonjour à tous**

**Après une assez longue absence, dont je m'excuse au passage, je reviens enfin pour reposter normalement. Donc voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis appliquée à le faire, donc j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Je voulais tous vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos adorables commentaires qui m'ont largement rassurée, moi qui pensais que la suite risquait de ne pas vous plaire (il faut dire que faire exploser Volterra était une idée dangereuse ^^), alors je vous remercie de votre soutien et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Lilijoy : comme toujours, je commence par te remercier pour ta longue review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ^^. C'est très encourageant. Alors merci beaucoup ^^. Oui, Jane aurait fait mal si elle avait disparut. Elle est sadique et tout ce que l'on veut, mais on l'adore quand même, allez savoir pourquoi ^^. Je t'en pris, je garde les personnages que vous aimez, c'est la moindre des choses et c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai poser la question sur vos personnages préférés, au moins, je ne risque pas de faire une terrible erreur. Et puis, on a les mêmes, donc ils ne risquent pas de mourir, du moins ce n'est pas au programme. Je m'y attendais à la surprise pour la destruction de Volterra ^^, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais en effet, une probable reconstruction de Volterra est en travail ^^, car comme tu le dit, les Volturi sans Volterra, c'est étrange ^^. Pour toute les questions que tu te pose, je pense que la suite te répondra, je ne gâcherais pas le suspens ^^. Oui, j'ai fais en sorte de faire apparaître le vrai nom d'Ekaterina, car il ne faut pas oublier qui elle est malgré tout, c'est important pour la suite. Pour Caius, j'ai constater que tout le monde avait adorer alors qu'au début, j'avais peur que cela ne fasse de trop ^^. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, et j'en suis heureuse. Ton hypothèse est pas mauvaise sur les vampires qui vont croire qu'il n'y a plus de loi, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ^^. La suite arrive maintenant, tu t'en doute. Pas grave pour la répétition, cela m'arrive très souvent à moi aussi ^^. Pour le nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas encore, mais j'ai l'habitude de faire des fics très longues, alors si j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées comme c'est le cas en ce moment et si je continue à avoir autant de commentaires encourageants, elle risque d'avoir beaucoup de chapitres ^^. Voilà, je pense avoir répondu à toutes tes questions, n'hésite pas si tu en a d'autres. Merci encore beaucoup pour tous ces commentaires. Bonne année 2013 et à très bientôt. Bizz.**

* * *

L'Egypte avait toujours été un beau pays, et le temps qui s'était écoulé n'avait jamais changer ceci. Le temps y était chaud et sec, le soleil paraissait y avoir élu domicile et illuminait les magnifiques rues du Caire. Comme dans mon passé, quand les maisons n'étaient même pas encore construites, que les hommes ignoraient l'électronique et tout ce qui va avec. Au final, avec tout ce décompte, j'étais vieille, très vieille même.

_C'est ici_, fis-je en m'engageant dans un étroit passage entre deux gigantesques bâtiments. _Faites tout ce qu'ils vous demanderons, nous ne sommes plus en Italie_

Je descendis les marches, en première position, suivit de très près de Démétri puis de Laurina. Tant de souvenirs m'assaillaient, et ce n'était malheureusement guère le moment de les rappeler. Peut-être plus tard, quand j'aurais réussis à sauver ma vie et celles des autres avec.

Je poussai la double porte et entrais dans une vaste salle qui paraissait totalement vide et inutile, pour les yeux d'un humain. Pour ceux d'un vampire, il était aisé de constater la présence de cette autre porte, cacher parmi la tapisserie. Amun avait toujours aimé les choses reflétant sa puissance.

_Les lieux n'ont pas changé n'est-ce pas_, murmura Démétri à mon oreille tandis que nous franchissions la porte. _Ce sont les mêmes décors, mais empreint d'un lourd passé désormais_

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de serrer fortement ses doigts. Je peinai à ne pas me laisser envahir par la mélancolie de ces jours où je ne faisais que regarder le soleil se lever et se coucher. Je n'étais pas très épanouie à cette époque là. Une époque faite de beaucoup de doutes.

_Qui va là ?_ clama la voix forte de mon créateur dans la salle d'accueil. _Arrêtez vous_

_Amun c'est moi_, répondis-je en obéissant néanmoins. _Ekaterina. Nous ne voulons aucun mal à personne, bien au contraire_

_Ekaterina ?_ répéta Amun en sortant de l'ombre

Il n'avait guère changé, c'était un fait indéniable. Même carrure qui m'avait tant fait flancher dans un lointain passé. Même peau mate caractéristique des pays orientaux, même cheveux sombres mais des yeux écarlates rappelant la dangerosité de sa nature.

Il me détaillait lui aussi, sans doute rappeler par des souvenirs qui valaient mieux oublier. Contrairement à ma relation avec Eleazar, la notre avait été plutôt platonique, notamment par le fait que j'étais humaine à l'époque, avant qu'il ne rencontre Kebi.

_Je suis heureux de te revoir_, avoua-t-il tandis que je m'avançai doucement, faisant signe aux autres de ne pas bouger. _Tu n'a pas changer_

_Toi non plus_, fis-je remarquer avec un sourire en m'arrêtant à quelques mètres de lui. _Toujours aussi remarquable_

Il sourit et me serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte qui me fit chaud au cœur. Malgré les récents évènements qui nous avaient affrontés, il me considérait toujours comme l'une des siennes.

_Démétri_, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il me relâcha pour examiner les autres

Il n'avait pas frémit en constatant la présence d'Alec et Jane, sans doute parce qu'il savait que je ne les laisserais jamais lui faire du mal. Mais il avait repérer l'autre personne qu'il avait lui-même transformer.

_Amun_, répondit mon compagnon en s'approchant tandis que je me réfugiai dans ses bras. _Content de voir que tu va parfaitement bien_

_Moi aussi_, acquiesça mon créateur en saluant d'un mouvement de tête les autres membres des Volturi avant d'arrêter un regard interrogateur sur Laurina qui lui adressa un sourire timide

Je souris et me redressai, lui faisant signe de nous rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, attrapant mes doigts entre les siens. Elle était jeune, totalement dépaysée, et je l'a considérais comme ma propre fille, une chose à laquelle Démétri avait répondu qu'il était trop jeune pour être père. Cela ne l'avait guère empêcher de développer des liens avec Laurina qui était bien trop heureuse de parvenir à s'intégrer aussi rapidement à nos rangs.

_Je te présente Laurina_, présentais-je en l'a faisant avancer. _Une des nôtres à présent. Je suis sa créatrice_

Amun me regarda, admirateur.

_Tu a le don de me surprendre,_ avoua-t-il

_Pourquoi_ ? demandais-je

Parce qu'il en faut beaucoup pour que tu accepte de transformer quelqu'un, répondit mon créateur. _Il suffit de ce rappeler la difficulté pour transformer Luca_

_J'étais jeune_, me défendis-je en souriant néanmoins. _Et je venais d'apprendre qu'il était le descendant d'un fils que j'avais mis au monde mais que je n'avais jamais eu la chance de connaître et d'élever. J'avais de quoi être chamboulée_

_Je te l'accorde_, souri Amun en serrant les doigts de Laurina. _En tant que créateur d'Ekaterina, je considère que tu est également membre de mon clan. Si tu a le moindre problème, nous répondrons présent, soit en assuré_

_Merci Amun_, répondit Laurina qui, si elle l'avait pu, aurait rougit de la tête aux pieds

Mais les paroles d'Amun m'avaient rappelées brusquement les raisons de notre venue ici. Nous n'étions malheureusement pas venue en Egypte pour faire la conversation.

_Amun_, appelais-je en reprenant un ton sérieux qui l'avertit que quelque chose de grave se tramait. _Tu est en danger_

_En danger,_ reprit Amun en fronçant les sourcils. _Que veut tu dire par là ?_

_Volterra n'existe plus sur la carte_, lançais-je d'une voix douloureuse. _Elle a explosé il y a deux jours_

_Quoi,_ s'exclama Amun si fort que j'entendis des pas précipités au-dessus de nos têtes. _Comment sa Volterra n'existe plus ?_

_Elle a exploser_, expliqua Jane en intervenant

_Mais comment cela est-il possible ?_ demanda Amun. _Qui oserait s'en prendre après vous ? Et surtout, pourquoi suis-je en danger ? Je n'ai rien qui puisse servir à qui que ce soit_

_Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils s'en sont prit à nous,_ expliqua Démétri. _Pas plus que cette raison est valable pour vous. Ils veulent détruire les clans qui ont, un jour, dominé notre monde. Vous êtes sur cette liste. Ils traquerons jusqu'au dernier membre de ses clans, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucun en vie_

Amun chancela et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuil, son visage blafard. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle, et le fait d'apprendre cela le chamboulait au plus haut point.

_Qui sont-ils ?_ demanda-t-il tandis que la double porte s'ouvrait

Je tournai la tête vers Kebi, Benjamin et Tia qui entraient dans la pièce. Kebi poussa une exclamation de joie et se jeta dans mes bras, me serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle. Benjamin et Tia auraient sans doute fait la même chose si Amun ne leur avait demander de reculer.

_Nous sommes en grand danger_, expliqua-t-il devant leurs yeux interrogateurs

_J'ignore qui ils sont_, expliquais-je. _Je ne les ai jamais côtoyer de toute mon existence. Ils restent donc dans l'ombre. Un des amis de Luca est venu nous prévenir du danger, mais il est arriver trop tard, quelques secondes après son annonce, tout explosait. La menace est invisible Amun, et c'est ce qui la rend encore plus dangereuse. D'autant plus que nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait qu'ils doivent posséder des forces égales aux nôtres pour nous provoquer ainsi au risque de dévoiler notre existence aux humains_

_Que devons-nous faire ?_ demanda Tia en s'asseyant à son tour, supportant difficilement la situation. _Comment pouvons nous nous battre face à un ennemi invisible ?_

_Ils semblent persuader que nous ne survivrons pas à leur attaque_, fit Jane. _Mais si nous nous allions, nous parviendrons peut-être à les affronter et à éradiquer la menace_

Les quatre Egyptiens échangèrent des regards qui, parfois, coulaient sur Démétri et moi, nous rappelant que nous avions appartenu à leur clan. Ce fut cela qui me fit parvenir à une autre constatation, encore plus atroce que la précédente.

Il n'y aurait aucune issue pour moi et Démétri. Nous avions appartenu à deux des trois clans que ces vampires voulaient exterminer. Un bien lourd compte. Aucune chance de survie en cas de négociation. Nous allions y laisser la vie dans cette guerre si personne ne décidait de s'allier.

_On vous rejoindra,_ déclara subitement Amun en se levant. _Cela paraît inéluctable, et également la meilleure des solutions. Mais nous ne sommes que quatre et même si les Roumains nous rejoignent, cela ne fera que monter le nombre à six_

_C'est déjà mieux que rien,_ répondis-je. _D'autant plus que nous avons l'expérience avec nous, ce qui ne sera pas de trop face à eux_

_Et les autres vampires ?_ demanda Kebi. _Il va bien falloir qu'ils soient au courant. Et il leur faudra choisir un camps, c'est inéluctable_

_Je ne sais pas_, murmurais-je en voyant enfin les conséquences d'une telle guerre

_Nous devons les prévenir_, décréta Benjamin. _Et implorer leur aide à tous. Comme l'ont fait les Cullen quand…_

Il s'interrompit, ignorant comment continuer. Mais je lui fis signe de continuer, sachant que de toute façon, nous ne changerions pas le passé.

… _quand ils ont eu des problèmes_, termina mon frère en changeant sa phrase d'origine en nous lançant un regard désolé

_Et les condamner tous à morts ?_ demandais-je tandis que les autres Volturi échangeaient des commentaires sur des tactiques de combats. _C'est cela que vous souhaitez ?_

_De toute manière_, reprit Amun. _Il leur faudra choisir un camps, on parle d'une immense guerre là, pas d'une guerre entre clans. Ceux qui en ont après nous sont prêts à impliquer d'autres personnes, des innocents, des humains. Les Modificateurs ne laisserons pas passer cela_

Je repensais brutalement à Jacob Black, l'ami loup de Bella Swan. Je me souviens également de son visage dégoûté quand il s'était retrouver devant moi et Alice, ses yeux furieux, son corps qui tremblait, à deux doigts d'exploser et de se transformer. Et nous étions totalement inoffensives à ce moment là. Que ferait-il devant un clan entier de Vampire prêt à tout décimer ? Leur nature les pousserait à réagir, à se battre du côté du Bien, même si cela impliquait leur mort à tous. Aucun doute, cette guerre impliquait beaucoup plus que ce que je ne pensais au départ.

_Très bien_, décidais-je après avoir échanger un regard avec mes collègues. _Mais à partir de maintenant, il nous faut nous organiser, pour plus de sécurité. Et également parce que les autres clans seront plus enclin à nous aider si vous êtes également présents_

_Tu sais que tu a déjà le soutien assurer des Denali et des Cullen_, me lança Amun. _Eleazar et Kate t'apprécie trop pour te laisser mourir sans raison. Et les Carlisle et Esmé sont bien trop humains pour les laisser te tuer_

_Je sais oui_, répondis-je faiblement. _Mais si personne n'a vraiment le choix, alors autant leur demander de choisir un camps maintenant_

Je relevai les yeux sur tout ceux qui m'entouraient et j'y lus le même désarroi et la même peur. Mais également la même résolution. Si l'on devait mourir, ce ne serait pas en tant que lâche.

_Très bien_, déclara Amun. _Alors allons y_

Je souris faiblement et constatai qu'effectivement, les temps avaient changés.

***0*0***

Quoi que j'en dise, et même en faisant preuve de la meilleure foi possible, le paysage de Forks était banalement terne et le temps tournait lentement, mais sûrement à l'orage. Autrement dit, bien loin du soleil auquel j'étais désormais habituée. Mais cela était mieux ainsi, en sachant que de toute manière, nous ne comptions pas rester, et peut-être repartirions nous avec des alliés. Restait à les convaincre.

_Tourne à gauche_, annonçais-je à Démétri qui m'obéit tandis que je sentais le regard lourd des gardiens des lieux sur nos véhicules

Il fallait dire que nous n'avions guère fait preuve de modestie. Notre ville avait peut-être exploser, mais cela ne signifiait pas que nous arrêtions de faire les lois, et donc de nous comporter en famille royale. Et toute famille royale se doit de voyager en voitures de luxes. Voilà pourquoi la petite route en direction de l'entrée de Forks voyait défiler quatre voitures signés Mercedes de haute gamme en ce jour plus qu'orageux.

Je laissai mes dons se développer, englobant la forêt qui nous entourait. Je savais que nous n'avions guère intérêt à sortir du sentier, la frontière Quileute était juste à côté et je perçus les yeux remplit d'avertissement d'un des leurs. Ne pas s'arrêter surtout, je doutais qu'ils tiendraient leur promesse faite aux Cullen si nous sortions de nos véhicules pour les affronter.

_C'est ici_, indiquais-je en faisant signe à Démétri de s'engager dans l'allée sombre menant à la villa des Cullen

Maintenant que les yeux furieux des loups n'étaient plus sur nous, je sentais l'alarme de mon cerveau cesser, mais je n'en restais pas moins mal à l'aise. Je devais avouer que me retrouver à nouveau ici, pour la troisième fois en un an ne m'enchantais guère. Mais avais-je le choix ? Non, alors je me tais.

Lorsqu'on se gara devant l'entrée de la villa, je ne fus guère surprise de constater que l'ensemble de la famille Cullen était déjà regroupée sur les marches, Carlisle et Esmé en premier plan. Ils avaient déjà été mis au courant grâce au don fantastique d'Alice, il ne faisait aucun doute.

Nous descendîmes lentement des véhicules, marchant à pas d'humains, tentant de trouver les mots à employer. Je savais que c'était à moi de parler, les autres ne me l'avaient pas dit, mais je l'avais deviner. J'étais la seule à qui les mots venaient naturellement, et également la seule pouvant bénéficier du pardon des Cullen. Je fermai brusquement mon esprit, me rappelant le don d'Edward puis je m'arrêtai devant eux, dévisageant leurs visages.

Je ne lisais aucune de leurs pensées et je me doutais que Bella, reléguer au dernier rang, y était pour quelque chose. Une bouffée de haine me prit mais je l'a repoussais, sachant que je ne devais pas laisser ma colère transparaitre si je voulais espérer obtenir leur soutien.

Carlisle me fixait en silence, hésitant entre la joie visible de me revoir et l'appréhension devant les évènements qu'il connaissait déjà grâce à Alice. Esmé me souriait tendrement, comme si je n'avais jamais essayer de briser sa famille, elle possédait une humanité qui me faisait rager moi qui tentait tant de garder la mienne. Derrière eux, venait Jasper et Emmett. Le premier était toujours aussi tendu, me scrutant de la tête aux pieds avant de détailler les autres qui m'entouraient. Je le vis froncer les sourcils en constatant la présence de Laurina qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il adressa un bref regard à Edward qui hocha la tête. Emmett me souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravi de voir un peu d'ambiance. Il n'était jamais rancunier et se trouverait sans nul doute être ma meilleure arme dans ce combat. Puis suivait Alice et Rosalie. Toutes les deux se tenaient immobiles, attendant anxieusement la suite des évènements. Je croisais le regard de Rose qui m'adressa un signe de tête signifiant qu'elle était heureuse de me revoir, puis je tournai les yeux vers Alice, implorant ainsi son pardon.

Je me rappelai à la perfection sa vision lors de notre dernière rencontre, je me rappelai ce qu'elle signifiait. Et je n'avais pas oubliée que si le combat avait réellement eu lieu, c'était moi qui tuait Jasper. Et de cela, je m'en voulais, malgré le fait que je sache que si la vie de Démétri dépendait de la mort de Jasper, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à tuer mon ancien frère. Elle m'accorda son pardon d'un signe de tête identique à celui de Rosalie. Elle comprenait, mais n'oublierait pas.

Je levai enfin les yeux sur Edward et Bella, entre lesquels se tenait Renesmée. Les deux premiers n'avaient guère changer. Edward possédait toujours le même air supérieur qui me déplaisait tant et ses yeux reflétaient une pure contrariété, mais je gardais le silence lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, me contentant de lui renvoyer un regard vide avant de passer sur Bella.

Cette dernière était la même aussi. Elle avait retrouver sa timidité et sa fragilité, je le voyais à ces gestes. Mais elle serait néanmoins prête à tout pour sa famille, une chose qu'il fallait lui reconnaître. Cela ne parvenait cependant pas à me faire oublier que les derniers évènements lui étaient tous dédier. Mais je ravalais ma haine avant de baisser les yeux sur la dernière personne qui constituait cette famille : Renesmée.

Cette dernière me regardait en particulier. Sans nul doute avait-elle été mise au courant de nos « liens de parenté » si je pouvais dire les choses ainsi. Elle était au courant du fait que j'aurais pu être une de ses tantes. Malheureusement, sa mère me devait la vie et j'y avais laisser ma famille lors de notre visite à Volterra.

Depuis ce jour, les choses avaient bien changées, et je savais qu'avec les temps sombres qui s'annonçaient, une alliance était plus que désirée et que les efforts devaient venir des deux côtés. Du leur, mais également et avant tout, du notre. Ce fut pour cette raison que, malgré le dégoût que m'inspirait l'idée qu'Edward puisse avoir accès à toutes mes pensées, je laissais tomber les barrières entourant mon esprit, lui permettant ainsi de lire ce qu'il souhaitait.

_Bonsoir Carlisle_, lançais-je finalement en reposant mes yeux sur lui. _Je suis heureuse de te revoir_

_Il en est de même pour nous_, répondit mon ancien père adoptif

Je pouvais le croire en ce qui concernait quasiment toute la famille, en dehors de Bella et Edward. Même si la première analysait directement mes paroles, tentant de trouver une quelconque menace à travers mes mots. Mais elle ne trouverait rien, j'avais appris à utiliser le langage de manière à ne jamais exprimer plus que ce que je ne voulais faire savoir.

_Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici_, continuais-je en regardant Alice. _Et bien que j'ignore pourquoi aucun d'entre vous ne nous a prévenu de ce qui allait ce passer, je passerais outre_

_Je n'ai vue l'explosion de Volterra que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se produise_, intervint Alice en s'avançant à la hauteur de Jasper et Emmett. _Je t'ai appeler, mais ton portable n'a pas répondu. Il est directement passer sur messagerie et j'ai sue qu'il était trop tard. Mais je vous ait tous vue sortir indemne de Volterra et je n'ai pas imaginer que cela signifierait plus que nécessaire_

_Les choses sont bien pires_, repris-je en hochant la tête. _Cette explosion ne visait pas à nous tuer, mais à nous prévenir, à nous provoquer. Nous ne sommes pas le seul clan sous cette menace. Elle concerne également les Egyptiens et les Roumains_

Le masque des Cullen tomba et ils se regardèrent tous, médusés par ce que je venais de leur annoncer et parvenant également à la conclusion que les évènements impliquaient.

_Qui sont ces gens qui en ont après nous ?_ questionnais-je._ Je l'ignore. Pourquoi nous visent-ils ? Nous pensons que cela est lier au pouvoir que nous avons chacun un jour posséder. Pouvons nous combattre cette menace ? Il me semble que non. Si ces personnes nous ont ainsi provoquer, c'est qu'elles avaient les moyens de le faire, et les défenses qui allaient avec. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici, aucun de nous ne s'amusera à jouer une quelconque mascarade. Sans votre aide, nous tomberons, c'est inévitable. Mais notre chute provoquera également une série de choses auxquelles ce monde n'est pas préparer_

Je n'avais pas besoin de dire quoi. Ils avaient tous comprit que l'explosion de Volterra avait signifier que ces personnes n'avaient aucune crainte à prouver au monde entier notre existence. Et les conséquences que cela entrainerait étaient incalculables.

_Nous avons besoin de votre aide_, intervint Laurina en s'avançant lentement. _Sans cela, nous mourrons tous_

Je vis Carlisle tourner la tête vers Edward, voulant sans nul doute s'assurer que ce que nous disions était vrai. Et mon ancien frère adoptif hocha lentement la tête, signifiant ainsi à son père que les choses étaient dramatiques.

_Je crains que ce qui est en marche ne puisse être arrêter,_ repris-je doucement. _Ils ont déclencher quelque chose de trop grand et de trop puissant pour pouvoir être stopper. Et il nous faut être prêt à affronter ce qui va se déchainer. Vous avez le choix. Vous pouvez refuser de nous rejoindre, personne ici ne vous fera payer cette décision (je vis leurs yeux papillonner sur Jane et Alec mais ces derniers secouèrent la tête, de mauvaise foi cependant). Vous pouvez décider de rejoindre l'autre camp, ou bien décider tout simplement de ne pas participer à ce qui s'annonce, mais je crains que tôt ou tard, vous serez forcer de le faire_

J'entendis un bruit de courses, suivit d'un battement de cœur trop rapide pour être humain, avant de sentir l'odeur épouvantable d'un loup et de voir apparaître Jacob Black. Nous ignorant royalement, il nous passa devant rapidement, monta les marches et rejoignit Bella et Renesmée qui logea sa main dans la sienne, lui montrant sans doute ce qui se passait.

_C'est une guerre qui s'annonce n'est-ce pas ?_ constata Carlisle. _Une guerre pire que celle qui nous aurions pu déclencher_

_Des vies innocentes seront sacrifier,_ répondit Jane en prenant la parole pour la première fois. _Des vies humaines. Ce qui nous poursuit ne s'encombre pas d'état d'âme et d'humanité. Ils n'hésiterons pas. C'est une guerre dévastatrice qui s'annonce Carlisle. Et une seule question se pose : où serez vous lorsqu'elle éclatera ? Dans quel clan ?_

Le silence retomba, Jacob Black ne parla pas, ses yeux analysant une situation qu'il savait déjà irréversible. Je savais aussi qu'il serait contraint d'intervenir si des vies humaines entraient en jeu. Mais plus que tout, si les vies des Cullen étaient menacer.

Je vis ces derniers échanger des regards qui se transformèrent rapidement en résolution. Rosalie lia ses doigts à Emmett qui lui sourit difficilement, Jasper et Alice échangèrent un regard remplit d'un amour aussi fort que celui qui me liait à Démétri, Edward et Bella se regardèrent avant de baisser les yeux sur leur fille et Esmé serra les doigts de Carlisle tandis que ce dernier lui souriait résolument. Ils étaient tous parvenu à ma constatation. Nous pourrions bien y laisser notre vie.

_Très bien_, reprit Carlisle en se tournant vers nous. _Nous nous battrons. A vos côtés. Si nous pouvons éviter à des vies innocentes de trépasser, nous le ferons_

J'hochai la tête, le remerciant au passage. Je ne trouvais plus mes mots, moi qui avait pourtant affronter nombre de situations dramatique au cours de mon existence. Démétri lia ses doigts aux miens, les serrant doucement. Je souris difficilement, tentant de garder espoir et courage. Car il allait m'en falloir pour affronter le second clan dont nous étions charger. Et je priais les Dieux pour qu'il nous écoute.

_Ils le feront_, me lança Edward qui avait lu mes pensées. _Aucun d'entre eux ne t'en veux. Et même si Caius se trouve dans vos rangs, ils se battrons à vos côtés. Pour toi_

Cela rendait les choses encore plus difficiles pour moi. Les Denali donneraient leur vie pour sauver la mienne, je le savais. Et j'allais leur demander de se condamner à moi en pleine connaissance de causes. J'étais un monstre, j'étais inhumaine.

_Non_, reprit Edward en me fixant dans les yeux. _Ce combat n'est pas de votre faute et malgré la haine que je voue à votre clan, je sais reconnaître quand vous n'êtes pas en cause. Les Denali auront le choix, comme nous l'avons eu. Et ils prendrons la décision qui leur paraitra le mieux. Tu ne sera pas responsable de cela, quoi que tu en dise_

Démétri serra encore plus fort mes doigts, sachant qu'aucun mot n'aurait d'impact sur moi. J'avais peur, pour la seconde fois en plus de trois millénaires.

_Où et quand devons nous vous retrouver ?_ demanda Carlisle. _Il nous faut régler quelques petits détails avant de partir_

_Nous avons décider de nous réunir à Vladivostok pour nous mettre en chasse dans deux mois_, répondis-je. _Le temps de réunir le plus de vampire possible et d'avertir le reste. Ainsi que pour nous préparer à combattre. Faite ce que vous avez à faire Carlisle, mais ne vous attardez pas. A partir du moment même où vous avez accepter de nous rejoindre, vous êtes devenu une cible de plus. Si vous ne souhaitez pas que Forks subisse le même sort que Volterra, je vous conseille de la quitter au plus vite_

Ils hochèrent la tête et soudainement, une horde de loups sortit des bois, me faisant jurer entre mes dents. Je n'avais pas perçu leur arrivée alors qu'ils puaient à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je devais faire preuve de plus de vigilance.

_Je les avais entendu_, m'annonça Félix. _Mais ils se sont contenter d'écouter. Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger_

J'hochai la tête, sachant qu'il avait bien fait. Les choses étaient trop graves pour être ignorer. Je vis Jacob descendre les marches en lâchant la main de Renesmée qui fut retenu par Bella. Il s'avança jusqu'au loup noir, le regard résolu et il s'arrêta devant lui. Les deux se fixèrent dans les yeux, puis le loup inclina la tête au sol et Jacob baissa la sienne avant de se tourner vers nous.

_Nous nous battrons à vos côtés_, me lança-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien, celui qui devait paraître le plus humain de nous tous. _Vous pouvez compter vingt quatre loups dans vos rangs. Nous mourrons à vos côtés_

J'échangeai un regard avec mes amis qui se tendirent mais hochèrent la tête, puis je lâchai doucement la main de Démétri et m'avançai vers Jacob, très lentement et les mains levées en signe de désarmement. Je vis Edward hocher la tête en direction du loup noir et tout ceux qui entourait ce dernier cessèrent de grogner.

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginer dire cela un jour_, avouais-je. _Mais je crois que c'est le bon moment pour le faire. Je vous remercie tous pour votre sacrifice, je sais ce qu'il implique. Et je sais aussi que vous n'avez guère le choix puisque la vie d'êtres humains est en jeu. Vous n'avez aucune confiance en nous, et je le comprends parfaitement. Mais s'il devait vous arriver quelque chose dans cette bataille et que l'un d'entre nous s'en sort en vie, vos familles vivrons en sécurité. C'est une promesse, et nous n'avons qu'une seule parole_

Je vis le visage des Cullen et de Jacob se dessiner par l'incrédulité. Je venais tout simplement d'offrir aux familles des loups une sécurité absolue. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre aux Volturi, hormis les cinglés qui avaient fait exploser Volterra, mais ils seraient morts à l'issue de ce combat.

_Je vous offre la parole d'Aro, Caius et Marcus_, ajoutais-je en leur tendant un des pendentifs des Volturi. _Vous en aurez besoin pour rejoindre nos rangs. Merci encore pour tout_

La main de Jacob prit rapidement le pendentif de mes doigts, les effleurant à peine. Je l'en remerciai en silence, évitant ainsi de le remercier à nouveau à voix haute.

Démétri m'attira en arrière pour me faire reculer et je me retrouvai à nouveau entouré des miens. Je jetai un regard aux Cullen qui hochèrent la tête et la protection de Bella se retira me permettant enfin de lire leurs pensées. Ils se préparaient à leur prochain départ. Pour notre part, nous avions un autre clan à persuader. Un autre clan à condamner à mort.

A dans deux mois, lançais-je en remontant dans la Mercedes que Démétri venait déjà de démarrer. _Et encore une fois merci_

***0*0***

Le Canada avait le plus beau paysage qui ne m'avait jamais été permit de voir. Et pourtant, j'avais voyager dans le monde, j'en avais fait des voyages et des pays. Mais jamais aucun n'avait détrôner le Canada dans mon cœur, exception fait de mon pays d'origine, la Grèce.

La villa des Denali était perdu au fin fond du grand froid, au bout d'une route quasiment impraticable en cette période de l'année. Mais tout cela, c'était bon pour les humains, pas pour nous les Vampires.

Poursuivant notre route à pieds, notre capuche rabattu sur notre tête pour éviter les rayons du soleil, nous rejoignîmes rapidement la grande maison qui s'étendait au bord du lac. Deux personnes étaient dehors, je reconnus immédiatement Tanya et Carmen.

_Ekaterina_, s'exclama Carmen en nous voyant apparaître

_Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?_ demanda Tanya en levant les yeux de son livre. _Pourquoi parle tu d'Ekaterina ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire au Canada_

_Elle est derrière toi_, répondit Carmen en se levant

Tanya se leva brusquement, bondissant littéralement de son siège. Ignorant ce qui allait se passer, je verrouillai férocement mes pouvoirs pour éviter de m'en servir. Même si l'un d'entre eux décidait de m'arracher la tête, je ne le torturerais pas.

Des bruits retentirent dans la maison et je devinais que les mots de Carmen n'étaient pas passer inaperçus. Restant sur mes gardes, je levais les mains en signe de paix.

_Bon sang Ekaterina_, fit Carmen en se précipitant sur moi. _Que je suis heureuse de te revoir_

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, me serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces sous les yeux ébahit de tous. Les Volturi, qui ne s'attendaient pas à un tel accueil, les Denali à présent tous réunit qui étaient tendu par le danger. Mais Carmen s'en fichait, elle savait parfaitement que je ne lui ferais pas le moindre mal.

_Ekaterina_, s'exclama Kate en s'approchant. _C'est bien toi ?_

_Même au bout de trois millénaires je n'ai pas pris une ride_, répondis-je avec un humour que je ne croyais plus posséder

_Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir_, fit-elle en me serrant à son tour dans ses bras. _Tu nous manque plus que jamais, surtout depuis qu'Irina…_

La souffrance brisa sa voix et mon cœur. Je chancelai avec elle et en moins de quelques secondes, je me retrouvai soutenu par Démétri et elle par un homme que je reconnus comme étant Garrett.

_Si tu savait à quel point je cherchai un moyen de te revoir_, continua Kate dans les bras de ce dernier

_A ce point là ?_ demandais-je en tenant de retrouver un ton léger

_Il fallait bien que je te présente Garrett_, s'exclama Kate en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son compagnon pour me le présenter._ Vous vous êtes déjà vu, mais n'avez pas eu le temps de faire connaissance_

On se toisa tout les deux du regard, analysant les réactions de l'autre. Puis un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur ces lèvres et il me tendit la main.

_Content de connaître la dernière de mes futures belles-sœurs_, lança-t-il

Je serrais prudemment ses doigts, mais le danger venait d'ailleurs. Je me sentis tirer en avant et atterris dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais été très lourde, alors face à lui, je ne faisais pas le poids. Cependant, il ne cherchait pas à me faire du mal, mais à me serrer dans ses bras.

_Vous savez que j'aurais pu vous faire subir pire que la torture_, murmurais-je à son oreille

_Mais vous ne l'auriez pas fait_, répondit-il d'un ton amusé._ Et puis, j'aime les défis_

_Bienvenu dans la famille_, lançais-je avec un sourire

_Je l'aime déjà cette fille_, déclara Garrett avant de me relâcher dans un grand rire

Je le regardai, médusée, avant de sourire à mon tour. Moi aussi je l'aimais déjà. Celui-là avait de l'humour et je commençais à comprendre ce que lui trouvait Kate. Même si à mes yeux, il n'y avait pas mieux que Démétri.

_J'aurais pu vous arracher la tête_, grogna ce dernier en me prenant immédiatement dans ces bras

_Mais vous ne l'auriez pas fait_, répondit Garrett en conservant le même ton amusé. _Parce que vous saviez qu'elle ne vous l'aurait jamais pardonner, et que je n'aurais jamais oser lui faire du mal_

Je fus secouée par un rire et mes collègues laissèrent un sourire leur échapper devant ce jeune homme qui n'hésitait à provoquer le traqueur qu'était Démétri. Je l'aimai ce Garrett, je l'aimais déjà.

_Et puis j'aimerais bien tester ses pouvoirs_, lança-t-il d'une voix sûre. _Ce sera marrant_

_Il n'y a que toi pour dire cela_, répondis-je amusée. _Personne ici ne m'a jamais demander délibérément de le torturer ou de le soumettre à mes ordres_

_Mais je t'en pris ma belle_, fit Garrett avec un grand sourire. _Que vaut la vie sans aventure ?_

Aussitôt, cela me rappela la raison de notre venue et mon sourire se fana, à l'instar de celui de mes collègues. Il voulait de l'aventure, il allait en avoir et peut-être même que ce serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Et savoir les Denali en danger me faisait encore plus mal que de savoir les Volturi risquer leur vie.

Les Denali perçurent rapidement nos airs dévastés et les remarques humoristique se tarirent immédiatement tandis que Garrett cessait de sourire. Lui aussi savait se montrer sérieux. Fort heureusement quand on savait ce qui nous attendait.

_Nous allons tous mourir_, lançais-je violemment. _Un clan a décider de nous éliminer et à fait sauter Volterra. S'ils l'ont fait, c'est qu'ils sont égaux à nous, prêt à subir nos pouvoirs dévastateur. Nous sommes condamner à mort_

Je croisais le regard d'Eleazar pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée et il fit un pas vers nous. Je fus surprise de lire tout l'amour du monde dans ces yeux. Un amour différent de celui qu'il portait à Carmen, mais un amour suffisant pour mourir à mes côtés. Malgré moi, je secouai la tête avant que Démétri n'accentua la prise sur mes bras.

_Nous n'avons pas le choix_, murmura-t-il. _Sinon croit moi, je t'aurais éviter toutes ces confrontations_

_Que ce passe-t-il ?_ demanda Eleazar avant d'échanger un regard avec les autres qui hochèrent tous vivement la tête, y comprit Garrett. _Quoi qu'il se passe, nous serons à vos côtés ?_

Et je fus incapable de leur dire ce qui se passait, alors Jane s'en chargea à ma place, tentant de prendre une voix calme et apaisante, chose étrange quand on la connaissait.

_Alors on mourra à vos côtés_, lança Garrett. _A bas l'oppression_

S'il le disait, je voulais bien le croire. Mais se rendait-il compte de ce que tout cela signifiait ? Un bref regard dans ses pensées me fit comprendre qu'il savait les risques que cela impliquait, mais qu'il ne voulait pas rester en dehors d'une guerre qui frapperait de toute manière à leur porte. Et je fus également touchée de lire dans chacune de leur pensées un amour immense à mon égard. Malgré mon appartenance aux Volturi, malgré le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit mon créateur, ils me considéraient tous comme leur sœur. Et ce, peut importe le passé. Ils tomberaient pour moi.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je me promis une chose. Je ne tomberais pas sans avoir tout fait pour sauver ce monde auquel je tenais, je ne tomberais pas sans m'être battue jusqu'au bout, sans avoir défendu les valeurs que ma famille biologique m'avait enseigner, celles que m'avait transmises Amun, puis Eleazar, les Denali, les Cullen et les Volturi. Si je devais mourir, je le ferais en tout honneur, je le ferais en honorant la mémoire de ma cité d'origine. Je venais de Sparte, je venais d'un peuple qui ne se rendait jamais, qui préférait mourir plutôt que de s'incliner devant plus fort qu'eux.

Si je devais mourir, alors je le ferais comme l'avait fait tout mes prédécesseurs. Je mourrais aux côtés des personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus au monde. Je mourrais en étant celle que j'avais toujours voulue être : une immortelle qui a sue conserver son humanité. Une vampire qui se battra pour d'autres vies que la sienne. Et étrangement, à cet instant précis, je n'avais plus peur. Grâce à eux.

* * *

**Alors dites moi votre avis, il m'est très important, comme toujours ^^. Ce chapitre est un peu un chapitre de transition et de préparation, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu. Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser. Je rappelle aussi que j'ai décidée d'écrire des OS sur les personnages de twilight en rapport avec mon histoire, certains d'entre vous m'ont déjà répondu et j'ai donc des OS sur plusieurs personnages à faire (_Jane, Ale, Démétri, Paul, Caius, Aro, Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia, Kate, Irina, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen, Garrett et Luca_), dois-je aussi ajouter Renesmée ? Dites moi si il y a d'autres personnages sur qui vous souhaiteriez avoir un OS, cela ne me gêne absolument pas de les écrire, c'est un moyen de vous remercier pour votre fidélité, vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Donc allez y, cela ne me gêne absolument pas. Je commencerais par Irina car c'est plus simple, puisqu'elle est malheureusement morte donc plus de suite pour elle. Voilà, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, et appréhension aussi ^^. Bonne année 2013 à tous, je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes choses et à bientôt. Bizz.**


	13. Un rassemblement historique

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je l'avais promit alors le voici le prochain chapitre. Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Cela faisait du monde, c'était incontestable. Mais serait-ce suffisant devant la menace qui nous guettait ? Sept clans au total, plus une centaine de vampires nomades et la meute d'une vingtaine de loups. Les clans les plus grands restaient le notre, suivit par les Cullen dans lesquels les Denali avaient souhaités être comptés.

Les retrouvailles n'avaient pas été des plus simples. Se retrouver tous au même endroit avaient rappeler bien des mauvais souvenirs et plusieurs fois, j'avais vu Tanya et Kate fusiller Caius du regard. Caius qui, du reste, semblait totalement absorbé par sa colère et ne voyait rien autour.

_Croit tu qu'avec autant de monde nous pourrons vaincre ?_ demanda Eleazar en me rejoignant sur mon rocher où je regardai Démétri affronter Félix

_Je l'ignore_, répondis-je sincèrement. _Pour cela, il faudrait savoir qui sont les forces en présences. Et hormis nous, j'ignore qui se trouvera en face de nous_

Démétri ficha un coup de poing à Félix, mais ce dernier, par une passe incroyable, parvint à le contrer et à le précipiter au sol, le maintenant fermement dos contre terre. Il avait gagné. Et c'était ce spectacle que je redoutais. Démétri, seul face à l'ennemi, sans défense. J'avais peur que cet affrontement fraternel devienne un combat à mort.

_Tu aurait préféré que nous ne soyons pas ici n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda Eleazar en s'asseyant à mes côtés

_J'aurais préférée que personne ne soit ici_, murmurais-je. _J'ai peur que ceux auxquels je tiens y perdent la vie. Même au bout de trois millénaires, je n'ai toujours pas appris à surmonter le deuil_

_Tu sais que tu risque également ta vie et que ton sentiment est partagé_, me fit remarquer Eleazar

Surprise par sa remarque, je me tournai vers lui. Que signifiait donc ces mots ?

_Je t'ai aimé Rina_, murmura-t-il. _Je peux te l'assurer, j'aurais donné ma vie pour toi et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Les gens ont bien du mal à imaginer que nous ayons pu avoir des disputes violentes tous les deux, mais malgré cela, notre relation était magique. Je t'aime toujours Rina, pas autant que j'aime Carmen. Mais je suis toujours prêt à donner ma vie pour toi et à faire n'importe quoi si tu me le demande. J'ignore pourquoi je suis toujours aussi dépendant de toi, pourquoi t'imaginer morte ou en danger me fait autant de mal, mais je ne veux pas risquer l'expérience de te perdre_

_Je t'aime aussi Eleazar,_ répondis-je sur le même ton. _Et je sais ce que c'est ce sentiment. Ce n'est pas l'amour que tu éprouve pour Carmen ou celui qui me lie à Démétri, mais c'est le même qu'il y a entre Amun et moi. Un lien qui a été tissé par les années et les expériences. Je suis prête à mourir pour toi comme je suis prête à mourir pour Kate, Tanya et Carmen voire même Garrett maintenant qu'il a rejoint notre clan. J'ai souffert quand tu m'a quitter pour elle, je te l'avoue, mais je ne vous ait jamais haïe parce que je vous aime tout les deux et que je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a souhaiter la souffrance qui m'a été infliger_

Eleazar prit mes doigts et les serra doucement entre les siens en examinant le combat épique d'Alec face à Jane sous les yeux de Laurina.

_Je suis heureux de savoir que dans ce combat, nous ne seront pas ennemi,_ déclara Eleazar. T_e voir au milieu des Volturi quand nous étions réunit pour défendre Renesmée a été un véritable supplice pour nous. Y comprit pour les Cullen, quoi que tu en pense_

_Je sais ce qu'ils ressentent et je m'en veux de m'être retrouver contre eux_, répliquais-je. _Tout comme, en me forçant un peu, je peux comprendre les choix de Bella. Sa volonté de devenir vampire pour l'homme qu'elle aime, sa volonté de risquer sa vie pour sa fille et de tout faire pour la défendre. Tout cela, je peux le comprendre parce que j'ai été moi-même mère. Et le sacrifice que j'ai fait en acceptant de ne jamais le revoir après ma transformation équivaut le sien d'avoir faillit sacrifier sa famille_

_Tu n'a jamais revu ton fils ?_ demanda Eleazar

_Non_, répondis-je. _J'étais encore trop incontrôlable pour risquer de le voir sans perdre mon sang-froid. Je l'ai vue une fois de très loin, quand j'ai assistée au sacre du fils de mon frère ainé. Il avait quinze ans et se tenait tranquillement auprès de ma famille. Il a tourné le regard vers moi, m'a-t-il vu ? Je n'en ai jamais rien su, mais j'ai appris plus tard qu'il s'était marié, qu'il avait eu un fils et que sa compagne attendait un autre enfant, une fille qui a porté mon prénom. Il était heureux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. A partir de ce jour là, j'ai décidée de veiller sur ma descendance, de très loin cependant. Et puis, au fil des années et des siècles, j'ai perdu de vue cet objectif devant le nombre de personnes à veiller. Aujourd'hui, ils sont heureux, et c'est tout ce qui importe_

_Tu aurait fait une mère merveilleuse_, lança Carmen en nous rejoignant et en s'asseyant à nos côtés. _Je le sais quand je te vois surveiller Laurina. Cette jeune fille a besoin de toute ton aide et de tout ton soutien et tu lui accorde sans attendre de retour. Je t'admire Ekaterina_

Je souris et me levai, désirant m'entrainer à mon tour.

_Le passé est ce qu'il est_, leur lançais-je. _J'ai des regrets pour certaines choses, mais je ne me suis jamais renier, c'est tout ce qui compte_

Je caressai la joue d'Eleazar, serrai l'épaule de Carmen et descendis de mon rocher, évitant de justesse un Caius enragé qui murmurait quelque chose ressemblant à « patté pour chien » ce qui fut confirmer au regard mauvais que lui lança un des loup, Paul il me semblait.

_Il est énervé_, lui lançais-je. _C'est compréhensible_

_Je tiens à dire qu'il est tout le temps surexciter celui-là_, me répondit-il en me regardant

_Faut pas lui déballer cela en face en revanche_, le prévins-je. _Pas le moment d'avoir un problème diplomatique sur les bras_

_Comment supporter vous ces deux énergumènes tout les jours ?_ me demanda-t-il en désignant Caius qui avait rejoint Aro

_L'un des deux est mon beau-frère par alliance_, répondis-je. Quant à l'autre, je me le demande

Il grommela et je souris, avant de m'avancer vers le centre de combat.

Nous avions aménager cela comme nous le pouvions, d'après les tactiques romaines que nous avaient énoncer Aro et Caius, parfois corriger par Marcus. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Les entrainements étaient bien répartit, les membres d'un même clan se battaient entre eux, les loups nous regardaient, ceux qui avaient besoin de s'entrainer à leur pouvoir pouvait également le faire, s'ils trouvaient des volontaires pour le faire. Dans le cas de Zafrina, c'était bon, dans mon cas ou celui de Kate ou encore Jane voir même Bella qui nécessitait l'aide d'un autre pouvoir, c'était plus difficile.

_Un combat_, proposais-je à Laurina. _De toute manière, je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu a besoin de t'entrainer_

_Mais j'ai passer toute la journée à affronter Alec et Jane_, lança-t-elle

_Mais pas moi_, répondis-je. _Allez, on y va_

_J'ai besoin de faire une pause_, s'exclama-t-elle

Je pivotai vers elle, froide et intraitable. Elle le vit immédiatement et se figea sur place, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_Et tu croit qu'ils te laisserons te reposer lors de la bataille ?_ demandais-je sèchement. _Que ta petite personne les intéresse. Tu est remarquable Laurina, et personne ici ne te dira le contraire, mais la guerre qui se prépare n'est pas pour les faibles. Or si tu continue à te plaindre, c'est ce que tu sera à leurs yeux, une cible de choix, parfaite à éliminer. C'est ce que tu veux ? Devenir une cible privilégiée ?_

_N… non_, répondit-elle. _Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…_

_Je me fiche de ce que tu voulais ou pas Laurina_, coupais-je. _Ce qui compte, ce sont tes actes. Alors prouve moi que tu n'a pas besoin d'entrainement, que tu est prête à te battre et à les affronter, quel qu'ils soient_

Elle jeta un regard à Jane qui la regardait. Celle-ci lui lança un regard de pure indifférence, lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'elle ne prendrait pas sa défense. Je me détestais d'agir ainsi avec Laurina, mais je n'avais pas le choix si je souhaitais qu'elle survive. Ou du moins, un espoir de survie.

J'attaquai directement et elle ne me vit pas venir. Ma main s'abattit sur sa tempe et elle valsa contre l'arbre le plus proche qui grinça sous le choc, mais ne s'effondra pas. Elle se releva difficilement et se retrouva au sol sous mon coup de poing.

_Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer par la douleur Laurina_, lançais-je. _Elle est fictive, tout comme ta fatigue. Nous sommes des vampires, nous ne ressentons pas ces choses là_

Elle contra de justesse mon troisième coup, bloquant ma main à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle n'avait pas été transformée depuis longtemps et le sang humain circulait encore dans ses veines. Un avantage qu'elle pourrait utiliser dans la bataille.

_Tu est nouveau-né Laurina_, m'écriais-je. _Alors fait moi plaisir et met à profit cet avantage_

Elle se releva en me poussant en arrière, je reculai de plusieurs mètres sous sa force mais fonçai à nouveau à l'attaque. Laurina parvint peu à peu à dépasser ses limites et au bout d'un moment, son pied heurta mon ventre, me jetant de toutes ses forces sur le sol. La chute fut rude, mais je me relevai rapidement et me jetai sur elle. Plaquée au sol, mes deux mains autour de sa gorge, le combat était finit et j'avais gagnée.

_Tu est forte Laurina_, fis-je en me relevant en l'aidant à faire de même._ Tu est intelligente aussi. Alors ne te laisse pas dépasser par les évènements et donne le meilleur de toi-même. Dans cet affrontement, ce sera le seul moyen de sortir indemne_

Elle hocha la tête, et regarda autour d'elle. Je m'éloignai déjà en direction de Félix qui s'entrainait face à Heidi quand je pivotai sur mes talons.

_Hé Laurina_, lançais-je alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi. _Tu te débrouille très bien_

Je lui souris et me détournai pour affronter Félix.

Ce dernier me vit venir avec un grand sourire. Il embrassa Heidi qu'il avait combattu et gagne et s'approcha de moi sous le regard remplit d'avertissement de Démétri.

_Alors Rina_, lança-t-il lorsque je m'arrêtais à sa hauteur. _Tu veux affronter les grands et puissants_

_Prouve moi ce que tu a dans le ventre Félix_, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire

_J'ai envoyer ton copain au tapis_, me rappela-t-il en adressant un adorable sourire à Démétri que j'entendis grogner

_Mais je ne suis pas mon copain_, répliquais-je. _Allez Félix, attaque ou je vais finir par croire que tu a peur de moi_

_Certainement pas_, cria-t-il en s'élançant sous les regards d'Heidi et Démétri

Félix était fort et il le savait. C'était sur son arrogance à cet égard que je devais me baser et tirer profit. Il était fort en corpulence, alors que j'étais très mince. J'étais également agile et rapide, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Je compensais sa force à l'état brut par de l'intelligence et de l'agilité. Ce qui fit que, quelques minutes plus tard, il était dos au sol, mon pied contre sa gorge et mon visage souriant au-dessus de lui.

_J'ai trébuché_, tenta-t-il platement en constatant qu'il avait définitivement perdu

_Et moi j'ai eu de la chance_, lançais-je en reculant. _J'ai combattu loyalement, et toi aussi. Mais j'ai gagnée_

Je lui souris et il se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante tandis qu'Heidi riait en se dirigeant vers Chelsea.

Pour ma part, je me tournai vers Démétri qui m'embrassa délicatement. Je souris et lui rendis son baisé plus fortement. Je n'étais pas en sucre et je désirais plus. En restant décente, évidemment.

Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur avoir la paix au milieu de tout ces vampires. Un toussotement retentit dans mon dos et un grognement échappa à Démétri quand il releva la tête. Surprise, je pivotai sur mes talons, pour découvrir Edward debout face à moi.

_Oui ?_ demandais-je sèchement

Un combat ? proposa-t-il

_Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas conseiller_, lançais-je en ignorant les grognements de Démétri. _Cela risque de mal finir_

_A moins que tu n'est pas le courage de te contrôler_, me provoqua-t-il en souriant

Cette fois, le grognement provenait de moi. Je repoussai doucement Démétri et m'avançais au milieu pour affronter Edward. Je vis les Cullen, les Denali et les quelques Volturi présents s'avancer, tendus.

_Tu veux un combat Edward ?_ demandais-je ironiquement. _Tu va en avoir un. Cependant, je te préviens, je ne retiens pas mes coups et certainement pas avec toi_

_N'est crainte_, lança-t-il avec un sourire arrogant qui me donna l'envie subite de lui faire ravaler

Puis le combat commença, je compris rapidement, à mes dépends, qu'Edward était plus fort que moi. J'utilisais mon pouvoir pour lire les pensées puisque lui ne pouvait s'en empêcher et le combat ne bougea pas d'un pouce, aucun ne prenant l'avantage sur l'autre.

_Si c'est comme cela que tu compte te battre pour défendre Démétri alors il a du soucis à se faire_, cracha-t-il

Furieusement, je tentais néanmoins de ne pas laisser ses paroles me toucher et m'énerver. Enfouissant profondément ma colère, je lui balançais autre chose au visage.

_Ce n'est pas lui ou moi qui avons du soucis à ce faire_, sifflais-je d'un ton calme. _Mais plutôt ta stupide femme ou ta fille bien aimée. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment ce fait-il que Renesmée soit si adorable avec deux parents aussi timbrés que vous ?_

Lui se contrôla moins bien et il se jeta sur moi. Je n'eus qu'à me déplacer de quelques centimètres et à lui flanquer mon pied dans la tête. Il grogna en reculant.

_Mais au moins, elle rattrape la bêtise de votre existence,_ continuais-je sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. _Comment a tu fait pour tomber amoureux de Bella ? Une fille aussi stupide qu'elle, qui tombe en dépression parce que tu l'a quitter ? Laisse moi rire_

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre l'amour que je lui porte_, cracha Edward. _Toi qui a toujours vécue dans des draps de soie_

_Rectification mon cher_, lançais-je en tournant autour de lui. _Je sais ce que c'est la cruauté du monde, j'ai vue les hommes se déchainer de cruauté les uns sur les autres. Ce que tu n'a pas connu, ni toi ni ta crétine de femme_

_Cesse de l'insulter_, hurla-t-il en tentant de se contrôler

_Pourquoi ?_ demandais-je en souriant. _Tu m'a provoquer, je te réponds. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaitait ?_

_Tu n'est qu'une princesse arrogante et dépourvue de toute humanité_, cracha Edward. _Tu a réussit à te taper trois hommes en trois millénaires, il faut croire que visiblement, personne n'a voulue de toi. Il faut dire qu'une fille aussi dépourvue de compassion que toi doit être épuisant à vivre tout les jours_

Mon sourire s'était figée. Mais j'avais appris à dominer mes sentiments à les contrôler.

_Oui tu a raison_, sifflais-je. _Je n'ai eu que trois hommes dans ma vie. Mais je dois cela à ma fidélité hors du commun et à mon envie de découvrir le monde. Tu peut te montrer cruel Edward, tu vient de le prouver. Toi qui sait que j'étais fiancée et mère avant d'être transformer. Ne t'ai-tu jamais demander ce que cela fait de se dire qu'on a perdu les deux en quelques secondes ? Non, toi tu était insignifiant pour tout le monde. Tu ne dois la vie éternelle qu'à ta mère et Carlisle. Il faut croire que pas grand monde voulait te voir survivre. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu puisse parler, toi qui n'a jamais eu d'autre femmes qu'Isabella, toi qui a jouer si cruellement avec ses sentiments. Dois-je te rappeler qu'à l'origine, c'est de ta faute si je suis ici ? Dois-je te rappeler la stupidité de tes actes ?_

J'avais frappée juste, pile là où il fallait. Il m'avait blesser, mais ce n'était rien face à ce que je venais de lui rappeler. Bella me devait la vie et lui aussi par extension.

Je profitai de son égarement pour me jeter sur lui. Mon poing heurta son visage et mon pied ses jambes, il tomba à genoux devant moi et ma jambe le balança contre terre. J'appuyai mon bras contre sa gorge. J'avais gagner.

_Tu m'a provoquer Edward,_ murmurais-je à son oreille. T_u a reçu ce que tu méritait. N'oublie pas qu'elle me doit la vie. Ne recommence jamais cela. La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi clémente. J'ai des siècles d'expérience, je n'ai peut-être aimée que trois hommes, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'était pas les prétendants qui manquaient. Et je n'oublie pas pourquoi ou plutôt à cause de qui Irina est morte. J'apprécie Renesmé, mais tu est celui qui a le plus créer de problèmes. Tu a jouer avec le feu, et tu t'y est brûler. Ne me provoque plus jamais Edward, ou tu le regrettera amèrement_

J'appuyai une dernière fois sur sa gorge avant de me relever et de rejoindre Démétri et les autres. Je constatai avec surprise que les regards désapprobateur étaient rivés sur Edward et non pas sur moi.

_Hey ma belle,_ lança soudainement Garrett en s'avançant vers moi suivit par Kate. _Il paraît que tes pouvoirs sont puissants ?_

_Il paraît oui_, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui

_Je veux tester_, décida-t-il en se plantant devant moi, juste devant moi

_Tu a choisit un compagnon complètement malade Kate_, fis-je à à cette dernière

_C'est ce que je me disais aussi,_ répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

_Je veux tous les tester_, continua Garrett avec une inconscience extraordinaire

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Démétri qui haussa les épaules, blasé.

_Très bien_, acceptais-je en tournant les yeux vers Garrett. _Cela va faire mal_

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit. Complètement malade.

Je laissai doucement mon pouvoir que j'avais museler pendant mon combat avec Edward se diriger vers lui. Puis, brusquement, il le heurta et l'entoura. Garrett tomba net à genoux, ne tenant pas un instant sous mon pouvoir que je stoppais immédiatement.

_L'autre_, s'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds

_Tu a des envies suicidaires ?_ demandais-je, septique

_Non_, répondit-il

_Très bien_, fis-je avant de prendre une voix plus froide. _Embrasse Kate_

Il obéit à mon ordre très rapidement, si bien que je le soupçonnais de le faire presque volontairement jusqu'au moment où je le vis devenir plus entreprenant. Je n'avais pas voulue le mettre à genoux ou autre tâche de ce genre. Je le considérais comme mon égal, et on ne traite pas ses égaux ainsi.

_Hum_…, fit Kate entre deux baisés. _Eka_… _rina_… _pourrais_… _demander_… _arrêt_

Je les regardai en souriant, puis, devant le regard meurtrier de ma sœur, je laissai mon pouvoir retomber et Garrett se tourna vers moi.

_Génial_, clama-t-il tout sourire

_Complètement malade toi_, lui lançais-je. _Il faut être complètement malade pour subir volontairement mon pouvoir_

_Personne n'a tester ? _demanda-t-il

_Si_, répondis-je. _Aro_

_Ah_, fit Garrett

_Donc c'est bien ce que je te disais_, répliquais-je. _Il faut être totalement malade_

J'adressai un grand sourire à mon beau-frère qui soupira. Le vrai, pas Garrett.

_Mais visiblement cela semble te réussir_, terminais-je en voyant ce dernier (Garrett) échanger un regard amoureux avec Kate. _Vous allez très bien ensemble tout les deux_

Kate m'adressa un sourire éblouissant que je n'avais vue que sur les traits des vampires ayant déjà trouvés leur âme-sœur. Sur mon propre visage également.

_S'il vous plait_, cria brusquement Aro que je voyais discuter avec Caius et Marcus depuis un moment bien qu'il n'est rien perdu de mon combat avec Edward. _Rassemblement_

Autant essayer de rassembler un troupeau de moutons. Il y avait ceux qui étaient discipliner et habitués à recevoir des ordres, comme les Volturi ou encore les Egyptiens, ceux qui le faisaient par courtoisie, comme les Denali, les Cullen ou encore les Irlandais. Puis venait ceux qui n'avaient guère l'habitude qu'on leur dicte leur conduite et qui causèrent quelques petits problèmes, comme ce fut le cas des Nomades, des loups ou encore des Amazones. Et puis, pour finir, il y avait les deux qui faisaient cela par pure provocation, malgré la gravité de la situation et qui s'appelaient Vladimir et Stefan.

Lorsque ce dernier se campa sur ses deux jambes à côté de moi, je me retins de justesse de lui faire goûter mes dons, notamment celui de torture. Mais cela n'arrangerait pas notre problème, et étant l'un des clans menacé et aussi vieux que nous, je me devais de rester calme.

_Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre_, siffla Jane quelque part sur ma droite me prouvant ainsi que je n'étais pas la seule à me retenir de toutes mes forces. _Si seulement je pouvais…_

_Calme toi Jane_, lui répondit son frère tout aussi doucement. _Ils n'en valent pas la peine, ne leur donne pas le plaisir de voir qu'ils t'énervent_

Elle ne répondit rien, mais la tension qui émanait d'elle nous laissait tout autant le loisir de constater qu'elle n'était absolument pas contente de se taire.

_Bien bien_, fit Aro en tournant sur lui même, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel de désespoir

Qu'avais-je fait pour hériter d'un tel beau-frère ? Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Sulpicia qui m'adressa un sourire timide. Oui, visiblement, elle aussi trouvait les attitudes de son mari totalement hors contexte.

_Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunit_, continua Aro sur le même ton. Nous sommes tous en danger de mort

Certains plus que d'autres, renchérit le nomade, Peter il me semblait, qui lança un regard à Jasper qui secoua la tête, sans doute pour le faire taire

_En effet,_ reprit Aro en le fusillant du regard sous le ricanement de Jane. _Mais de toute manière, cette guerre finira par tous vous toucher, alors que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, cela ne change rien_

_Qui nous en veut ? _demanda Garrett qui, visiblement, ne pouvait pas rester quelques minutes calme

Je souris en reportant mon attention sur Aro qui avait stopper ses ronds sur le sol.

_Nous l'ignorons plus ou moins_, répondit-il. _Eldorian, ici présent_ (il désigna le vampire qui s'inclina de la tête) _est arrivé à Volterra il y a deux mois de cela. Alors qu'il nous annonçait que nous étions en danger de mort, y comprit les Roumains et les Egyptiens, notre ville a exploser_ (je jurerais avoir entendu Caius grincer des dents ou peut-être n'était-ce que Stefan qui ricanait). _C'est à partir de ce moment là que nous avons comprit, en ayant constater que ce clan était sans remords à l'idée d'impliquer des humains, que nous devions également vous impliquez_

_Vous l'auriez fait de toutes manières_, siffla tout bas un des nomades à sa compagne. _Ce n'était qu'une question de temps_

Une tension tomba brutalement sur l'assemblée de vampires et des chuchotements commencèrent à retentir. Certains étaient en notre faveur, d'autres totalement contre nous. Si aucun des trois rois ne disaient quelque chose, les évènements risquaient de se précipiter.

_Quelle preuve avons-nous que vous n'êtes pas en train de nous manipuler pour pouvoir mieux nous soumettre ?_ demanda le nomade de tout à l'heur qui avait adresser un regard à Jasper. _Quelle preuve avons-nous que vous n'êtes pas en train de tous nous monter contre un clan innocent ?_

Cette fois, en voyant les visages d'Aro, Caius et Marcus, je compris qu'aucun des trois ne savaient quoi répondre. Ou du moins si, ils savaient quoi répondre, mais cela ne répondrait pas aux craintes des vampires, et risquait de nous précipiter dans un conflit interne.

_Vous croyez peut-être que nous avons fait exploser Volterra par simple envie d'extension ?_ demandais-je en m'avançant. _Vous pensez sans doute que nous sommes heureux d'avoir vue notre cité totalement détruite ? J'étais à l'intérieur quand elle a exploser, je me suis retrouver entourée des corps d'êtres humains qui n'avaient strictement rien demander. J'ai vue des enfants agoniser. Je suis peut-être vampire, je suis peut-être assoiffée de sang, mais à ce moment-là, la seule chose qui m'importait était de les faire sortir de cet enfer avec l'espoir que les médecins puissent les soigner. Vous nous traitez de lâches ou encore de monstres selon les cas, mais est-ce que vous vous êtes d'abord regarder ? Nous ne condamnerions aucun clan à mort sans raison. Nous ignorons ce qui va nous tomber dessus, nous ignorons les conséquences d'une telle guerre, mais si nous avons demander de l'aide, c'est pour avoir un simple espoir de survie. A vous de me dire, de nous dire, ce que vous feriez à notre place_

Je fixai le nomade, furieuse, mais mes dons restèrent sagement inactivés. Je ne voulais pas forcer un clan à mourir pour nous, mais je refusais de les entendre bafouer notre clan. Je m'obligeai à rester calme et repris d'une voix plus douce.

_Je n'ai pas les moyens de vous faire voir ce qui s'est passer_, continuais-je. _Pas plus que je n'ai les moyens de vous démontrer que nous ne sommes pas en train de vous manipuler. Demander à ceux qui vous entourent, Maggie ou encore Edward, ils pourrons sans doute vous confirmer que nous ne sommes pas là pour écraser les autres, mais parce que nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de vous impliquer. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance, à moi ou à mon clan, mais au moins de faire confiance à vos amis qui ont accepter de se battre à nos côtés_

Il jeta un nouveau regard à Jasper qui hocha la tête, ce coup ci. Le visage du nomade changea d'expression, mais son corps ne se détendit pas pour autant. Il acceptait de nous écouter, de mettre ses doutes de côté, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'au moindre geste suspect de notre part, il ne réagirait pas en conséquent.

_Comme vous l'a fait remarquer Ekaterina_, reprit Aro en me remerciant d'un signe de tête. _Nous ne savons pas qui nous en veut, ni même pourquoi. Les Egyptiens et les Roumains ne sont plus une menace depuis des siècles_ (Amun, Vladimir et Stefan le fusillèrent du regard), _mais visiblement, ils semblent être autant en danger que nous. Si Eldorian ici présent, ne nous avait pas prévenu que ces deux clans étaient également visés et si Ekaterina et Démétri, également présents, n'avait pas appartenu à l'un de ses clans, nous vous aurions sans doute déclarer la guerre en croyant que vous étiez les responsables. Visiblement, leur première option a échouer puisque c'était cela qu'ils espéraient voir se produire. Reste à savoir ce qu'ils attendent maintenant_

Je cherchai Eldorian des yeux et constatai que lui aussi me fixait depuis un long moment, essayant de capter mon regard par tout les moyens tout en évitant de se faire repérer par les autres.

Je laissai lentement mon don le toucher, refusant de lire ses pensées s'il n'était pas d'accord. Sauf que son esprit m'était grand ouvert et qu'il ne me repoussa pas lorsque je lui fis comprendre que je pouvais lire ses pensées.

_Que ce passe-t-il ? _demandais-je

_Luca n'est pas là_, répondit Eldorian en cherchant parmi nos rangs. _Il avait dit qu'il nous rejoindrait le plus vite possible. Il a eu deux mois, mais je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelles de lui. Ni de Samaya, Silver ou de Léonie. Il se passe quelque chose Ekaterina, s'ils ne __sont pas ici, c'est qu'ils sont retenu ailleurs. Et vue que c'est par leur faute qu'aucun de vous n'êtes morts dans l'explosion, j'ai peur qu'ils soient tomber sur l'ennemi_

Mon cœur se serra d'apréhension et je perçus un mouvement sur ma droite. En tournant les yeux vers l'endroit du mouvement, je constatai qu'Edward hochait doucement la tête, comme pour attirer mon attention à son tour. Evidemment, il avait suivit la conversation et désirait dire quelque chose. Et malgré ma colère à son égard, je ne pouvais ignorer son aide si cela impliquait Luca.

_Tu a quelque chose à dire ?_ demandais-je en projetant mon pouvoir sur lui tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur Aro pour ne pas attirer l'attention

_Tu a le pouvoir de lire les pensées des gens que tu a côtoyer ?_ demanda Edward en silence. _Pourquoi n'essaie tu pas de repérer Luca ?_

Je pouvais être stupide des fois, mais en quelques mois, je pense avoir réussis à battre tous les records. D'abord j'oubliais que j'avais des pouvoirs quand Volterra avait exploser, et maintenant, alors que la vie d'un membre de ma famille était en jeu, je n'étais pas plus capable de me souvenir que j'avais ce don.

_Cela arrive_, me consola Edward. _Après tout, tu a apprit à le contrôler, il fait partit de toi et tu l'oublie parfois_

_Oui sans doute,_ répondis-je en lançant à pleine puissance mon don vers les pensées de Luca, quelque part dans ce monde

Du moins, je l'espérais car s'il était mort, chose à laquelle je refusais de penser, alors je ne parviendrais pas à le repérer. Et n'ayant jamais côtoyer Samaya, Silver ou Léonie, je ne pouvais pas me baser sur leurs pensées.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer en constatant que là où mon pouvoir s'arrêtait, il s'agissait de l'Amérique, le Chili d'après mes connaissances étendues en géographie. Il était en vie, c'était une bonne chose, mais de l'autre côté du monde, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas prêt de nous rejoindre.

J'avais l'impression d'agir comme un GPS, pointer sur Luca, je ne voyais rien de ce qui se déroulait autour. Mais je savais qu'Edward, qui lisait sans nul doute mes pensées, saurait repérer s'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Mon don s'arrêta à Valdivia et je me retrouvais dans le noir complet.

… _ne sortirons pas d'ici en vie_, disait la voix d'une femme dont je parvins à distinguer les traits à travers l'obscurité. _Ils vont nous torturer jusqu'à la folie pour savoir ce que nous connaissons sur les Volturi, puis ils nous tuerons_

_Merci de ton optimisme Samaya_, répondit une autre femme dont la voix était cependant plus brisée que la première. _J'ai déjà très mal au dos, alors si en plus tu m'annonce que nous allons endurer milles et une tortures, cela ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant_

_Désolée d'être réaliste_, murmura la dénommée Samaya

_Et elle n'a pas tord_, lança un autre garçon d'un ton lourd

La salle était sombre, l'odeur était infecte, celle du sang, mélangé à des odeurs plus ou moins humaines. Et surtout, cette puanteur que dégageait les loups, les véritables loups, pas les modificateurs.

Je sentis la panique me gagner en constatant que Luca et les autres étaient enchainés assez fort pour qu'un vampire ne vienne pas à bout des chaines. Aucune chance qu'ils se libèrent seuls, c'était évident.

_Ils nous attendent surement_, reprit Samaya. _Eldorian constatera qu'il n'est pas normal que nous ne soyons pas présent et il avertira les autres. Il faut juste attendre_

_Et lorsqu'ils arriverons_, coupa l'autre femme, d'un ton sec. _Si nous partons de l'hypothèse qu'ils arrivent un jour, alors il sera sans nul doute trop tard_

_Elle n'a pas tord Léonie_, lança soudainement Luca qui avait garder le silence jusqu'à présent. _Ils ne risquerons pas leur vie pour nous. Pas alors qu'une guerre sans précédent se prépare_

_Tu croit qu'Ekaterina ne fera pas tout pour te délivrer ?_ demanda le garçon, furieux. _Je ne l'a connais pas, mais d'après vos descriptions, elle semble loyale et courageuse. Elle viendra si elle sait que tu est en danger_

_Mais elle ne le sait pas Silver_, coupa Samaya. _Et si elle le sait, se sera trop tard. Il ne faut qu'elle vienne ici. Ses pouvoirs sont trop importants pour le monde des vampires pour que les Volturi la laisse se sacrifier pour nous. Même si Luca est son petit-fils et que nous sommes ses enfants_

Alors là, malgré la gravité de la situation, je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise. Voilà pourquoi il avait tant tenu à ce que je le transforme, lui qui m'avait dit que j'étais le seul moyen de sauver ses trois enfants. Je pensais à l'époque qu'il voulait parler de sa relation avec cette vampire, celle qui avait été tuer depuis. Visiblement, j'avais très mal calculer puisque mes deux arrières petites filles et mon arrière petit-fils se tenaient devant moi. Alors que j'avais encore l'apparence d'une jeune adulte.

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt pour nous_, acheva Samaya d'une voix moins sûre. _Pas alors que nous n'avons pas été à la hauteur de sa réputation_

_Elle se fiche pas mal de cela Samaya_, coupa douloureusement Luca. _J'ai bien peur que si, elle viendra. Et j'ignore dans quel état elle nous trouvera. Ce sera trop tard, mais trop tard à quel point_

Brusquement, on me tapa sur l'épaule et je sursautai, me coupant du lien qui m'unissait à Lucas. Démétri me regardait, l'air soucieux et je voyais les sourcils d'Edward et Jasper se froncer. Le premier parce qu'il avait lu mes pensées et donc vue toute la scène et le second parce qu'il avait senti ma terreur et mon désarroi.

_Que ce passe-t-il ?_ me demanda mon compagnon en parlant très bas pour que personne ne nous entendent

_Luca_, répondis-je simplement. _Il est en danger de mort_

Mon compagnon se tendit en comprenant ce qu'impliquait mes mots. Il savait que je ne resterais pas sans rien faire, que je ferais tout pour sauver la vie de ce dernier. Que je sacrifierais ma propre vie pour lui.

Les vampires commencèrent à se disperser quand Aro leur en donna l'autorisation, discutant de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et que je n'avais pas écouter. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais plus important à me consacrer. La vie de mon petit-fils.

_Que ce passe-t-il ? _demanda Aro en s'approchant de nous. _Je vous ai vue discuter et je me doute qu'il se passe quelque chose_

_Ils ont Luca,_ répétais-je en levant les yeux vers lui et Sulpicia. _Et nous allons devoir affronter bien pire que ce que nous croyons Aro. Car l'odeur que j'ai sentis n'était pas seulement celles des vampires, mais également celle des loups-garous. Les vrais, ceux que vous avez chasser jusqu'au bout du monde et que vous croyez avoir éradiquer. Ils sont en vie et je crains que ce ne soit eux qui souhaitent notre mort à tous_

Autour de nous, tout le monde s'était figé, ayant écouter mes paroles avec une attention particulière et en un instant, je me retrouvais encadrée d'Eleazar et Amun. Un silence de mort régnait sur l'assemblée dont personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Car ma constatation avait répondu à toutes les questions. Nous allions tous mourir dans une guerre qui était loin d'être équitable. Car ce qui se trouvait en face de nous était bien pire que toutes les atrocités que j'avais vue jusqu'à présent. Bien pire.

* * *

**Alors, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, comme d'habitude. Je vous remercie de votre soutien, sachez que c'est grâce à vous que je poste aussi vite, vos reviews me motivent pas mal ^^. Voilou, à très bientôt. Bizz**


	14. Quand sonne l'heure des adieux

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je reviens avec le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. J'ai tenter d'introduire tout vos personnages préférés, mais je ne suis pas parvenu à les mettre tous, c'était un peu dur. Mais il apparaitrons plus tard. Merci pour vos reviews encore une fois.**

**Mes partiels sont terminées, donc je vais pouvoir reposter tout les week end, c'est une très bonne chose car vous me manquiez un peu ^^. Ce chapitre est un peu plus centré sur Démétri et Ekaterina, j'espère que je l'ai bien écrit.**

**Je vais vous mettre en annexe une fiche biographique sur Ekaterina comme certains me l'avaient demander pour que vous compreniez mieux qui sont ses descendants. Je me suis inspirée d'un site anglais, dite moi si vous souhaitez avoir le lien, il est vraiment très complet (vous tapez Démétri twilight sur Google puis normalement vous tomberez sur un lien qui se nomme « Demetri twilight saga wiki », moi il apparaît en premier. Cliquez dessus et vous aurez une biographie complète de chaque personnage.**

**Lilijoy : Merci comme toujours pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, comme d'habitude. Oui la bataille arrive et elle va être remplie d'action. Pour ce qui est des pertes, il y en aura si, c'est pour cette raison que je vous retrouve en bas de mon chapitre ^^. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Bonne lecture. Bizz.**

**Anita : Merci beaucoup, la suite arrive maintenant**

**Laeti : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de voir que ma fic colle avec le livres et qu'elle donne une très bonne suite à l'histoire. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. A bientôt.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je trépignais littéralement sur place et ce, malgré les protestations et les paroles rassurantes de tout les Denali regroupés avec moi et Démétri. Aro avait accepté d'aller sauver Luca, Samaya et Léonie, mais nous avait donner l'interdiction, surtout à moi, de les accompagner. Alors que j'aurais pu être plus qu'un soutien efficace pour lui.

_Ils vont les faire revenir Rina_, tentait de me convaincre Eleazar alors que Démétri avait abandonner depuis que je lui avais fait remarquer qu'il serait dans le même état que moi si sa descendance se trouvait en danger. _Tu connaît Aro, il tient parole quand il l'a donne. Et tu est quelqu'un en qui il tient et surtout, tu est sa belle-sœur biologique. Il ne te laissera pas tomber_

_C'était des vrais loups-garous Eleazar_, coupais-je brutalement. _Il y avait des vampires, des loups-garous et des humains dans cet assemblée. J'ignore ce contre quoi on va devoir se battre, mais c'est plus qu'inéquitable_

_Elle est positive c'est cela qui est bien_, ironisa Emmett avant de se faire grogner dessus par moi, Démétri et Kate._ Ben quoi, j'essaie de mettre de l'ambiance_

Je soupirais et me levai d'un bond pour m'écarter de la foule de vampire qui s'entrainait désormais ardemment. Il fallait dire que de savoir que nous devions affronter pire que ce que nous pensions les avait grandement motiver.

Je laissai mon pouvoir exploser et je pinçai les lèvres en voyant une des araignées que je parvenais à repérer se tordre de douleur. Que je détestais ces bestioles. Depuis des millénaires et ce, malgré le fait que je sache qu'elles ne pouvaient rien contre moi, même la pire d'entre elles.

_Rina calme toi ils vont revenir tous entier_, fit Démétri en me rejoignant

Je coupai de justesse mes pouvoirs avant que je ne sente ses bras autour de ma taille. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre que s'il me touchait quand ils étaient activés, il se retrouverait sonné au sol.

_Démétri_, sifflais-je. _Fait attention s'il te plait, je ne voudrais pas te blesser_

_Désolé_, murmura-t-il en embrassant ma nuque

Je fermai les yeux sous sa caresse mais me rappelai que nous étions en public et je doutais que nos ébats sexuels leur conviennent. Alors je pivotai dans les bras de mon compagnon pour l'embrasser doucement. Cela me permettait d'oublier un instant mes soucis, et puis, qui aurait dit non à Démétri ?

_Ils arrivent_, cria brusquement Tanya à l'autre bout de notre campement. Ils sont tous en vie

Le soulagement m'étreignit mais il fut vite remplacer par l'appréhension. Car je ressentais la peur de Luca comme si elle était mienne. Il était terrorisé, et cela était synonyme de grand danger.

_Luca_, m'exclamais-je en arrivant devant lui

_Ekaterina_, soupira-t-il alors que Félix l'aidait à marcher. _Content de te voir. Je sais que c'est grâce à toi que nous sommes en vie_

Son corps ne portait plus les marques de tortures que les loups avaient du lui infliger, mais la souffrance était toujours bien vive dans son esprit. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Samaya et Léonie qui se tenait respectivement dans les bras d'Alec et Corin. Quant au dénommé Silver, il semblait trouver la compagnie de Jane très appropriée. Et cette dernière lui adressait un sourire éclatant, chose que je n'avais jamais vue sur ses lèvres en public.

_Il faut nous préparer à la guerre au plus vite_, intervint Aro dont les manches étaient déchirées, signe d'une quelconque bagarre. _Ils arrivent_

L'effroi m'étreignit, mais après des millénaires de self-control, je parvins à garder mon calme, écoutant Heidi réunir les autres qui, pour une fois, obéirent sans contestation, y comprit les modificateurs et les Roumains.

_Tu va bien ?_ demandais-je à Luca en lui tendant une poche de sang

_Sa ira mieux après que je me sois nourrit,_ répondit-il en se jetant dessus

Je plissai les yeux devant son manque flagrant de distinction, avant de me rappeler qu'il venait d'être torturer, qu'il avait travers l'Amérique du Sud et l'Europe pour nous rejoindre en Sibérie, aux portes Nord de la Russie. Alors la distinction était sans doute le dernier de ses soucis.

_Alors se sont mes arrière-petits-enfants c'est bien cela ?_ demandais-je en ironisant sur la situation. _Dit moi, j'en ai combien qui soit transformer en vampire ?_

_Une bonne dizaine_, répondit-il tout à fait sérieux tandis que j'écarquillai les yeux sous les ricanements de Démétri que je me promis de corriger. _Moi, Samaya, Léonie, Silver, Renata qui est ma descendante par la seule fille qui m'est survécut, et aussi Makena que tu a du côtoyer et qui descend de mon frère et donc de ton autre petit-fils_

_Je n'ai mis au monde qu'une seule fille_, fis-je remarquer en fronçant les sourcils

_Et cela en fait des millénaires depuis ta transformation,_ répondit Luca en levant des sourcils ironique. _Croit moi, notre famille a été nombreuse puisque ta fille a eu trois enfants et moi quatre. Je te laisse comptabiliser. Et je peux te dire que tu a encore de nombreux descendants transformer en vampire…_

_Stop arrête toi là,_ coupais-je en levant la main._ J'en ai assez entendu_

Luca et Démétri m'adressèrent un sourire ironique et je me détournai, réfléchissant ardemment à la situation.

_Ecoutez moi s'il vous plait_, cria brusquement Aro, me faisant sursauter. _La situation est plus que grave. Nous savons enfin qui nous allons affronter. Des loups-garous, au sens propre du terme, c'est à dire pas les modificateurs que nous avons à nos côtés, mais de vrais loups-garous qui se transforment à la pleine lune et qui peuvent infliger leur morsure aux humains en les transformant à leur tour, des loups qui perdent le total contrôle sur eux-mêmes lorsqu'ils ne sont plus humains et des loups dont la morsure nous est totalement mortelle_

Je sentis un puissant malaise m'envahir et je crois que si les bras de Démétri n'avaient pas été là pour me soutenir, je serais tomber au sol.

_Il y a également des vampires,_ continua Aro comme si les révélations qu'il venait de nous faire n'était pas suffisante. _Des vampires qui proviennent de la même époque que nous autres, les vampires les plus âgés_ (j'avalais difficilement une salive dont je n'avais pas la moindre utilité). _Ils n'ont plus qu'une seule idée en tête, nous détruire ainsi que tous les clans qui résisterons à leur domination. Ils n'ont aucun état d'âme et ne se cachent pas. Le fait que les humains découvrent notre existence ne les gênent pas le moins du monde puisque certains humains font partit de leur rang et sont soit transformer en loup soit en vampire_

Sympathique.

_Ils sont prêts à attaquer et seront là très rapidement_, acheva Aro. _Ils savent que j'ai lu dans leurs pensées quand j'ai toucher la main de l'un d'entre eux et ils ont changer leur plan. Cependant, je doute que cela soit à notre avantage malheureusement. Nous devons nous préparer à une guerre d'une ampleur considérable, à des pertes nombreuses et peut-être même à une révélation aux yeux des humains_

Et bien après cela, je pense prendre des vacances bien méritées, si je suis toujours en vie. Ce qui n'est pas sûr du tout au vue des évènements qui se précipitent désormais.

_Et je crains que la guerre n'éclate bientôt_, continua Aro. _Allez vous nourrir, retrouvez toutes vos forces, faites en sorte de ne pas risquer de vous faire tuer. Demain soir, nous nous battrons_

Sa révélation sonna comme un gong dans l'assemblée silencieuse, et je cherchai désespérément les doigts de Démétri que je finis par trouver. Il me les serra fortement, me prouvant ainsi que ma peur était également la sienne. Demain, nous saurons enfin qui vaincra.

Tout le monde commença à se disperser et Démétri m'attira à l'écart. Je le suivis en silence, voyant que personne ne faisait attention aux autres. Les couples s'éloignaient, les célibataires osaient enfin déclarer leur flamme à leur âme sœur tandis que les autres se contentaient de partir chasser. Qui que nous soyons, nous faisions nos probables adieux à notre vie. Demain serait peut-être le dernier.

_Tu veux chasser ?_ Demanda Démétri en m'attirant contre lui

_Pas maintenant_, répondis-je en sachant qu'on était assez loin des autres vampires

Je l'arrêtai en attrapant sa veste et le fis pivoter vers moi. J'avais des millénaires d'existence, mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir assez vécue maintenant que ma vie était en danger. Tout ce que je voulais à cet instant précis, c'était prouvée à Démétri combien je l'aimais.

Je pris l'initiative de l'embrasser moi-même et ses bras m'enlacèrent instantanément. Je me plaquai contre lui et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, nous nous retrouvâmes tout les deux allongés au sol.

_Je t'aime_, murmurais-je presque désespérément en continuant à l'embrasser

_Bien moins que moi_, répondit-il en me plaquant au sol

Je savais que ce n'était pas le moment pour cela, mais après tout, si ce n'était pas le moment maintenant, il se pourrait que ce ne soit jamais le moment.

Alors que notre baiser s'approfondissait, Démétri m'attrapa par la taille et me remit sur mes pieds. Sans comprendre, je reculai, lisant dans ses yeux la même passion qui m'embrasait.

_Je sais que nous avons autre chose à faire_, déclara-t-il légèrement gêné. _Et que ce que je vais te dire va te rappeler Cullen, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je lui envie, c'est d'avoir trouver le courage de demander celle qu'il aimait en mariage. Je sais que nous risquons de mourir demain, mais je sais que sans toi je ne pourrais pas vivre. J'ai essayer de résister, de me rappeler que j'étais un Volturi, mais je suis avant tout un homme, avec des sentiments. Et si je ne suis pas sûr de beaucoup de chose, il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que je t'aime_

Son discours me foudroyait sur place. Personne ne m'avait jamais sortit un tel discours. Évidemment, les autres m'avaient dit qu'ils m'aimaient, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi solennel que maintenant.

_Et je sais aussi que tu a un passé derrière toi que je ne pourrais jamais effacer et je ne le souhaite d'ailleurs pas_, continua-t-il en serrant mes doigts en s'agenouillant devant moi sous mes yeux effarés. _Mais je t'aime et je sais que personne ne pourra te remplacer. Alors Ekaterina, accepte tu de m'épouser ?_

Alors là, pour le coup, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt si, je savais quoi dire. Je l'aimais, et je n'envisageais plus la vie sans lui. S'il mourrait demain, je le rejoindrai.

_Oui_, répondis-je d'une voix presqu'humaine. _Oui, évidemment que j'accepte_

Je ne l'avais pas vue sortir la bague, d'ailleurs l'ennemi aurait pu nous attaquer à l'instant que je serais morte sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais, en revanche, je sentis l'anneau de fiançailles autour de mon doigt et le soleil qui s'y réfléchit me persuada que mon choix était le bon.

Il embrassa ma main et se releva avant de m'embrasser presque sauvagement. Mais je le laissai entièrement faire tout comme ce qui suivit, ravie de son initiative. A cet instant précis, si j'avais pu seulement pleurer, je l'aurais fait avec joie.

***0*0***

La nuit était tombée depuis fort longtemps, et nous nous étions rhabiller quelques minutes auparavant, même si j'aurais pu continuer longtemps comme cela. Mais je savais que le temps se comptait en heures à présent. Ironie de la situation pour des créatures ayant, hier encore, l'éternité devant elles.

Je laissai tomber le corps inerte de l'homme à mes pieds et j'essuyai lentement son sang sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais jamais tuer, j'avais commencer aujourd'hui. Si je voulais avoir la chance de survivre et de sauver les miens, je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, débarrasser la planète d'un meurtrier, c'était une bonne action. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Je relevai les yeux vers la lune quasiment pleine. Demain soir, à l'heure où éclaterait la guerre, elle serait entière. Et ce serait des loups-garous à l'état pur que nous affronterions, des loups assoiffés de sang, sans pitié, sans âme.

_Rejoignons les autres_, murmura Démétri en attrapant mes bras tandis que nous éloignons du seul village présent dans la région. _Il faut se réunir et se préparer au pire_

Ma montre donnait une heure du matin, nous étions si près de notre mort, de la fin. Dans quelques heures, la guerre déterminerait quel camps serait le vainqueur.

Des murmures retentissaient dans le silence de la forêt et la neige qui craquelait sous nos pieds ne m'empêchait guère de les entendre. Je reconnus immédiatement les voix de Garrett et Kate et mon coeur se serra lorsque je constatai qu'il me faudrait me battre pour sauver leur vie à eux aussi. Imaginer la vie sans ma soeur et celui que je considérais à présent comme mon frère était inconcevable.

_Je ne te laisserai pas en première ligne Kate,_ répliquait d'une voix dure Garrett. _Tu peut me demander ce que tu veux, mais pas de te laisser passer en premier_

_Et moi je ne laisserais pas les autres tomber à ma place_, répondit ma sœur tandis que nous sortions de l'ombre. _Rina, Démétri, je suis heureuse de vous revoir_

_Ne change pas de sujet,_ coupa Garrett en se levant d'un bond, cachant à mes yeux Kate. _Cela ne changera rien, je te suivrais là-dedans_

_Que ce passe-t-il ?_ Demandais-je en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de Garrett

Les yeux de Kate tombèrent immédiatement sur ma bague de fiançailles et ils s'illuminèrent tandis qu'un sourire éblouissant dessinait ses lèvres.

_Vous allez vous marier_, s'exclama-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras. _C'est génial_

_Kate,_ gronda Garrett avant de se tourner vers nous. _Mes félicitations sincères, excusez moi_

_Que ce passe-t-il ?_ Lui demandais-je tandis que Kate reculait

_On était en train de discuter comment nous allions nous organiser_, répondit Garrett. _Et Kate voulait rester à tes côtés, mais je sais que tu sera en... première ligne et elle refuse que je vous rejoigne_

_Vous ne serez pas en première ligne,_ répondis-je. _C'est hors de question. Nous serons devant_

_C'est hors de question_, cria Kate en s'énervant

_C'est notre rôle Kate_, coupais-je. _C'est nous la famille royale, et nous sommes les plus nombreux. C'est ainsi que cela se passera_

Elle se jeta à nouveau dans mes bras, mais cette fois, ce fut de désespoir. Les yeux de Garrett ne reflétaient plus la malice comme cela avait été le cas les jours précédents et il posa un regard terriblement désespéré sur moi que je sentis mes défenses cédées et je serrais ma soeur contre moi. Je lui rendis le même regard.

_Il faut rejoindre le campement_, intervint Démétri d'une voix enroué. _Il faut se préparer_

Je relâchai Kate et les doigts de Démétri trouvèrent les miens. Puis on s'avança vers l'endroit prévue où, déjà, les autres se réunissaient. Kate étreignit ma main et je répondis à son étreinte avant de la relâcher. Si hier encore nous étions tous mélanger, aujourd'hui nous étions par clan, attendant de savoir où serait notre place. Alors je rejoignis les Volturi en compagnie de Démétri.

Aro finit par s'avancer et je constatai qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'air heureux, à l'instar de Caius et je perçus l'inquiétude de Marcus. Je compris pourquoi en voyant les visages résolus de Sulpicia et Athenodora. Elles se battraient aussi, elles ne resteraient pas à l'écart, à attendre de savoir qui survivraient et pour qui l'heure aurait sonner. Mais comment leur en vouloir ?

_Bien_, commença Aro d'une voix moins assurée que d'habitude. _Est-ce que certains souhaient partir maintenant ? Nous comprendons votre defection et soyez assurer que nous ne vous en voudrons pas_

Je vis des murmures du côté des nomades mais le silence retomba vite. Les Cullen, les modificateurs, les Denali et les Irlandais n'avaient pas broncher et cela se confirma quand Carlisle s'avança.

_Je parle en leur nom_, répondit-il en montrant les quatre clans. _Nous nous battrons à vos côtés et si cela est écrit, nous y mourront aussi_

Aro inclina la tête et je vis un soulagement et une gratitude sans nom se dessiner sur son visage. Il était sincère.

Je vis les Roumains échanger des regards et je me préparais au pire. Tout comme nous, ils n'avaient pas le choix, puisque leur vie était également en jeu. Mais ils étaient tout à fait capable de faire un coup foireux.

_Pendant des millénaires nous avons crier vengeance_, répondit Stefan. _Et aujourd'hui nous nous apprêtons à mourir à vos côtés. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je suis devenu mature_

Je le regardai, incrédule. Il venait de faire une blague. Le grand Stefan de Roumanie, celui qui vous donne envie de commettre des meurtres venait de faire une blague.

_Alors nous mourrons à vos côtés Aro_, acheva-t-il en retrouvant son sérieux. _En espérant gagner malgré tout ce conflit qui implique plus que nous le croyons_

Je vis Aro hésiter, jeter un coup d'œil à Marcus et Caius. Le premier hocha la tête vigoureusement tandis que le second haussait les épaules, blasé. Je souris malgré le fait que la situation ne s'y prête guère.

_Nous vous en remercions_, répondit Aro finalement

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour prouver qu'ils se battraient à nos côtés. Aro prit une grande inspiration totalement inutile.

_Maintenant_, reprit-il. _Il faut savoir comment nous organisez. Nous avons discuter entre nous et nous sommes tous parvenu à la même conclusion, c'est aux Volturi d'être en première ligne_

Des protestations retentirent dans le silence de la nuit, venant pour la plupart des Denali et des Égyptiens. Emmett avait décidé de s'y mettre également.

_Nous prétendons être la famille à qui vous devez obéissance_, reprit Aro en ignorant les protestations. _Mais comment être digne de cela si nous sommes incapable d'être en première ligne. C'est également à cause de nous que vous êtes ici, c'est notre décision et il est hors de question que vous reveniez dessus_

Et ça, c'est dit.

_Serons en première ligne toute la garde Volturi_, continua-t-il. _Caius, Marcus et moi serons juste derrière pour pouvoir négocier si cela est possible bien que ce soit dérisoire. Nos gardes personnels seront juste derrière nous_ (il se tourna vers nous), _à savoir Jane et Félix pour Caius, Démétri et Ekaterina pour Marcus_ (j'entendis une multitude de non sur ma gauche mais je ne bronchai pas) _et Alec et Renata pour ce qui me concerne. Qui sont les vampires ayant des pouvoirs pouvant frapper à distance ?_

Zafrina, Benjamin, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Samaya, Silver, Maggie, Alistair, Charles et Alice s'avancèrent et je grimaçais. Cela faisait face à ce qui nous attendait.

_Plus Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Ekaterina, Afton, Corin, Renata et Heidi_, conclut Aro. _Mais peu sont les dons qui nous sont réellement utiles. Tant qu'ils n'attaquerons pas et ne serons pas à notre contact, je veux que Bella nous protège tous. Tu pense en être capable ?_

_C'est déjà fait_, répondit-elle sûre d'elle et déterminée

_Aucun don ne pourra nous atteindre_, continua Aro. _Quiconque s'avançant vers eux devra le faire en compagnie de Renata, Ekaterina et Félix_

_Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Kate ayant toujours pour objectif de m'empêcher de risquer ma vie

_Parce qu'en cas d'attaque ce sont les trois personnes les plus aptes à protéger_, répondit Aro. _Alec tu restera sur tes gardes, prêt à réagir. Les autres, je vous laisse vous placer comme vous le souhaitez_

Des murmures retentirent pendant que nous nous organisions. Puis, une fois que ce fut fait, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

***0*0***

Après une journée passée à surtout attendre, la tombée de la nuit arriva sur nous comme un soulagement. Qu'importe ce qu'il adviendrait, la vie ou la mort, mieux valait se retrouver face à son destin que de devoir attendre un danger qu'on ne mesurait pas encore.

Alice nous avait confirmer plus tôt dans l'après midi que le combat aurait bien lieu ce soir et le lieu que nous avions choisit pour combattre me rappelait douloureusement celui où Irina avait perdu la vie. Peut-être que ce soir je l'a rejoindrais à mon tour. Qui sait ?

J'entendis un bruissement sur ma droite et en tournant la tête, je vis Bella sortir de sa toile de tente, son portable à la main. Elle m'avisa, assise seule sur mon rocher et finit par s'approcher de moi pour s'asseoir à mes côtés.

_Mon père vient de m'appeler_, m'expliqua-t-elle lorsque je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. _Ils ont franchit la frontière australienne. Si tout va bien, ils seront dans deux heures en Nouvelle-Zélande_

Le choix avait été difficile pour elle comme pour nous. Pour protéger la vie de sa fille, de son père ainsi que les vies des familles des loups, il avait fallu les éloigner de la Russie. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouver dans un avion en direction de la Nouvelle-Zélande. Pour la première fois de notre existence, nous avions accepter de mettre un humain au courant de notre condition sans risquer sa vie. C'est ainsi que Charlie avait apprit l'existence des Vampires.

_Tout va bien se passer,_ murmurais-je. _Ils vont arriver en bonne santé, ne t'inquiète pas_

_Je m'étais faite à l'idée de mourir quand vous êtes venu à Forks_, répondit-elle les yeux dans le vague. _Et cela ne me faisait pas peur. Mais maintenant, alors que j'ai appris à connaître tout le monde, j'ai peur pour tous_

_Je sais,_ acquiescillai-je sans rien ajouter

Bella ne répondit rien non plus. Nous n'avions rien à nous dire, mais l'heure n'était plus aux disputes et aux règlements de comptes. Demain, lorsque le soleil se lèverait, l'une de nous deux serait peut-être mortes. Et cela me terrifiait.

_Je vais rejoindre les autres_, répondis-je en me levant

_Je t'accompagne_, murmura-t-elle en me suivant

Les autres vampires nous virent arriver ensemble sans dire un mot, sans même montrer la moindre surprise. La perspective de mourir pouvait nous faire faire bien des choses.

Je liai mes doigts à ceux de Démétri, guettant le soleil qui se couchait. Alice les avait vue arrivée à la tombée de la nuit. Ils ne sauraient tarder.

Personne n'eu besoin de prononcer le moindre mot quand fut venu le moment, on agit tous en même temps, en silence. Les coeurs des loups battaient plus forts que d'habitude mais c'était la seule chose qui trahissait leur appréhension.

Puis, brusquement, des adieux commencèrent à retentir et Démétri me fit pivoter vers lui et m'embrassa vigoureusement. Je répondis à son étreinte, les yeux fermés pour tenter de m'imprégner de son odeur. La peur de sa mort me fit trembler mais je finis par me reprendre et il caressa une dernière fois ma joue avant de reculer. Kate se précipita dans mes bras et sans que je comprenne comment, je me retrouvait enlacer par Garrett et Tanya.

J'embrassai le front de Kate, caressait la joue de Garrett et serrai Tanya contre moi avant de sentir l'étreinte de Carmen autour de ma taille. Je la serrai dans mes bras et en fis de même avec Eleazar et le clan des Egyptiens. Amun m'embrassa violemment sur les lèvres sous les yeux ébahis de Démétri et Kebi.

_J'avais envie de détendre l'atmosphère_, balança Amun tandis que je lui souriais et que nos deux amants se détendaient

En me tournant pour rejoindre mon clan, je me retrouvai face à Carlisle.

_Puisse tu me pardonner tout ce que je t'ai fait subir,_ murmura-t-il en me regardant

_C'est déjà fait depuis bien longtemps_, répondis-je en le serrant dans mes bras de ma propre initiative

Esmé nous rejoignit et m'embrassa sur le front avant qu'Emmett ne m'écrase littéralement contre lui, à l'instar de Rosalie. J'adressai un bref signe de tête à Edward et Bella avant de regarder Jasper et Alice.

_Heureux que nous nous battions dans le même camps,_ me lança Jasper avant de m'enlacer

_Je suis heureuse aussi même si j'aurais aimée que vous soyez à des kilomètres d'ici_, répondis-je avant de serrer Alice contre moi

Je m'avançai vers mon clan et me retrouvai à regarder Paul et Embry devant moi. Les deux m'adressèrent un sourire remplit d'appréhension et je leur rendis. A ce moment précis, il n'y avait aucune différence entre les loups et nous. Nous nous battions pour la même cause, nous mourrons pour la même cause.

Puis je rejoignis finalement mon clan. Chez les Volturi, personne ne se disait au revoir, hormis les couples et je lançai un regard effaré à Jane en constatant qu'Alec et Laurina s'embrassaient fougueuresement sur notre droite. Jane haussa les épaules avec un sourire et j'en fis de même.

Puis, lentement, chacun prit la place qui lui avait été désigner et je serrai une dernière fois les doigts de Démétri entre les miens avant de me placer entre Marcus et Alec qui avait relâcher Laurina.

_Contente que vous vous soyez enfin trouver_, murmurais-je à ce dernier avec un sourire

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, répondit Alec sur le même ton. _Mais une chose est sûre, je ne le regrette pas_

Je serrai ses doigts, puis mon sourire s'effaça et on attendit en silence. Je sentais la présence des Denali dans mon dos, je savais qu'ils avaient insister pour se trouver derrière moi et les Egyptiens se tenaient à leurs côtés, derrière Démétri.

Ce fut entourée des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde que j'attendis. Quelques part autour de nous, un hurlement de loup retentit et je me tendis, sentant le bouclier de Bella se refermer autour de nous. Je débloquai mon pouvoir, prête à agir et je fixai un point devant moi. Et ce fut à ce moment là que je les vis arriver. L'ennemi. La guerre pouvait commencer.

* * *

**Oui, je sais vous allez me haïr de vous coupez maintenant alors que la bataille allait commencer, que vous alliez savoir qui était l'ennemi et ce qui allait se passer. Mais je préfère écrire un chapitre entier dessus, il sera long d'ailleurs à mon avis.**

**Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. A savoir les morts. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il va y avoir une grande bataille et donc des morts (c'est pas possible les batailles où il n'y a pas de morts). Donc je ne veux pas tuer les personnages que vous préférés, ce ne serait pas très gentil. Donc voilà, je vous demande de me faire une petite liste (oui encore une mais c'est pour vous sinon je tue tout le monde ^^, non je rigole) sur les personnages que vous ne voulez _surtout_ pas voir mourir (ne me mettez pas « tout le monde » hein, parce que sinon, je tranche moi même en fonction de mes préférences, mais bon, si je publie cette fic, c'est pour vous aussi) et que vous me donniez tous quatre personnages que vous accepteriez de voir mourir. Voilà, donnez moi toutes vos réponses avant Mercredi au plus tard si vous souhaitez avoir le chapitre suivant le week end prochain ^^.**

**Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi j'ai aimer l'écrire. Petite pub hors contexte, je voulais savoir s'il y en avait parmi vous qui était des fans des Quileutes. Si c'est le cas, sachez que je vais écrire une fic en commun avec _Alessandra15_ sur eux, donc si vous souhaitez être prévenu quand on postera le premier chapitre, dites le moi.**


	15. La mort quand elle frappe

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je vous poste ce chapitre un peu en avance car j'ai des problèmes avec internet, donc je vous le poste tant que je le peux ^^. Ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire, je dois vous l'avouer. J'ai du tuer des personnages que j'aimais bien, en faisant en sorte de conserver ceux que vous appréciez. Je n'ai peut-être pas répondu à toutes vos demandes de survies, j'ai peut-être tuer des personnages que vous aimiez, mais je n'avais guère le choix.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, tout comme il a été dur à écrire, j'imagine qu'il sera dur à lire. La bataille va tout changer dans l'ordre des choses, vous comprendrez en lisant. J'ai tuer des personnages importants, mais c'était nécessaire à la suite de ma fic. J'espère que vous le comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**Clavicule : Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir et oui, en effet, ma fic est récente et toujours en cours d'écriture, je poste tout les week end sauf en cas de problèmes. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, il me va droit au coeur. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous**

**Cecile : Oui c'était cruel, mais je pense que ce chapitre te convaincra que j'ai eu raison de le couper et d'attendre encore une semaine. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'ai bien compris que Caius était haït par tout le monde, je comprend pas pourquoi, il est adorable ^^. J'ai pris en compte ta review, et je te remercie de m'avoir répondu. Bonne lecture ^^. Bizz**

**Axelle : merci beaucoup ^^, la suite arrive maintenant. Bizz**

**Lilijoy : Merci beaucoup, j'attendais ta review mais j'avais déjà commencer à écrire mon chapitre. Alors du coup, en lisant ton commentaire, j'ai changer la mort de quelqu'un, tu saura qui en lisant. Mais ce personnage devait mourir, tu l'a sauver de justesse ^^. Mais vue que tu est une lectrice fidèle et que tu me poste toujours un long commentaire, j'ai voulue te faire plaisir. Donc voilà, je ne l'ai pas tuer. Les apparences sont trompeuses dans mon chapitre ^^. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review, si tu savait comme elles me font plaisir à chaque fois. Pour ma fic, tu n'est pas inscrite donc je te le dirais au moment où nous posterons le premier chapitre. Ma fic ira jusqu'au bout, tu n'a aucun soucis à te faire sur ce point là. Merci encore une fois, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bizz**

**Edhelin : je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à ta question, moi aussi je pensais que cela serait contre productif, mais je veux simplement remercier ceux qui me suivent et me poste des commentaires. Mais je leur demande leur avis, et après j'avise moi-même. Parfois je change une petite chose comme dans ce chapitre par exemple, mais sinon je suis mon instinct et la trame initiale de mon histoire. Je sais ce que je veux en faire et je ne m'y écarterais pas. Mais merci beaucoup, j'ai été toucher par ton commentaire. Bizz**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Des hurlements de loups retentissaient tout autour de nous, comme pour nous prouver que nous étions cerner et qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de fuite. La tension monta d'un cran quand des ombres sortirent de la forêt en face de nous, dans un simple bruissement de pas sur la neige. J'entendais le cœur des humains qui se battaient dans leur camps, ainsi que celui des loups-garous dont le pouls battait largement plus vite que celui des modificateurs. Les vampires ne faisaient aucun bruit, à notre instar.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent en face de nous, force me fut de constater qu'ils étaient dix fois plus nombreux que moi, que leurs rangs comportaient des personnes prêtes à tout pour nous exterminer. Je distinguai particulièrement bien les vampires. Leur peau était aussi pâle que la nôtre et brillait sous les rayons de la lune encore cachée par les nuages, leurs yeux écarlates étaient remplit d'une cruauté sans limite et leur taille était frêle, bien différente des nôtres. Tout comme nous, leur cœur ne battait pas, et s'ils ne bougeaient pas, on aurait très bien pu les prendre pour des statues.

A leurs côtés se tenait des loups-garous, les vrais, l'espèce qui se transformait en créature infâme à chaque pleine lune. Je levai les yeux vers celle-ci, mais elle était encore cacher par la brume, tant qu'elle n'apparaitrait pas véritablement, il n'y aurait aucun risque qu'ils se transforment. Tout en eux clamait l'animalité pure. Leur posture était bestiale, leurs lèvres étaient retroussées sur leurs dents, laissant apparaître des canines pouvant rivaliser avec les nôtres, leur peau était mate mais paraissait craquelée dans la nuit et je pouvais voir qu'ils n'avaient pas dû côtoyer d'eau depuis longtemps à la saleté qui régnait sur eux.

Puis il y avait les humains, dont certains possédaient un pouls plus violent que les autres. Je compris avec effroi que ces humains là avaient été mordus et qu'ils attendaient juste la pleine lune pour se transformer. Et leur première transformation était la plus terrible pour ceux qui les entourait car l'humain perdait toute notion du bien et du mal.

_Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de parler ?_ Demanda Caius dont je sentais la voix vibrer de colère, mais également une peur sans nom. _Il est évident que la plupart d'entre eux ne sont même plus maitres de leurs actes_

Je lançai mon pouvoir dans leur direction et un hoquet de surprise me secoua quand je constatai qu'à l'instar de Bella, ils étaient tous protéger. Je lançai avec violence une vague de souffrance qui ne fit même pas trembler le bouclier qui les protégeait. Tout autour de moi, je sentis la surprise d'Alec, Jane, Zafrina ainsi que celles d'Eleazar qui ne parvenait sans doute pas à distinguer leurs pouvoirs, d'Edward qui se retrouvait privé de son don, de Jasper, Heidi, Chelsea et tout ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de projeter leurs dons sur l'ennemi. Je compris à cet instant que si nous étions intouchables mentalement, eux l'étaient également.

_Ils sont aussi protéger que nous des dons_, murmurais-je à Aro, le plus proche de moi. _Mes dons sont anesthésiés_

Je sentis l'appréhension d'Aro monter en puissance. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, sans dons, nous étions à parfaite égalité avec l'ennemi qui lui, était largement supérieur en nombre.

_Je vais essayer de leur parler_, murmura-t-il. _S'ils se sont arrêtés, c'est parce qu'ils souhaitent discuter_

_Non_, intervint Edward. _Ils attendent la pleine lune_

_Alors attaquons les maintenant_, siffla Caius dont l'appréhension montait en puissance

_Pour qu'ils nous explosent à la figure quand la lune sera haute dans le ciel ?_ Demanda Zafrina quelques mètres plus loin. _Non, il faut attendre qu'ils se transforment, pour savoir face à quoi nous allons devoir nous battre_

_Elle a raison,_ reprit Aro. _Je vais aller leur parler_

Il s'avança et immédiatement, je me plaçai à ses côtés, à l'instar de Renata et de Félix. Aussitôt, des exclamations de peur retentirent et je reconnus celle de Démétri. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Mes doigts liés à ceux d'Aro, prête à diffuser mon pouvoir dans son propre corps pour empêcher quiconque de le toucher, je le suivis jusqu'au milieu. Félix se plaça juste à sa droite tandis que Renata se plaçait derrière, ses doigts rivés au manteau d'Aro.

Je cru un instant qu'aucun membre de l'autre camps ne s'avancerait, puis il y eu du mouvement et quatre personnes s'avancèrent. Deux vampires, un loup et un humain. Le cœur de ce dernier ne battait même pas de peur.

_Aurais-je l'honneur de savoir face à qui je me trouve ?_ Demanda Aro d'une voix parfaitement contrôler

Des ricanements retentirent et la colère me prit. Ils étaient venus pour nous tuer, et ils daignaient nous rire au nez. Un grognement sortit des lèvres de Félix auquel répondirent d'autres voix en cœur. Un ordre bref de Caius les rappela à l'ordre.

_Allons Aro_, susurra une voix que j'avais déjà entendu quelque part. _Ne me dit pas que tu ne te souvient pas de moi ? De nous ?_

Je cherchai rapidement dans mes souvenirs ce qu'il me rappelait. Le pouvoir de Silver m'aurait été très utile à ce moment précis. Mais je ne l'avais pas.

_Ekaterina content de te revoir_, lâcha l'autre en s'avançant dans la lumière

Je me glaçai sur place, lâchant les doigts d'Aro qui renforça sa prise sur moi, lisant ainsi mes pensées. Un hoquet de surprise et d'effroi retentit derrière moi et je reconnus celui de Sulpicia. Elle l'avait aussi reconnu, je ne rêvais pas, il était bien en face de moi.

_Tu ne t'attendait pas à cela n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda sournoisement Lucius en me dévisageant. _L'immortalité te sied à merveille_

_Comment...,_ en perdant pour la première fois depuis trois millénaires mes moyens. _Comment est-ce que..._

_Comment est-ce que j'ai été transformé ?_ Demanda-t-il. _C'est très simple, c'est cet homme derrière toi qui en est la cause_

Il pointai quelqu'un derrière moi et je tournai lentement la tête vers le concerné. Je vis le visage déjà pâle de Caius devenir blafard et je chancelai, me rattrapant à la manche d'Aro qui me soutint.

_Pourquoi ?_ Demandais-je en tournant la tête vers Lucius. _Pourquoi est-tu ici ?_

_Pendant des millénaires j'ai attendu ce moment,_ siffla Lucius. _J'avais tout avant d'être transformé. J'allais hérité d'un royaume entier grâce à notre mariage, j'avais déjà une fille avec toi, j'avais la puissance, le pouvoir, l'amour même parce que j'avais appris à t'aimer (ses révélations me firent tourner la tête). Puis, tu est morte dans ce tremblement de terre. Ton père a refusé de me considérer comme son héritier car nous n'étions que fiancé, mais il acceptait notre fille dans sa famille, il avait comprit ce que je voulais faire. Prendre le pouvoir à sa place, par la force si nécessaire. Alors il m'a éloigner par tout les moyens des centres de commandements de Sparte. Alors quand la guerre du Péloponnèse a éclater*, j'y ai trouver une bonne opportunité. Je me suis rangé aux côtés d'Athènes, et j'ai tout fait pour que Sparte perde. Puis, alors que tout semblait bien se passer, ce vampire est apparut. Il souhaitait exterminer un autre clan, celui des Egyptiens d'après mes sources. Il a transformer des humains sans se soucier de savoir qui le souhaitait, et les vies qu'il __allait gâcher. Mais il n'a pas eu besoin de nous finalement, car les Roumains ont prit la place des Egyptiens et étaient alors trop nombreux pour que les Volturi puissent les exterminer. Et ce vampire a refuser de se charger de nous. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes tous retrouver à errer sans but dans un monde en perpétuel changement avec pour seule volonté : anéantir à jamais tout ces clans qui se déclarait royales. Et c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, vous mourrez tous. Sans __exception. Il est grand temps de purifier ce monde_

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Évidemment, tout le monde pouvait comprendre la puissante envie de vengeance qui animait l'ennemi. Et ma colère à l'égard de Caius revenait au galop. Mais je haïssais à présent beaucoup plus. Je venais de constater, bien que je m'en sois toujours douter, que mon mariage avec Lucius serait un mariage de raison et non pas d'amour. Je remerciai les Dieux de ne pas avoir eu à subir cette déchéance et mes parents d'avoir eu la force d'écarter le fiancé de leur fille du trône. Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait commit comme atrocité.

_Il est inutile de discuter Aro_, siffla Lucius en reculant pour rejoindre les siens. _Nous n'avons pas besoin de tes paroles habilement distribuer. Rien ne pourra nous écartez de notre but. Nous nous préparons depuis des millénaires à ce combat, vous ne l'emporterez pas. Et contrairement à vous, nous n'avons rien à perdre_

Pourtant, je le voyais enlacer la taille de cette vampire, cette femme si blonde, si pâle, si haineuse. Elle portait sur nous un regard de pure indifférence.

Soudain, alors que nous rejoignons nos propres rangs, une forte luminosité tomba sur nous, illuminant la neige de mille feux. Nous étions encore trop loin de notre camps. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel où la pleine lune étincelait au milieu des arbres.

Comprenant immédiatement que nous n'aurions pas le temps de rejoindre les nôtres alors que des hurlements retentissaient dans notre dos, je pivotai sur mes talons, dégageant ma dague. Elle ne servirait à rien face à des vampires, mais elle tuerait impitoyablement les loups et les humains.

Aro n'avait pas broncher, il se comportait comme tout autre vampire. Il s'apprêtait à se battre comme nous, à présent il n'y avait plus de rois, plus de hiérarchie. Nous allions nous battre pour notre vie.

_Adieu Ekaterina_, siffla la voix haineuse de Lucius quelque part en face de moi

Puis la guerre éclata.

Un loup se jeta sur moi, tout les crocs sortit, mais je n'eus rien le temps de faire qu'un modificateur le heurtait de plein fouet, le précipitant à des kilomètres. Je ne réfléchis plus et me jetai en avant sur le premier animal qui me tomba sous la main. Je savais me battre, j'avais eu des millénaires pour apprendre à le faire.

Tout en attaquant sans relâche, tuant mais recevant des coups douloureux, je cherchai des yeux la personne qui protégeait l'ennemi. Celle dont le bouclier empêchait nos pouvoirs d'anesthésier l'ennemi.

Mais il n'y avait rien autour de moi, hormis des corps qui se battaient, des hurlements de souffrance ou de peur, et cette forte odeur de sang. Je compris à cet instant qu'il allait me falloir perdre ce sang-froid qui me caractérisait tant. Qu'il allait me falloir me comporter comme une vraie vampire. A l'instar de l'ennemi.

Alors ce fut sans remords que, bondissant derrière une humaine qui se précipitait sur Emmett, je plantai mes dents dans sa gorge, tranchant net la jugulaire. Elle s'effondra dans mes bras, morte avant de le comprendre. J'agis de même avec les suivants, tuant sans remords, presque de façon automatique et inhumaine. La cruauté et la colère que j'avais enfouis en moi au cours des millénaires explosait enfin.

Soudain, j'entendis un hurlement de profonde souffrance et je pivotai sur ma droite, d'où provenait l'exclamation et je me figeai sur place d'effroi. Un loup venait de planter ses dents dans l'avant-bras de Sulpicia, y exerçant une telle pression qu'il le lui arracha.

_Non_, hurlais-je en me jetant sur l'animal

Mes bras entourèrent son cou, le brisant net et arrachant sa tête du reste de son corps. Mais je ne m'y occupais pas, me jetant à genoux aux côtés de Sulpicia qui hurlait de souffrance sur le sol. Je ne comprenais pas, nos membres pouvaient se remettre en place.

_Ils ont du venin comme nous Rina_, suffoqua-t-elle alors que je l'a força à rester immobile. _Et ce venin est mortel_

_Non non,_ suffoquais-je en attrapant sa main

Je compris à cet instant qu'elle agonisait pour mourir. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour la sauver. Il y avait du venin qui circulait dans ses veines. Comme le notre était mortel pour les modificateurs, celui des loups nous tuaient.

_Tu doit survivre_, implora-t-elle

_Pourquoi a-tu insister pour te battre,_ grondais-je en retenant la peur qui commençait à m'étreindre. _Aro avait pourtant insister pour que reste à l'arrière, tu n'avait jamais apprit à te battre_

_Je devais vous aider_, répondit-elle difficilement_. Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez vous battre. Tu était __ma soeur, et lui mon mari. Je vous aime_

Refusant de la voir mourir, je jetai un regard autour de moi, et vis Kachiri tomber au sol, la tête détachée du reste de son corps, quelques mètres plus loin, Jasper et Alice combattaient difficilement dos à dos tenant l'ennemi à distance du corps inerte de Peter et de Charlotte qui était à genoux devant lui tout comme Emmett et Rosalie en faisait de même pour moi. Je voyais encore de nombreux gardes Volturi s'effondrer au sol, inerte. Des hurlements retentissaient, et je ne parvenais pas à repérer Aro.

_Rina_, appela Sulpicia d'une voix de plus en plus lointaine. _Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir rechercher tu sait_

_C'est du passé Sulpicia_, répondis-je en attrapant ses doigts entre les miens. _Je t'ai déjà pardonnée depuis longtemps. Tu doit te battre, s'il te plait_

_De nous deux tu a toujours été la plus forte_, murmura-t-elle tandis que ses yeux se faisaient vague. _Survit à aujourd'hui_

_Sulpicia_, appelais-je la voix remplit d'angoisse. S_'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi_

_Je t'aime_, murmura-t-elle une dernière fois

Puis ses yeux se firent vides et un hurlement de rage franchit la barrière de mes lèvres et je me jetai en avant sur le vampire le plus proche, lui arrachant net la tête. Enjambant le corps d'un garde, je décapitai un loup avant de mordre furieusement un humain, lui rompant net le cou.

_Ekaterina_, hurla la voix de Garrett dans mon dos

Je n'eus pas de le temps de me retourner qu'un corps me heurta avec violence. Avisant quelques secondes le cadavre d'un autre garde, je pivotai sur moi-même avant de me retrouver plaquée au sol.

Il encerclait ma gorge de ses deux mains griffus, un loup garous. Désespérée et furieuse, je me débattais de toutes mes forces, espérant sans doute me sortir de son étreinte mortelle. Soudain, il fut projeter au loin et je vis Garrett m'aider à me relever.

Il avisa mon visage dévasté, mes yeux larmoyants de larmes qui ne pouvaient pas couler, le sang sur mes vêtements et je vis son regard tomber sur le corps inerte de Sulpicia.

_Il faut qu'on se réunisse,_ me cria-t-il en empalant un loup par derrière

_C'est finit Garrett_, sifflais-je en coupant une jambe à un humain. _Nous n'avons aucune chance_

_Ne dit pas cela_, me répondit-il en me plaquant contre lui pour m'empêcher de me faire décapiter. _Il y a toujours de l'espoir_

_Plus maintenant_, répliquais-je. _Retrouve Kate et fuyez, cela vaut mieux pour vous. Allez vous en_

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, me jetant de toutes mes forces sur le vampire devant moi. Sauf que celui ci m'attendait et il pivota sur ses talons avant de m'attraper par la gorge. Lorsque la lune éclaira finalement son visage, je reconnus celui de Lucius.

_Tu aurait du mourir des siècles auparavant_, me cracha-t-il à la figure. _Ce sera chose faite aujourd'hui_

_Ne m'a tu donc jamais aimée ?_ Demandais-je en contrant son poing. _T'est tu contenter de me demander en mariage parce que cela te ferait accéder au pouvoir ?_

_Je ne t'ai jamais aimer comme j'aime Elena,_ siffla-t-il en désignant sa compagne qui combattait furieusement Liam. _Tu n'était qu'un moyen de monter les échelons_

_Alors tu a intérêt à me tuer Lucius,_ sifflais-je. _Car si tu n'y parvient pas, c'est elle qui mourra_

Il se jeta sur moi mais il fut intercepter par quelqu'un d'autre. Je reconnus immédiatement Démétri avant qu'ils ne s'engagent dans un combat mortel. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'intervenir, car à cet instant, un cri de victoire retentit à côté de moi et je pivotai sur mes talons pour découvrir la tête de Liam entre les doigts d'Elena, tandis que son corps s'effondrait sur le sol. Elle se tourna vers moi et son sourire se figea. Avisant le combat entre Démétri et Lucius dans lequel je ne pouvais pas entrer sans risquer la vie de l'homme que j'aimais, je me jetai sur Elena.

Ce fut un combat à mort qui s'engagea entre nous. Il n'y aurait qu'une seule survivante, l'autre mourrait. Elle savait se battre, parfaitement même et bientôt, je fus engager dans la bataille la plus dure de mon éternité. Celle pour ma vie.

_Alors qu'est-ce que cela te fait de constater que tu a été utiliser ? _Demanda Elena dans le but de me déstabiliser

_Des millénaires se sont écoulés depuis ce jour là,_ répondis-je en contrant sa main et en la giflant violemment. _Alors aujourd'hui, cela ne me donne aucun sentiment, si ce n'est celui de me dire que je peux enfin être en paix avec ma conscience_

_Il ne t'a jamais aimer_, siffla-t-elle en continuant ses provocations

_Peut-être_, concédais-je avant de frapper là où ça faisait mal. _Mais moi, j'ai portée son enfant. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas et ne le sera jamais_

Je vis son visage se tordre de douleur et attendis qu'elle se jette sur moi. Pile au moment où elle le fit, je raffermis ma prise sur mon poignard et lorsqu'elle me heurta, ce dernier se planta dans son ventre.

_Tu sais que cela ne peut pas me tuer_, siffla-t-elle

_En effet_, répondis-je d'une voix trop douce. _Mais cela si_

Je la fis basculer au sol, mes doigts encerclant sa gorge et l'image de ma sœur agonisant s'imposa dans mon esprit. Je posai alors mon pieds sur son ventre, et tirai sa tête en sens inverse. Dans un bruit sourd, celle-ci se détacha de son corps et je l'envoyais pile dans les flammes qui brûlaient quelques mètres plus loin.

Un hurlement résonna juste à côté de moi et je pivotai à temps pour me faire heurter par Lucius. Mais celui-ci avait oublier qu'il menait déjà un combat et alors qu'il refermait ses doigts autour de mon cou, Démétri planta son poignard dans son dos. Il hurla et bascula la tête en arrière, me relâchant par la même occasion.

_Tu a cru que tu pourrait te venger de moi qui t'est réellement aimer ? _Demandais-je sournoisement. _Mais le Bien triomphe toujours Lucius, tu aurait du le savoir. Mais vraisemblablement, l'éternité ne t'a servit à rien_

J'adressai un sourire à Démétri et dans un bruit sourd, le corps de mon ancien compagnon s'effondra à mes pieds tandis que sa tête partait rejoindre celle d'Elena.

_Il n'y a aucune issue_, murmura Démétri après avoir embrasser mes lèvres

_Il faut trouver la personne qui nous empêcher d'utiliser nos pouvoirs,_ répondis-je. _C'est le seul moyen de s'en sortir ou du moins de sortir du pétrin ceux qui n'auraient jamais du s'y trouver_

Il hocha la tête et je tournai mon regard pour examiner les lieux. Les combats étaient toujours aussi vifs, les survivants tentaient par tout les moyens de survivre.

Devant moi, je voyais Eleazar et Carmen combattre dos à dos, puis quelques mètres plus loin, Jasper et Alice tentaient de relever Charlotte qui hurlait de toutes ses forces sur le corps de Peter. Je vis un loup arracher la tête de Randall dont les yeux tombèrent sur les corps des Volturi tomber à ses côtés, puis sa vie s'éteignit.

Des cris de rage retentissaient sur ma gauche et je tournai les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Je vis ainsi Marcus, Caius et Athenodora tenter de protéger Aro qui secouait désespérément le corps inerte de Sulpicia. Un peu plus loin, Jane, Alec et Félix tentaient de s'approcher d'eux mais la nuée d'ennemi qui se précipitait sur eux les en empêchait.

Je vis soudain Laurina chanceler, et je me précipitai sur elle. Je constatai qu'une plaie béante creusait son bras. Je l'attrapai par la taille et l'attirai vers un groupe d'humains qui se battaient un peu plus loin. J'attrapai l'un d'entre eux pas la nuque et la brisait net avant de tendre son corps à Laurina qui se jeta dessus, seule condition pour sa survie.

_Non_ _recule, _hurla la voix étouffé d'Edward dans la mêlée

Je pivotai sur mes talons et découvris ce dernier à genoux, les bras écartés et les mains d'un vampire autour de son visage.

_Non_, hurlait Bella en se débattant pour se rapprocher de son mari. _Non_

Je me jetais sans réfléchir sur eux, parvenant à les éloigner quelques secondes. Edward parvint à se redresser, reprenant assez de forces pour combattre à son tour. Je constatai que lui aussi avoir mit sa moralité et son humanité de côté car ses iris étaient rouge sang, preuve qu'il s'était abreuver de sang humain.

On échangea un bref regard avant de se mettre dos à dos, là où nous rejoignirent Démétri et Bella. A quatre, nous étions plus forts, mais face à des ennemis plus nombreux, je doutais fort que cela suffise.

Et je ne m'étais pas trompée, car quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais à nouveau éloignée des autres. Je distinguai seulement Carlisle un peu plus loin devant moi, qui se battait ardemment, et je fus surprise quelques secondes de voir ses iris aussi pourpre que les miens. Avant de me souvenir que nous avions une guerre en cours.

Soudain, alors que me disait que tout ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant, une douleur effroyable me foudroya. Le bouclier de Bella avait céder, nous étions vulnérable face à un ennemi surprotégé.

Je n'avais jamais connue de torture, et celle-ci dépassait tout entendement. Je me sentis à peine tomber au sol, agrippant la neige avec l'énergie du désespoir, pas plus que je n'entendis les hurlements qui franchissaient la barrière de mes lèvres, à l'instar de Charles et Makenna quelques mètres devant moi. Je ne distinguai plus qui était dans mon camps et qui était dans celui adverse. Je voulais seulement que cette souffrance cesse.

Car je n'étais pas torturée physiquement, mais je voyais défiler les morts atroces auxquelles j'avais assistée, celle de ma sœur surtout. Comme pour me rappeler que j'en étais responsable. J'aurais du la protéger, c'était mon rôle. Des hurlements retentissaient dans ma tête, les siens, les miens, je ne parvenais pas à distinguer ceux des morts et ceux des vivants. Si cela continuait, je finirais par devenir folle avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le loisir de m'arracher la tête.

Je vis vaguement un vampire se pencher vers Charles avant de lui briser la nuque en lui murmurant quelque chose, je vis un loup mordre furieusement Makenna qui se mit à hurler comme l'avait fait Sulpicia quelques minutes auparavant. Puis il tourna les yeux vers moi, j'étais sa prochaine cible.

La terreur me prit à la gorge et malgré la souffrance, je tentai de me relever. Peine perdue, mon esprit refusait de se battre à la fois contre un ennemi physique et un ennemi psychologique. Pour lui, l'immédiat était de faire ses voix dans ma tête, le reste, il s'en fichait.

_Alors petite vampire_, susurra le loup à mon oreille sous le regard indifférent de son collègue vampire. _Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être sans défense ?_

Je claquai des dents, ne voulant pas hurler de souffrance quand il me brisa la jambe. Sa force équivalait la mienne, il allait me réduire en cendres.

Mais il n'en eu pas le temps car je vis vaguement un vampire se jeter sur lui, l'arrachant de ma jambe. Je soupira un bref instant de soulagement. Puis je relevai les yeux, cherchant qui pouvait infliger un tel sort à ma tête.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je l'a repérais. Elle était si petite, si mince et si confondue avec la nature que personne n'avait remarquer que la vampire qui protégeait l'ennemi se trouvait cacher dans les buissons, ses yeux écarlates examinant la scène. Ignorant la souffrance que m'infligeait toujours un autre vampire, je me redressai, manquant de m'effondrer lorsque je m'appuyai sur ma jambe cassée qui se remettait lentement. J'avisai Jasper qui passait à côté de moi et l'arrêtai en attrapant sa manche. Il me regarda, surprit.

_C'est elle_, sifflais-je en l'a pointant du doigt. _C'est elle qui nous empêche d'utiliser nos pouvoirs_

_Alors finissons en,_ répondit Jasper en me remettant sur mes pieds

Elle nous vit avancer et sortit de son buisson. Elle était plus grand qu'elle n'y paraissait, mais je ne lui donnerais pas plus de dix-sept ans. Elle me rappelait Jane et Alec à bien des regards. Mais c'était elle la cause de tout cela, du fait que je n'ai pu protéger Sulpicia. Elle devait mourir.

Mais quelqu'un nous devança et je reconnu immédiatement Aro. Il se jeta sur elle et il commencèrent à se battre violemment. Tout les gestes d'Aro étaient empreint d'une souffrance et d'une rage sans égal. Aussi parvins-je à les contourner pour me positionner derrière la fille en compagnie de Jasper. Puis, alors qu'elle rejetai violemment Aro, ce dernier échangea un regard avec moi.

_Tue la_, implora-t-il. _Et survivez_

L'échange avait durer quelques milli-secondes, pas assez pour que la jeune vampire ne s'en rende compte. Et alors qu'Aro détournait son regard en se jetant sur elle, on s'élança.

Je vis tout se dérouler comme au ralentit. Elle parvint à coincer la tête d'Aro entre ses coudes, puis d'une simple pression, elle l'arracha et la jeta au loin. Quelques secondes avaient suffit, mais elles nous avaient permise de rejoindre l'adolescente et cette fois, ce furent mes bras qui entourèrent sa nuque, tandis que Jasper attrapait ses bras. Je tournai sa tête à droite, Jasper tourna son corps à gauche et quelques secondes plus tard, nous balancions le tout dans le feu.

Je vis tout les combattants se figer. Les regards se tourner vers nous deux, tandis que tous comprenaient que le combat redevenait équitable, voire même penchant en notre faveur.

Brusquement, mon pouvoir fut libérer et ce fut avec soulagement que je sentis son déferlement dans mes veines. Pivotant sur mes talons, je me tournai vers le vampire qui se précipitait sur nous, et activai . Il tomba net à genoux, hurlant de toutes ses forces. Mais j'avais plus urgent à faire, me délivrer du pouvoir actif d'un des vampires qui continuait à me faire entendre les voix des défunts.

Nos yeux se croisèrent instantanément, mais les siens se teintèrent d'une aura de terreur. Je l'avais repérer, je ne l'a laisserais pas fuir. A cause d'elle, deux vampires étaient morts, ainsi qu'Aro. Une vague de douleur se déversa dans mon cœur en me rappelant que mon beau-frère était mort mais je l'ignorais me concentrant sur elle.

Elle tomba à genoux, obéissant à mon ordre silencieux. Mais alors que j'allais la rejoindre, Marcus apparu à mes côtés.

_Laisse moi cet honneur de venger les miens_, murmura-t-il. _S'il te plait_

_Je vous en prit_, répondis-je. _Elle est tout à vous_

Marcus agit rapidement, ne s'embarrassa pas de détails. Et quelques minutes plus tard, le corps décomposé de la vampire brûlait en silence.

Puis, brusquement, tout bruit de combat cessa et je pivotai sur mes talons pour comprendre pourquoi. Et ce que je vis me figea sur place. Les seuls vampires qui combattaient encore étaient Vladimir et Stefan. Dos à dos, ils affrontaient une horde de vampires, loups-garous et humains.

_Il faut les aider_, murmurais-je en m'avançant faisant automatiquement reprendre les combats

Mais alors que je parvenais devant Stefan, celui ci me fit reculer et se jeta sur un vampire. Je vis comme au ralentit Vladirmir le rejoindre. Mais ils furent rapidement noyer sous une vague ennemie. Et lorsque cette dernière se disloqua, la tête de Vladimir roula à mes pieds, ses yeux reflétant une paix infinie.

Le souffle court, je relevai les yeux devant moi et me précipitai sur Stefan qui chancelait. Une morsure abominable courait le long de son bras et son visage reflétait une douleur sans nom. Je tombai à genoux à ses côtés et posai sa tête sur mes genoux, ignorant les combats autour de moi, ignorant le fait que je ne me sois jamais entendu avec les Roumains. Je ne laisserai personne mourir seul.

_Ekaterina_, suffoqua Stefan. _Achève moi_

_Non je ne peux pas faire cela_, répondis-je en secouant la tête, désespérée

_Libère moi de cette souffrance_, implora-t-il. _Je veux mourir en héros, en roi. Je veux rejoindre les miens. Achève moi. Ais ce courage. Je t'en pris_

_Merci pour tout,_ murmurais-je lentement en glissant mes doigts autour de sa gorge sans qu'il ne le sente. _Pour vous être battu à nos côtés, pour y être morts_

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ensanglantées, et il hocha la tête. A ce moment là, je serrai les doigts et tirai violemment sa tête, l'achevant net. Il n'avait rien sentit, c'était mieux ainsi. Je fermai les yeux de douleur en laissant doucement tomber sa tête et repoussai délicatement son corps. Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais sans doute pu, si j'avais pu mourir, mon cœur aurait sans doute cesse de battre. Mais j'étais vampire, j'étais forte. Et il était tant que cette guerre finisse. Trop de personnes étaient tomber.

Posant délicatement mes doigts sur le cœur de Stefan, je pris le bracelet qu'il portait autour de son poignet et qui représentait l'emblème des Roumains. Je le mis dans ma poche, rejoignant le pendentif que cette jeune maman m'avait remise à l'adresse de sa fille. Puis je me relevai lentement.

Pivotant sur mes talons, je cherchai Alec et Zafrina. J'attrapai le poignet de cette dernière qui hurlait de rage et de douleur en tuant tout ennemi à sa portée. Elle aussi avait perdue une soeur ce soir. Elle aussi devrait faire un deuil insurmontable.

_On va en finir,_ répondis-je à son regard interrogateur. _Une bonne fois pour toute_

J'avais peur, je ne distinguai pas Démétri à travers la poussière et la nuit, pas plus que je ne voyais les Denali ou les Egyptiens. Qui étaient morts ? Qui étaient en vie ? Je l'ignorais.

Comme dans un mauvais rêve, je parvins à rejoindre Alec qui se tourna vers moi en me sentant arriver. Lui aussi avait le visage ravagé et j'eu peur pour Jane. Etait-elle morte ? Ou Laurina ? Mais le temps des questions viendrait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait stopper cette guerre avant qu'il n'y ait plus de victime.

_C'est à nous d'agir_, murmurais-je. _Maintenant_

Chacun des deux comprit ce que je voulais dire et on recula lentement vers la bordure de la forêt, là où personne ne pourrait se faufiler derrière nous. Puis me concentrant sur les pensées de toutes les personnes que j'avais côtoyer, je lançai un message d'alerte.

_Baissez vous_, ordonnais-je simplement. _On va en finir_

Je n'attendis pas de savoir si tout le monde avait obéit, je projetai violemment mon pouvoir droit devant moi, tandis que Zafrina s'occupait de la gauche et Alec de la droite. Et bientôt des hurlements retentirent.

_Anéantissez les_, ordonnais-je à nouveau. _Qu'on en finisse_

Il y eu des bruits de chutes de corps, de décapitations et de hurlements de douleur. Puis lentement, les cris s'estompèrent jusqu'à disparaître. Alors lentement, chacun de nous rappela son pouvoir. La guerre était finit.

* * *

**Voilà, vous avez lu tout mon chapitre et certains me haïssent sûrement pour mes choix. Mais je vais vous apprendre une chose avant que vous ne haïssiez véritablement, Aro n'est pas mort (c'est spécialement pour toi Lilijoy, à l'origine il devait mourir). Pour les autres personnages en revanche, tout ceux que vous avez vue mourir le sont bien mais même en me relisant une centaine de fois, je ne peux pas ôter leur mort tout comme les morts qui suivrons dans le prochain chapitre seront nécessaire, je suis désolée. Ils devaient mourir là, c'est ce qui s'est passer et j'espère que je ne perdrais pas de lecteurs à cause de cela. Le prochain chapitre arrivera le week end prochain, comme d'habitude. A bientôt, passez une bonne semaine. Bizz à tous. (je posterais le prochain chapitre en espérant qu'internet marche, mais si je ne peux pas, ne croyez surtout pas que j'ai abandonner, c'est juste que je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster mon chapitre).**


	16. Quand vient l'heure du deuil

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos adorables commentaires, même s'il est vrai que le chapitre précédent n'était pas très joyeux. Le suivant ne l'est guère plus. Je prend tout de suite mes précautions, j'ai tuer un personnage important, ou du moins qui avait son importance. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tuer, donc inutile de me dire que c'est nul ^^. Sa mort a une raison, je pense que vous la comprendez en lisant mon chapitre. Ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait, j'ai essayer de ne pas tuer vos personnages préférés, mais une guerre sans morts important, c'est irréaliste. Donc voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

**Lilijoy : Je t'en pris, c'est normal que je te réponde, c'est la moindre des choses tout de même ^^. Oui, Aro devait vraiment mourir au début, il était sur ma liste, puis ton cri de désespoir ma fait fléchir, donc je l'ai laisser en vie. Mais il devait y avoir une mort importante, et vue que ce n'est pas Aro qui meurt, tu va voir qui paie à sa place ^^. J'espère que tu le ne prendra pas trop mal, mais tu ne m'avait pas l'air très attaché à ce personnage, donc je me suis dit que sa irait ^^. Tu va voir qui est en vie et qui ne l'est plus. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre va tout de même te plaire et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bizz**

* * *

Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever, déjà la nuit pâlissait. Pourtant, tout cela, je ne faisais que le deviner à travers l'épaisse brume opaque qui nous entourait. Figée au même endroit où j'étais parvenue à achever cette guerre, je ne me décidai pas à bouger, à l'instar de tout les autres puisque je n'entendais pas les bruits de leur part. Je continuai de serrer désespérément les doigts d'Alec et Zafrina, incapable de les lâcher. Car effectuer ce geste serait revenu à accepter l'idée que cette guerre était terminée, que les morts le resterait.

Je ne savais plus où j'étais, ni qui j'étais et les raisons pour lesquelles je me trouvais ici, au beau milieu d'un brouillard immense. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de mes proches, ayant rejoint une toute autre éternité. Je sentis mon corps se mettre à trembler, comme un automatisme même si je ne pouvais théoriquement pas avoir peur. Car j'avais peur, peur de ce que j'allais découvrir, peur de me retrouver à nouveau aux côtés des corps de ma sœur, de mon beau-frère, de mes amis tombés pour rien. Je ne ressentais rien de plus que la terreur.

Lentement, j'entends les gens bouger dans la neige et je reprends lentement mes esprits. Je trouve la force de retomber sur terre, là où la souffrance semble être le lot de tous. Même en échappant un temps à la mort, nous finissons toujours par y aller. C'était futile de croire au contraire. Alors je lâche lentement les doigts d'Alec et Zafrina et m'avance dans la brume et la fumée qui m'entoure.

Je butte sur un corps et m'effondre par terre, sans parvenir à retrouver mon équilibre. J'ai l'impression d'être tellement fragile, tellement humaine. Pourtant, mon corps s'est remit de toutes les blessures qui lui ont été infliger.

Lentement, très lentement, je tourne les yeux vers la personne contre qui je viens de cogner et même si je ne le connais pas personnellement, la douleur foudroie mon cœur. C'est un adolescent, pas plus de la quinzaine d'années, et dont les blessures béantes n'ont pas cicatriser. Je reconnais le tatouage sur sa peau, et je m'agenouille à ses côtés. Il est nu, cela est sans importance. J'enlève lentement ma cape rouge sang et la dépose sur son corps après avoir fermer ses remarquables yeux couleur chocolat. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, il a perdu la vie.

Soudainement, comme par un enchantement macabre, je me souviens de Démétri et la terreur me fait lâcher un gémissement qui se mélange aux pleurs et aux cris autour de moi. Où est-il ? Où est la seule personne pour qui je vis encore ?

_Démétri_, hurlais-je en ne trouvant pas la force de me relever

_Ekaterina_, répond une voix

Même si je sais que sa voix est plus douce, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer en voyant une ombre s'approcher précipitamment. Espoir qui s'effondre en voyant Félix tomber à genoux à côtés de moi. Je me fige, le laissant attraper mes doigts.

_Ne me dit pas qu'il est mort_, implorais-je misérablement. _S'il te plait_

_Je n'en sais rien Rina_, répondit douloureusement Félix. _La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il se battait face à un vampire et un loup en même temps. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais quelqu'un s'est jeter sur moi, et j'ai été dévier de mon chemin. Je ne sais pas où il est Rina, je n'en sais rien_

_Où est Heidi ?_ Demandais-je en constatant l'absence de mon amie

_Je ne sais pas_, murmura Félix totalement désemparé._ Je ne sais pas, et j'ai peur de savoir_

J'avais l'impression d'agoniser alors qu'aucun mal n'était sur moi. La terreur d'avoir perdu Démétri à jamais, la peur de voir les corps des personnes que j'aimais.

_Il faut bouger_, murmurais-je en forçant Félix à se relever. _Il faut les trouver_

Je haïssais toute cette fumée qui ne me permettait pas de distinguer les vampires autour de moi. En m'avançant, je tombai sur Benjamin qui marchait vers nous et fut soulagé de nous voir malgré l'immense inquiétude qui se peignait sur ses traits.

_Tu n'a pas trouver Tia ? _Demandais-je inquiète du sort de cette dernière

_Non_, répondit-il en me serrant contre lui. _Mais je sais qu'elle est en vie_

_Comment cela ?_ Demandais-je interrogative

_Sinon je ne serais pas aussi calme_, murmura-t-il. _Elle est en vie, j'en suis sûre_

_Retrouve là_, répondis-je sur le même ton

On partit chacun dans une direction et après avoir finit par être rassurer sur le sort des Cullen qui avaient la chance d'être tous en vie, sur Maggie qui sanglotait au sol devant les corps démembrés de Liam et Siobhan, la terreur commença à m'étreindre. Des minutes interminables que je cherchai, et je n'avais toujours pas trouver Démétri.

Les forces me quittèrent à l'instant où je tombai sur le corps de Sulpicia. Elle était dans la même position dans laquelle je l'avais quitter. Sanglotant violemment sans que les larmes ne coulent, je m'agrippai à son chemisier, inconsciente du sang qui rendait ses vêtements moites.

_Ekaterina_, hurla une voix derrière moi. _Rina_

Je ne voyais pas la raison qui aurait pu me pousser à me retourner, cette voix n'était pas celle de Démétri. Alors je m'en fichais, je ne voulais plus rien voir. Comme une enfant sans défense, je m'agrippai au chemisier de ma soeur, espérant sans doute lui permettre de revenir. Mais elle était partit.

Mais visiblement, personne ne souhaitait me laisser pleurer en paix la mort de Sulpicia car à cet instant précis, quelqu'un tomba à genoux à côté de moi et m'attira contre elle, m'arrachant au corps inerte de ma jumelle.

Je me laissai aller contre Tanya, oubliant que j'étais la plus âgée des deux, que nous n'appartenions pas au même clan, que cette guerre était en partit ma faute et qu'elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de me haïr. Et ce fut pour cette raison que je m'y quelques temps à comprendre ce qu'elle me murmurait inlassablement à l'oreille.

_Il est en vie Rina_, disait-elle. _Démétri est en vie, il te cherche_

Aussitôt, mes sanglots se turent, malgré la souffrance qui continuait de me secouer.

_Où est-il ? _Demandais-je en me redressant

_Je l'ai envoyer sur la droite quand il m'a dit qu'il ne te trouvait pas_, répondit-elle. _Bon sang Rina, on croyait tous que tu y était rester_

_Qui est mort ?_ Demandais-je en m'avançant dans la brume. _Qui Tanya ?_

_Dans notre clan personne n'est mort_, répondit-elle. _Eleazar a été gravement blesser et Garrett a eu un bras arracher mais nous avons réussit à lui remettre. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, il criait ton nom au moins aussi fort que nous. Il t'a adopter dans la famille_

_Et c'est réciproque_, répondis-je en éprouvant un soulagement sans borne en sachant que les Denali était tous en vie. _Il faut que je trouve Démétri_

Je cherchai désespérément l'ombre de mon amant dans toute cette fumée, et il fallut que Tanya m'arrête par la manche pour que je le vois.

Il me cherchait, je le voyais. Je constatait aussi qu'il avait perdu des proches, et j'eus peur pour la vie d'Amun et Kebi. Son visage était marqué par la peur, la souffrance et la fatigue.

_Va le rejoindre_, murmura Tanya

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois et me précipitai en avant, criant son prénom. Il pivota sur ses talons et un soulagement débordant se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que j'étais bien en vie. Je me jetai dans ses bras, m'agrippant fortement à sa cape. Mais lui me serrait bien plus fort, mes pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

_J'ai cru que tu était morte,_ murmura-t-il avant que nos lèvres ne se joignent. _Je ne te trouvai pas_

_Et moi donc_, répondis-je en l'embrassant violemment. _J'ai tellement eu peur. Quand Félix est __arrivé, j'ai crus que c'était pour m'annoncer ta mort_

_Je suis là_, fit-il en me serrant encore plus fort contre lui

_Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde,_ répondis-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer en revoyant le corps inerte de ma sœur

_J'ai vue que Stefan et Vladimir étaient morts_, murmura-t-il. _J'ai également trouver le corps d'Alistair_

Je me rappelai vaguement ce nomade à l'écart de tous. Il ne s'était pas entrainer avec nous, n'avait fait ses adieux à personnes. Aurait-il quelqu'un pour le pleurer ?

_J'ai également vue que Garrett et Eleazar avaient été gravement blesser_, continua-t-il sous mon regard inquiet. _Mais ils vont bien tout les deux. J'ai croisé Tia qui cherchait Benjamin, Rosalie qui ne trouvait pas Emmett et Athenodora qui courrait à tout va en demander à tout le monde si on avait vue Caius. _

_Il mériterait la mort_, sifflais-je furieusement avant d'entendre un grognement approbatif dans mon dos provenant de Tanya. _Tout cela, c'est de sa faute_

Démétri me fit reculer et constata enfin mon visage bouleversé par la douleur et la peine. Son visage se creusa d'inquiétude, et je compris sa question informulée.

_Sulpicia est morte_, fis-je lentement. _Et j'ai vue Aro mourir aussi_

Les yeux de Démétri se chargèrent de douleur. Je serrai les poingts. A présent rassurée sur le sort de mon compagnon, je devais savoir qui avait perdu la vie. Combien de deuils je devrais porter.

_Rassemblez les autres_, ordonnais-je à Démétri et Tanya. _Il faut savoir qui est mort et qui ne l'est pas_

_Et si je dissous la brume cela pourra-t-il t'aider ?_ Demanda Benjamin en sortant de n'importe où. _Je ne trouve pas Tia mais je sais qu'elle est en vie. Mais j'ai peur des réactions face aux corps des défunts si je fais tomber le brouillard_

J'échangeai un regard avec les autres, je comprenais ce qui risquait d'arriver. Suicides, disputes, hurlements. Mais de toute manière, il faudrait tôt ou tard affronter la vérité. Alors j'hochai lentement la tête et je vis le visage de Benjamin se concentrer.

Lentement, très lentement, le brouillard tomba, révélant d'abord les différents feux allumés au quatre coins du champ de bataille. Voir à nouveau des couleurs vives me fit mal aux yeux, mais je me concentrai déjà sur ce qui apparaissait ensuite. Les personnes qui se tenaient debout furent les premiers a apparaître et je reconnus les visages des Denali dont Kate qui poussa un hurlement en se précipitant sur moi. Mais même si j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'elle était en vie, je souffrais trop. Elle vit l'expression de mon visage et se contenta de serrer mon bras en se plaçant à ma gauche.

Ce fut à ce moment là que je vis l'étendu des dégâts, l'étendu de ce que serait le deuil qui nous attendaient tous. Des sanglots retentissaient et ce fut avec soulagement relatif que je vis apparaître tout les Cullen à différents endroits, agenouillés à côté des modificateurs qui avaient reprit forme humaine et donc les pleurs s'entendaient plus que tout. Je vis Rosalie se précipiter sur Emmett et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, heureux de ce retrouver. Mais ils étaient bien les seuls en cet instant à sourire.

Mes propres yeux étaient retombés sur le corps sur Sulpicia et ce fut à peine si je constatai que Jane était également en vie. J'en étais heureuse, évidemment, mais je venais de perdre trop de gens. Mais un cri de désespoir retentit dans l'air ambiant et je détournai le regard de ma sœur pour laquelle je ne pouvais plus rien.

_C'est Alec_, siffla Jane en blêmissant

Je me précipitai à sa suite, priant pour que son hurlement ne me prouve pas qu'il était trop tard pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mon coeur tomba net dans ma poitrine en constatant que le corps qu'il serrait contre lui était celui de Laurina qui, blafarde, leva des yeux douloureux sur moi.

Refusant la triste constatation qui me parvenait, je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle, écartant les pans déchiquetés de sa manche pour découvrir la morsure mortelle que lui avait infliger un de ses abominations.

_Laissez moi faire_, fit Carlisle en s'approchant. _Je peux l'aider_

_Il n'y a rien à faire Carlisle_, suffoqua Alec en serrant désespérément le corps de celle qu'il aimait contre lui. _Leur venin nous ait mortel_

_Pas si nous intervenons rapidement,_ coupa-t-il en poussant sans ménagement Alec sur le côté, le faisant ainsi lâcher le corps de ma protégée

Un grognement de fureur traversa la barrière des lèvres d'Alec, mais je posai ma main sur son bras, l'insufflant au calme. Carlisle ne souhaitait que sauver Laurina, et il était le seul à encore pouvoir le faire.

_Le sang d'un vampire âgé devrait pouvoir contrer le poison_, clama Carlisle en se tournant vers moi. _Mais j'en aurais besoin de beaucoup et de puissant de préférence_

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, dénudant mon bras, sachant qu'il allait me falloir taire une souffrance abominable. Démétri gronda mais ne dit rien, se plaçant derrière moi, prêt à me supporter. Mais à cet instant, Amun nous rejoignit et se mit à genoux à mes côtés. Incrédule, je le regardai surprise.

_Tu l'a transformer_, murmura-t-il. _Et je t'ai jurer allégeance et protection. Elle est valable envers tout ceux dont tu est la créatrice_

Je ne trouvai pas la moindre force de le remercier, mais je refermai mes doigts sur les siens, les serrant de toutes mes forces pour lui prouver ma gratitude. Puis Carlisle tendit la main et j'y déposai rapidement mon poignet, serrant le poing. Je serrai douloureusement les dents quand les siennes m'ouvrirent les veines et il laissa le sang cascader sur la blessure de Laurina.

Lorsque je commençai à chanceler, à la limite d'une inconscience dans laquelle je ne pouvais pas tomber, les doigts d'Amun se posèrent sur mon poignet, le faisant reculer pour prendre ma place. Je m'effondrai lentement contre Démétri alors que ma blessure se refermait rapidement.

_Elle aura besoin de beaucoup de sang_, ordonna Carlisle. _Jane, Félix, Heidi, trouvez lui en_

Aucun des quatre ne renchérit à ses ordres et je fus heureuse de voir que même Jane obéissait sans problème. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de calmer un conflit naissant pour un égo blesser.

Allongée contre Démétri, ma joue contre son bras, je vis lentement la blessure de Laurina se refermer et sa respiration artificielle se fit moins laborieuse. Son visage cessa de se dessiner par la souffrance, bien qu'il reste très pâle. Carlisle examina ses yeux et repoussa doucement le poignet d'Amun qui chancela.

Alors que j'allais lever une main affaiblit pour le retenir, je vis Eleazar attraper Amun par les aisselles pour le relever avant de l'allonger sur le sol, doucement. Je ne pouvais pleurer, mais à cet instant, j'en avais fortement envie. Voir leurs efforts à mon égard, leur volonté de soulager un tant soit peu ma souffrance, tout cela me touchait plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

Soudain, je vis Garrett et Kate s'agenouiller devant moi, me tendant une poche de sang avec l'assortiment de Démétri qui les avaient laisser approcher. Trop faible pour m'en emparer, je regardais, inerte, Garrett trancher le haut de la pochette avec ses dents avant de la porter à mes lèvres. Il ne me connaissait pas, je ne vivais pas à leurs côtés, mais il agissait avec moi comme un frère avec sa sœur.

Je finis doucement la pochette et en entamait une autre avant de le remercier faiblement du bout des lèvres. Le sang m'avait redonner des forces, mais je restai encore bien en dessous de mes capacités normales.

Épuisée, je fermai les yeux, me doutant que je ne pouvais sombrer dans le sommeil ou l'inconscience comme j'aurais aimer le faire. Savoir que ma sœur aurait pu être sauver si les choses s'étaient dérouler autrement me broyait le cœur. Mais j'étais immortelle, et l'immortalité avait un lourd prix.

_Elle survivra_, murmura Carlisle. _Le poison n'a pas résister à la puissance de vos sangs combiner_

_Merci,_ murmurais-je à l'instar d'Alec et de, étonnamment, Jane

Il hocha la tête, me jeta un regard inquiet, mais en me voyant si bien entourée, il rejoignit sa famille. Je restai encore quelques minutes allongée, écoutant les pleurs qui retentissaient autour de moi, le décompte de Garrett, Tanya et Kate qui nous entouraient, les paroles apaisantes de Démétri. Je sentais aussi la présence d'Eleazar et Carmen, ainsi que celle de mes amis Volturi.

Les Volturi ? Qu'en restait-il aujourd'hui ? Avec Aro mort, nous n'étions plus rien et je serais bien incapable de vivre dans un endroit qu'avait tant côtoyer Sulpicia. Je tendis l'oreille en voyant Tia approchée en compagnie de Benjamin.

_Combien avez vous comptabiliser de morts ?_ Demanda Garrett inquiet

_Les Cullen sont tous en vie,_ répondit Tia. _Bella a eu un bras arraché, Emmett a perdu une jambe avant de la retrouver, Edward a faillit perdre sa tête mais sinon, ils vont tous bien. Pour les Amazone, c'est autre chose. Kachiri a été tuer et Zafrin est incontrôlable, tandis que Sienna se plonge dans un silence inquiétant. Notre clan est indemne, heureusement, même si Kebi a faillit mourir tuer par Lucius. Siobhan et Liam ont tout les deux trouver la mort, Maggie ne veut voir __personne approcher de leurs corps et on a préférés la laisser en paix. Le clan des Roumains n'existent plus, Vladimir et Stefan ont été tuer. Parmi les loups, les plus jeunes ont tous été tuer et Sam, Paul et Jared ont subit de graves blessures, je ne sais pas s'ils guérirons. Sinon, parmi les nomades, Luca est en vie, ainsi que Silver et Léonie, mais Samaya a trouver la mort. Mary a faillit mourir mais elle est indemne bien qu'encore faible, Peter est mort et c'est tout juste si Charlotte n'a pas tenter de nous tuer quand nous nous sommes approcher, Randall, Alistair et Charles sont morts également. Makenna a été mordue et refuse que Carlisle la soigne, elle veut mourir_

_Les Volturi ont presque tous été décimé_, continua Benjamin quand la voix de sa compagne se brisa. _Des tuniques rouges, il ne reste même pas un quart, la garde rapprochée ne semble pas avoir subit de perte, hormis les graves blessures de Corin du à des morsures de loups et les membres de Santiago qui ont été arrachés. Ils sont tout les deux en vie, grâce à Carlisle qui fait un travail incroyable. Sulpicia est morte, Aro a disparut, Renata tente de persuader Makenna qu'elle doit se laisser soigner, peine perdue. Chelsea et Afton sont totalement amorphes, Chelsea ne supporte plus toutes la souffrance qu'elle ressent de tout le monde, à l'instar de Jasper. Marcus semble être étonnamment le seul encore dynamique tandis qu'Athenodora se remet de ses blessures et que Caius tourne en rond_

Caius. Son nom résonna dans ma tête comme un gong, comme si on me l'avait hurler dans les oreilles. Tout ce qui s'était passer était sa faute, la transformation de Lucius a qui ont ne pouvait reprocher le désir de vengeance, la mort des personnes que j'aimais et de toutes celles que je ne connaissais pas. La mort d'une part de ma famille avec la perte de Sulpicia, d'Aro, de Samaya et celle, bientôt de Makenna, parce que je pouvais comprendre la douleur qui l'étreignait et que je ne ferais rien pour la persuader de rester en vie. Tout cela était la faute de Caius.

Je vis au loin le visage d'Edward se tourner vers moi, plaqué par la terreur à l'égard du geste que j'allais commettre mais il ne pu m'arrêter, malgré le hurlement qu'il poussa et qui fit tomber le silence complet sur tous. Je me levai d'un bond, repoussant l'étreinte de Démétri, évitant les bras robustes de Félix, ceux plus souples de Garrett. Je passai en dessous de la main d'Eleazar, repoussait Alec et Jane, électrocutais sérieusement Tanya et Carmen et ne fléchis même pas quand les doigts d'Heidi et de Kate dessinaient sur ma peau de longues traces rouges. Je ne ressentais rien, hormis la rage.

Je sentis le pouvoir d'Alec se diriger vers moi, mais il vola dans les airs à mon ordre silencieux, le don de Jasper m'effleura et se heurta à ma conscience glaciale. Benjamin tenta de m'arrêter, fut le seul à me maintenir quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler sous mon don et je passai trop rapidement devant les yeux incrédules des autres vampires pour qu'aucun ne puisse me mettre la main dessus.

Tout à ma rage, je ne remarquai même pas que Charlotte et Maggie s'étaient joint à moi, ayant comprit le but de ma course furieuse. Les deux premières n'avaient plus rien à perdre, j'avais trop perdue.

J'entendis à peine le hurlement de supplication d'Athenodora, je n'en avais plus rien à faire de cette femme qui avait encore la vie alors que ma famille avait tout perdue. Alors que c'était par la faute de son époux que nous étions tous dans cette situation.

En nous voyant arriver, Caius ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés avant de se reprendre rapidement. Avant que je n'ai pu le frapper de mon pouvoir, il se jetait sur Charlotte. Et je le vis, à travers mes yeux remplit de fureur, poser ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de cette dernière avant de la lui arracher, simplement, et de la jeter dans les flammes. J'entendis au loin Jasper hurler de rage mais il fut retenu par ses frères. Caius pivota vers nous et alors que j'allais me jeter sur lui, on me plaqua les bras le long du corps tandis que la personne me plaquait violemment contre elle. J'eu beau lancer toute ma puissance de souffrance sur lui avant de constater que l'autre ne lâcherait pas.

Et à travers mes yeux embués de rage, de souffrance et de haine, je constatai que Bella retentait Maggie et avait développer son pouvoir protéger celui qui me retenait. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Démétri, je voulus le repousser doucement. Mais ses bras étaient différents.

_Calme toi s'il te plait Rina_, implora Garrett à mon oreille. _Le tuer ne servira à rien_

_Si cela servira_, sifflais-je en ruant vainement. Il paiera pour tout cela. Pour la mort de ma famille

Je me battai contre lui, tandis qu'il était indemniser contre mon pouvoir, grâce à l'aide de Bella. Je constatai à travers la fureur que Démétri et les Volturi avaient été retenu par les autres, et que je devrais agir seule.

Je lançai une pleine décharge, mais j'eus beau m'en prendre après tout le monde, personne ne s'effondra. Je tournai alors mes yeux sur Caius, et il s'effondra sur le sol, se retenant de hurler avant que la souffrance ne soit trop forte que ses cris retentissent agréablement à mes oreilles.

_Zafrina_, entendis-je Carlisle murmurer en s'avançant

Un gémissement de surprise m'échappa quand, soudainement, je me retrouvvai dans le calme ambiant d'une forêt. Tout aurait été parfait si je n'entendais pas les paroles apaisantes que tentait de me transmettre Carlisle.

_Cela ne sert à rien Rina_, murmurait-il. _Sa mort ne résoudrait rien. Il ne sert à rien de le tuer_

Je ruais, mais c'était inutile, je le savais. Garrett me serrait trop fortement, mon pouvoir était inactif et j'étais perdue en forêt.

_Si cela suffira_, cracha la voix d'un homme que je n'aurais pas cru entendre à nouveau

Sous le coup de la surprise, Zafrina perdit son pouvoir et je retrouvai tout mes sens pour voir apparaître Aro, parfaitement reconstituer, mais le visage ravagé par la souffrance et la colère. La même qui avait habitée le mien.

_Aro_, murmurais-je. _Je t'ai vue... je t'ai vue mourir_

_Je me suis reconstituer_, me répondit-il doucement, seule exception à la règle avant de se tourner vers Carlisle. _Il mérite la mort pour tout ce carnage. Je te l'avais interdit Caius, comment a-tu pu juger des gens pendant tout ce temps alors que tu a toi-même dévier des règles. J'exige ta mort_

_Mon frère...,_ débuta Caius, frémissant

_Je m'appelle plus jamais ainsi traitre_, cracha Aro. _Ma femme est morte par ta faute, elle a payer de sa vie ta faute. Cela n'aurait jamais du arriver, jamais nous n'aurions du avoir à nous battre pour cela_

Caius tenta d'argumenter, mais si je ne le torturais plus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de grogner furieusement, en ruant parfois dans les bras de Garrett qui tentait prise, inexorablement.

_Je propose un vote_, proposa Aro d'une voix calme, posée comme il n'avait jamais eu. _Un vote, et la majorité l'emportera_

Des murmures d'accord retentirent et Carlisle hocha la tête, inquiet. Puis il recula jusqu'à son clan et prit les doigts de sa femme. Aro se planta devant nous tandis que Caius se retrouvait coincé entre Félix et Emmett, Sam se trouvant derrière lui, le visage ravagé par la souffrance. Démétri nous rejoignit et Garrett me relâcha tandis que les Denali nous rejoignaient.

_Très bien_, reprit Aro d'une voix qui me fit frissonner. _Je veux une réponse de chacun des personnes, quelque soit votre clan. Je ne tolèrerais pas d'abstention. Vous vouliez avoir le choix, vous l'avez entièrement aujourd'hui_

Il se tourna vers la première personne à sa gauche, à savoir Zafrina qui se tenait droite et raide. Son visage était ravagé par la souffrance, à l'instar de sa compagne, et je me rappelai qu'elle avait également perdu une sœur.

_Souhaite tu la mort de Caius ? _Demanda Aro doucement

Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant, et je sus immédiatement la réponse qu'elle allait fournier à mon beau-frère.

_Je vote pour_, répondit-elle froidement en fixant Caius de ses deux yeux

_Senna_ ?

_Pour_, siffla l'autre tout aussi froidement que son ainée

Aro pivota vers le clan des Egyptiens, positionnés juste à côté. Leurs visages étaient sombres, comme s'ils réfléchissaient.

_Par respect et par amour pour Ekaterina_, lança Amun. _Et en comprenant sa peine, je vote pour_

_Pour_, murmura Kebi

_Caius est responsable de ses crimes_, fit Benjamin en me regardant. _Mais je ne crois pas que la mort soit la solution. Je vote contre_

_Pour_, répondit Tia en serrant les doigts de son compagnon qui lui sourit

Mes yeux passèrent sur Maggie qui avait rejoint les Cullen et qui se tenait aux côtés de Rosalie.

_Je vote milles fois_ _pour, _siffla-t-elle, son visage glacial

_Pour_, répondit simplement Rosalie en me regardant

_Pour_, clama Emmett tout sourire

_Pour_, fit Jasper en serrant les doigts d'Alice

_Pour_, murmura sa compagne

_Contre_, intervint Carlisle. _La mort n'est pas la solution_

_Contre_, imita Esmée

_Pour_, répondit Edward, sans nul doute en souvenirs de la réaction de Caius face à son enfant

_Pour_, murmura Bella

Vint ensuite le tour des Quileutes dont les visages reflétaient le plus de souffrance. Je me rappelai que les larmes pouvaient couler sur leurs joues.

- _Nous votons tous pour_, déclara Sam au nom des siens

Le tour arriva aux Denali et je fixai le sol.

_Je suis pour_, siffla Tanya. _Pour ma mère, pour mon frère, pour Iriana, et aussi pour Ekaterina_

Je levai un regard ému sur elle, et ma soeur serra mes doigts fortement.

_Pour_, répondit Kate

_Pour_, imita Garrett

_Pour_, murmura Eleazar

_Pour_, siffla Carmen en enlaçant ma taille

Aro se tourna finalement vers nous, les derniers à voter, ceux sur qui le sort de Caius reposait. Car si la majorité était pour l'instant contre le vampire, elle pouvait basculer.

_Je vote pour_, sifflais-je en serrant les doigts de Tanya. _Pour tout ce dont il est responsable_

_Pour_, répondit simplement Démétri

_Pour_, siffla Jane furieus

_Idem_, fit Alec tandis que Laurina répondait la même chose

_Je suis contre_, murmra Heidi. _Je pense qu'il devrait payer autrement ce qu'il a fait, de manière plus horrible_

_Je suis contre pour les mêmes raisons,_ répondit Félix

_Contre_, murmura Chelsea. _Je me rallie à l'idée d'Heidi_

_Pour_, siffla Afton en serrant les doigts de sa compagne

_Contre_, répondit simplement Corin

_Contre_, murmura Marcus

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers Aro dont le visage ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions. Il leva le regard sur Caius, le fixant de ses yeux pourpres et je vis ce dernier reculer, incrédule et finalement paniqué.

_Non par pitié_, hurla Athenodora en se jetant devant son mari qui ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre geste

Aro la fixa froidement, mais je vis qu'il conservait un minimum de contrôle et quand il se posta devant elle, ce fut calmement.

_Je sais ce que c'est de perdre la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde_, souffla-t-il. _Nous te laissons le choix, la vie ou la mort. Mais tu n'aura qu'une seule chance_

Elle pivota vers son époux qui parvint à baisser les yeux vers elle. Leurs visages parlèrent pour eux et je compris quel serait le sort d'Athenodora. Cela m'attristait, mais je ne pouvais pas la condamner pour cela.

_Je mourrai à tes côtés,_ murmura-t-elle en liant ses doigts aux siens._ Je préfère la mort_

Elle avait dit cela en se retournant et j'admirais quelques instants son courage. Son visage n'exprimait rien, si ce n'était la résolution.

_Très bien_, accepta Aro sans contester

Je me redressai lentement et m'approchai du couple qui se tendit. Démétri, Félix et Heidi m'avaient suivit, obéissant à l'ordre muet d'Aro.

_Aro s'il te plait_, implora Kate en s'avançant. _Je veux venger ma propre soeur_

Aro hésita quelques secondes puis hocha la tête et Kate me rejoignit. Du coin de l'oiel, inconsciemment, Amun nous rejoignit.

_Vladimir et Stefan ne méritaient pas une telle mort_, siffla-t-il. _Je vengerais mes amis_

Personne ne répondit, mais personne ne se manifesta non plus pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Je m'approchai d'Athenodora, laissant à Kate l'honneur d'exécuter Caius. Démétri et Amun attrapèrent la femme du vampire par les bras et la forcèrent à s'agenouiller devant moi.

Les yeux d'Athenodora reflétait la peur que son visage n'exprimait pas. Ils étaient remplit de larmes qui ne pouvaient couler, mais ils ne m'imploraient pas de réviser ma décision. Comment aurait-elle pu me demander une telle chose ? Alors que par la faute de Caius, Irina et Sulpicia étaient mortes, sous mes propres yeux. Mais je pouvais lui faire une promesse, une dernière.

_Ce sera rapide_, murmurais-je en posant mes mains de chaque côtés de sa tête. _Tu ne sentira rien_

_Merci_, répondit-elle sur le même ton. _Et merci de m'avoir fait confiance alors que je n'en valais pas la peine_

_Je ne regrette rien,_ fis-je sincèrement

Et alors qu'elle attendait la suite de ma phrase, je raffermis ma prise sur sa tête et tandis que mon fiancé et Amun la retenait en arrière, je lui arrachai net la tête. Son corps s'effondra sur le sol, inerte et j'attrapai une torche pour y mettre le feu. J'avais tenu ma promesse, elle était morte rapidement et sans souffrances.

Caius poussa un cri de rage mais déjà, Félix et Heidi l'obligeait à s'agenouiller devant Kate dont les yeux reflétaient toute la détermination du monde. Je m'approchai d'elle, à l'instar de Tanya. Et on se figea toutes les trois face au tueur de notre sœur.

_J'avais promis à ma sœur de me venger,_ murmura Kate. _Et je tiens toujours mes promesses_

Elle abattit ses mains sur la tête de Caius et n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Alors que Félix tordait puissamment le bras de l'ancien roi et qu'Heidi poussait son corps à s'arcbouter, Kate arracha dignement la tête de Caius, la faisant rejoindre le bûcher de sa femme. Félix attrapa le reste du corps de l'italien et le projeta à la suite de sa tête.

Lorsque le rugissement des flammes cessa, le silence retomba sur l'assemblée. Je levai alors mes yeux vers Démétri, lisant dans les siens la même appréhension et douleur qui régnait dans mon coeur. Une guerre venait de s'achever, quel avenir nous réservait le futur ?

* * *

**Voilà, ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, mais je ne regrette pas mon choix de tuer Caius. Il était nécessaire, et je l'ai donc fait. J'ai même faillis tuer Edward et Bella, mais je me suis dis que cela ferait peut-être trop d'un seul coup. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et appréhension. A bientôt.**

**Voici la liste des morts comme cela m'avait été demander :**

**Kachiri**

**Siobhan**

**Liam**

**Stefan**

**Vladimir**

**Sulpicia**

**Caius**

**Athenodora**

**Peter**

**Charlotte**

**Randall**

**Alistair**

**Charles**

**Samaya**

**Les plus jeunes loups dont je ne me souviens pas les noms**

**Une grande partie de la garde Volturi**


	17. Note de l'auteur

**Bonjours à tous**

**Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse en premier lieu. J'avais dit que je publierais tout les weekend, seulement depuis environs un mois je n'ai plus publier.**

**Je m'excuse envers chacun d'entre vous pour cela, mais je posterais pas de prochain chapitre avant les vacances qui sont pour moi à partir du 23 Février. Je sais que c'est irrespectueux envers chacun d'entre vous de vous laisser attendre à ce point là, mais je n'ai pas le choix pour plusieurs raisons.**

**Premièrement, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment. Je suis à la fac et ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi sauront à quel point il est difficile de ne pas se noyer sous les leçons et les devoirs. Donc même si j'aime beaucoup écrire et que j'ai un respect immense envers chacun d'entre vous, je fais passer mes études avant. Je pense que vous comprendrez tous pourquoi.**

**La seconde est un peu plus grave disons, car je souffre d'un manque d'inspiration grandissant. Je ne compte pas arrêter cette fic, au contraire, mais il est vrai que je ne sais plus exactement dans quel sens la faire partir. Donc, plutôt que de vous offrir des chapitres bâcler et inutiles, je préfère faire une pause pour l'instant.**

**Je pense que je reviendrais pendant les vacances dont j'ai déjà donner la date, et je tenterais de faire des chapitres d'avance pour ne plus me retrouver dans cette situation, mais en ce moment, c'est pas le cas.**

**Donc voilà, je suis désolée pour ceux qui pensaient avoir un nouveau chapitre, et j'espère que, malgré tout, vous comprendrez. Je pense que vous aviez le droit de savoir pourquoi je ne postais pas de nouveaux chapitres et je m'en excuse. Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes semaines, en espérant vous revoir bientôt et ne pas vous perdre comme lecteurs.**

**Svjetlana.**


	18. Renaissance

**Bonjour à tous**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien depuis tout ce temps, je m'excuse véritablement de mon absence, mais je n'avais guère le choix. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous avertir que je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui parce qu'il est écrit (non je ne vous oublie pas, vous avez la preuve), mais j'ignore quand arrivera la suite. Ensuite, je tiens à vous annoncer que la suite sera sans doute moins longue que prévue, tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire. J'ai quelques idées, comme révéler l'existence des vampires aux humains, mais cela ne me permettra pas d'aller jusqu'à cent chapitres. Mais si certains ont des idées, n'hésitez pas, elles pourront peut-être m'aider à rallonger la suite. Voilà, je vous remercie également pour votre compréhension envers mon absence, je dois avouer que je suis assez débordée et je ne compte pas poster de chapitres bouclés à la va-vite, donc je les poste quand j'en suis contente. Quelqu'un souhaiterais t-il être ma bêta pour cette fic ? J'en recherche une, dont s'il y a des volontaires, je suis preneuse. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous.**

**Anonyme 31 : je te remercie pour ta review et encore plus pour ta compréhension. Ce chapitre est le suivant, je prendrais le temps d'écrire le suivant, pour vous donner le meilleur ^^. Merci beaucoup et à bientôt j'espère. Bisous.**

**Lilijoy : comme pour tous, je te remercie et pour ta review et pour ta compréhension, cela me touche vraiment. Je prends le temps d'écrire les chapitres au milieu de l'affolement générale de mes partiels qui rappliquent. J'ai eu mon premier semestre, je compte en faire de même pour le second. Et après, j'aurais tout l'été pour vous faire partager la suite de ma fic ^^. Merci pour ta fidélité aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientôt. Bisous**

**Guest : je crois qu'on se croise souvent ^^, ah moins que vous ne soyez plusieurs à emprunter le même pseudonyme ^^. Mais c'est sympa, j'aime bien retrouver certaines personnes et je crois que je t'aime bien ;p, surtout avec cette review que tu m'a laisser. Je l'ai lu et relu et j'ai pas arrêter de rigoler ^^. Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité, ta compréhension et ta review qui m'a tant fait rire ^^. Voici le chapitre suivant. A bientôt. Bisous. (PS : et je pense que la suite te plaira au vue de ce que j'ai prévue ^^). Bisous**

* * *

Tout autour de moi, ces pleurs qui retentissent, en écho à ma propre souffrance qui ne peut s'exprimer. Je dois me contenir, je dois ignorer cette envie de tout détruire. Parce que si je le souhaitais, je pourrais tuer des innocents. Et cela, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Sulpicia ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Alors je me contentai de m'abaisser à la haut de ce petit garçon de quelques années, qui tient fermement la main de son grand-père. Il m'a fallu l'aide de Démétri pour les trouver, mais j'avais fait cette promesse à cette femme mourante, elle m'avait demandé de porter ce pendentif à son fils. C'était aujourd'hui chose faite.

Lorsque je me relevai, alors que le petit garçon serrait contre sa poitrine le médaillon, je croisais les yeux ravagés par les larmes du vieil homme qui veillait sur lui. Ce dernier paraissait fatigué, épuisé par de trop longues années d'existence. Il avait perdu sa femme, je le savais par ses pensées, puis son gendre. Avant de perdre sa propre fille. Il ne lui restait que cet enfant.

_Les parents ne devraient pas partir avant leurs enfants_, sanglota-t-il en laissant ses larmes couler. _On ne devait pas avoir à vivre cette horreur_

J'hochai la tête, sachant que tous les mots du monde ne pourrait calmer sa souffrance. Parce que la perte de Sulpicia était encore trop vive dans mon cœur, parce que je ne parvenais pas encore à faire mon deuil, à accepter.

Démétri entrelaça ses doigts aux miens, m'apportant une part de soutien dans tout cet océan de souffrance. I était la seule chose qui me maintenait réellement en vie. Sans lui, cela aurait été impossible. Ce que je serais devenue ? Je l'ignorais encore. Peut-être que je me serais laissée tuer dans cette bataille, peut-être aurais-je demandé à quelqu'un de m'ôter la vie ? Je préférais ignorer la réponse puisqu'il était là, à mes côtés.

_Le courage que vous avez à soutenir votre petit-fils doit faire la fierté de votre famille_, murmurais-je. _Ce sont nos actes qui déterminent qui nous sommes. Et vous êtes honorable. Je suis sûre que, là-haut, les vôtres veillent sur vous_

Il hocha la tête et se mit à genoux devant son petit-fils. Jugeant qu'il était temps de les laisser tranquille, je suivis Démétri dans la foule qui se réunissait autour de ce qu'il restait de Volterra. Autant dire, rien.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'explosion qui avait coûter la vie à de nombreuses personnes. Et pourtant, les secours cherchaient encore des survivants, des corps. Tout pour que l'espoir ne s'arrête pas. Pourtant, c'était inutile, je n'entendais plus aucun battement de cœur en dessous de ses débris.

La ville paraissait avoir subit un tremblement de terre. Ce qui l'avait fait exploser ? On cherchait encore, en espérant des réponses. Mais après tout, les coupables étaient désormais morts. Une douce vengeance bien chère payée au vue du nombre de morts que nous comptions dans nos rangs.

Les cérémonies d'adieux avaient été jouées simultanément. Cela avait commencer par celle des Roumains. Un honneur magistral leur avait été rendu, j'y avais veillée personnellement. Ils m'avaient sauvés la vie, je ne devais jamais l'oublier. Leurs corps avaient été soignés et habillés d'une tunique noire, avant d'être placés sur un immense bûcher qui s'était embrasé. Dans la nuit roumaine, nous leur avions souhaiter un bon voyage vers l'inconnu.

Puis il y avait eu les modificateurs, qui avaient insister pour rejoindre Forks pour rendre leurs derniers hommages. J'avais soutenue plus ou moins bien Leah et Embry, tout les deux célibataires et anéantit. Même Jane et Alec avaient fait preuve d'une gratitude immense et d'une gentillesse considérable en se tenant disponible à tout moment pour eux.

La cérémonie d'adieu avait été effectuée selon les coutumes Quileutes et, tout comme pour les Roumains, nous nous étions inclinés devant les bûches. Ces jeunes étaient morts pour nous, et même si j'ignorais jusqu'à leur nom, je ne pouvais oublier leurs sacrifices.

Celle des Amazones avaient été particulière. Zafrina et Senna souffraient, cela se sentaient et se voyaient, mais elles avaient l'espoir de revoir un jour Kachiri. J'admirais encore leur état d'esprit à croire en une vie dans l'au-delà.

Les nomades avaient eu le droit à une cérémonie en bonne et dû forme, puis leurs cendres avaient été disperser dans le monde, comme l'avait été leur mode de vie. J'avais souhaitée personnellement allumer le bûcher de Makenna. Elle était ma descendante, je lui devais au moins cela.

J'avais effectuée le même geste pour Samaya, en concert avec Luca, Léonie et Sylver. Je les avais soutenue de mon mieux, en m'efforçant de rester calme et de contrôler mes gestes.

Mais l'épreuve la plus difficile avait été sans conteste le moment où il m'avait fallut faire mes adieux à Sulpicia. J'étais restée toute la nuit prostrée près de son corps, mes doigts liés à sa main droite, caressant son visage glacé de l'autre. Un bref instant, j'étais redevenue cet enfant qui avait toujours besoin de sa sœur jumelle pour jouer, pour rire, pour vivre. Ces liens là avaient depuis longtemps disparu, et pourtant, à cet instant précis, j'avais à nouveau pu voir ces souvenirs d'un passé bien lointain.

Je m'étais personnellement occupée de la laver, de la changer et de la coiffer. Puis j'avais déposée mes lèvres sur son front en murmurant une prière antique, apprise dans mon enfance. J'avais priée tous les Dieux que je connaissais de l'accueillir parmi eux, puis je m'étais écartée alors que le bûcher c'était enflammé. Un bref instant, seulement quelques secondes, j'avais envisagée de rester à ces côtés, laissant les flammes me dévorer et m'ôter cette douleur effroyable. Mais les bras de Démétri m'en avaient empêcher et j'avais repris mes pensées.

Athenodora aussi avait reçu un bel hommage et Aro avait insister pour que Caius soit incinéré à la manière des Volturi. Il n'oubliait pas que ce dernier avait fait partit des nôtres, et c'était sa manière de le remercier. Le reste de la garde avait subit le même sort, puis chaque clan avait décidé de partir de son côté pendant quelques temps, prévoyant de se revoir prochainement.

_Comment te sens-tu ?_ Demanda doucement Démétri en caressant le dos de ma main avec son pouce

_Je vais survivre_, répondis-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire. _Sa ira mieux avec le temps_

Et du temps, il allait m'en falloir. Après avoir vue autant de morts, et comptabiliser autant de pertes parmi mes proches, je ne savais même pas si je parviendrais à me relever.

_Où souhaite tu aller ?_ Me demanda-t-il quand on rejoignit la forêt, loin de tous

Le monde s'étendait devant moi, et pourtant, je n'avais aucune idée d'où je souhaitais aller. J'avais l'impression d'être fatiguée, alors que cela m'était impossible. L'image d'Eleazar s'imposa à mon esprit. Les Denali avaient souhaiter qu'on les rejoigne, mais cela m'avait sembler impossible sur le moment. J'avais eu des adieux à faire, des choix à entreprendre. Mais désormais, plus rien ne m'en empêchait. Seulement, pouvais-je demander une telle chose à Démétri ?

Me voyant hésiter, il m'arrêta et se plaça face à moi. Son beau visage était magnifique, rayonnant doucement sous les doux rayons du soleil et ses yeux écarlates n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté, bien au contraire. Souriant doucement, je caressai sa joue et il m'embrassa calmement. Ses bras m'entourèrent et je me blottis contre son torse, remerciant tous les Dieux que je connaissais de l'avoir rencontrer, et encore plus, de l'aimer.

_Dit moi ce qui te tracasse,_ murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux

_Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je parviendrais à trouver ma place à présen_t, répondis-je lentement en calculant mes mots. _Un seul clan que je considère comme ma propre famille. Seulement, je ne peux pas..._

_... me demander cela_, termina-t-il en me faisant reculer

Je m'étais tendue, appréhendant sa réaction. J'avais beau avoir plusieurs siècles d'existence, je ne ressemblais, à cet instant, qu'à l'adolescente à qui ont avait ôter la vie.

Mais le visage pâle de Démétri n'était animé par aucune fureur ou incompréhension, bien au contraire. J'y lisais un amour à l'état pur qui m'émut profondément ainsi qu'une compréhension claire.

_Je te suivrais n'importe où_, répondit-il en replaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille droite. _Je te l'ai toujours dit, je le pensais hier, je le pense encore aujourd'hui et je le penserais encore demain. J'y réfléchissais depuis longtemps, si cette guerre n'avait pas éclater, je serais toujours en train de le faire_

_Réfléchir à quoi ?_ Demandais-je doucement

_A partir avec toi_, murmura-t-il. _Tu aime les Volturi, sincèrement je pense, mais tu n'y a pas ta place. Les Denali sont ta vraie famille, tu ne peux le renier. A chaque fois qu'on te regarde, on retrouve le calme exemplaire d'Eleazar, la tendresse sans borne de Carmen, l'amour débordant de Kate, la méfiance de Tanya, l'insolence d'Irina _(je tiquais à son prénom, mais ne ressentis plus la douleur débordante qui m'étreignais habituellement, peut-être que la mort de Caius l'avait calmer). _Et même si tu n'a pas appartenu encore au même clan que lui, j'ai vue que tu t'entendait très bien avec Garrett, vous avez la même manière de rire, de parler, comme si vous étiez plus liés que vous ne le pensiez. Tu les aime, sans détour et d'un amour réciproque. Et même si tu est capable de la pire cruauté si nécessaire, tu n'est pas une Volturi. Tu ne l'a jamais été. Et je crois que moi non plus_

Je le regardais, surprise par ses révélations. Surtout par la dernière. Pourquoi disait-il une telle chose ? Lui qui paraissait tant les aimer, lui qui m'avait paru si fidèle à leurs idées.

_J'ai rejoint les Volturi en croyant faire justice_, continua-t-il. _Je voulais empêcher d'autres personnes d'être transformer sans raison. Mais, peu à peu, je me suis enfermé dans un aveuglement atroce. Je n'ai pas vue le mal que nous faisions, pour moi, cela me paraissait normal, c'était la justice. Mais, après tout, pourquoi obliger les humains à être transformer s'ils apprennent notre existence ? Pourquoi tuer sans avoir entendu les témoignages des soi-disant coupable ? Je pensais ne pas avoir ma place aux côtés des Denali, je me suis tromper_

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Mais je ne pouvais pas, alors je me contentais de déposer doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il venait de me faire la plus belle des déclarations d'amour possible. Il n'y avait pas eu de « _je t'aime_ », pas de « _épouse moi_ » comme avant la bataille. Non, il avait seulement déclaré être prêt à tout pour moi. Y comprit abandonner la vie qui le confortait tant pour l'inconnu. Et cela, personne ne pourrait l'effacer de mon cœur.

_Tu est sûr de ton choix ?_ Demandais-je quand il posa son front contre le mien

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment prit de bonne décision_, répondit-il, son souffle balayant mon visage. _Mais depuis que je te connais, je sais que toutes les décisions que je prendrais pour être à tes côtés seront les bonnes_

Je souris doucement et il m'embrassa à nouveau. Glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je me plaquais contre lui. Savoir qu'il était prêt à un tel prix pour moi était la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on est pu me faire.

*0*0*

Dès que la frontière canadienne avait été franchit, je m'étais immédiatement sentis chez moi. Décidément, le Canada était en train de prendre la place de la Grèce dans mon cœur. J'en étais totalement dépendante désormais.

Détaillant le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux, mes doigts liés à ceux de Démétri qui conduisait l'immense ferrari rouge que nous avions trouver, je me laissais bercer par les souvenirs de tant d'années passées dans l'innocence.

**Flash Back**

_Août 472 avant J.C, Sparte, Grèce_

_ Il faisait beau et chaud, les dédales de la rue reflétaient les forts rayons du soleil grec et je n'osais sortir dehors, de peur d'attraper un mauvais coup de soleil. Ce n'était guère le moment, ce soir, elle devrait être parfaite pour le bal organisé par son père en l'honneur du courage des soldats spartiates. Ce soir, il y aurait Hadrian, et elle devait être la plus jolie pour lui. Même du haut de ses douze ans._

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?** Demanda Sulpicia en s'asseyant à ses côtés, en plein soleil, ne se souciant guère des rayons cruels. **Pourquoi reste tu assise ici pendant plusieurs heures ?**_

_**Je réfléchissais**, répondis-je doucement tandis qu'on lie nos doigts_

_**A Hadrian ? **Demanda-t-elle malicieusement_

_**Exactement**, répondis-je avec un grand sourire_

_ Mais mon sourire s'estompa lorsque je vis passer les grandes armées spartiates qui rentraient dans la cité. Ils paraissaient fatigués, lassés, épuisés. Leurs femmes et leurs enfants se précipitaient sur eux en hurlant de joie. Mais des cris de douleur et de tristesse retentissaient chez les familles ayant perdu un fils, un mari, un père, un frère._

_Juillet 466 avant J.C, Athènes, Grèce_

_ Tout avait été décorés pour l'occasion, les pétales de fleurs parsemaient le sol, les gens étaient en rang, assit sur leur chaise, et je serrais étroitement le bras de mon père qui me conduisait lentement à l'autel. Bien sûr, j'avais rêver longtemps de ce jour, mais aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus vraiment sûre de ma décision. Seulement, c'était soit moi, soit ma soeur. Et je ne pouvais laisser la fragile Sulpicia épouser un homme tel que Lucius. Ce dernier était bel homme, grand, blond aux yeux remarquablement bleus. Il avait un caractère doux et sincère et j'apprendrais à l'aimer. Mais il était également connu pour ses excès de colère l'amenant à frapper ses soldats, ou encore pour sa froideur incomparable envers les gens de rang inférieur. De l'indifférence. A la réflexion, je préférais cela à de la violence._

_ Il avait fallut faire une alliance de circonstance. Lucius était l'hériter d'une riche famille de généraux, il portait un sang royal de la part d'Athènes. Depuis toujours, une union entre lui et nous avaient été prévue. Connaissant sa réputation, je n'avais guère pu envisager laisser ma fragile soeur jumelle entre ses mains. J'avais du caractère, de la détermination, de la colère. Elle n'avait rien de tout cela. Elle qui était tant influençable, elle qui se soumettait à tout les ordres, elle qui acceptait n'importe quoi sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi. Entre les mains de Lucius, elle serait devenue une poupée sans vie. Et cela, je ne pouvais le permettre. Alors c'était moi qui m'avançait vers l'autel, bien que mon cœur appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre._

_ Ce quelqu'un d'autre se tenait également présent à notre mariage. Que j'aurais aimer que ce soit lui qui m'attende devant l'autel, que j'aurais aimer que ce soit lui qui prenne ma main entre ses doigts comme le fait à présent Lucius. Mais Hadrian ne serait jamais mon mari. Il ne me prendrait jamais comme un mari._

_ Les mots du prêtre sont troubles, je ne les comprends pas tous. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai acceptée d'épouser Lucius et que j'ai reformuler mes vœux devant tout le monde. Et même ses lèvres douces contre les miennes ne parviennent à me faire oublier que j'aurais aimer avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans mes bras._

_Octobre 465 avant J.C, Sparte, Grèce_

_ Assise sur une des chaises de l'allée, je gardais les yeux rivés au sol, berçant doucement mon fils d'un an contre ma poitrine tout en gardant un œil sur sa soeur jumelle, assise à mes pieds et jouant avec sa poupée. Ils étaient la seule chose qui me permettait encore de tenir véritablement aujourd'hui._

_ En entendant les applaudissements, je relevais les yeux vers l'autel où se tenait Sulpicia, rayonnante aux bras d'Hadrian. Un éclair de douleur et je rebaissai le regard sur mes enfants qui regardaient tout autour d'eux avec émerveillement._

_**Rina tu va bien ?** Me demanda Lucius doucement, sans arrière pensée_

_**Oui ne t'inquiète pas**, répondis-je avec un sourire forcé en le regardant_

_ Ses yeux brillaient d'une inquiétude sincère, mais je ne pouvais guère lui dire ce que je ressentais. Bien sûr, j'avais appris à l'aimer sincèrement, et j'avais portée ses enfants avec joie, une joie qui s'était accentuée quand j'avais pu les tenir dans mes bras. J'aimais Lucius, véritablement, le temps me l'avait permit. Mais mon cœur s'était brisé en apprenant les fiançailles de Sulpicia et d'Hadrian. Bien sûr, je savais qu'un jour prochain, ce dernier épouserait quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce quelqu'un puisse être ma soeur._

_ Évidemment, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, encore un mariage de circonstance. Seulement Sulpicia était au courant de mon amour pour Hadrian, et elle ne faisait strictement rien pour cacher la joie qui transparaissait sur son visage. Je savais qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle avait gagner une guerre contre moi. Elle l'avait aimer aussi, tout comme moi. Sauf qu'Hadrian n'avait jamais vue que moi, m'accompagnant lors des soirées officielles et détestant profondément ma soeur qu'il jugeait trop niaise. Jusqu'au jour où j'avais épouser Lucius après qu'il est tenter par tout les moyens de m'empêcher de le faire._

_**Laisse ta soeur affronter ses problèmes seule**, avait-il clamer fortement et en colère contre le monde entier_

_ Et parfois, dans mes états de désespoir profond, je regrettais d'avoir penser à ma soeur avant de penser à_ _moi. Après tout, elle aurait fait ses armes toute seule, et moi je serais heureuse avec Hadrian. Après tout, pourquoi était-ce toujours à moi de la protéger ? Dans ces moments-là, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, qu'Hadrian la déteste assez pour la faire souffrir._

_ Puis mon regard tombait sur mes enfants, si beau avec leurs yeux bleus océan et leurs cheveux blonds. Ils étaient la vie incarnée, riant de tous et pleurant rarement. J'avais mis au monde deux êtres merveilleux. Et puis, j'avais appris à aimer Lucius qui me le rendait également. J'étais heureuse, mais pas assez pour ignorer la douleur que je ressentais. Mais ma soeur méritait d'être heureuse, de vivre une vie de bonheur. Je m'étais sacrifiée moi-même, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi je ressentais tant de haine à son égard. Comment l'amour d'une soeur pouvait-elle s'être transformer en haine ?_

_**Tout est de ta faute**, résonna une voix dans mes pensées alors qu'Hadrian m'adressai un regard furieux par dessus la tête de ma soeur. **Si tu avait eu l'égoïsme de penser à toi et à toi seule**_

_ Je fis taire cette voix si amer de mon esprit et détournai le regard, le posant à nouveau sur mes enfants. Pour eux, je me devais d'être heureuse. C'était le prix à payer._

_Décembre 465 avant J.C, Sparte, Grèce_

_ Je marchais lentement dans les ruelles de Sparte, orientée grâce aux rayons puissants de la lune qui brillait dans le ciel étonnamment clair en cette nuit d'hiver. Être ici, seule et calme, me rappelait que j'avais fait un trait définitif sur ma vie d'antan. Désormais, je n'avais plus aucun choix à faire._

_ Un souffle brutal fit voler mes cheveux autour de moi et je me tournai avec un sourire vers Amun qui s'était placé à mes côtés. Il m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, dans un baiser qui n'avait rien d'amoureux. Il aimait une autre femme, une autre femme condamner à mort plus tôt dans la soirée._

_**Je la sauverais je te l'ai promit**, lançais-je tandis qu'on s'avançait en silence dans les ruelles_

_ Nous passions relativement inaperçu, sans doute parce que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et que les seules personnes circulant encore dehors étaient les ivrognes, trop ivres pour reconnaître leur princesse, et les gardes, placés aux frontières de la cité. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'on nous reconnaisse, et c'était mieux ainsi en sachant combien cela aurait fait jaser de voir la princesse héritière en compagnie d'un homme qui n'était pas son mari. Mais les apparences, je n'en avais que faire._

_**Je te demande seulement de faire attention à toi**, murmura-t-il en liant ses doigts aux miens. **Je tiens énormément à elle, mais savoir que tu sera morte pour nous me ferait trop de mal**_

_**La mort ne me fait pas peur**, répondis-je lentement. **La vie est pire**_

_ Il hocha la tête et on s'arrêta dans l'angle menant à la prison royale. Je jouais ma vie ce soir, pour une femme que je ne connaissais même pas. Mais qui était tout aux yeux d'Amun. Le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Celui qui avait été à mes côtés depuis longtemps déjà._

_ Certes, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Sa capacité à se trouver à des endroits improbables, sa manière suspecte de repérer quand quelque chose n'allait pas, sa rapidité dans ses actions, sa respiration étrange et forcée quand il me tenait contre lui. Mais tout cela, je n'en avais que faire. Il était mon ami, il était là et me connaissait mieux que quiconque. Alors je ne jugerais pas._

_**Je vais y aller**, lançais-je en voyant la garde s'éloigner. **Si tout va bien, Kebi et moi seront dehors dans un quart d'heure**_

_ Il m'embrasa sur le front avec un air grandement inquiet et je m'avançais lentement dans la prison, passant sans problème les stands de contrôle. On ne refusait rien à sa princesses. Les gardes le savaient parfaitement. Dès lors, mon destin s'était mis en marche._

_464 avant J.C, Sparte, Grèce_

_ La nuit était tombée depuis fort longtemps sur la cité, et je profitais de ces derniers instants de calme en compagnie de mes amis, de mon mari, de mon beau-frère et de ma soeur. Les enfants avaient été confiés à mes parents, au palais royal et j'appréciais ce moment de retrouvailles avec ces gens que j'aimais._

_**Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?** Lança Sulpicia comme pour briser le silence qui s'était installer_

_ Il fallait néanmoins dire que l'ambiance était lourde. Quand je n'étais pas en train de fuir le regard accusateur de Hadrian, c'était celui de ma soeur, incompréhensif, que je croisais. Autant dire que rien n'aurait pu être plus dérangeant en cet instant précis._

_ Hadrian ne s'était pas remit de son mariage avec Sulpicia. Contrairement à moi, il avait refuser l'idée même de l'aimer, n'avait fait aucun effort. Et Sulpicia vivait dans une indifférence totale de la part de son époux. Une chose qu'elle vivait de plus en plus mal._

_**Vous souhaitez faire quelque chose ?** Continua-t-elle quand personne ne lui donna de réponse_

_ Je voulus lui répondre, mais à cet instant précis, la terre se mit violemment à trembler. Poussant un cri de surprise, je bondis sur mes pieds, à l'instar des autres. Mais le sol tremblait à présent tellement fort que les murs menaçaient de s'effondrer, que je ne tenais plus debout._

_**Rina**, sanglota Sulpicia alors qu'un bruit d'effondrement retentissait sur notre droite_

_ J'attrapai les doigts de ma soeur, l'attirant à moi dans une vaine tentative pour la rassurer. Ce fut à cet instant que tout bascula. Il y eu un immense bruit de déchirement et de chute et je vis une ombre se propulser au dessus de nos têtes. En levant les yeux, je constatai la chute d'un immense bloc de pierre. Projetant violemment ma soeur sur le côté, je n'eus pas le temps de l'éviter moi-même._

_ La douleur fut effroyable et le hurlement que je poussais passa inaperçu dans l'éboulement. Lorsque la chute se termina, je gémis de souffrance, coincée sous les gravats, le corps littéralement disloqué. Je ne ressentais plus rien à certains endroits, tandis que d'autres parties de mon corps semblaient brûler vives. Poussant un hurlement de souffrance, je tournai les yeux sur la gauche. Ce que j'y vis me glaça d'effroi._

_ Sulpicia était allongée là, ses yeux horrifiés poser sur moi. Elle était également coincé sous un bloc de pierre et je ne parvenais pas à entendre ce qu'elle me hurlait. Je tentai de me convaincre que tout irait bien, mais au fond de moi, je savais déjà que c'était fini._

_ Soudain, un second bruit sourd retentit et je vis un second bloc de pierre se précipiter sur le sol. Hurlant de toutes mes forces, je ne pu que le voir s'effondrer sur ma soeur, la cachant à mes yeux. Sans doute était-elle morte. Peut-être allais-je la suivre dans peu de temps._

_**Rina**, hurla une voix au loin. **Rina**_

_ Mais l'inconscience m'emmenait déjà loin d'ici, vers le beau visage de cet égyptien qui m'avait apprit ce qu'était l'amour et l'amitié. Vers Amun._

_31 Décembre 01 avant J.C, Alexandrie, Égypte_

_ L'odeur du feu, du sang, de l'effroi et de la colère se rependait tout autour de moi. Je ne pouvais ignorer les cris de rage d'Amun et de Amasis quelque part sur ma droite. Revenir en Égypte avait été une belle erreur, j'aurais mieux fait de rester aux côtés des Denali, de ne pas répondre à mon sentiment d'insécurité à l'égard des Égyptiens. Quelque chose allait leur tomber sur la tête, je l'avais sentis, j'avais eu raison._

_**Il faut quitter la ville**, cria Tia en s'agrippant à mon bras, cherchant désespérément Benjamin dans la cohue_

_ Mais mon frère avait disparut de ma vue, tout comme le reste de ma famille. Je n'entendais plus que le bruit des flammes, les cris d'humains dehors et leur sang qui empestait de partout. Retenant un grognement, j'entrainai Tia avec moi à l'extérieur de la villa. Ce fut là que les vit pour la première fois. Les Volturi._

_ Nous aurions du nous méfier, prêter attention aux messages d'alarmes des autres vampires qui nous avertissaient qu'un clan italien prenait de l'ampleur et désirait régner à son tour. Seulement nous avions été aveugles, et nous en payions le prix à présent._

_**Amasis mon ami**, débitait Aro, debout devant l'égyptien, chef aux côtés d'Amun qui avait disparut. **Quel plaisir de te revoir**_

_**Plaisir non partagé**, cracha l'autre, retenant une grimace de souffrance quand un des gardes lui envoya un coup de poing en plein ventre. **Tu aurait mieux fait de crever ce jour où je t'ai transformer**_

_**Mais je ne l'ai pas fait,** répondit joyeusement Aro en trépignant presque sur place. **Tuez le**_

_ Je retins un cri de tristesse et de peur et entrainai Tia à ma suite en ignorant les cris de douleur qui retentissait de la part de Chedi, l'épouse d'Amasis. Parvenant enfin dehors, je fus brutalement projetée sur le côté, lâchant le poignet de ma soeur au passage. Lorsque je me redressai, il était là._

_ Eleazar Volturi. Un don puissant, une personnalité hors du commun, capable de la pire des atrocités et du meilleur de la bonté. Tout un art. Nous nous dévisageâmes du regard, ignorant quoi faire l'un et l'autre. Je pensais vraiment l'avoir trouver l'âme soeur. A travers ses yeux écarlates, je découvrais l'amour et la tendresse. On ne se connaissait pas, et pourtant, il me tendit la main, m'aidant à me relever._

_**Quittez Alexandrie**, ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce. **N'y revenez pas. Les Volturi n'accordent jamais de seconde chance**_

_ Nous nous fixâmes, puis j'attrapai les doigts de Tia pour l'entrainer à ma suite, rejoignant ainsi Benjamin, Amun et Kebi, seuls survivants d'une épuration totale._

_496, Rome, Italie_

_ L'empire romain n'était plus. C'était un fait. Et pourtant, cela ne me surprenait pas plus que cela, d'ailleurs, pour être totalement franche, je m'en fichais royalement. La seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux était le fait que je venais être trahit, tout simplement, par l'homme de ma vie._

_**Je suis navré**, murmura-t-il alors qu'on se tenait en cercle, Eleazar, Carmen et moi. **Si j'avais sue que les choses se passeraient ainsi, je n'aurais jamais débuter cette histoire**_

_**Eh bien moi si**, coupais-je courageusement. **Je t'ai aimée, peut-être que c'est toujours le cas, et je ne regrette rien. Pars avec elle, puisque tu a eu le courage de quitter les Volturi grâce à Carmen. Ne regrette rien, c'est notre passé commun, désormais, c'est un avenir différent qui nous attend**_

_**Reste avec nous**, implora Carmen dont je sentais la culpabilité immense ravagée le cœur. **S'il te plait, ne pars pas**_

_ Je souris difficilement et la serrais dans mes bras. Plus qu'à un amour terminé, je disais également au revoir à ma famille, mon clan, ma vie. Rester aux côtés des Denali, alors que Carmen et Eleazar y seraient également était trop dur pour moi. J'acceptais l'inévitable, je n'étais pas encore prête à l'accepter. C'était ainsi que nous nous étions séparés, sans un mot, sans un au revoir. Nous savions que l'on se reverrait._

**Fin du Flash Back**

La secousse du véhicule s'engageant dans une allée caillouteuse me sortit de mes pensées. Démétri n'avait pas chercher à me faire revenir plus tôt, visiblement, il savait que ce temps de souvenirs était nécessaire à ma reconstruction. Car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immense villa des Denali paraissant si calme de l'extérieur. Pourtant, je sentais bien la présence de vampires à l'intérieur. Je reconnaissais les odeurs. Tout comme je sus qu'ils nous avaient repérer.

Je descendis du véhicule, mes talons s'enfonçant dans la neige et rejoignis rapidement Démétri, liant mes doigts aux siens sans relâche. J'avais besoin de lui. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je serais entièrement dépendante d'un homme, j'aurais rigoler. Aujourd'hui, je savais que c'était la vérité.

La porte de la dépendance s'ouvrit et Tanya apparut à mes yeux. Sa peau rayonnant aux rayons du soleil, elle se précipita sur moi. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille et je relâchais les doigts de mon amant pour les refermer autour de Tanya.

_Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir_, murmura-t-elle en me serrant fortement contre elle

Puis elle recula et fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Elle serra fortement Démétri contre elle, lui adressant un sourire aimable. Visiblement, la dernière guerre avait eu des points positifs.

_Ekaterina_, hurla la voix de Kate derrière Tanya et un grand sourire dessina mes lèvres

J'eus à peine le temps de contourner ma première soeur avant de réceptionner la seconde. Mais son élan nous emporta toutes les deux en arrière et on s'affala dans la neige en riant. De tous, Kate avait toujours été celle dont je me sentais le plus proche et savoir qu'elle était à mes côtés me réjouissait au plus au point.

_Ne me dit pas que tu viens nous annoncer une autre guerre_, murmura-t-elle suppliante

_Non_, répondis-je avec un bref sourire emplit de douleur puisqu'elle venait de me rappeler la perte de Sulpicia. _Non pas cette fois-ci. Et j'espère ne plus avoir à le refaire_

Elle me serra à nouveau contre elle, sachant la souffrance que j'éprouvais et on se releva finalement. Juste avant que je ne finisse dans l'étreinte étouffante de Garrett qui semblait définitivement m'avoir accepter. Riant doucement, je le serrais également contre moi avant de reculer vers Eleazar et Carmen. Cette dernière me prit doucement dans ses bras et je lui rendis volontiers son étreinte. Eleazar en fit de même puis je reculai pour me placer aux côtés de Démétri.

_Comment s'est passer votre voyage ?_ Demanda doucement Carmen, sachant ce que cela impliquait

_Volterra nécessitera de nombreux travaux mais Marcus et Aro ont décider de les aider à la rénovation_, répondit Démétri. _Quant à notre clan, pour l'instant, il est disperser un peu partout_

Aux dernières nouvelles, Renata, Chelsea et leurs compagnons, Santiago et Afton se trouvaient avec Zafrina et Senna dans la forêt amazonienne, Heidi et Félix avaient décidés de faire un tour du monde en couple dans le but d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de nous arriver. Alec, Jane et Laurina avaient, quant à eux, décider de retourner à Salem pour que les jumeaux puissent enfin accepter de passer à autre chose après des siècles de vengeance et de haine. Quant à Corin, elle avait décidée de rester aux côtés d'Aro et Marcus dans le but de les protéger contre une menace qui n'existait plus, peut-être dans le but de renier ce qui venait de se produire. Les Volturi n'étaient plus les plus puissants. Désormais, l'ordre du monde changeait. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

_Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de nous intégrer à votre clan_, murmurais-je lentement, appréhendant leurs réactions

Et celle-ci ne manqua pas. Tanya ouvrit la bouche, son regard passant de Démétri à moi, Kate bondit dans les bras de son compagnon en riant tandis que ce dernier lui répétait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « je te l'avais dit » tout en rappelant à Eleazar que ce dernier lui devait à présent dix dollars. Eleazar qui souriait joyeusement et Carmen qui se retenait visiblement de me serrer à nouveau contre elle.

_Évidemment qu'on accepte_, se reprit Tanya après avoir reçu un coup de coude de la part de Kate. _Quelle question, évidemment qu'on accepte_

Kate était retenue par Garrett et je remerciais sincèrement ce dernier de la retenir. Je n'avais pas envie de retomber dans la neige avec mes vêtements à présent entièrement trempés.

Démétri serra mes doigts et je lui adressai un sourire éblouissant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'avais retrouver ma famille, les miens, et cela comptait plus qu'autre chose.

* * *

**J'espère que la suite vous a plu, évidemment, cela représente un grand changement. Les flash back étaient nécessaires pour la suite, et également pour comprendre Ekaterina. La suite arrivera prochainement, mais je ne vous promet rien puisque mes partiels ont décidés de revenir. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine et une bonne fin de semaine. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos suggestions. Bisous.**


	19. Nouveau départ

**Bonjour à tous**

**Si j'ai encore des lecteurs après cette très longue attente, alors je les remercie énormément pour leur patience. Vos commentaires me font à chaque fois chaud au cœur et m'encourage toujours à continuer donc merci à tous.**

**J'ai pris une décision que je vous dois d'expliquer. Ce chapitre est le dernier, puis suivra l'épilogue que je posterait samedi ou Dimanche. C'est décision est assez simple à expliquer, je n'ai tout simplement pas d'idée pour la continuer et je pense que la fin convient tout à fait à la fin de mon histoire. Alors au lieu de vous écrire des choses dans lesquelles je ne mettrais pas tout mon cœur, je préfère clore ici ma fic.**

**Mais cela ne signifie pas que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, bien au contraire. Je vous annonce que j'ai déjà commencer à écrire deux fics sur Twilight. Une sur Démétri, et oui encore sauf que cette fois, mon idée est bien différente, et l'autre sur Alec. Je posterais un extrait de chacune des deux à la fin de l'épilogue de ce week end et j'espère véritablement vous y retrouver. Pour chacune des deux fics, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance et également beaucoup d'idée ^^. Donc j'espère vous y revoir.**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau et avant dernier chapitre et j'attends avec grande impatience vos commentaires.**

**Lilijoy : tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme toujours, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur. Alors oui, tes idées m'ont données de l'inspiration mais m'ont également permise de me rendre compte que cette fic devait se finir parce que j'aurais raconter des choses sans sens. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de terminer maintenant. Mais comme tu a du le lire au dessus, j'ai déjà en écriture deux nouvelles fics, dont une avec Démétri, et une avec Alec que, il me semble, tu aime bien ^^. Donc j'espère vraiment t'y retrouver. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes idées, tu t'y retrouvera dans ce chapitre je pense ^^. Bisous et à très bientôt j'espère.**

* * *

Allongée sur le lit double dans la chambre qui nous avait été accordée à Démétri et moi, je regardai en silence la neige tomber par le fenêtre, profitant de la solitude qui était la mienne actuellement.

Démétri avait finalement accepté une partie d'échec avec Garrett qui le poursuivait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Ils étaient donc tout les deux dans le salon, et d'après les grondements de Garrett, c'était lui qui perdait.

Je savais que Carmen était dehors en train de lire un livre malgré la neige qui tombait à gros flocons, que Kate et Tanya avaient décidés de partir faire un tour express à Toronto et qu'Eleazar était planté devant la télévision dans le salon, tentant visiblement d'ignorer les grondements de Garrett et les ricanements peu discrets de mon compagnon.

Soudain, alors que je caressai inconsciemment la gourmette que je portais au poignet gauche depuis l'adolescence et qui m'avait été offert par mon père quand j'avais atteint mes dix-huit ans, je me levai rapidement, me précipitant sur ma cape, accrochée au mur. Sortant délicatement le bracelet que j'avais ôtée à Stefan lors de nos adieux, je m'assis sur mon lit à nouveau, détaillant l'objet.

Il était fait en argent pur, et je fronçai les sourcils en constatant que quelque chose y était écrit en roumain. Tournant délicatement le bracelet, je rivais mes yeux dessus.

_Stefan Tepes_, lus-je à voix si basse que les vampires au rez de chaussé ne purent l'entendre. _Née le 01 Janvier de l'an 1000 avant Jésus Christ. L'éternité n'est rien_

Caressant doucement la gravure, je l'a passais à mon propre poignet. Il m'avait sauver la vie, sans arrière pensée, sans souhaiter rien d'autre qu'épargner ma vie. Si je ne pouvais lui rendre dommage correct de part le manque de renseignements que j'avais sur lui, je pouvais au moins porter ce bracelet qui me rappellerait éternellement ce qu'il s'était passer et qui était mort pour moi.

Puis je m'approchai de la fenêtre en entendant rire dehors. Ce fut avec un sourire tendre que je regardai Eleazar et Carmen qui s'affrontaient dehors dans une grande bataille de boules de neige. Sauf qu'ils ne se visaient visiblement pas et qu'il s'agissait juste de passer du temps ensemble.

Ce fut à cet instant que mon regard accrocha mon reflet dans le miroir et je me détaillai, comparant mon image à celle qui avait été la mienne des millénaires auparavant.

Grande, mince, de longs cheveux blonds tombant en lourdes boucles dans mon dos jusqu'à mes hanches et des yeux écarlates, il était difficile de ne pas remarquer l'immense ressemblance entre moi et Sulpicia. Et cela m'inquiétais pour Aro. Serait-il capable d'affronter mon regard ? Mon physique si semblable à celui de sa défunte femme ? Fermant brutalement les yeux, je tentais d'ignorer la vague de douleur qui montait en moi.

_Ce n'est pas possible tu a du tricher_, lança brusquement Garrett tandis que je rouvris mes yeux, surprise par son ton boudeur. _Je suis imbattable aux échecs_

_Et j'ai eu de longues heures pour m'entrainer_, riposta Démétri avec un sourire dans la voix

Je souris à mon tour et me détournai de mon reflet. Je ne pouvais détruire mon physique, il allait falloir à Aro beaucoup de courage pour m'affronter. Je comprenais mieux son désir de s'éloigner de nous, de moi.

Descendant lentement les escaliers, j'arrivais sur le pas de la porte d'entrée au moment même où cette dernière s'ouvrait, laissant entrer Eleazar, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Un nouveau sourire m'échappe et j'ouvris de grands yeux en le voyant approcher, les bras grands ouverts pour me serrer contre lui. Pour me tremper à mon tour.

Poussant une exclamation, je bondis sur le côté et fonçais dehors. Peine perdue, une immense boule de neige me heurta avec fracas et, sous la surprise, je heurtais violemment le bonhomme de neige à côté de moi, le détruisant instantanément et tombant de tout mon long dans la neige.

_Carmen_, grondais-je en bondissant sur mes pieds

Cette dernière me regardait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. Il fallait dire que je devais être loin de la perfection, trempée comme j'étais. Soupirant, je fis semblant de me baisser pour lacer l'une de mes bottes et attrapai rapidement de la neige, formant une boule et lui balançait littéralement en plein visage sous mon sourire moqueur.

_Traite_, siffla-t-elle en riant pour se jeter sur moi

_Qui a donc attaquée en premier ?_ Demandais-je avec un petit rire, soulagée de penser à autre chose pour la première fois depuis longtemps

Elle ne répondit rien et voulu me balancer une autre boule de neige, mais elle fut percutée par une Kate prête à me défendre. Étouffant un rire, j'évitais Tanya qui avait prit le parti de Carmen et pris admirablement la fuite.

_Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?_ Demanda Garrett en sortant dehors

Kate lui balança une immense boule de neige, mais son compagnon se baissa à temps. Ce ne fut pas le cas de celui qui le suivait et qui reçut le projectile en plein visage. Tout le monde se figea en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Démétri lui-même tandis que j'éclatai de rire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Kate rassurée de voir que je riais de sa bourde, Tanya qui semblait stupéfaite de m'entendre à nouveau rire, Garrett heureux de voir mon visage illuminé, Carmen souriant de toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches et Eleazar esquissant un début de sourire. Mais la réaction qui m'obligea à me plier en deux sous le coup de la douleur au ventre à force de rire fut celle de Démétri qui était visiblement outré que je ne compatisse pas à sa situation. En étant trempée moi-même, cela aurait été difficile.

Doucement, les rires s'inspirèrent du mien et, bientôt, on se retrouva tous à rire ensemble, comme dans le passé, quand notre vie n'avait pas eu à affronter mort et deuil. Puis, lentement, on s'essouffla. La réalité nous frappant à nouveau.

A cet instant précis, mon téléphone portable sonna et je décrochais rapidement, ignorant de qui il pouvait s'agir. Aro d'après mon écran.

_Allo_, fis-je lentement

_Ekaterina_ ? Appela-t-il. _On se retrouve tous à Paris demain soir, tâchez tous d'être à l'heure_

_On y sera_, répondis-je simplement avant que la conversation ne soit coupée

Raccrochant lentement, je levais les yeux sur les autres qui avaient entendu toute la conversation. Nos yeux se croisèrent, y lisant la même appréhension de l'avenir, de demain, de l'éternité.

_Il faut y aller_, murmura Eleazar bien que l'idée de quitter la villa ne l'enchante guère

Et je devais avouer que cette perspective ne me plaisait pas à moi non plus. Mais avait-on véritablement le choix ?

J'hochai la tête lentement et me dirigeai vers la maison, montant rapidement les escaliers menant à ma chambre. Arrivée dedans, je m'approchai à nouveau de la fenêtre, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Je savais que le monde des vampires ne pouvait, ne devait, vivre sans gouvernement. Seulement, qui aurait la possibilité de l'exercer ?

Des bras enlacèrent ma taille et je souris distraitement en reconnaissant l'odeur de Démétri. M'appuyant contre lui, je fermai les yeux, appréciant seulement le moment présent. Il se contenta de lier ses doigts sur mon ventre, et n'ajouta rien. On était pareil, le besoin de contact ne signifiait pas le besoin de parler. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Ce fut à cet instant que mes yeux tombèrent sur mon reflet dans le miroir. Nos reflets. Et à présent, je voyais toutes les différences qui avaient de Sulpicia et de moi deux êtres différents. J'étais plus grande qu'elle, mais plus ronde également sûrement à cause de ma grossesse d'antan, mes cheveux bruns tendaient sur l'auburn tandis que les siens avaient eu plutôt tendance à tendre sur le blanc. De toujours, sa peau avait été nettement plus pâle que la mienne, elle qui n'aimait pas l'extérieur, qui préférait lire dans la bibliothèque plutôt que de m'accompagner rêvasser sur la plage. Il y avait également ces différences plus infimes, comme ma façon de bouger, plus douce et délicate que la sienne, elle qui n'avait pas souhaiter apprendre les usages de la cours. Même mes yeux paraissaient différents. Humaine, ils étaient bleus, les siens étaient gris. Toute la différence était là.

Mais elle était également ailleurs en regardant mieux. En comparant nos compagnons, il n'était guère difficile de comprendre que l'on n'avait jamais posséder les mêmes goûts. Démétri était de taille moyenne quand Aro était grand, il était plus musclé que l'ancien roi Volturi qui paraissait bien gringalet à côté, la blondeur de ses cheveux contrastaient énormément avec ceux d'Aro, sombres comme les ailes d'un corbeau. Aro possédait cette aisance qu'il avait acquise avec les siècles, Démétri la possédait de naissance. Il n'y avait rien de semblable entre eux, tout comme il n'y avait rien de semblables entre moi et ma soeur.

En me voyant le regarder dans le miroir, Démétri m'adressa un doux sourire reflétant tout l'amour du monde. En me rappelant comment notre relation avait débutée, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Qui aurait pu croire que nous finirions ensemble ? Mais ne dit-on pas que la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est infime ?

_A quoi pense-tu ?_ Me demanda-t-il doucement

_A tout ce qui se passe_, répondis-je lentement._ A ma soeur aussi. Mes sœurs_

Je n'oubliais pas Irina. Elle qui avait été tout mon contraire, et pourtant si semblable à moi. Bien plus que ne pu l'être Sulpicia, même du temps de notre humanité. Je m'étais toujours entendue particulièrement avec Kate. A cause de cette nostalgie du passé, mais avec le soulagement de ne plus vivre une existence de simple objet. On se ressemblait, mais Irina et Tanya aussi. Et c'était cela qui nous avaient toutes aussi liées les unes aux autres.

_Je suis sur qu'elles sont heureuses à présent là où elles sont_, murmura Démétri contre mes cheveux

_Tu croit au Paradis et à l'enfer ?_ Demandais-je doucement

_Je pense que ceux qui ont commit des atrocités vont dans quelque chose ressemblant aux Enfers_, répondit Démétri sur le même ton. _Et je pense également que ce ne sont pas ce que nous sommes extérieurement qui détermine de tout cela, mais ce que l'on est vraiment à l'intérieur. Je ne pense pas que les vampires soient condamnés à la damnation. Notre nature est de tuer, c'est ainsi depuis des temps immémoriaux. Mais les Hommes sont capables de la pire des cruauté. Regarde leur histoire, regarde les guerres. L'enfer est déjà sur terre, tout autour d'eux, mais ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, tout autant qu'ils sont concentrer sur leurs différents insensé_

J'hochai la tête, entièrement d'accord sur ses idées. Mais malgré tout cela, je me demandais quelle vie pouvait-on avoir après la mort. La découverte de l'existence des vampires était, en soi, une preuve de l'existence du surnaturel. Les Dieux si sacrés pour les Humains existaient vraiment au final ?

Je pivotai dans les bras de mon compagnon et nos lèvres se trouvèrent instantanément. Délaissant le reste, la peur et l'appréhension qui me serrait le cœur, je préférais m'abandonner à l'instant présent.

***0*0***

La neige s'était donnée rendez-vous dans tous les recoins du monde. La France en était couverte, et Paris resplendissait sous la lumière des lampadaires qui éclairait la poudreuse. Pourtant, malgré la beauté du paysage, ce n'était pas ici que nous resterions. Déjà en route vers la forêt la plus proche, la capitale était désormais loin de nous.

Veillant à ne pas rouler trop vite, je souriais distraitement en constatant qu'Eleazar avait nullement l'intention de me laisser le doubler. Il fallait aussi avouer que je n'avais pas vraiment essayée de le faire, préférant lui laisser l'illusion qu'il allait gagner.

Écoutant d'une oreille la conversation entre Démétri, Garrett et Kate, respectivement à côté et derrière moi, je m'enfermai également dans mes pensées, me préparant mentalement aux évènements qui n'allaient pas tarder à se précipiter. Jusqu'à présent, nous avions eu la chance d'échapper au changement de notre monde, aujourd'hui, ce serait chose faite.

Mettant mon clignotant à droite, je rentrais dans une clairière où se trouvait déjà de nombreux véhicules. Garant ma voiture entre celle d'Eleazar et celle de Rosalie, je descendis rapidement du véhicule, rejoignant instantanément Démétri et les autres. Glissant une main dans la mienne, Démétri m'attira à lui et on s'avançait vers l'endroit où brulait un feu de camp. Aussitôt, des exclamations de joie retentir et un doux sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_Rina_, s'exclama Jane en se précipitant vers moi

Je lui ouvris grand les bras et elle se jeta dedans. La serrant contre moi, je vis rapidement Alec et Laurina nous rejoindre, surprise de voir cette dernière se jeter dans les bras de Démétri. Puis je me souvins qu'il lui avait sauver la vie lors de la dernière bataille.

Je finis par me détacher de l'étreinte des jumeaux et relevai les yeux vers ceux qui m'entouraient. Aussitôt, je croisais ceux de Bella.

Sans comprendre véritablement pourquoi, elle s'avança vers moi et bientôt, je me retrouvais contre elle, la serrant contre moi.

Nous n'avions jamais été amies, je n'avais pas fait de gestes mauvais à son égard parce qu'Edward l'aimait. Mais je l'avais haïs pour souhaiter devenir ce que je ne pouvais être. Puis le temps avait fait son oeuvre, et aujourd'hui, je ne ressentais plus rien qui ne soit de l'amitié envers elle.

Aucun mot ne fut échanger et je sentis Edward et Démétri se détendre dans notre dos. Chacun des deux s'étaient préparer à réagir. Mais je n'aurais rien fait, et je voyais mal Bella m'arracher la tête.

_Aro est là-bas_, murmura Esmé après m'avoir serrer contre elle

Je la remerciais d'un hochement de tête et m'avançais dans la direction qu'elle indiquait, sans Démétri que j'avais laisser avec Félix, quelques mètres plus loin.

L'état dans lequel était Aro me brisa le cour. Physiquement, il était toujours le même, sec et froid. Mais quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, je l'entendais hurler de souffrance mentale. Fermant un bref instant les yeux, sachant que pour aucun de nous deux les choses ne seraient facile, je les rouvris avant de m'avancer vers mon beau-frère.

Celui-ci releva la tête en m'entendant arrivé et je le vis se figer. Espérant qu'il ne me prenne pas pour ma défunte soeur, je jetais un regard inquiet vers Marcus qui se leva pour m'accueillir.

_Ekaterina_, s'exclama-t-il en me serrant brièvement contre lui, ce qui me surprit. _Bienvenue_

_Aro_, appelais-je après avoir saluer Marcus et en m'avançant vers lui

Il se leva et j 'eus peur d'une quelconque réaction violente, mais il se contenta de me serrer contre lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Non, il ne me prenait pas pour ma soeur. Il avait comprit. Comprit qu'elle était morte.

_Nous étions en train de chercher comment affronter tous les regards_, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant à nouveau sur son tronc d'arbre

Sachant pourquoi il ne voulait pas les affronter, je me contentais de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Silencieuse. Ce n'était pas à moi de parler. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? A part peut-être souhaiter être morte à la place de ma soeur ?

_Non_, grogna une voix à côté de moi

Je sursautai en constatant que la voix appartenait à Aro. Ce fut à cet instant que je compris qu'il avait lu mes pensées. En m'asseyant à ses côtés, j'avais poser ma main sur son bras, sans veiller à protéger mon esprit. A quoi cela servirait-il maintenant ?

_Tu ne peux pas souhaiter une telle chose_, siffla-t-il en me regardant. _La mort de Sulpicia m'a fait comprendre que la perte de la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde nous rendait aussi mort qu'elle, mais sans avoir le privilège de la rejoindre. Comment peut-tu seulement imaginer faire subir cela à Démétri ?_

Aussitôt, la culpabilité me prit à la gorge et ma réponse resta coincée à la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ne pouvais imaginer imposer cela à l'homme que j'aimais, cela m'était tout simplement impossible. Aro hocha la tête, et ne répondit rien. Je me remis à contempler les flammes qui brûlaient ardemment et me rendis à peine compte que les autres nous rejoignait, que Démétri s'essayait à côté de moi et me prenait les doigts, pas plus que je ne sentis Kate s'adosser à mes jambes, Garrett à ses côtés.

_Le monde des vampires ne peut rester sans gouvernement,_ intervint Carlisle en prenant une voix douce dans le but de ne pas nous brusquer. _Il nous faut décider aujourd'hui de la route à prendre_

Les Quileutes étaient également présent et je les détaillais du regard, surprise de voir qu'ils faisaient assez confiance aux vampires pour avoir emmener leurs compagnes.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur le plus vieux de tous. Sam si je me souvenais bien de son nom. Son visage était marqué par une douleur qui s'estomperait avec le temps. Chef de meute, et relier aux esprits des siens, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'en voulait de la mort des loups tomber aux combats. Dans ses bras, bien protégée par ses derniers se tenait Emily d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre. Elle aussi avait le visage marqué. Mais différemment. Au vue des trois griffes sur sa joue droite, j'en déduisis qu'elle savait très bien dans quoi elle vivait.

A leurs côtés se tenait le jeune homme de qui j'avais sauvée la vie durant les combats, celui avec qui j'avais déjà échanger des mots aussi. Paul. Il se tenait en silence, serrant la soeur de Jacob contre lui, mais son visage semblait plus serein que celui de son chef. Autour d'eux se tenait les innombrables loups de la meute dont je reconnus Embry, Seth et Leah, les trois célibataires du groupe.

Les doigts de Démétri se resserrèrent sur les miens et on échangea un regard. A la fois remplit d'amour, mais également d'inquiétude. Le monde allait changé, nous en avions conscience, mais aurions la force de surmonter ce qui adviendrait. Je vis Aro et Marcus se regarder, puis Aro hocha la tête et Marcus prit la parole.

_Nous avons réfléchit à un mode de gouvernement,_ expliqua Marcus. _Les Volturi pourraient ne pas conserver le pouvoir uniquement seuls_

Des murmures traversèrent le groupe réunit et mes yeux divaguèrent. Après tout, cette idée n'était pas stupide. Les vampires demandaient depuis tellement de temps d'être impliqués dans la vie politique et accusait les Volturi de ne conserver le pouvoir qu'à des fins personnelles.

_Qu'entends-tu par là ? _Demanda Carlisle en posant tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas

_Les Volturi ne peuvent diriger seuls le monde,_ répondit Marcus lentement. _Nous l'avons fait, et tout le monde a vue où cela nous a mené. Les pertes ont été immenses et notre clan ne s'en remettra pas. De plus, la plupart des vampires qui le compose viennent de clans différents_

J'échangeai un regard avec Alec assit face à moi et si nous ne parlions pas, on se comprit immédiatement. Nous nous considérions comme des frères et sœurs, mais nous ne venions pas des mêmes horizons.

_Alors voilà ce que je propose_, reprit Marcus quand les murmures se tarirent. _Pourquoi ne pas créer une sorte d'assemblée gouvernementale ?_

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire. Une assemblée gouvernementale ? Pour quoi faire ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

_Si nous considérons bien les choses,_ fit Marcus. _Il n'y a pas tellement de clans qui sont formés. Nous avons les amazones, les Cullen, les Denali, les Égyptiens et nous. Les autres sont nomades et je pense __qu'ils doivent également être impliqués dans la direction de notre espèce. Ainsi, je propose qu'un représentant de chaque clan soit élu et réside dans une ville choisit à notre choix à tous. Qu'en dites vous ?_

Je me tournai vers Démétri et un sourire dessina nos lèvres. La solution de Marcus permettait d'éviter le genre de problème que nous venions d'affronter et permettait à chaque clan de se faire entendre, quelque soit sa position.

Presque par habitude, les différents clans se réunirent à différents endroits et nous restâmes au milieu, silencieux. Les Volturi n'existaient plus que par le nom, chacun le savait au fond. Mais accepter cette idée revenait à accepter définitivement l'idée que les morts l'étaient réellement et que le monde avait changé.

Nos regards se croisèrent et Jane se leva pour se placer contre mes genoux. A présent que je l'a connaissais par cœur, je savais que sous son apparence hautaine et mauvaise, se cachait une femme blessée par le temps. Lentement, presque avec prudence, on finit par se réunir tous ensemble et la réalité s'imposa brutalement. Nous étions si peu. Seuls une dizaine de gardes avaient survécu à l'attaque, la garde principale était entière mais elle avait perdu ses chefs. Caius n'était plus, de même qu'Athénodora et Sulpicia, Aro n'était plus qu'une coquille vide et Marcus tentait tant bien que mal de prendre les commandes sans pouvoir oublier sa propre douleur.

Mais même sans cela, nous ne restions plus qu'un clan brisé. De nombreux gardes avaient perdu leur moitié dans la bataille et ceux qui avaient trouvés la force de continuer à vivre ne ressemblait plus à présent qu'à Aro. Félix et Heidi semblaient véritablement prendre conscience qu'être Volturi impliquait une vie de danger, Renata avait perdu sa créatrice dans la bataille, Afton et Chelsea ne souhaitaient plus rien au monde que de vivre en paix et ensemble, Santiago et Corin semblaient ne pas vouloir accepter une réalité trop dure. J'avais perdue ma soeur, encore une et ma douleur ne cessait d'influencer sur Démétri qui ne pouvait que comprendre ma propre souffrance. Alec et Jane semblaient se rendre compte que le temps ne signifiait pas forcément l'éternité et ils paraissaient accepter difficilement l'idée de ne pas avoir réussit à protéger leur clan. Et au milieu de tout cela, Laurina ne cessait d'avoir l'impression d'être en trop.

Les clans finirent par se réunir tout autour de nous et je me levais, imitant les autres pour me retrouve r à nouveau entre Démétri et Aro. J'évitai de toucher ce dernier, refusant de lui infliger ma douleur en plus de la sienne. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que je l'abandonnerais, bien au contraire. Quoi qu'il soit advenu, il restait mon beau frère.

_Vous avez raison,_ lança Amun en s'avançant pour la première fois. _Cette solution est la meilleure pour nous tous et pourra éviter bien des problèmes dans l'avenir_

_Alors il faut que chaque clan ici choisissent un représentant,_ répondit Marcus. _Quelqu'un prêt à le représenter lors des différents conseils qui pourront avoir lieu_

Des regards furent échangés mais l'attention retomba rapidement sur Marcus qui inspira un bon coup. Il se tourna vers les Amazones.

_Nous ne souhaitons pas vivre au milieu des autres vampires_, lança Zafrina la voix brisée par des jour de silence. _Nous préférons choisir l'un des vôtres pour nous représenter et nous pensons tous les trois que Renata nous représentera avec brio_

Je vis ma descendante hocher légèrement la tête, ses doigts liés à ceux de Santiago. Visiblement, elle semblait préparer à retourner auprès des Volturi. Seulement, ce n'était guère mon cas.

_Nous souhaiterions être représentés par Démétri_, murmura Amun tandis que mon fiancé levait des yeux surprit sur notre créateur. _Parce que nous savons tous les quatre qu'il saura effectuer cette tâche correctement et avec honneur_

Je sentis Démétri hocher la tête à son tour, bien moins préparé que Renata. Je savais qu'il attendait ma réaction avant de se poser en défenseur des idées des Égyptiens. Seulement, à présent, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, que les gens que j'aime vivent en paix.

_Pour notre part nous souhaiterions que ce soit Ekaterina,_ fit Eleazar au nom de tous les Denali. _Parce qu'elle appartient à notre clan et que nous savons partager les mêmes idées. Et aussi parce que nous l'aimons tous les cinq_

J'aurais du m'y attendre. J'étais la seule à pouvoir endosser ce rôle et la seule à avoir déjà côtoyer les Volturi. Et les Denali savaient à la perfection que Démétri ne pourrait vivre une vie à l'écart de la société, sans nulle autre compagnie que celle des vampires. Eleazar venait de m'offrir un beau cadeau : il me faisait savoir qu'ils m'aimaient tous les cinq, mais également qu'à travers tous mes choix, ils seraient présents. Je faisais partit de leur clan.

Alors je relevai les yeux sur Eleazar et hochai doucement la tête. Même si cela me faisait de la peine de savoir ne pas pouvoir vivre à leurs côtés, cela ne me déchirait plus intérieurement. J'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé une paix incommensurable.

_En tant que cousins des Denali et possédant les mêmes idées qu'eux_, intervint Carlisle en me regardant. _Nous souhaiterions être représentés par toi, Rina_

Au contraire des Denali, je n'aurais pas pu m'attendre à cela. Trop de choses m'opposaient désormais aux Cullen et bien des conflits étaient passés par là. Et pourtant, c'était moi qu'ils souhaitaient voir en leur nom.

Mon regard tomba sur Renesmée, assise entre Bella et Jacob, la tête posée sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Sage, écoutant avec attention, elle semblait prendre acte de tout ce qui se disait autour d'elle, le bon comme le mauvais. Au fond, je ne regrettais pas de savoir qu'au moins une d'entre nous aura eu la chance d'avoir eu un enfant de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Même si dire que j'aimais Bella était trop précoce, je parvenais enfin à saisir ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela. A donner sa vie pour sa fille. Parce que j'aurais fait la même chose.

Relevant les yeux à côté de Bella, je tombai directement sur ceux d'Edward, pour la première fois dénuée de toute animosité. Il me regardait comme on regarde une de ses sœurs, une de ses personnes à qui l'ont tient vraiment et cela me chamboula profondément.

Je n'étais pas sans savoir la haine qui me liait à lui, et ce, dès le départ. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé, le trouvant arrogant et sans intérêt. Je n'avais pas vraiment pris la peine d'apprendre à le connaître, sans doute par pure prétention. Il avait été, de plus, transformé à une époque où je venais de me séparer d'Eleazar et où j'avais eu l'impression de perdre tous mes repères. Ce n'était guère des circonstances propices à l'amitié et à l'amour.

Et en me rappelant que bien des gens nous prenaient pour un couple dans la rue, je souris légèrement. Jamais je n'aurais été capable de ressentir de tel sentiment à son égard, mais aujourd'hui enfin, je comprenais que j'étais peut-être capable de passer à autre chose. De l'aimer comme un frère et non comme un ennemi.

_J'accepte également,_ lâchais-je

Je relevai les yeux sur Démétri et mon cœur bascula littéralement en y lisant un amour indestructible et sans limites. Si j'avais seulement refuser d'endosser le rôle que l'on me confiait, il m'aurait suivit n'importe où dans le monde, quitte à en être malheureux.

_Quelques nomades souhaiteraient-ils faire partit de notre assemblée ?_ Demanda Marcus tandis qu'Aro semblait accrocher son regard aux dernières flammes qui brûlaient

Il ne restait pas tant de nomades que cela, la plupart ayant périt dans la bataille ou ayant refuser de venir. Visiblement, ils appliquaient les lois mais refusaient de les décider. Et personne ne se prononça pour représenter leurs idées.

_Très bien_, murmura Marcus. _Alors désormais, il nous faut choisir une ville. Et un nom_

Mon regard tomba sur Alec, qui se tenait droit, les doigts de Laurina dans les siens sans que cela ne puisse paraître déplacer. Il était rigide, à l'instar de sa soeur. Jane et lui semblaient redoutés l'endroit où on nous expédierait.

Puis je compris, brusquement. Leur réaction était logique, normale, réaliste. Voltera avait été le seul endroit à les accueillir à bras ouvert. Nés et morts à Salem, toujours mal acceptés ailleurs, ils avaient le sentiment d'être liés à Volterra. Et accepter de ne plus y vivre serait difficile à accepter. Seulement, pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas y retourner ?

_Je propose Volterra_, lançais-je pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers moi. _C'est l'emblème même de ce que la tyrannie peut provoquer comme dégâts. L'endroit même où nous ne pourrons oublier les morts, tout en acceptant de surmonter leurs décès. Nous restons unis, tous les Volturi nous sommes là. Et c'est nous qui allons représenter toutes les idées de chaque clans. Alors pourquoi renier notre passé ? Nous étions des Volturi, nous le sommes encore. Mais avec un régime différent_

Des têtes se hochèrent et je croisais le regard tendre d'Esmé. Souriant doucement, je vis son visage s'éclairer devant ma marque de bonne volonté. Je savais qu'elle s'en voulait encore pour ne pas avoir su me retenir, quelques temps auparavant. Mais si elle l'avait fait, je n'aurais jamais rencontrer Démétri. Et cela, je ne pouvais l'imaginer.

_Je suis d'accord avec Rina_, répondit Amun. _Volterra représente pour tous le haut lieu de pouvoir, pourquoi changer alors que nous avons démontrer à tous que nos lois devaient tenir et que nous ne reculerions pas devant la menace, la tyrannie et les meurtres ?_

Lentement, je vis chacun se rallier à mon idée et un murmure unanime finit par se faire entendre.

_Alors nous garderons le nom de Volturi_, clama Marcus. _Ainsi que la ville de Volterra. Chacun sera libre de s'y rendre quand il le souhaitera, et de prononcer ces idées. Ne recommençons pas les erreurs d'hier, créons un nouveau mode de vie_

Après quelques minutes de délibération, les vampires commencèrent à se disperser. Les imitant, les Volturi se levèrent à leur tour et on se retrouva face à face.

_Un nouveau monde est en train de se créer_, murmurais-je à Démétri

_Ce n'est pas plus mal_, répondit-il en souriant à mon oreille. _Si tu savait comme cela me rassure de savoir que nous ne serons plus les seuls à prendre des décisions_

Je lui souris largement avant qu'il ne m'embrasse doucement mais vigoureusement sur les lèvres. Liant mes bras autour de sa nuque, je répondis à son baiser avec toute l'énergie que je possédais, et même au-delà si possible.

J'avais à présent l'éternité devant moi, mais une éternité heureuse désormais. J'avais un clan, une famille unie, des gens sur qui compter et des amis à qui faire entièrement confiance. Et le plus important de tout, j'avais Démétri. L'homme que j'aimais, l'homme pour qui j'avais été prête à donner ma vie. L'homme de qui le cœur m'appartenait aujourd'hui. Et c'était pour moi le plus beau cadeau de toute mon existence.

* * *

**Voilà, donnez moi votre avis et par pitié, ne me tuez pas. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi et que l'épilogue de ce week end vous plaira. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de semaine et à Samedi. Bisous**


	20. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous**

**Donc voilà, au cas où vous n'auriez pas lu ce que j'ai écris au début du chapitre précédent, ce dernier chapitre est l'épilogue. Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic, donc c'est vraiment pour clôturer l'histoire. A tout vous dire, cela me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est terminée, même si quelque part, j'en suis soulagée car j'avais toujours peur de décevoir quelqu'un ^^.**

**Whinoutli : ne t'inquiète pas, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ^^. Qu'elle soit longue ou pas, elles me font toujours plaisir car cela me prouve que l'on aime mon histoire et qu'on me le dit alors un grand merci à toi. Tes compliments m'ont également beaucoup toucher, je ne m'y attendais pas et je suis heureuse que ma fic t'est plu à ce point là ;p. J'espère te retrouver sur mes prochaines fics (une sur Démétri, l'autre sur Alec). En attendant, encore un grand merci et à bientôt j'espère. Bisous**

**Je vous laisse le lire, on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il y avait bien peu de chose dans mon existence qui étaient parvenu à me troubler et à m'affoler. Il y avait eu ma grossesse, ma transformation en Vampire, la mort d'Irina et la dernière bataille. Des choses logiques à appréhender, c'était évident. Et pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, la chose qui me faisait si peur n'était autre que mon mariage.

Il nous avait fallu attendre que les choses se calment, que les règles et les lois se mettent en place et que le deuil cède la place à l'acceptation pour enfin nous préoccuper de notre mariage. Et pourtant à l'origine, ce n'était même pas nous qui en avions parler.

Les choses avaient été lancées par Kate, qui s'était brutalement souvenue avoir vue une bague de fiançailles à mon doigt. Chose qui s'était prouvée quand elle avait attraper ma main gauche pour la montrer à tous. Aussitôt fait, nous avions eu le droit à des tonnes de félicitations et de mouvements de joie. Félix ne s'était guère privé pour mettre un peu d'ambiance en se déclarant blasé d'avance par nos ébats amoureux. Ce à quoi Démétri lui avait aimablement répondu qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir avec ses prémonitions et qu'il devrait plutôt se préoccuper d'acheter un nouveau lit, chose qu'il avait fait immédiatement après sous la menace exclusive d'Heidi.

Aucun de nous deux n'avaient souhaiter se marier dans un moment de deuil et de tristesse. Pourtant, ce fut Aro lui-même qui débarqua dans notre chambre, un beau matin, pour nous supplier de mettre un peu de bonheur dans le château fraichement reconstruit. Ce qui nous avait finalement conduit à aujourd'hui.

_Et maintenant la robe_, clama Alice en sautillant joyeusement autour de moi

Mon mariage n'avait pas été dur pour trouver des invités. A moi seule je réunissais les trois quart de la population vampirique. Sans compter les modificateurs invités, qui s'étaient un plaisir de venir, leurs compagnes ainsi que les deux trois humains en plus dans lesquels nous pouvions compter Charlie, le père de Bella ou encore un dénommé Billy, père de Jacob. J'avais bien rigoler quand ce dernier avait enfin constater qu'il serait définitivement lié aux vampires quand son fils épouserait Renesmée. Ce à quoi Edward avait répondu que cela ne se produirait pas avant quelques années, sous le regard hilare de son épouse.

En ce qui concernait les demoiselles d'honneur, les témoins, celui qui me conduiraient à l'autel ou encore les personnes qui nous aideraient à nous préparer, les choses avaient été quelques peu plus compliquées. J'avais beaucoup de connaissance. Et beaucoup de personne à qui je tenais. Alors comment faire un véritable choix ?

J'avais commencer par les fille qui m'aideraient à me préparer. Alice m'était immédiatement venue à l'esprit, chose qu'elle savait déjà grâce à ses prémonitions et qui avait valut à Jasper une longue journée d'attente quand sa femme s'était tenue pendant plusieurs heures devant le téléphone en attendant mon appel.

J'avais également fait appel à Heidi, ma meilleure amie depuis mon arrivée. Fan de mode, elle avait cette particularité de me connaître par cœur, ce dont je n'étais moi-même pas capable. De même que Rosalie, qui avait compléter mon choix.

Et je devais avouer qu'elles avaient fait du bon boulot. En me regardant dans le miroir, je ne pu que constater que, même si j'avais déjà vécu un mariage des millénaires auparavant, celui-ci était le seul à mes yeux. Je rayonnais littéralement. Ma robe était magnifique, très longue et couverte de broderies sur les manches en dentelles. Le bas de ma robe trainait sur quelques centimètres malgré les talons que je portais. Ma coiffure n'était pas en reste. Alice et Heidi s'en était donné à cœur joie, me donnant une magnifique coiffure digne des contes de fées. Mes cheveux blonds avaient été relevés en un chignon lâche dont les mèches s'échappaient en tombant en cascades. Le maquillage était léger, même aux yeux des vampires.

_Eleazar t'attend_, lança Heidi en relevant le léger serre-tête sertit de rubis qu'elle avait posé sur ma tête. _C'est l'heure __et autant te dire que ton futur mari est à tomber_

Un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur mes lèvres à la mention de Démétri. La porte s'ouvrit et Eleazar entra, se figeant sur le seuil.

_Tu est magnifique_, murmura-t-il en me tendant un bras que je pris délicatement. _Plus encore que d'habitude_

_Je te remercie_, répondis-je d'un ton léger. _Toi non plus tu n'est pas mal_

J'avais longuement hésité entre Aro, Carlisle, Amun et Eleazar pour savoir qui me conduirait jusqu'à mon fiancé. Mais le choix s'était finalement porté sur Eleazar. Nos liens avaient toujours été très fort, même après notre séparation. Et j'avais enfin l'impression de passer à autre chose.

Se plaçant derrière moi, Laurina, Tia, Kate et Bella étaient également magnifiques dans leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur. J'avais choisis la première pour toute la tendresse que je lui portais, la seconde car je l'appréciais énormément. Kate m'avait paru évidente, puisque je l'a considérais sans doute comme une soeur jumelle, où l'équivalent. Quant à Bella, j'avais souhaité faire un pas en direction de la réconciliation avec Edward et les Cullen. Même si je savais qu'ils avaient déjà tout pardonner, c'était désormais à moi de recoller les derniers morceaux.

_Démétri a énormément de chance et je sais qu'il est au courant_, murmura Eleazar tandis que nous descendions les marches pour apparaître dans la cour de l'immense villa grecque appartenant à Amun

C'était ici, en Grèce, que nous avions souhaités nous marier. La nostalgie du passé, l'hommage à ce que nous étions avant, les adieux à un passé trop lourd et trop lointain. Mais également une réconciliation avec un pays que nous n'avions pas revu depuis notre transformation. Notre pays.

Mais déjà, mes yeux n'accrochaient plus la mer couleur opale, ou encore les rochers scintillant. Ils étaient désormais entièrement rivés sur la seule personne qui importait encore : Démétri.

Ceux qui l'avait préparer n'était pas en reste. Amun, Benjamin, Marcus et Santiago avaient réussit l'exploit de le rendre encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Sous les conseils assidus d'Alice et Heidi, il en allait de soi.

Autour de lui, se tenaient ses deux témoins. Félix et Heidi reflétaient l'exemple même d'un mariage réussit. Même si ce moment n'était pas à eux, ils étincelaient de bonheur et de joie de vivre. Une chose que j'apprenais chaque jour.

Avant de me plonger définitivement dans le regard de Démétri, je pu constater avec un sourire que Jane et Alec tenaient également leur rôle de témoins très au sérieux. Ils étaient irréprochables, magnifique dans leur costume choisit par le soins de Rosalie. Je les avais choisis en raison des liens qui nous unissaient et de l'amour que je leur dédiais. Et je ne regrettais pas mon choix.

_Elle est à toi maintenant_, murmura Eleazar en donnant ma main à Démétri. _Prend bien soin d'elle_

Mes doigts se lièrent à ceux de Démétri et aussitôt, le reste du monde n'eus plus aucune importance. Seuls restaient ses yeux et tout l'amour que je pouvais y lire. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'il trouve dans les miens le même sentiment. Car mon cœur, lui, éprouvait également cet amour sans limite.

_Nous sommes réunit en ce jour pour unir par les liens du mariage deux âmes-sœurs_, commença le prêtre qui avait été choisit par Aro et qui ne paru pas plus étonné que cela de voir toutes ces peaux briller au soleil de Grèce

Je l'écoutais attentivement déblatérer son long discours, mes doigts liés à ceux de Démétri. Ils ne se quittèrent d'ailleurs jamais. Puis, finalement, le prêtre en vint à l'essentiel.

_Démétri Volturi_, énonça-t-il. _Acceptez vous de prendre Ekaterina Denali comme épouse. De l'aimer, de la chérir et de la protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

_Je le veux_, répondit Démétri en serrant mes doigts

_Ekaterina Denali_, reprit le prêtre. _Acceptez vous de prendre Démétri Volturi comme époux. De l'aimer, de le chérir et de le protéger jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?_

_Je le veux_, répondis-je sur le même ton

_Alors par les droits qui me sont conférés_, lança le prêtre. _Je vous déclare en ce jour et pour l'éternité, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée_

Les lèvres de Démétri trouvèrent instantanément les miennes et je répondis avec grâce à son baiser. Les applaudissements autour de moi, les sifflements de Félix et Emmett ou bien encore les rires de Renesmée quelque part à droite me paraissait totalement lointain. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à mes yeux, si ce n'était mon alliance à mon doigt et mon mari dans mes bras.

_Je t'aime_, murmura Démétri lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent

_Jamais autant que moi je peux t'aimer_, répondis-je avant que l'on ne se tourne vers l'assemblée réunit

J'adressai un signe de main à Amun qui me répondit en inclinant la tête et je souris. J'étais heureuse, tout simplement. Et au bout de trois millénaires, il était peut-être temps. Non ?

_On pari ?_ Demanda Démétri à mon oreille en répondant à ma précédente affirmation

_Avec joie_, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser fermement

_**The end**_

* * *

**Oui j'ai pas pu résister à mettre « _the end_ », pardonnez moi ^^. Enfin voilà, c'est terminée pour cette fic et je vous remercie tous pour vos review qui m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont véritablement encouragée à poursuivre jusqu'au bout cette fic. Je compte bien faire une page entière de remerciements, mais avant toute chose, je vous avais promit un extrait de ma prochaine fic sur Alec ainsi que la seconde que j'écris sur Démétri. Je vous mets tout cela à la suite et je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week end. Bisous.**


	21. Prologue de la fic sur Alec

**Re bonjour à tous**

**Comme promit, voici le prologue de ma fic sur Alec, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et que je vous retrouverais sur ce projet. La fic se nomme « _Une éternité à tes côtés_ » et j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'avance, donc je commencerais à poster rapidement, dès que j'aurais terminée ma fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux ^^. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Bizz.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**Rio de Janeiro, 2000, Brésil**_

Debout aux côtés de ma mère, je fixais d'un air suffisant le vide devant moi, tentant d'ignorer les flashs des appareils photo, prenant notre désespoir avec une délectation macabre.

Si je paraissais ne pas faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi, le visage que je présentais au monde entier était faux. Ces flashs aveuglant me rappelaient avec une exactitude précision les phares aveuglants du 4X4 fonçant sans s'arrêter sur le véhicule de mon frère ainé, le percutant avec une violence inouïe.

_**Mme Pierce**_, appela un journaliste en s'adressant à ma mère, blafarde sous tous les cris des gens nous entourant. _**Un mot à dire sur la mort de vos deux fils et de votre petite-fille ? En voulez-vous au coupable ?**_

Des questions stupides, posées par des gens stupides. Glissant mes doigts entre ceux de ma mère, je la poussai en avant pour sortir du cimetière où mes frères et ma petite sœur venaient de recevoir les derniers hommages. Mais même ici, dans la douleur de la famille, les journalistes venaient fourrer leur nez, se délectant de notre souffrance. Mon frère ainé, qui conduisait le véhicule, avait été rendu responsable de l'accident. L'avocat du véritable coupable avait été plus que persuasif, et mon frère n'avait eu aucune chance d'être innocenté. Selon l'avocat, c'était de sa faute si le 4X4 nous avait percuté. Alors même que ce dernier roulait à gauche.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, aucun d'entre nous n'avait souhaité voir sa vie s'arrêter aussi brutalement. Nous rentrions tout juste d'une soirée cinéma, pour faire plaisir à notre sœur, Mia, âgée de sept ans. C'était une surprise pour elle. Pour son anniversaire. Le dernier.

Shane conduisait la voiture, discutant avec enthousiasme avec mon frère jumeau, James. Ce dernier lui disait alors, sous le regard ironique de Valence, notre dernier frère, qu'il aurait toute sa vie pour faire sa déclaration à la fille que mon frère ainé aimait depuis plusieurs années et dont il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'approcher. Dont il n'aurait jamais la chance d'approcher désormais.

Le 4X4 nous avait percuté avec force, projetant la voiture dans les arbres avoisinants. Il y avait eu un bruit sourd, un choc douloureux. J'avais perdue connaissance. Quand j'avais rouvert les yeux, j'étais allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, apprenant alors que je venais de perdre mes deux frères ainés ainsi que ma petite sœur. Seul restait Ethan.

_**N'avez-vous donc aucun respect pour les morts ?**_ siffla Océane, notre sœur ainée, que nous n'avions pas revue depuis qu'elle avait quitté le foyer familial pour épouser un riche notable américain. _**Poussez-vous. Laissez-nous passer**_

_**Que pouvez-vous dire sur la responsabilité de votre fils ?**_ demanda un journaliste avec un sourire méprisant. _**Lui qui est responsable de la mort de vos autres enfants ?**_

N'en pouvant plus de toute cette atmosphère lourde de sens, je sentis les larmes cascader sur mes joues et poussais la foule de journalistes hors de mon chemin. J'entendis le bruit d'une caméra se brisant, le juron remplit de colère du propriétaire. Mais rien n'avait plus d'importance. De l'argent, on en avait. On lui rembourserait sa caméra. Mais personne ne nous ramènerait notre famille.

Je ne fis pas vraiment attention où je mettais les pieds, me laissant guider par la lumière devant moi. Tout faire pour quitter cet endroit où la foule ne pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais.

_**Cersei**_, appela Jaime en arrivant à mes côtés, essoufflé avant de glisser ses doigts entre les miens

Il n'ajouta rien, mais je n'eus pas besoin de plus. Sa présence me suffisait. Comme toujours depuis notre naissance.

Je ne fis pas attention que nous étions rendu dans un parc jusqu'à ce que j'entende des ricanements mauvais tout autour de nous. Relevant les yeux, je parvins à distinguer un groupe d'adolescents, composés de garçons et de filles, nous regardant avec un mépris visible.

_**Tient tient**_, ricana l'un d'entre eux. _**Les jumeaux Pierce. La mort de votre famille ne vous a visiblement pas servit de leçon. On ne vient pas sur notre domaine**_

_**Va voir ailleurs si on y ait Vane**_, siffla Jaime tandis que je resserrais ma prise sur ses doigts, sentant la menace qui nous entourait

_**Oh Pierce tu nous parle autrement**_, cracha une fille en s'avançant

Je reconnus immédiatement Victoria Smith, mon ancienne meilleure amie. Jusqu'à ce que mon propre copain ne décide de tomber amoureux d'elle et ne me quitte sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher. Il se tenait d'ailleurs à sa gauche, mais sans le moindre sourire. Il était sans doute le seul ici à envisager la souffrance qui nous tiraillait. Lui qui avait perdu son frère lors une noyade.

_**Et pourquoi vous parlerais-je autrement ?**_ demanda ironiquement Jaime qui ne semblait pas considérer que nous étions entourés de tout un groupe. _**Vous ne méritez rien de plus**_

Le poing partit tout seul et mes doigts se détachèrent de ceux de mon frère jumeau tandis qu'un cri d'effroi m'échappait. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de voir comment allait Ethan qu'on me précipitait violemment contre un mur.

Un gémissement de souffrance m'échappa quand je m'effondrais sur le sol. Mais tête avait cognée avec force sur la pierre, y laissant une grande trainée rouge. Plaquant douloureusement ma main à mon visage, je tentais en vain d'arrêter le sang. Mais quelqu'un me releva brusquement la tête en m'empoignant le menton.

_**Tu ne mérite pas mieux espèce de garce**_, siffla la voix de Victoria à mon oreille. _**Et croit-moi, ce que tu vis en cet instant n'est rien comparé à ce qui vous attend**_

Elle me balança un violent coup de pied et cette fois, ce fut un pur hurlement de douleur qui m'échappa. Quelque chose s'était brisé. Une côte, ma hanche, peut-être même ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'en savais rien.

Quelque chose me heurta et j'ouvris des yeux effrayés en constatant qu'il s'agissait de mon frère. Son visage était aussi amoché que le mien, le sang cascadait à flot. Il paraissait presque inconscient, mais assez sobre pour tenter de me protéger. Sauf qu'il ne pu rien faire quand quelqu'un me releva sans douceur.

Mais je n'avais nullement l'intention de laisser les autres s'amuser sur notre sort. Je préférais encore mourir. La mort avait cela de délibérateur. On ignorait ce qu'il y avait après, mais cela nous permettait au moins d'espérer une vie meilleure.

Alors je balançai mon coupe dans le visage de celui qui me tenait et il me lâcha dans un hurlement rauque. Je parvins à rester debout, défiant du regard celui qui s'avançait. Je savais me battre, mon père me l'avait enseigné quand il avait apprit la réputation de bagarreur de nos voisins. Mais j'avais mal au ventre, à la tête et je voyais trouble.

Cela ne m'empêcha pas de balancer mon pied dans l'entre jambe de mon agresseur qui se plia en deux dans un grognement mauvais. Il se redressa avec rage et je sus que je ne parviendrais pas à encaisser cette fois-ci. Il m'attrapa par l'épaule, me plaquant contre lui.

_**Tu va payer pour ça sale peste**_, siffla-t-il

Je me sentis soulever de terre et l'autre me balança loin de lui. Je heurtai dans un bruit sourd l'arbre qui se tenait sur mon chemin et un craquement atroce retentit, juste avant qu'une déferlante de souffrance ne coule dans mes veines.

Tout à l'heure, j'avais crue ma colonne vertébrale brisée. Je savais désormais que ce n'était pas le cas à ce moment-là. A présent, c'était le cas.

Mes jambes s'engourdissaient, je ne les sentais plus. Je ne parvenais plus à bouger, à porter mon poids. Ma tête me tournait, et pourtant, tout s'éclaircissait. Ne sentant plus mes membres, je parvins tout de même à voir Vichy s'agenouiller devant moi. Son visage était terrorisé.

_**Mais qu'est-ce que tu a fait ?**_ cria-t-elle bien que sa voix me paraisse lointaine. _**Bon sang, elle va mourir**_

_**C'est tout ce qu'elle méritait**_, répondit l'autre avec une voix nettement moins sûre

_**Son frère ? **_demanda une autre voix de fille

_**Il est inconscient**_, répondit Vane dont je reconnus la peur dans tous les fibres de sa voix

_**Il vaut mieux les achever**_, intervint quelqu'un dont je ne reconnus pas le timbre. _**Au moins, ils ne nous reconnaitrons pas**_

Je ne sus pas ce qui fut décidé. Sans doute perdis-je même un instant connaissance. Toujours était-il que la lame froide d'un poignard sur ma gorge me fit ouvrir les yeux.

_**Je suis désolé**_, murmura une voix douce à mon oreille. _**Désolé pour cela. Mais il vaut mieux pour vous ne jamais rouvrir les yeux sur ce monde**_

Je sentis la lame trancher quelque chose puis, brutalement, tout s'arrêta. Il y eu des hurlements de douleur, on me relâcha et je m'effondrais sur le sol, mon corps ne se supportant plus.

Puis les hurlements se tarirent jusqu'à disparaître. Restait-il des survivants ? Quelqu'un viendrait-il nous chercher ? Je préférais mourir que de me savoir handicapée à vie. Mais je ne souhaitais pas pourrir ici.

Je sentis un courant d'air mais mes yeux ne distinguaient plus rien. Alors je me contentais de faire la seule chose que je pouvais encore faire. Je priais. Pourtant, les mots s'effaçaient de ma mémoire. Je ne me souvenais même plus de mon prénom. Seule l'image de mon frère restait gravée. Indélébile.

_**On a pas le choix Zafrina**_, lança une voix cristalline loin à ma gauche. _**Ils vont mourir. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir à avoir**_

_**Peut-être pourrions-nous les transformer ?**_ répondit une voix plus calme. _**Zafrina qu'en pense tu ?**_ _**Nous ne sommes que trois, il y aurait moyen de les introduire dans notre clan**_

_**Je suis d'accord**_, répondit celle qui devait être Zafrina, à seulement quelques pas de moi. _**Je m'occupe d'elle. Senna ?**_

_**Je vais le transformer**_, clama l'autre. _**En espérant qu'ils y survivent**_

_**Je n'ai jamais vue personne succomber au venin d'un vampire**_, répondit la première qui avait parlé

_**Du venin non**_, coupa Zafrina. _**Mais leurs blessures sont impressionnantes. Je ne sais même pas s'il reste du sang dans leurs veines**_

_**Alors dépêchons-nous**_, siffla Senna. _**Nous sommes leur seul espoir**_

Je sentis quelqu'un se pencher sur moi et des doigts caressèrent mon front en douceur. Très différent de la violence que je venais de subir.

_**Tu doit survivre**_, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. _**Nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber. Fait moi confiance**_

Peut-être était-ce un tord. Mais sa voix si rassurant, si calme, si apaisante me convainquit que je devais lui obéir. Qu'avais-je à y perdre ? Hormis la vie.

Je sentis quelque chose transpercer ma peau au niveau de la gorge mais la douleur fut estompée par celle qu'elle provoqua en effleurant ma hanche perforée. Puis, soudain, une douleur encore plus inouïe me parcourut. Dès lors, même le visage de Jaime disparut. Seule restait la souffrance. L'agonie.


	22. Prologue de la fic sur Démétri

**Et voici celle sur Démétri, en espérant également qu'elle vous plaise. Son titre jusqu'à ce que je décide de le changer puisque je ne l'aime pas vraiment est « Puisqu'il faut choisir » et comme celle d'Alec, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Je sais que cela fait beaucoup à mener deux fics à la fois, d'autant plus que j'en ais d'autre en attente. Mais les grandes vacances arrivent, elles seront très longue et j'aurais énormément de temps. Donc j'en profite pour écrire, une grande passion ^^. Bonne lecture à tous. Bisous**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_**800 après J.C, Salem, Etats-Unis**_

Des cris retentissaient de partout, je savais qu'ils nous recherchaient. Et cela depuis des heures déjà. Tournant les yeux vers ce qui avait été auparavant ma maison, je n'y vis que des flammes dévorant tout ce qui constituait mon passé. Sauf que je n'avais guère le temps de m'appesantir sur ma douleur.

_**Trouvez les**_, siffla quelqu'un à ma droite tandis que je me trouvais cachée derrière dans une grange. _**Ne laissez pas ces démons nous échapper**_

Par démons, c'était nous qu'ils entendaient par là. Moi, mon frère Alec et ma sœur Jane. Ils ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose : notre mort. Nous infliger la même chose qu'ils venaient d'infliger à nos parents et à notre sœur ainée. La mort par le feu.

Le simple fait d'être triplés nous avaient valu la haine de tout le village. Une haine qui s'était muée en terreur quand des évènements étranges avaient commencer à arriver autour de nous. Dans mes colères ou mes peurs, je faisais bouger les objets, déviant de leur trajectoire tout ce que l'on pouvait me jeter au visage.

Jane n'avait guère plus de chance. Plusieurs fois, j'avais pu constater que les gens autour d'elle avait tendance à souffrir de divers maux et douleurs. Sauf que ma sœur ne le souhaitait absolument pas et se réfugiait constamment dans mes bras quand les injures pleuvaient sur sa tête.

Quant à Alec, les gens l'ignoraient, sans que l'on sache véritablement pourquoi. Tout ceux ayant tentés de s'en prendre après lui s'étaient rapidement rabattu sur les autres membres de la famille. Comme si Alec avait le pouvoir de les faire fuir.

_**Ils ne doivent pas être loin**_, cracha une autre voix, nettement plus proche. _**Les deux gamines ne courent pas vite. Et rattrapez moi leur frère**_

Le terme de « _gamines_ » n'avaient jamais cesser de nous poursuivre. Malgré nos dix-huit ans révolu, nous étions en permanence affublé de ce surnom déshonorant. Comme si les choses pouvaient changer dans ce village.

_**On ne pourra jamais quitter le village ensemble**_, murmura Jane en s'appuyant sur moi, horrifiée par le spectacle auquel nous venions d'assister

Le massacre de notre famille. Battu jusqu'aux os, puis brûler vif dans le but de les forcer à révéler où nous nous trouvions. Je me rappellerais toute ma vie les yeux d'Ilona quand elle m'avait regarder. Des yeux m'implorant de fuir, de partir loin d'ici.

_**Partez devant**_, répondit Alec à ma gauche en serrant mes doigts entre les siens. _**C'est mon rôle de les retenir**_

Son rôle de garçon, mais pas son rôle de frère. Je raffermis ma prise sur ses doigts et plaquai son bras à mon flanc, refusant de le lâcher. S'il devait y avoir notre mort, alors nous mourrons tous ensemble.

Faisant reculer Jane, j'attirai mon frère à l'intérieur de la grange. Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Jane et celle-ci tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas sangloter. L'attirant dans mes bras, je levai des yeux horrifiés sur Alec. Qu'allions nous pouvoir faire pour sauver nos vies ? Même une fois hors du village, comment vivre sans eau, nourriture et protection ?

_**Il faut quitter le village**_, murmura Alec en forçant Jane à le regarder. _**On doit se séparer. Et quoiqu'il advienne, ne pas se retourner**_

Nous savions la douleur que cela nous occasionnerait de partir chacun de notre côté, mais si nous voulions avoir une chance de survivre, c'était le seul moyen.

_**Très bien**_, fis-je à voix basse. _**Prend Jane avec toi**_

_**Non**_, s'étouffa cette dernière en attrapant mes doigts. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. _**S'il te plait, Erina**_

J'aurais voulu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, jusqu'à quelle mesure j'étais capable de tout faire pour qu'elle n'est plus à vivre ce que nous venions de subir. Mais je ne savais pas mentir, et je serais incapable de le faire à ma sœur jumelle. Alors je me contentais de la regarder, droit dans les yeux.

_**Tout ira bien Jane**_, murmurais-je en tentant de m'en convaincre. _**On se reverra tout à l'heure. Mais en attendant, il faut fuir**_

Jane ne répondit rien mais son sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Alec l'attira à lui et leva des yeux dévastés sur moi. Se séparer ne signifiait pas se revoir un jour. Et nous le savions. Il me serra violemment contre lui et j'embrassai Jane sur le front avant de m'approcher de la porte.

_**J'y vais la première**_, murmurais-je. _**Partez immédiatement après. Et quoiqu'il advienne, même s'ils parviennent à m'attraper, ne revenez pas en arrière, ne tentez pas de me sauver. Il sera déjà trop tard et je refuse de vous voir mourir pour moi**_

Je ne vérifiais pas qu'ils hochaient la tête et m'élançais dans les ruelles sombres. Parfois, je voyais des flammes ronger les murs en paille, détruisant des maisons entières. Mais rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que de quitter ce village qui ne ressemblait désormais qu'à l'enfer.

Mais violemment, une main s'abattit sur mon épaule, me précipitant au sol. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, on me força à me retourner sur le dos et je me retrouvais face à deux hommes, torches à la main.

_**Tient tient**_, ricana la premier. _**Mais ce ne serait pas Erina par hasard ?**_

Je savais qu'aucun ici ne se risquerait à me violer. Ils auraient bien trop peur d'être contaminer par le mal. Et je ne savais si je devais en être soulagée même si je préférais nettement mourir sans douleur. Seulement leur réaction me rappelait que je n'étais qu'un monstre à leurs yeux.

_**Nous en avons une**_, hurla soudainement l'autre homme d'une voix forte et des cris d'euphorie retentir

_**Non**_, sifflais-je en tentant de me relever

Je parvins à m'éloigner de quelques pas, mais on me plaqua violemment au mur, une dague sous la gorge. Je n'avais rien pour me défendre, ayant laissé le dernier poignard à Alec qui avait la vie de Jane à sauver en plus de la sienne.

_**C'est qui ?**_ demanda une voix de femme en s'approchant

_**L'une des jumelles**_, répondit l'autre. _**Erina il me semble. A moins que ce soit Jane**_

On me braqua violemment une torche sur le visage et je fermais les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la douleur que tant de lumière m'infligeait.

_**Erina**_, corrigea la femme. _**C'est Erina, Jane est plus petite et plus maigre**_

L'entendant bafouer ma sœur, je me débattis furieusement, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : la faire souffrir. J'entendis un hurlement près de mon oreille et je rouvris les yeux. Je fus littéralement stupéfaite de la voir plaquée au mur, un long morceau de bois planté dans son cœur. Ses yeux vitreux me fixaient avec stupéfaction, mais déjà, elle n'était plus là.

_**Meurtrière**_, hurla quelqu'un tandis que l'on me décollait du mur pour me forcer à avancer

_**La mort**_, riposta une voix alors que mon cerveau refusait d'accepter l'idée que je pouvais tuer des gens rien qu'en le voulant.

_**Tuez la**_, cria une autre femme plus proche

Quelque chose me heurta la joue et je sentis un liquide chaud couler jusqu'au col de ma robe. Du sang.

_**Où sont les deux autres ?**_ questionna une voix en se rapprochant

_**Ils ont disparu**_, répondit l'homme qui me forçait à avancer. _**Mais continuez à chercher, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin et je refuse de laisser ce fardeau à quelqu'un d'autre**_

_**Et cette fille ?**_ demanda la voix d'un vieillard. _**Une mort rapide serait la meilleure des solutions**_

_**Pourquoi ne pas la faire souffrir à l'instar du reste de sa famille ?**_ demanda une femme, se délectant de la souffrance qu'elle pouvait provoquer. _**Après tout, elle sait sans nul doute où se trouve son frère et sa sœur**_

On me jeta violemment au sol et je voulus me relever mais un violent coup frappa mon ventre, me pliant en deux sur le sol. Etouffant un cri de douleur, je rampais quelques instants mais un autre coup brutal me frappa à la tête et ma vue se troubla. M'effondrant sur l'herbe, je constatai que quelque chose coulait à travers le corset de ma robe. Plaquant mes mains dessus, je les retirais écarlate de sang. Hoquetant de surprise, je sentis la douleur me heurter de plein fouet. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues à nouveau.

J'entendis une troisième fois un coup arriver, mais quelque chose l'empêcha de terminer son geste et je levai les yeux à mes côtés. Le bras de l'homme était retenu par la main du vieillard qui le retenait.

_**Non**_, siffla ce dernier. _**Tu ne frappera plus cette enfant. La mort rapide sera la meilleure des solutions**_

Sentant mes forces me quitter, je ne bougeais plus quand quelqu'un me força à me lever et on fut obligée de me porter. Arrivée sur la place publique, je sus que la fin était proche. Mais étonnamment, je n'en avais plus peur. Peut-être qu'un monde meilleur m'attendait ailleurs. Ma famille aussi.

_**Bon sang elle ne tient plus debout toute seule**_, siffla l'homme qui me portait et qui avait tenter de me mettre debout

_**Tu lui a sans doute briser la colonne vertébrale sombre idiot**_, répondit le vieillard. _**Ainsi que plusieurs côtes alors comment veut tu qu'elle tienne debout toute seule ?**_

L'autre ne répondit pas mais les affirmations du vieillard me confirmèrent qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour sauver ma vie. Alors je relevai les yeux pendant que l'on m'attachait fermement à un immense piquet, sur un tas de bois combustible, priant pour que Jane et Alec est réussit à fuir.

Cette mort là, je n'y avais jamais vraiment penser. Je ne croyais même pas que la cruauté des Hommes pouvaient aller jusqu'à condamner à mort des adolescents. Mais visiblement, l'humanité n'avait aucune trace de pitié en elle.

_**Désolée petite**_, murmura le vieillard à mon oreille en repoussant mes longs cheveux roux dans mon dos. _**Je suis tellement désolé que ce sort soit le tien. Que les Dieux t'accueillent à bras ouvert**_

Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, animés pour quelques instants. Je le reconnus. Le seul qui ne nous avaient jamais vue que comme des enfants. Le seul qui avait accepter d'apprendre à Alec à se battre, quelques années auparavant.

_**Merci à vous**_, murmurais-je en refixant mes yeux sur l'horizon des arbres. _**Que les Dieux vous pardonne pour ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire**_

Ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur mon front avant qu'il ne descende du bûcher. Seule face à tous, je refusais de baisser le regard. Ce n'était pas moi qui devait avoir honte d'être ici, mais eux qui devaient se sentir coupable d'assassiner une adolescente.

Je sentis l'odeur du feu avant même qu'il n'enflamme mon bûcher. On ne me laisserait même pas dire mes derniers vœux. Après tout, quelle véritable importance ? Je les haïssais tous. Jamais je ne pourrais pardonner tout cela. Alors à quoi bon mentir ? Ou gâcher ces derniers instants à implorer ou à maudire ?

_**Papa**_, murmurais-je au ciel. _**Maman. Ilona. J'arrive. Je vous rejoint. Jane, Alec, je suis désolée**_

Ces mots que je me répétais en boucle me permirent de rester indifférente à l'avancée rapide des flammes sur mon lit de mort. Je me contentais de fixer l'horizon se colorer de rouge à l'approche du soleil levant. Ma vie s'achevait, la journée commencerait.

Seulement, le mur de flammes parvint enfin à ma hauteur, me cachant tout le reste. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me mettre à paniquer que déjà, le feu embrasait ma robe. La douleur fut intolérable, insoutenable et je ne tins que quelques instants avant de me mettre à hurler.

Je me surpris à implorer toutes les personnes dont je pouvais connaître le nom, ainsi que toutes celles que je savais haïr. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance, seulement cette douleur sans précédent. Alors j'implorais, je pleurais, je criais. Mais je savais que personne ne viendrait à mon secours. Personne.

A travers le bruit atroce du feu tout autour de moi, j'entendis des cris, sans savoir s'il s'agissait de cris de joie ou de tristesse. Quoiqu'il advienne, il était sans nul doute trop tard pour moi.

Malgré la douleur que cela me provoquait, je tentais finalement de me détacher, mais sans succès. Les liens étaient trop serrés et les flammes n'avaient pas encore détruit leur résistance.

_**On les as**_, entendis-je hurler et je compris instantanément qu'il parlait de Jane et Alec. _**Ils ont été prit**_

_**Erina**_, entendis-je hurler Jane quelque part loin de moi

_**Non**_, riposta Alec avant de hurler de douleur. _**Jane, va-t-en**_

Même si la douleur était à présent totalement intolérable, je tentais de voir quelque chose à travers le rouge et l'orange de l'agonie.

_**Rattrapez les**_, hurla quelqu'un. _**Ne les laissez pas s'échapper. Non, ce n'est pas la peine de veiller à ce qu'elle brûle, elle n'en a plus pour longtemps**_

J'espérais tellement qu'il est raison. Que la mort arrive enfin. Que je n'ai pas à entendre les hurlements d'agonie de mon frère et de ma sœur.

Seulement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler, de continuer à pleurer. Je n'avais plus de voix, je le savais, elle avait déserter. Comme tout le reste. Je ne parvenais plus à me souvenir du visage de mes parents, de mes sœurs, de mon frère. Je ne parvenais plus à me souvenir de mon prénom, de mon âge.

_**Aidez moi**_, implorais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. _**Par pitié, aidez moi**_

Epuisée, emplit d'une douleur à présent devenu banale, je m'adossais au piquet qui me faisait encore tenir debout et fermais les yeux, lâchant par moment des hurlements ou des sanglots.

Soudain, quelque chose me heurta à une violence inouïe et je me retrouvai allongée sur le sol. Brutalement, presque trop violemment même, une vague de froid me heurta et je sentis de l'eau couler sur mon corps.

J'avais cessée d'implorer, de pleurer, seul restait cette fatigue insurmontable. Cet abandon définitif au temps. C'était finit. Quoiqu'il advienne, il était trop tard pour me sauver.

_**Le venin sera suffisant**_, disait une voix douce de femme à mes côtés

_**Carmen tu est sûre de vouloir cela ?**_ demanda un homme calmement. _**Après ce qu'elle a vécue…**_

_**Je le veux Eleazar**_, répondit l'autre. _**S'il te plait. Regarde là, elle ne mérite pas de mourir. Nous pourrons nous en occuper, l'aider à surmonter tout cela**_

Ce furent les derniers mots que j'entendis avant de perdre connaissance. Avant que le feu ne me reprenne, intérieurement. Mais un feu différent. Le feu de l'éternité.


	23. Remerciements

**Donc voilà, comme toujours, je souhaite remercier chacun d'entre vous pour votre fidélité, votre patience, votre engouement et votre participation à ma fic. Je vais faire cela en grand, j'aime bien faire les choses en grand donc si jamais je vous oublie, sachez que ce n'est pas volontaire et que je le regrette profondément.**

FantasticWorldx : Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes nombreuses review, j'étais partit pour les compter, mais j'ai abandonner quand j'ai vue qu'il y en avait vraiment beaucoup donc même un grand merci ne suffira pas à te dire combien je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir soutenue durant toute ma fic. J'espère que la fin te plaira et que tu ne sera pas déçu du déroulement des évènements ^^. Je viens également de constater que tu a été la première à me poster une review et donc cela fait de toi la meilleure des revieweuses (cela se dit ? ^^). En tout cas, un grand merci et à très bientôt pour une autre fic. Bisous.

Guest : Alors tes review m'ont toujours beaucoup fait rire et je dois dire que je les attendais toujours avec plein d'impatience ^^, et je t'en remercie, cela me poussait toujours plus à écrire la suite à ma fic et je pense que tu a grandement contribuer à ce que cette fic soit terminée ;p. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes review qui redonnent le sourire. Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

Lilijoy : Je te remercie grandement pour les longues review que tu me postait, tu me disait à chaque fois ce que tu en pensait réellement et tes idées m'ont également orienter, notamment pour la fin. C'est d'ailleurs pour toi que la fin de la fic a été écrite pour être exacte ;p, je ne savais pas comment la finir, grâce à toi, j'y suis parvenue. Tu m'a également empêcher de tuer Aro, pas de chance, c'est Caius qui a payer ;p, mais merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et ton aide. J'espère te revoir sur mes prochaines fics et je te dis à bientôt peut-être. Bisous

Firefly1410 : merci aussi à toi, j'aimais beaucoup lire tes review, elles étaient totalement encourageantes ^^. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te dire que j'attends la suite de ta fic avec grande impatience car elle est vraiment envoutante ^^. Un conseil à tous eux qui vont lire cela, allez la lire, cela vaut le détours ^^. J'espère te retrouver dans une autre fic et je te souhaite bon courage pour la tienne. A bientôt. Bisous

Merci aussi à Whinoutli, FightForUs, , Abby915, Violaine07, Anonyme31, N la C, Cécile, Clavicule, bellardtwilight, AnastasiaAlanaAlexander, emichlo, Edhelin, Axelle, MyFairLadyRose, MsrK, chibi-kotori, chat-de-nuit, laeti, anita, tia63, PrincessDiya, miss02, isobelle24, mariearya, MiiSss-Potter, Anouska Styles, MADmoiselle Acide, annadriya, l'ange de Twilight, Alexouuuu, miss-Cullen1 et Victoria. Votre aide à tous m'a été très bénéfique alors un grand merci à vous aussi.

**Je vous souhaite à tous une grande réussite et un bon week end. En espérant vous revoir. A bientôt j'espère.**

**Bisous**

**Lana.**


End file.
